


Poison & Wine

by MadameFist



Series: Poison Series [1]
Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Adulthood, Affairs, Aged-Up Character(s), Break Up, Date Rape, Drama & Romance, Drugged Sex, F/M, Growing Up Together, Lost Love, Love Triangles, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Secret Relationship, Toxic Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 128,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27739072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameFist/pseuds/MadameFist
Summary: 'Your mouth is poison, your mouth is wine' - The Civil Wars, Poison & Wine.One stupid fight, one brash decision ruined everything. And now they were living with the consequences. They say that time heals all wounds but what if even time can't mend it? What if no one but yourself can put things back together? What if you had to learn that the hard way?PPG & RRB as messed up late twenty somethings trying to navigate adult life - slightly AU but not really.
Relationships: Boomer/Bubbles Utonium, Brick/Blossom Utonium, Butch/Buttercup Utonium, Mitch Mitchelson/Buttercup Utonium
Series: Poison Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156406
Comments: 44
Kudos: 76





	1. There was no arguing with Bridezilla

**Author's Note:**

> Another story I'm moving over to here! It's kindaaaa AU but not really everything canon from the series still stands, just that they don't really crime fight anymore - probably the most 'AU' element to the story. PPG & RRB are all 29 years old. Warnings are kind of spoiler-y but wanted to add it to avoid any triggers for anyone. 
> 
> Enjoy!

_You only know what I want you to/I know everything you don't want me to_

...

Glancing around nervously, she tapped on the door lightly. The young woman pulled the loose cardigan she wore tighter round her as she waited, feeling the speed her heart was going at whilst she did so.

Her heart always pounded in her chest like this when she knew she was going to see him. It was because she knew what she was doing wasn't right. Not really. It was in fact pretty wrong.

But that didn't mean she would stop doing it.

She heard his footsteps heading towards the door. It was definitely him; his footsteps gave him away. Too heavy and unfaltering to be his brothers.

He opened the door, a smooth smile fixed onto his face, his emerald eyes looking down at her warmly. He had known it was her too. Something about the small, soft knock on the door that had given her away.

"Hey. Thought you'd come by tonight. What kept you?" He asked in his gravelly voice.

A small smile peeled onto her face. "Oh you know... The usual. Work and stuff. Sorry about how late it is." She replied, rearranging the bag on her shoulder.

This was how the game usually began. Idle, almost awkward on Blossom's behalf; chit chat at the door. Butch would give a sly toss of his head, gesturing for her to come in.

"It's not that late. I was up anyhow. Come on in." His arm appeared behind her, guiding her inside the apartment.

She walked in with a slow nod, her eyebrows furrowed, her mouth a disheartened pout.

Butch stood at the door as he closed it, his head slanting down to watch her as she gently slopped her handbag onto the floor by the sofa, her back to him.

Everything about the girl spelled out worry, anxiety. Vulnerability. Too much on her plate. Too much going on to handle, with no means to escape it. But Butch was okay with that. He could be her escape.

Her shoulders rose then fell again, as she turned around and let out a long sigh. He strode over to her, and she rested her head onto his chest without a word spoken.

She opened her mouth to tell him what had happened. It was always something along the same lines. Some jerk at work had dumped her with the difficult patient. Bubbles had picked a nasty bridesmaids dress for her. Yada yada yada. He didn't always listen.

He stroked a hand along the curve of her hip. He'd then say something along the same lines. It'd all work out. She should stop sweating the small stuff all the time. That doctor had always been a jerk, she should stop taking any shit from him. She'd look stunning whatever she wore to Boomer and Bubbles' wedding. Yada yada yada. It was all the same meaningless stuff. Meaningless to him anyway.

"Jeremy just won't _stop_ calling me! Which isn't helped by the fact that my sisters and the Professor won't get off my back about giving things _another go_ with Jeremy, which I don't want to do. And then I had a breast cancer patient relapse which is always just the worse… Plus the stress of Bubbles' and Boomer's wedding is beginning to eat me up - which is frustrating on it it's own because it's not _my_ wedding, so why is it causing _me_ so much stress? There's always something going on - a meeting, or a dinner. I don't have the time to keep dropping everything to be there for every minor thing this one day event is entailing. They just don't seem to understand…" She trailed off, Butch continuing to brush his hands along the side of her body. "No wonder I didn't end up actually getting married, I don't have time for my sister's wedding let alone one that was supposed to be my own..."

He hushed her, his hands sliding along her body and landing on her shoulders, pulling her into him gently. Butch proceeded to list through every problem she had mentioned, correcting them.

"Bubbles' and Boomer's wedding has included an abundance of pointless, boring meetings and dinners, yes - but it will be over before you know it. Just smile, and get through all the time consuming shit that comes along with it. Ignore your family, because Jeremy is an asshole. You didn't like him, so you stopped seeing him, so don't let them pressure you into meeting up with him again. Just ignore them." There was a pause, in which rose eyes met forest green for a good few seconds.

"And I'm sorry about your breast cancer patient. But you shouldn't take your work home with you. I've told you about that." He muttered the last line.

She sighed, a small smile clicking onto her face. "I know. I'm just a walking talking mess at the moment." She leaned onto the crook of his neck.

"A hot mess, as always." He murmured, his eyes lowering.

"Is Brick in?" She mumbled into his neck.

"Out with friends, or work or something. Should be back in an hour or two, I'd guess." He replied, his voice husky, and dangerous. "So, we've got some time."

She didn't need to say anymore. She looked up at his face, and he leant down towards her, his lips crashed hungrily onto hers. She tasted sweet, with a bitter twinge. Or was it salty? Had she been crying? He didn't care, because she was here, and by the time they were done, he knew at least _he'd_ be smiling. And after all, that was really all he cared about.

He'd pulled off her cardigan before she was even aware, pushing her down onto the sofa, his hands entangled in her long red hair.

He slipped off her scrubs top in one swift movement, running his hands over her toned midriff. She needed him, she needed this, and he knew it. He wouldn't change it either, not now. She yanked at his shirt and he pulled it over his head, the two kissing wildly across the sofa.

She stood up, guiding him into his bedroom and away from the lounge, leaving her clothes behind. They anchored onto the bed, resuming their positions. Blossom would whisper how she really, _really_ shouldn't be here, even though it was hardly the first time this had happened, and Butch would dare her to leave.

And she never did.

Afterwards, Butch would fell asleep; his arm slung over Blossom's stomach. She wasn't surprised, she'd worked the late shift and it had been late. And he'd had the cheek to wait up for her as if he'd known she'd turned up at his place for this. She snuck out of his bed, and found any items of clothing she could. Today, her underwear, bra and long sleeved top she wore underneath her scrubs top were in his room.

Silently putting them on, she padded into the lounge. Her scrubs bottoms and top were out there with her cardigan and her purse.

Quickly throwing the bottoms on, she sat down on the sofa, shoving the periwinkle scrubs top into her bag and shrugging into her cardigan.

Wrapping her arms around herself, she breathed out steadily.

Why did she do this again? Why did she _keep_ doing this?

She stared at the TV screen ahead of her vacantly. Some sitcom was on; Butch must have been watching TV before she'd arrived. Neither of them had shut it off before jumping into his bed.

She knew this was wrong; she knew meeting Butch like this was wrong. She could hardly remember or process _how,_ or _when_ it had started. She just knew that it made her feel oddly better. It made her feel numb to everything else she was feeling. It was a release, when she had no other one.

But much like a drug, it was only a release when she was in the moment. When they were entwined, she couldn't think of anything else. Butch was so powerful and potent. He made her forget about her shortcomings. Her incapability to hold up a stable relationship, her stressful job, her persistent family, the fact that she was 29 years old, single and living alone. But afterwards, when the high came down, she always felt just _awful_. He was his _brother._ He was _Butch Jojo_ for crying out loud.

Bubbles and Boomer were to be wed in just under a fortnight. They were high school sweethearts. Buttercup and Mitch had been together for several years, with a son together. Even the Professor was married now too.

Despite being a successful attending doctor at Townsville General Hospital, she felt like a failure in comparison.

She glanced up at the large clock above the fireplace. 2.35am. She lived alone in her apartment not far from the hospital, no one would be wondering where she was. An advantage and disadvantage, all according to how you looked at it.

Blossom jumped, being broken from her reverie by the sound of the front door opening slowly. It was Brick.

The room filled with tension almost immediately, as Blossom turned to look at him.

He didn't say anything, he didn't need to. His expression was blank as his cold eyes met hers. His look was his greeting, and she sent him a silent 'hello' back. It wasn't like they spoke much anymore anyway.

After a few seconds, he stuck his key in the door and locked it, sliding out of his jacket and hanging it up.

Blossom resumed her absent staring at the TV set.

"Are you staying the night?" Brick suddenly spoke, making Blossom jump again.

"Erm, no, no - I should be getting home." She replied, picking her purse up again.

"What brings you here anyway? And this late? Has something happened?" Brick asked, kicking his shoes off and heading towards their kitchen, being sure to not give any eye contact as he spoke. He was wearing a dark grey suit; his usual office wear. But his deep red tie was loose; he'd obviously been out after work.

"No, I just had a rough day at work and needed a listening ear. I've not long finished a late shift." She answered as she got to her feet.

"What happened?" Brick enquired from the kitchen area of the open plan apartment himself and Butch shared.

"Oh just the norm… Breast cancer patient relapsed. Which sucks… But, there was a guy in ER with a screwdriver stuck up his butt so, you know. All the normal things that happen at Townsville General." She answered with a mirthless expression.

Brick smirked as he pulled down a mug and placed it under the coffee machine. He missed her crazy hospital stories.

Brick returned to the room with two cups of coffee. "I see. Decaf." He muttered, sitting down on the armchair next to the sofa.

"Oh, I was just going - thanks." She said taking the mug gingerly, ensuring their hands didn't touch as he passed it over.

There was a tense silence as she sipped at the coffee, blowing it gently.

Brick was internally telling himself again and again to not ask why she was here; why she was _really_ here. He didn't want to know. Well, he did, but he didn't. He worried he knew already and - he knew he couldn't handle the answer he thought he knew. She likely wouldn't tell him anyway. Often she had an answer he couldn't argue with when he did ask. 

This happened time and time again nowadays. He'd come home, and she'd be there; and promptly leave. A voice in the back of his head reminded him he already knew the answer to the question of why. Which was why he couldn't bring himself to _actually_ ask.

"Did you have fun out this evening? Butch said you were out with friends, or work or something." Blossom uttered, fiddling with the button to her chunky cardigan. She could never decide what was worse when she was around Brick. Speaking to him, or the painfully awkward silences. Both were painful, no matter how they tried to remain civil.

"Oh, I was just at work late, we had a deadline to reach. When we finished someone suggested going out for a drink… I didn't really want to but, had nothing better to do. Ended up staying out a lot longer than intended though."

"I suppose you did." Blossom replied.

There was another silence. Blossom was wondering what it was he got up to when out for drinks with work colleagues. What it was he got up to to end up being out till gone 2.30am. Then she reminded herself it wasn't her business. Dismissing the thoughts, she quickly gulped down the rest of her coffee, ignoring the burn in the back of her throat, and placed the empty mug down on top of a coaster.

"I guess I better be going. It's _so_ late, I don't want to intrude. Plus, I should get some sleep." She murmured, getting to her feet.

He raised his head, putting his mug down beside hers. "I'll get the door."

And then she left without another word, her rose eyes not meeting his crimson ones as she did so, because she knew he knew why she was there. Why she was _really_ there.

...

Blossom was woken at 6am by her beeper going crazy in her bag. She groaned, rolling her eyes and pulling herself upright.

 _A grand total of three hours sleep,_ she thought as she jumped sleepily into her scrubs. _Lucky me._

She threw her long red hair up into a sloppy bun, rushing into the en suite bathroom to brush her teeth, wash her face, and haphazardly apply a small amount of makeup in an attempt to make her appear less 'zombie' doctor.

When she arrived at Townsville General 10 minutes later, she was greeted by the head nurse, Sophia.

"Hi Sophia, I got beeped by an intern. Do you know where Michael is?" She asked, her hands on her hips.

"How many hours sleep have you had?" Sofia asked, completely ignoring Blossom's question.

"I'm just here to check in on Michael -" Sofia interrupted the pink puff.

"You left at what, 2am? I'm on the nightshift, it wasn't that long ago I saw you. How many hours?" She asked again.

"About three..." Blossom mumbled sheepishly.

"Go home, Blossom. Michael is a grown ass man, not a baby. He can bug another attending - go get some sleep." Sofia insisted.

"Seriously, I'm fine, I'm just going to -"

"Home." Sophia said firmly.

"Fine. I'll go see what Michael needs, _quickly,_ and then I'll head home." Blossom relented. "I promise."

Sophia watched her go with a disapproving look.

After dealing with a particularly nervous intern who'd forgotten where the radiology department was, Blossom left the hospital to finally get some sleep; today was a rare day off.

She arrived home, and didn't bother to take her scrubs off; just plummeted into her bed sheets and snuggled up to sleep. Just as she began to drift off, her phone began to ring.

The pink puff furrowed her brow in anger, looking over at the bedside alarm clock. Who was calling her at 7am in the morning?!

"Hello?" She said, in a 'yes-you-just-woke-me-up' tone of voice.

"Blossom! Good morninggggg! I'm getting married in a week! _AHHHH!_ Can you believe it?" Bubbles squealed excitedly, her shriek hurting Blossom's ears.

"Bubbles - Bubbles! Hello - yes, I know you're excited, but do you have any idea what time it is?" Blossom replied tiredly.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry! But there's no way I can sleep, I'm too excited! You can still make it to the rehearsal dinner tonight right?" Bubbles burbled.

Blossom groaned inwardly, but found herself nodding.

"Blossom?"

"I'm nodding." She replied, rubbing at her face sleepily.

"Okay! That's great, it's at the Murmount Hotel downtown remember - be there for 7pm! I'm so excited Blossom! I just love Boomer so much, I can't wait to officially be his wife! I'm just so excited -"

Blossom smiled, interrupting her before she continued her loved up tangent. "I know Bubbles, and I'm _so_ happy for you, I really am. But I also _really_ need to sleep, so I'll see you tonight okay? Bye."

"Byeeeeeee Blossom!" Bubbles chorused down the phone until Blossom hung up. She slumped back down onto the bed with a groan.

...

"Jay, will you leave your goddamn tie alone?" Buttercup hissed to her son, as he struggled with the emerald tie he was wearing irritably.

"It's _goddamn_ uncomfortable!" He grumbled back.

Mitch Mitchelson scruffed his son's black hair. "Don't curse at your mother. You little ass."

Jay Utonium only crossed his arms in reply, a signature Buttercup glare plastered onto his face. He seemed to enjoy these kinds of events just as much as his mother did.

"Come on, we'll be home before you know it." Buttercup said, leading her partner and son towards Bubbles and Boomer, who were surrounded by gushing family members and friends.

"Buttercup! Mitch! You're here! And is that my favourite nephew?" Bubbles said, looking down at Jay with eyes filled with love.

"I'm your only nephew." He said, rolling his eyes playfully.

Bubbles grinned. "Oh don't you look so cute in your little tux!" She grabbed him, squeezing him tightly, but careful not to crease her baby blue evening dress. It was strapless, ending just below her knee, showing her long milky dancers legs and the small white heels she donned.

"Don't ruffle him too much." Boomer said, appearing beside her with a smirk. "Especially when he's looking so debonair!"

"Hey Boomer." Jay said, bumping fists with him. It was safe to say Buttercup's 7 year old son thought there was nothing cooler than the Rowdyruff boys.

"Hey Jay. Nice threads dude. Looking _suave_." Boomer praised, and the young boy's eyes lit up as he looked down at what he was wearing.

"Thanks, I didn't wanna wear it but - I chose the tie myself." Jay beamed, looking down at it.

"Yeah remember that next time you're complaining about it." Buttercup reminded her son, before looking up at her sister and soon to be brother in law. "So, you guys excited?"

"Overly! Eeee! I just can't wait - I really can't." Bubbles chatted animatedly. "I mean, we've been wanting to do this for years, it's taken _so_ much saving."

"Well, you had to have your massive princess wedding, didn't you?" Boomer said, but there was humour in his voice, and a sparkle in his eyes.

"We gotta do it right, right?" Bubbles said with a grin.

"Right." Boomer agreed, taking a glass of champagne from a passing waiter. Mitch avidly grabbed one too, eager to get the night over with. He noticed Buttercup's grimace in his direction; she was the designated driver for the night and lord did she feel like she'd drawn the short straw.

"What about you Boomer, excited?" Mitch asked as she sipped his drink.

"Of course yeah! Just, kind of nervous. Not about the getting married part! About the erm, best man's speech." Boomer said, glancing in the direction of his brothers, who were standing by the bar.

Butch was scanning the crowds of people, presumably for someone to take home with him, and Brick was leaning heavily on the bar; Boomer hoped he wasn't drunk already.

"Yeah, choosing Butch probably wasn't your wisest choice." Mitch pointed out, a disapproving look on his face as he looked in the direction the blonde ruff was looking. He'd be the _last_ person he'd have chosen as best man for his wedding; if he were getting married anyway.

"Well, I thought it'd make him step up to the plate... Or something. He seemed pretty eager to do it at the time…" Boomer trailed off, his worry taking over.

"He'll be fine! Don't worry. Best man's speeches are supposed to be embarrassing anyway!" Bubbles giggled at the unassured look on her fiance's face. "He's not doing one tonight either way so, don't worry about it, just enjoy tonight." She planted a kiss on his cheek, and he smiled back.

"'Spose you're right." Boomer murmured.

"Who's doing a speech tonight then?" Mitch asked, curiously.

"Well, Butch is Boomer's best man, and Buttercup's my maid of honour, so Blossom and Brick are doing speeches tonight, that way they still play a part in our wedding." Bubbles explained.

"That's nice." Mitch smiled.

"I'm surprised he even wanted to do it, considering he hardly says a word anyway." Buttercup muttered, glaring over at Brick and his brother.

"Don't be like that BC." Mitch replied, nudging her slightly.

She humphed a reply. She wasn't a fan of either Brick or Butch nowadays.

"We better go and mingle." Boomer said, pulling Bubbles aside gently before the negative talk of his brother/s began. It always made him feel uncomfortable.

"See you guys in a bit! Send Blossom my way when she gets here. I knew she'd be late." Bubbles called.

Just as they went to speak to the Professor and his wife Kelly, a fellow scientist and colleague of the Professor's, Mitch noticed Blossom entering the room.

She wore a long red v neck dress, the hem almost hitting the floor if it weren't for the black heels she wore. Her hair was tamed back into a relaxed updo, and she smiled awkwardly as she approached her sister, Mitch and Jay.

"Hey, sorry I'm late! I had to head back into work again. One of my interns has a useless sense of direction." She murmured, looking around trying to locate the bride to be.

"Hey Aunty Blossom - got any cool, gruesome doctor stories?" Jay cried clutching her arm excitedly at the prospect of blood and gore.

"Jay, don't you look handsome! Did mommy brush your hair?" Blossom asked with a hint of sarcasm, dodging the question he'd asked. After telling Jay about the kid who swallowed a dozen quarters, Buttercup had brought Jay into the hospital the very next day; he'd done the same, but better. TWO dozen quarters. Buttercup had kinda banned the gruesome hospital stories after that.

Buttercup nudged her redheaded sister as she stroked the top of her son's head, her fingers almost tangling in his unruly black locks. "Of course I brushed his hair!"

Blossom smiled teasingly, looking around to see who else was here. "Have I missed anything?"

"Not really. Just a bunch of really boring people handing Bubbles and Boomer good luck cheques while we drink champagne." Mitch answered, glancing longingly at the bar.

"While _you_ drink champagne." Buttercup added irritably.

Blossom followed his gaze. "Sounds about right. Good thing I'm getting a taxi home." She winked.

"All right for some." Buttercup grumbled.

Blossom froze slightly as she looked at the bar once more, both Butch and Brick were sat there. Butch caught her eye and rose an eyebrow in her direction.

Buttercup noticed, and looked where her sister was looking. "You gunna be okay with him here tonight?" She was referring to Brick, but it took Blossom a moment to realise that.

The pink puff snapped back to reality, looking back towards her green eyed sister. "Don't be silly! Of course I am. We have to be around each other quite a bit so, we're okay at being civil. Well, we are once we get past the excruciating awkwardness." She mumbled in reply before collecting herself. "I can be civil. I can also not talk to him if I don't have to, which is what I normally do if I have to encounter him anyway."

"I _really_ struggle to be around the guy since, so I dunno how you manage it. Pisses me off just looking at him." Buttercup growled.

"Buttercup honestly, it's fine. It was what, 3 years ago now - don't let it get to you. You definitely don't have to talk to him so just ignore him. This is Bubbles' and Boomer's big day, almost. And he's Boomer's brother so, it's right that he's here. Let's just be happy, and be here for her. Now, anyone want a drink? It's on the happy couple!"

...

As soon as Blossom appeared at the bar, both Brick and Butch looked her up and down.

Brick left after an awkward hello, a mildly pained expression on his face as he mumbled something about going to find Boomer. Butch however just sidled closer to her.

"Well don't you scrub up well." He leered, looking at her from top to toe once again.

She offered him a sharp stare. "You're just full of compliments aren't you."

He ignored her comment, smiling at her as she ordered a glass of rosé wine.

"Where did you go last night? I missed you." He said, reaching out to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. She caught his hand quickly though, pushing it away. "Or more, I missed the possibility of round two."

"What are you doing?" She asked curtly, picking up her glass and composing herself. "And you fell asleep. It was late. I went home."

"I can't be around you and not touch you when you're look this _tempting."_ He purred, leaning in even closer. Blossom felt her stomach flutter, his warm breath on her neck.

"Well, you're just going to have to control yourself, aren't you?" She rasped back, a small smile briefly flitting onto her face.

Butch almost rolled over and begged, as Blossom turned away from him and found her blonde sister.

"Blossom, you're here! And you look amazing! Oh yay you went with the red one!" Bubbles oozed, smiling widely, pleased her sister had taken her advice on the dress choice. 

"I was just telling her the same thing." Butch said politely, looking quite the gentleman. Blossom knew better. She gave him an irritated look, annoyed he'd followed her, but turned back to her sister.

"Thanks... And it was from your recommended list of dresses, so you _should_ like it." She answered half heartedly, hoping to point out how controlling her sister had been about this wedding. Her comment flew over her blonde sister's head.

"I can see, I'm secretly really glad you went for this one it _so_ suits you! So do you have your speech all prepared?" Bubbles asked, an unnerving glint in her eye that meant there'd be danger if she _hadn't_ prepared anything to say as planned.

"Yes, I mean it's just a short one, but a speech nonetheless." Blossom answered looking down at her feet momentarily. She was _dreading_ having to do a speech. Especially as Brick's speech followed. Being associated with anything to do with Brick these days made her feel uneasy. Even more so than before nowadays. But Bubbles had insisted and there was no arguing with Bridezilla.

Everyone was called to their seats and Blossom inhaled slowly before following Bubbles and Boomer to the tables.

...

"And so, I would just like to wish both Boomer and my beautiful sister Bubbles a wonderful, fulfilling life together. I couldn't think of two people more perfect for each other than you two. To the happy couple!" Blossom cried, ending her speech. She sat down as everyone cheered and raised their glasses.

There was a hum of conversation around the tables as Brick stood, clearing his throat and holding onto his glass. It was a wine glass, full of clear bubbly liquid; Blossom knew Brick never drank champagne, or wine. He detested the stuff. A whisky on the rocks was his usual drink of choice. She also noticed he didn't have a prompt card or any notes with him. He'd probably not planned anything at all.

"As Boomer's supposed 'older' brother, and father figure in some ways, I have to say I am proud of the way he has grown up. He's always been the most warm hearted of the three of us; I always knew he'd meet a nice, warm hearted girl, and make all her dreams come true. So, to be standing here today, knowing he's going to be married in a week's time - I can only really wish them both a selection of things. I wish them both happiness. I wish them both a long, committed marriage together."

Blossom flinched at the last sentence, looking down at the fancy blue napkin on the table in front of her.

"I wish that my brother is smart and doesn't lose what he's got, and holds onto it. You're gunna fight; its part and parcel of love. But hold on, and don't make any stupid mistakes. Some mistakes leave an imprint that just doesn't fade. To the happy couple." Brick said, raising his glass, the bitterness not being able to escape his voice.

Blossom couldn't look at him. She could feel him burning a hole into the side of her head with his gaze, and when she sneaked a glance at him she'd been right. He had been looking at her.

The crowd clapped quietly, as Brick sat down in his seat. Blossom could feel many knowing eyes on her, as she watched the bubbles in her drink rise to the top of the glass like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Well, thanks bro. And thank you Blossom. Erm, the meals will be brought out shortly everyone so, enjoy!" Boomer said, his enthusiasm breaking the spell from Brick's downer of a speech.

...

"Why did he do that?" Blossom hissed to herself, as she looked at her reflection in the mirror of the ladies bathroom. What was he trying to achieve?

She stared at her reflection for a good few minutes. She looked tired. Stressed. She was tired. And she was stressed. She remembered how many nights, 3 years ago, she had sat and stared at her reflection in her bathroom mirror. She'd sat and looked at herself, and wondered what was wrong with her? What was so wrong with her to have made him do it?

The pink puff shook her head. She didn't want to think about that. Not any of it. Then she thought of Butch. Butch's attentive words, lingering hands, powerful body. She sighed. What the hell was she doing?

She left the bathroom to socialise a bit more with family and friends, and bumped straight into the guy she was just thinking of.

"You okay?" Butch asked, not looking or sounding very concerned at all.

She looked at him and sighed. "Wanna get out of here?"


	2. I'm a good swimmer

_Your mouth is poison/Your mouth is wine_

...

Blossom clamped a hand down on the alarm clock by her bedside. 8.30am, she had half an hour to get ready for work.

"Urghhh, what time is it?"

Blossom jumped at the gruff voice, turning to see Butch lying splayed out on her bed beside her.

"You're still here? I thought I heard you leave last night." Blossom asked, getting to her feet and heading to the bathroom to shower.

Butch enjoyed the view of her nude body as she skipped into her en suite. "Just went for a whizz. I wouldn't leave for the world." He muttered dryly, stretching lazily.

"Don't you have a job to go to?" She called out as she stepped into the shower.

"Day off." He replied simply, beginning to doze off again.

Blossom towel dried her hair a bit after jumping out of the shower. She caught her reflection in the mirror as she began to pull her towel around her.

"Jesus Butch, you have _got_ to stop giving me hickeys! We're nearly 30 years old, not teenagers." She said, softly stroking the bruised skin on her hip before wrapping the towel around her body tightly.

"I like to leave my mark." She heard him answer, his voice deadpan.

She rolled her eyes. "Well don't. I'm not a _thing_ to mark. And we're supposed to be low key, remember?" She emerged from the en suite, crossing her arms over her chest.

He sat up in bed. "Yeah yeah, I know."

"You can't be here when I get back, okay? Help yourself to some breakfast or whatever, but do make sure that you leave." She told him strictly, the playfulness of the night before gone from her voice.

Butch knew how to make her voice go back to how it had been the night before. He grabbed onto the towel, pulling it towards him, and Blossom landed on top of him in a heap. "What are you doing?!" She complained, trying to grab at her towel.

"Stop moaning and enjoy my company." He told her, hugging her tightly. "And what's the point in the towel? I've seen it all already."

Blossom couldn't help but smile, even though she didn't want to. But then she felt Butch's hand creeping along the inside of her thigh, his lips beginning to nibble at her neck. "I don't have time for that Butch, I have work. Stop!" She snapped, firmer. "I'll see you around." She said, getting up and grabbing some fresh scrubs from her drawer.

"Fine." He huffed. "Boring. See you around Bloss." He cried, laying back onto the bed as she threw her towel dried hair up into a bun.

Blossom narrowed her eyes at him as she slipped her shoes on. "Remember to leave."

...

"What about this one? Could you see me in this?" Bubbles asked, holding up a floral sheer kimono.

"For your wedding? No, not really. You're getting married in a hotel, not at a Luau." Buttercup replied, looking through all the swimwear racks. "Why are we looking through swimwear anyway?"

"Because we are shopping for my honeymoon, not my wedding, _maid of honour!_ I want lots of lovely clothes for when we're laying out on the white sands of Barbados." Bubbles cried, her head taking her to her and Boomer's honeymoon destination.

"I thought you said I was here shopping with you for wedding stuff? Maid of honour duties, all that crap?" Buttercup said, folding her arms and watching Bubbles pick up tiny little bikini sets. 

"Well, my honeymoon is to do with the wedding. I just need a second opinion." The blue puff reasoned.

"Isn't shopping more Blossom's forté?" Buttercup asked as Bubbles began to pile kimonos and cover ups into Buttercup's unprepared arms.

The blonde froze, giving Buttercup a skeptical look. "Blossom is - how do I put this? She can be a bit.. _challenged_ when it comes to - she is pretty useless, actually, when it comes to fashion."

Buttercup shrugged. "She looked good last night."

"Yes, she did, because I gave her a shortlist of dresses to buy, and she took my advice. She has no idea what's in style or the latest trends. She wears the same thing every day basically."

"Bubbles it's called a uniform - she's a doctor! She's not _that_ bad. Maybe next time call her, she'd be more help than me." Buttercup grumbled.

"Yeah, Blossom _is_ a doctor, so she's super busy all the time." Bubbles said, her brow furrowing as she placed three bikini sets into Buttercup's arms. "It's difficult to meet up with her for a five minute catch up let alone a whole shopping trip."

"Whereas, what, I don't work so I can come shopping all the time? I have shit to do too you know - Jay keeps me busy enough. Plus I teach my evening self defence classes. I'm busy too. You wait till you have kids, then you'll know busy..."

"Well, you're _also_ my maid of honour so, shop with me, please!" She commanded, and the green puff rolled her eyes, relenting. "Blossom's always busy. And she's _always_ at work, that's the difference. Her work is pretty much her life. It worries me." Bubbles said, frowning deeper.

"She wanted to be a doctor, and now she is." Buttercup shrugged, not getting it. "She knew it'd take up a lot of her time when she started doing it."

"But, I just don't think she's happy. She never stops, and I think when she finally does stop she looks around her and she feels a bit, I dunno, empty." Bubbles murmured sadly.

Buttercup frowned now too. "Her perhaps not being happy has nothing to do with her work. It's to do with a certain redheaded brother in law to be." Her eyes narrowed in disgust.

"Hmm." Bubbles agreed at the touchy subject. "His speech last night was odd, wasn't it?"

"He's just trying to creep still." Buttercup said. "Slipping little cryptic apologies in when he can."

"Maybe he's still racked with guilt." Bubbles squeaked.

"Well so he should be. Doesn't mean he should use your rehearsal dinner as a tool to show it." Buttercup replied firmly. She had absolutely no sympathy for Brick. As far as she was aware he'd made his bed and now he had to lie in it. Bubbles was obviously angry that he hurt her sister like he did, but he was her husband-to-be's brother. The last thing she wanted was bad blood. And sometimes she really did feel for him. He wasn't a very happy person at all. She knew it caused Boomer a lot of worry.

So she was as nice to him as she could be when she did see him. Even Blossom would be civil to Brick when she had to be, regardless of the hurt concealed in her eyes whenever she was around him that you'd only notice if you really knew her.

But Buttercup, being stubborn as a mule Buttercup, would not give Brick even 2 seconds of her time. To her, he had blown it - it was that simple.

"I think he was just trying to tell her he's still sorry." Bubbles thought it was kind of sweet, in an awkward way.

"Blossom doesn't want to hear that. She doesn't care anymore. She's made of harder stuff, our sister." Buttercup said, turning and heading towards the fitting rooms, getting fed up with holding all of Bubbles' clothes.

"Then why do you think she left so soon after the dinner?" Bubbles said, stopping Buttercup in her tracks. "Of course she still cares, Buttercup. They were together for 10 years. You've been with Mitch 7 years now. How would you feel right now, if you found him in the compromising position that Blossom did?"

Buttercup looked thoughtful for a second, but didn't reply. Instead she handed Bubbles the pile of clothes. "Take these, try them on, then let's go get something to eat." She changed the subject instead.

Bubbles frowned beneath the mountain of clothes but didn't argue. "Let's go down to the hospital cafeteria and meet Blossom for lunch." She suggested as she disappeared into a empty fitting room.

"Cafeteria food for lunch, joy." Buttercup replied sarcastically.

...

"Well, this was a nice surprise." Blossom said, genuinely happy to see her sisters at her place of work. She put her tray down on the table they sat at, two plates of fries and her chicken Caesar salad balanced on it, as well as three sodas. They took their share and began to nibble.

"We thought we'd come see you. You barely ever get to come out shopping or do anything with us anymore cos you're always here so, we thought we'd come to you." Bubbles grinned.

"Yeah, you miss out on so much shopping, you poor thing! You poor, _lucky_ thing." Buttercup added dryly.

Blossom smiled at her sisters, watching Bubbles roll her eyes in Buttercups direction. "You love it really."

"Oh yes, I love it." Buttercup responded impassively.

"So Blossom, have you decided what you're going to do with your plus one to my wedding?" Bubbles said, watching her redheaded sister's face drop at the question.

"Err yes, I have. I'm going to do nothing, because I have no one to bring." She replied simply, popping a piece of chicken into her mouth.

"Well, that's not necessarily true, is it?" Bubbles said, sipping her cherry pop. "You could bring Jeremy?"

Blossom put her fork down with a thud. "I'm _not_ taking Jeremy, as I'm not dating him. In fact, I don't think you can even say we _actually_ dated."

"I thought you were seeing him for like a month?" Bubbles questioned and the redhead shook her head.

"No. It was a handful of dates over the span of like, 3 weeks. We weren't _dating._ I didn't like him. I'm not or never was with him so why would I bring him to your wedding? It would be weird - we just didn't gel, he wasn't my type." She said decidedly. "And that's the end of it."

She'd spent way more time with Butch throughout that 3 week period as it was, not that she was going to disclose that to her sisters, or _anyone._

"I think it'd be good if you took a date with you." Buttercup said, snapping Blossom from her thoughts of Butch Jojo - she'd been idly hoping he'd left her apartment. Blossom pulled a face in reply.

"I do too. You deserve some company for the night." Bubbles agreed.

"I'm going to be surrounded by family and friends. I won't be low on company." Blossom said.

"You should take someone, _not_ Jeremy if you're not into him - maybe someone else. There's gotta be at least _one_ hot, single doctor in this hospital you could ask along?" Buttercup proposed. 

"You would think so wouldn't you?" Blossom replied listlessly. "I don't like dating doctors. I mean, it would be easier, given how much time I'm here but - male ones are so full of themselves and just constantly need their little egos stroking."

Buttercup cocked her eyebrow. "Funny, sounds exactly like someone you almost married." 

Blossom opened her mouth to dispute that but didn't - she was pretty right. "Hmm."

"Speaking of him, if you brought someone with you it'd show Brick you've moved on." Buttercup said, stuffing some fries into her mouth.

Blossom swallowed hard once more, well aware she hadn't moved on at all. She felt like her sisters knew that too. "I don't know why you both always nag me about being alone, even though I'm perfectly happy not having a partner. Butch and Brick are both single, I don't hear you nagging at them to bring dates." Blossom defended herself.

"Butch normally hooks up with whatever the hell he manages to lure into his clutches when he's at these sort of things though. At Bubbles' wedding, I'm going to make an educated guess that it's one of her skinny-minny dancer friends. And quite frankly I don't care about Butch or Brick being single. I care about you." Buttercup said.

Blossom considered her sister's prediction, knowing this time there was a possibility she'd be wrong.

"Boomer's told Brick to bring someone." Bubbles said casually, a little silence overtaking the table.

"Who cares? I couldn't care less if he brings a dog along with him." Buttercup said bitterly.

Bubbles frowned at her sister and shook her head, but this didn't really deter her opinion.

"It has been three years... If you can't be happy together, you deserve to be happy with others, I suppose..." The blue puff mumbled quietly.

Blossom poked her salad about, not exactly hungry anymore. "No, you're right Bubbles. If he brings someone, then good for him. He does deserve happiness with someone if he - I mean I want him to be happy - I'm working on it." She eventually relented, Bubbles offering her a mirthless smile. "Honestly though - I'm in the wrong place for a relationship right now. I got work, and stuff." Butch being the _'stuff'._

"But you're always working, when _will_ be the right time? You deserve to be happy Blossom." Bubbles said, emotion in her voice.

"I am happy." Blossom insisted, but she'd never sounded more pathetic. "I'm not ready for a relationship. I'm really not. I don't know if I ever will be after… you know. I have trust issues and - But, I'm fine, trust me, okay?" Blossom said, answering honestly.

...

When Blossom got home that evening, she was expecting to come home to an empty apartment, but she spotted the muss of black hair lying against the sofa, and a part of her was agitated he was still here. Only a part of her. The other part was kind of glad. She'd have probably ended up calling him anyway.

"So you forgot to leave?" She asked, hanging up her purse and cardigan.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Butch replied nonchalantly, flicking through the channels on her TV.

"I can't even be bothered to be mad at you." She said, slumping down on the sofa beside him.

"Rough day?" He asked.

She shrugged. "Meh. I've had worse." She muttered. "Won't Brick wonder where you've been since the rehearsal dinner last night?"

"I'll say I've been at a lady friends' place. Enjoying two nights of unadulterated passion. He doesn't have to know _you_ were the lady friend. That way, we get a round two." He said, raising a suggestive eyebrow.

"Two nights in a row huh, lucky me." She replied sarcastically. He only grinned in reply. "You hungry?"

"I could eat." He answered, sitting upright on the sofa.

"I'll order Chinese takeout. So I assume you're staying again?"

"If you're getting takeout, definitely." Butch replied.

...

"I am officially, stuffed!" Blossom cried, chucking the empty Chinese carton on top of the coffee table.

"I don't think I've seen you shove so many spring rolls down your neck before." Butch commented, before slinging an arm around her.

"We ordered far too much." She justified.

Butch leaned forward and kissed her. "Better get to working it off."

"Urgh Butch we've _just_ eaten I'm so full." She complained but he'd already began to hungrily nibble and bite at her neck.

"Still hungry." He responded in a voice that was almost carnal. 

Blossom relented. He kissed ferociously, demandingly. She'd become accustomed to it now, but the first few times, she'd found him a little overwhelming. He was strong, and he was desirous, powerful and dominant. She'd never had sex quite like it - at times he made her feel like she was being completely overtaken and controlled by him.

And yet she came back for more, she let him do it again and again.

One thing she was vitally aware of when she was with him though, there was absolutely zero love in their coition. But she was very grateful for that. It helped keep the divide strong, the divide between this being a relationship and just _sex._ Because being with Butch made her feel sick a lot of the time. Sick with guilt. Sick at the wrongness of it, how dangerous it was, like playing with fire. 

He was Brick's brother. Buttercup's ex, though that was all a long time ago, it had still happened. Buttercup and him had still loved each other once upon a time. Yet here she was, moving to allow him to slip her top off over her head and unclip her bra, before bringing his mouth to one of her breasts and carefully biting it.

She gasped, whacking him on the back lightly. "Gently." She scolded.

His reply came in his lips finding hers once more, one of his hands reaching down to fully remove her scrubs pants from her legs; she hadn't even realised he'd managed to get them and his own pants and underwear off.

His hands traced along the inside of her open legs, tickling gently, as his fingers hooked around the hem of her panties.

He leant down, and spoke against the side of her neck in a lecherous voice. "I told you, I'm still hungry."

She couldn't reply, as he positioned himself on top of her, and overwhelmed her once more.

...

"These dresses are just _ridiculous."_ Blossom hissed, trying to pull the dress she wore down a bit.

The bridesmaid dresses her and Buttercup donned were baby blue, naturally, and exceedingly short, ending just halfway up their thighs. They were sleeveless, with tiny little straps, slightly slanting v necks and were made of silk.

"It's a negligée, not a bridesmaid dress!" Blossom grumbled, looking down at the small white heels she also had on.

Butch was grinning, finding how uncomfortable both Blossom and Buttercup felt in Bubbles' choice of bridesmaid wear hilarious; but also enjoying how much flesh was on show. He laughed, leaning down to Blossom's ear. "It reminds me of that white nightie of yours."

She slapped his arm, looking round to see if Buttercup or Brick had heard. They hadn't appeared to have. "Be quiet."

"I like them." He said, louder this time, so Buttercup and Brick could hear. They were gathered in the hallway near the hotel rooms Bubbles and Boomer were using for people involved in the ceremony to get ready in. "Especially on you two." He added, drinking them both in for a second and mentally revelling in the fact he'd had sex with them both in his lifetime.

Buttercup folded her arms across her chest, giving Butch a mildly irritated glance. "Why doesn't that surprise me?" She asked, and he grinned at her. He watched her retreating back with great pleasure as she turned and entered the room Bubbles was in, not wanting to be around him any longer, especially when he had that flirty glint in his eye.

Brick, who was leaning on the wall directly outside Boomer's room, watched her go, before looking around at Blossom again and regretting it. She looked really pretty, and it made his chest hurt.

"Well I don't like them." Blossom responded firmly. "I feel on show."

"Again, I like it. Just what a wedding needs, a bit of skin." Butch said, sniggering. Brick rolled his eyes and Blossom glared, telling him to shut up. He only continued to laugh.

"Butch, we better go. Boomer probably needs help putting his tie on." Brick said sarcastically, no evidence of a smile gracing his features.

Butch turned to Blossom. "See you at the ceremony."

She nodded in reply, standing up from leaning on the wall outside of Bubbles' room. The pink puff approached Bubbles door, freezing as she heard them chattering inside.

"I just think it's unfair. Why should she have to walk down the aisle with her ex?" That was Buttercup's voice, sounding angry. "It's like rubbing it in her face!"

"But I don't know how else to arrange it! I mean, neither of them brought dates, Butch didn't either, so I've had to work around that. The tables are sorted and everything now!" Bubbles cried. "Plus, you're around _your_ ex all the time and you cope..."

"Butch and I weren't _engaged!_ This is a wedding, Bubbles! Can't she just walk down the aisle with Jay?" Buttercup suggested.

"He's carrying the train of my dress, you said you were happy with him doing that. Plus, I want him to do that, it'll be so cute." Bubbles defended. "And you're walking down with Mitch, which you also said you were happy with. Unless you wanna swap with Blossom? And you walk down with Brick. She walks down with Mitch."

Blossom heard her sister pause, imagining her face freezing with anger. "You know I can't do that, I fucking hate him."

"I do know that, yes. I also know that Blossom actually _doesn't_ hate him. Not really. She'll be fine, she said it was fine."

"She _should_ fucking hate him. I don't know, it just feels unsisterly, asking her to do this." Buttercup muttered. Blossom took that moment to enter the room, making both of them turn to look her way.

"Hey Blossom. We were just talking about you." Bubbles said a little nervously.

"I know," Blossom said, taking a seat on the bed. "And I'm fine with walking down the aisle with Brick. It's not a problem. I just want you to enjoy your day Bubbles. It'll be over before I know it anyway, I think I'll survive." She smiled.

"You're sure Blossom?" Bubbles asked, smiling apologetically.

"I'm sure."

Bubbles grinned. "Ohh I have the best sisters! Okay, okay, let's get me into my dress!"

...

Bubbles looked radiant, as she waited in the lobby by the ceremony room. The Professor stood by her side, tears threatening to spill down his face as he prepared himself to give one of his precious daughters away.

"Oh Professor you look so handsome in your suit." She smiled, cuddling close to him.

"Thank you Bubbles, I can't even begin to describe how wonderful you look. There are no words." He replied, sighing. His daughters were all so beautiful.

"Jesus Christ I'm cold." Buttercup muttered, rubbing the sides of her arms.

"Tell me about it..." Blossom murmured back.

"Can we get this show on the road?" Buttercup asked. "Freezing my tits off over here."

"And we don't want that." Mitch said with a wink, linking arms with his girlfriend, who smirked.

Bubbles exhaled steadily. "Okay, I think I'm ready. Buttercup, Mitch, you two walk first. Then Blossom and Brick, then Jay, if you could take the end of my dress carefully-"

"And no lifting it Jay! I know what you're thinking…" Buttercup warned; Jay only snickered in reply.

"Professor," Bubbles continued. "If you could go let the band know we're making our way down."

He nodded, skipping off quickly.

Butch and Boomer were at the altar, waiting for the rest to make their way down.

"Good luck Bubbles, you look just breathtaking. I love you." Blossom said, pecking her cheek.

"Yeah good luck sis." Buttercup said, also leaning forward to kiss her blonde sister on the cheek. "Love you and all that."

Bubbles looked down at her dress. The only way to describe it would be the type of dress you'd expect a princess to wear down the aisle. Big, sparkly and white, with a long veil over her head. "Thank you. Oh I love you both too. Okay, let's do this!"

The soft music began, and Bubbles nodded in Mitch and Buttercups direction, and they began to walk slowly down the aisle.

As they were half way down, Blossom noticed Brick by her side, uncomfortably close.

"Ready?" he asked, almost sighing afterwards.

She nodded in reply, allowing him to link arms with her gingerly. She found herself flinching at the contact. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been this close to him.

They began to make their way down the aisle, and Blossom thought she heard him chuckle softly. She glanced to catch a look at him, and he was smiling a mirthless smile.

"What's so funny?" She asked under her breath.

"It's just ironic. We got down the aisle together eventually." He smirked.

She furrowed her brow. "That's not really funny, Brick."

He sighed. "I know, I know it's not."

They went their separate ways at the end of the aisle, smiling at a nervous looking Boomer. Butch waggled his eyebrows at Blossom, who frowned at him.

The wedding march suddenly began then, as Bubbles, The Professor and Jay began to walk down the middle of the room, the audience standing as she approached.

The Professor handed Bubbles' hand into Boomers', bleary eyed. "Look after her." He croaked, smiling.

...

"Why did I pick you as best man, why didn't I pick Brick, why?" Boomer yelped, as Butch grinned cockily.

"I did warn you the best man's speech is traditionally pretty embarrassing… You knew Butch was going to do his best to ensure that tradition was kept." Bubbles said, stroking Boomer's hand.

"I think I did you proud, bro." Butch said, stretching in his seat.

"You won't ever be _my_ best man." Brick muttered, making Butch laugh.

It was the after party, on the lower ground floor of the grand hotel they had wed in. Bubbles was officially Bubbles Jojo, and she couldn't be happier.

The speeches had just finished, and now everyone was seated to eat. On the bride and groom's round table, sat Bubbles and Boomer, with Buttercup, Mitch and Jay next to Bubbles, the Professor and Kelly next to Jay. Boomer had Butch beside him, Blossom next to him, then Brick in between Blossom and Kelly Utonium.

 _No,_ Blossom thought, _you picked Boomer as your best man._

As everyone sipped at their drinks and chatted amongst themselves, Blossom felt a hand grip at her thigh. It gently pushed up, knocking the short dress away, and caressing her soft skin.

She followed the hand from wrist to arm to discover it was of course Butch, a casual expression on his face as if he was the most innocent man alive, not doing anything wholly inappropriate.

She pushed his hand away, glancing around at Brick to make sure he hadn't noticed. The redhead nudged Butch gently, but he ignored her.

The starters landed on the table, and glasses of champagne were topped up.

As Blossom picked up her knife and fork to tuck in, she felt that hand again, this time squeezing.

She slapped it away and hissed at him. "Will you stop that?"

"What, what?" He asked innocently. She glared at him. This was going to be a long evening.

...

As soon as the meal was over and people began to leave the table to dance, drink, mingle and be merry, Blossom grabbed Butch by the wrist and dragged him over to the bar.

"Whoa, you tryna get me drunk or something?" Butch asked, propping himself onto a bar stool as she glowered at him. "Or can you just no longer resist me?"

"Do I look like I'm here to joke around Butch? What do you think you're doing?!" She snapped.

"What are you talking about?" Butch asked, as he ordered a beer.

"Just stop it! You know what I'm talking about. People are going to start asking questions!"

He shrugged. "Let them ask, doesn't mean we'll tell em' the truth."

"It's really _not_ that simple. I mean, you may as well just go up to Brick and say 'Hey man, I've been sleeping with your ex-fiancé for the past year, hope that's okay?' You're being really blatant!" She cried.

"Blossom, chill out, grab a drink, get a little loose." Butch said, ordering her a glass of wine and turning to smack her on the bottom.

She flinched and whacked his arm away rigidly, before checking that no one had noticed his bold gesture.

"Butch, you're not listening to me. That is the exact sort of behaviour you need to _stop!_ Do you want Brick, or anyone else to know?"

"Not really, no." He replied carelessly, swigging his beer.

"Well I really, _really_ do not want anyone to know! Look, I don't know myself what this 'thing' we have going on even is, and our family finding out will confuse it even more. You understand that right?"

Butch turned to face her and took ahold of her hands gently. She let him for a second or two, before pulling them away and looking around to make sure no one had noticed what he'd done once more.

"Blossom, calm down. It's all good. We just have sex okay - nothing more, nothing less. It's just sex. I don't love you -"

"And I don't love you." Blossom interjected.

"Exactly, but we lust for each other. You can't get enough. I can't get enough. It works for us. It's win-win for us. What's the harm in that?" He shrugged it off.

"No, it's win-win for you, because for some reason _you_ feel no guilt for sleeping with me, even though I'm Brick's ex girlfriend, and Buttercup's sister -"

He interrupted her. "Buttercup and me is ancient history now. Like she fucking cares what I do. She's been with Mitch, who was my best friend I may add, for like 7, 8 years now, so who cares. And as for Brick, for some reason you feel guilty for sleeping with me, regardless of the fact that you and Brick aren't together anymore, and thats because you found Brick on your couch having sex with his -"

The pink puff interrupted him now. "You don't have to mention that part."

"Still. I'm right. You shouldn't feel guilty. Buttercup won't give a shit. And Brick deserves this." Butch said, a contented little grin on his face.

She sighed. "He doesn't deserve this. That's not why this has happened. It's not about some kind of twisted payback. I don't even know what it's about, I just know it's not right."

"What's not right is Brick cheating on you after 10 years together. That's what isn't right. And Buttercup -" He paused, his expression becoming mildly pained as he thought of her for a second but he pushed it back as quickly as it appeared. "That doesn't matter. Look, we aren't dating, it's just sex. We're not in a relationship. There's absolutely zero love between us. Because you don't want that and quite frankly neither do I. You just want me. And you hate that." He grinned, and she frowned at him. "You're completely incapacitated by me and you know it. _That's_ why this happens. Cos you can't say no. And that - well, it suits me fine. Relationships break down every five minutes. The way I see it, what we've got can go on for as long as we're happy for it too, because there's no strings attached and we're both getting something good out of it."

"I shouldn't be doing this, I really shouldn't be doing this anymore." She murmured, pushing her bangs from her face in despair. "I mean look at you, it's like you think you control me or something." He grinned in response, a sick little chuckle escaping his lips. 

"Oh you think I make you sleep with me?" He asked, almost amused by this notion. "I don't make you do anything you don't want to do Blossom. And thats what pains you the most isn't it? The fact you know you could easily stop this and you don't."

She scowled at him. "You're so self-satisfied aren't you?"

"You seem to find me pretty satisfying." He shrugged, tilting his drink to his lips again.

She tried to swerve the topic away from her apparent inability to deny him. "If someone found out, what would they think? Especially how long it's been going on - I mean doesn't the thought of _anyone_ knowing about this bug you?"

"Blossom, Blossom, Blossom, we've been through this time and time again. You want this to stop? You make it happen. Simple as that."

She fell silent.

"Your silence is your answer Blossom." He muttered, indifferent.

She glowered at him. "You are like a tidal wave, Butch Jojo. And I'm a lone surfer who swam out too far and gets completely swallowed up by you. But I'm a good swimmer. And I can swim to shore anytime I want to." The pink puff told him evenly.

"Yeah? Well you done swimming?" He queried, his lids low and suggestive.

"For now, I'm still testing the waters." She mumbled, her expression demure.

He smirked wickedly. "Well, the water is fine."


	3. You're just not you anymore

_You think your dreams are the same as mine_

...

**_3 years previous…_ **

Blossom trudged up the stairs towards the apartment she shared with her fiancé, Brick Jojo.

She was walking up them, which she normally didn't do, and she was walking pretty slowly, because she'd had to blow him off again. She'd had to go back into work; there'd been an emergency with a patient. And she was _dreading_ having to face him.

The pink puff was an intern at Townsville General Hospital, she was still learning and she couldn't risk not going in all the time, despite practically living there now. But this had meant their dinner date had had to be cancelled.

Probably the fifth time that month this had happened. She knew she was coming home to a pretty unhappy Brick. Unhappy was probably putting it lightly.

When she opened their front door, her predictions were right. He was sitting on the sofa, arms crossed, TV off, looking extremely sulky. Extremely unhappy.

"Brick, look, before anything is said, I just want to say I'm sorry -" She began, but he interrupted.

"You know what? I don't even want to hear it. I don't. It's always the same old story. And I'm bored of it." He snapped. 

"Brick, I don't cancel on purpose, it's work - it's my job! What do you want me to do, ignore my beeper, and let someone potentially die? Or I'd get fired. I'm an intern, I'm still learning and this year is really important -"

"No Blossom, I don't want you to do that! I just - I want to see you! I can't remember the last time it was just you and me, doing something simple together, like cuddling up on the sofa or something or, or going out for dinner, going to see a movie - just anything, just _seeing_ you! You're always at work, it's like you live _there_ now. We're supposed to be getting married in 6 months time. Nothing is arranged! You don't even have a dress for fucks sake! The hotel's booked, the rings on your finger, and that's it. That's literally it. Do you even _want_ to marry me?" Brick asked, and her mouth dropped open.

"Of course I do! Don't be ridiculous! I just, I have a lot going on right now, it doesn't mean you mean any less to me! I can't help how much of my life being a doctor consumes. When I decided I wanted to go onto medical school, you were supportive. I warned you how long it would take. I warned you how much of my time it would take. You were supportive. You _were."_ Blossom cried back, getting fed up with the same old discussion every day when she got back from work.

"Blossom I am supportive -"

"No you're not! Telling me I practically live there is not being supportive. Making me feel guilty about the fact that I haven't had the chance to sort anything out for our wedding is not being supportive. You resent my job!" She responded with and he scoffed.

"I don't. I love that you love your job. I just wish you had a normal 9 to 5 or something. I wish you weren't at their beck and call all the time. I wish you didn't prioritise the hospital over us."

"How can you say that I - I _have_ to be at their beck and call! I'm an intern! I need to absorb everything I can from this year so I can be able to practice medicine as a doctor. If I ignore the fact that I am needed there, I lose a life, and my job. Don't you understand that?" She implored.

"I do, I do. It's just that I don't even feel like I have a fiancé anymore. I never see you." He murmured.

"And when you do, you start an argument." She muttered. Anger met his features and he stood up, his fists tight.

_"I_ start the arguments? Last time I checked _I'm_ always home when I say I will be. _I'm_ always here at normal hours. _I_ pick up my fucking phone. _I_ don't disappear in the middle of the night. And when you _are_ here, when they do actually let you come home, you're elbow deep in paperwork. _You_ are the cause of our arguments. You and your ridiculous job. You and that fucking beeper." He growled.

As if on queue, her beeper went off in her pocket. Brick glared at her, almost daring her to check it.

"I have to!" She yelled, taking it from her pocket and examining it. "It's my attending. I've got to go back in." She mumbled, wishing she didn't have to.

"Blossom, if you go now, how are we going to fix this? How are we ever going to fix this if you're not here? _Can_ we even fix this?" Brick said, his voice serious.

"What are you saying?" Blossom asked, her voice a little aghast.

"I'm saying I can't take much more of this. I love you, but - I just can't. Tell them you can't go in right now." His voice had a pleading edge to it.

She sighed, shoving her beeper back into her pocket. "Brick, don't be silly. I've got to go back in, I just explained this to you." 

"Blossom if you go back to that fucking hospital, if you put them before me _again,_ you're essentially telling me you don't _want_ to fix this." Brick warned her and she shook her head incredulously.

"You _just_ said that you understand how my job works and how demanding it is right now. But clearly you don't. I _have_ to go, Brick. If you can't understand that, then maybe we _can't_ fix this." With that she turned away and slammed the door behind her.

...

Blossom sat in the hospital cafeteria, her head slumped onto her arms on the table top. How could he propose they break up over her job? She couldn't believe he was being so immature and unreasonable. She could see where he was coming from, she really could, but why couldn't he see where _she_ was coming from? Why couldn't he understand how difficult it was for her - how difficult everything was for her at the moment? 

She sighed savagely, not being able to help but think It'd be a different story if _he_ were the one becoming a doctor.

Lifting her head heavily, she took a sip of her coffee. The redhead hadn't even meant half of what she'd said. He wasn't wrong on a lot of what he'd said too, she _had_ been at the hospital an awful lot. She had been neglecting their relationship. They'd been together for 10 years, since they were 16 years old, and had never argued as much as they did at the moment, even with their complex past.

She sighed once more. She needed to fix this.

Blossom retrieved her phone from her pocket and dialled their landline number. But he didn't pick up. She called again, in case he was in the shower or on the toilet or something.

Still nothing.

So she tried his cell, but he still wasn't picking up. Was he ignoring her? His maturity levels really were astounding.

She receded to trying his work phone. Maybe he'd gone down to his office to brood.

...

Brick sat at his desk, watching his office phone line ringing and ringing. Blossom's name was appearing on the ID.

He sighed. He wasn't ready to speak to her yet. He knew he was being immature, but he needed to blow off some steam, before he said anything else he didn't mean. Why he'd come to work, he didn't know. But his office was quiet, he could get some peace and be on his own.

Although he really was beginning to get fed up of being on his own so much.

Brick Jojo was a highly paid accountant for a major marketing firm in Townsville. It was obviously out of hours right now, but his office was his office; he could come back anytime he wanted.

"What are you doing back?"

Brick looked up as he heard a familiar voice. It was Carla, his assistant. His lips formed a thin line. The last person he needed to see right now was his assistant Carla.

It wasn't that she was problematic, no no. She was a good assistant; Brick valued her help - and from a work perspective she was the best assistant he'd had. It was the fact that she had been the last source of a near break up between Blossom and Brick a few years ago.

Carla could be a little flirty. Brick ignored it. She wasn't _solely_ like it with him. But she _was_ like it with him a lot. But he didn't pay much mind to it. But Blossom, well she obviously didn't like it. At a Christmas do one year, she'd gotten very handsy and Blossom had not liked it one bit. Blossom did not like _Carla_ one bit. Brick had assured her she had nothing to worry about, nothing was going on and he had absolutely zero interest in her, she was a good assistant and that was where it ended. And she'd relented on it eventually. But she could still be an awkward topic of conversation.

__"What are you doing here _still?"_ Brick asked her, looking up from his ringing phone.__

____

__"I've just been sorting those Jenasson invoices, you know that massive pile that's needed doing for, well, probably years? I'm a bit on an insomniac, I was bored so, I thought I'd crack on with it… What are you doing here? And are you going to get that?" She answered, looking at the phone curiously and noting the caller ID._ _

____

__She was a tall woman, not as tall as Brick, but a lot taller than Blossom. Long and thin, skinny really - not curvy like Blossom. She had short dark brown hair, dark brown eyes. A pretty smile. She wasn't Blossom though._ _

____

__"No, I'm not. I've just come in to blow off some steam." Brick said, leaning back in his chair with a long sigh._ _

____

__Carla arched an eyebrow. "Trouble in paradise?"_ _

____

__He shrugged. "I guess so. Well, yes actually. A lot of fucking trouble. I never get to see her. She's practically paying her work rent these days."_ _

____

__"This is the one training to be a doctor, right?" She asked, placing her hand on her hip._ _

____

__"Yes, the in-training doctor I've been with for 10 years." He eyed her evenly for a few seconds, deciding whether to confide in her or not. He needed to vent, he felt like he was going to burst. She would have to do. "I just - we're supposed to be getting married in 6 months, but - I don't feel like that's gunna happen, ever. I don't even feel like she even wants that. This job has totally consumed her." He said, inhaling slowly. "We had a massive argument. I don't even know whether we're still together anymore from things we both said." He leant his head in his hand and sighed. "It's so fucking stupid. I don't want that, I just want to feel like I'm in a relationship with her again. Everything has changed since she started all this doctor stuff."_ _

____

__Carla flashed him a sympathetic look, before putting the papers she held down onto the desk. She clogged over to his seat and perched on the edge of his desk. He glanced at her a little warily as she sighed lightly._ _

____

__"That sounds rough… It's probably not my place, but I've gotta say I have noticed how stressed you've been lately." She said, leaning in just a little bit closer. "You don't seem happy at all."_ _

____

__"I'm not fucking happy that's why." He replied curtly._ _

____

__"Well, sounds to me like she's not in a place to be in a relationship right now. Seems like she should have just cut you loose and focussed on her career if thats what she really wants. Rather than stringing you along for years on end... I mean, thats so unfair on you." Carla said in a soft, almost assuring voice._ _

____

__Brick frowned at her words. He felt like she was right, and he didn't like it. Because he didn't want to _not_ be with Blossom. But it sure didn't feel like she wanted to be with him right now. And it hadn't for a very long time._ _

____

__"So you've no idea if you're even together anymore?" She asked him._ _

____

__He looked at her again, raising and lowering his shoulders. "No idea. I told her if she walked out the door at the command of her fucking beeper while we were arguing that she was basically telling me she didn't want to fix things. And she said she didn't know if we could fix things and left."_ _

____

__Carla flashed him a sympathetic look. "Brick I'm so sorry. God, to just end things like that after 10 whole years. That's so, heartless."_ _

____

__A consuming emptiness had seeped from the pit of Brick's stomach and was slowly making its way up to his heart as he mulled over Carla's words, his own, even Blossom's. God, it was over, wasn't it?_ _

____

__He glanced up at Carla again, and froze, noting how she'd moved ever so slightly closer to him._ _

____

__"You must be feeling so sad, and hurt and confused. And lonely. I mean, I know it's not my place but you sure have seemed so lonely for such a long time now." Carla murmured softly, her voice attentive. "You don't deserve that. You're a good guy. You work hard. You don't deserve that." Her stare was intense, there was hidden meaning behind it._ _

____

__Brick knew the meaning behind it._ _

____

__"When was the last time she even held you?" She rasped, her voice low and suggestive. "When was the last time she even made you feel loved?"_ _

____

__Brick swallowed uncomfortably at the way she was looking at him. Her lashes were lowered, and there was a seductive glint in her eyes, lusting in the comforting smile playing about her lips. He knew he should have stopped her as he watched her hand reach out touch his upper arm affectionately. He knew he should have done. But she was right. He couldn't even remember the last time Blossom had even _touched_ him, let alone kissed him, or anything else. _ _

____

__He knew he should have asked her to stop when her hand travelled from his arm to his chest, stroking in a downwards motion. He knew he should have stopped her, but he didn't._ _

____

__Brick didn't know what he was doing. He felt so confused. Blossom had said maybe they couldn't fix things, and he'd told her if she walked out that door at her beepers command he didn't think they could fix things either - he'd told her he couldn't do this anymore. And he'd meant that, he couldn't live like this anymore._ _

____

__They'd just broken up. She'd told him she didn't want to fix things by walking out the door. She didn't have time for him anymore. Did she even love him? He didn't know. It didn't feel like she did. It didn't feel like she wanted to fix their relationship at all. It didn't feel like there was a relationship to fix._ _

____

__He did feel lonely, and lost and confused. And Carla was looking at him in a way that Blossom hadn't looked at him like in what felt like forever. He could hardly remember the last time she'd paid him this much attention. _He couldn't remember the last time she'd touched him._ That was _not_ normal for someone you supposedly wanted to spend the rest of your life with!_ _

____

__Carla's hand had begun to move more, as had she; she was sitting in front of his chair now, and her hand was caressing the side of his face, her own face leaning ever so closer to him._ _

____

__He swallowed hard as her lips met his, and felt his heart sink low into the pit of his stomach at the realisation of what he'd just done, what he'd just allowed Carla to do._ _

____

__He raised his hand, and gently pushed her shoulder back. It didn't feel right, her lips on his. It wasn't right._ _

____

__Carla had gone bright red, and began to burble out an apology. But Brick was barely taking any of her words in as he'd just noticed something; Blossom had stopped calling. The tring of his work phone in the background was gone. She'd stopped calling him._ _

____

__Why had she stopped calling? What was she now doing instead? Had she just changed her mind? Was it really over? He looked at the silent phone on his desk, his crimson eyes wide. "Just shut up a minute." He mumbled, trying to think, and she did as he said._ _

____

__She wasn't calling. She didn't want to fix this. It was really over._ _

____

__His eyes met hers then, and his body started moving before he had a chance to put any thought into his actions. He grabbed her waist and pulled her close to him so she was on his lap, crashing his lips onto hers. She kissed him back hungrily, her arms around his neck and entwining in his hair._ _

____

__Carla pulled away as she gasped for air. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this. You don't deserve to be treated how she's treating you. You don't deserve to be -"_ _

____

__"Stop talking." Brick said, his hands on her thigh near the hem of her skirt._ _

____

__"We can't do this here." Carla said, pushing him back slightly. "There's cameras dotted about. And Mark and Katie are across the hall. We can't go to mine. But, we could go to your place? Seeing as there's nobody home..."_ _

____

__..._ _

____

__"So, do you think I should just go and apologise?" Blossom asked as she wandered the lobby of the apartment building she lived at._ _

____

___"I think you should just go home, go to bed and patch this up in the morning. It's gone midnight, and I gotta take Jay to nursery in the morning. You'll be fine Blossom; Brick's a hothead and you're stubborn - as is he It'll be okay, go home, give him a hug, tell him you're sorry get some sleep."_ Buttercup said from the other end of the phone._ _

____

__"You're right, you're right. God, I'm such an idiot... I can't believe that I - Thanks Buttercup, I'll call you in the morning." Blossom murmured._ _

____

___"Night Blossom."_ _ _

____

__Blossom hung up her phone, popping it in her purse. She felt better for ringing her sister, even though she had woken her up._ _

____

__She made her way up to their apartment with a small smile on her face. She'd cuddle up to him and say sorry. She'd make more of an effort to put him first. She'd tell him how he was _way_ more important to her than her job; she just needed to balance things better. It was going to be fine. She knew how to get him out of his trademark dark moods._ _

____

__She stuck her key in the door, only to realise it was open. She'd assumed he'd gone out as he wasn't picking up. But clearly he was home. And just ignoring her calls._ _

____

__Blossom pushed the door open, and the sight that she was met with made her blood run cold._ _

____

__The first thing that had caught her attention were a pair of legs; long, slender legs stuck up in the air, on the sofa. The owner of these legs had short brown hair; she couldn't see her eyes as they were shut, an expression of pleasure on her face. Blossom recognised who it was in an instant. It was Carla. Her skirt was pushed up, her stockings and black heels on the floor._ _

____

__The scene just got worse, because Carla obviously wasn't alone. There was someone on top of Carla, positioned in between her legs. He had familiar red, shaggy hair; it was mussed up, like fingers had been scraped through it. It was Brick. His pants and underpants were round his ankles. They were having sex. Him and Carla were having sex on their couch. So intently they'd not immediately noticed Blossom walk in._ _

____

__Blossom felt herself take a step backwards and leant against the door, which made it clatter a bit. She felt all the breath leave her lungs; she couldn't digest what she was seeing._ _

____

__Brick was having sex with someone else. On their couch. In their apartment. And it was Carla. His fucking assistant Carla._ _

____

__The noise the door made finally caught both Brick and Carla's attention, and they froze. Carla had gasped loudly at the realisation they'd been caught, and began to curse under her breath asBrick shot up, glancing at Blossom with wide, guilty crimson eyes._ _

____

__"Blossom! Blossom, oh shit. Fuck!" He cried, reaching down to pull his pants up as rapidly as he could manage._ _

____

__Blossom's expression was vacant. Everything was going in slow motion. She could hear her heart pounding loud and fast in her ears._ _

____

__"Oh my _god."_ The pink puff cried, her breathing shallow. She sounded as if she was going to vomit._ _

____

__Carla had jumped up too, trying to shrink into herself as if to disappear as she retrieved her stockings and underpants from the floor and was scrambling into them._ _

____

__"I thought she was at work!" Carla hissed as if Blossom couldn't hear her._ _

____

__"Just, just fucking leave, Carla." Brick snapped, scraping his trembling hands through his hair._ _

____

__Blossom couldn't fathom what she'd just walked in on. The pink puff just stared at Brick in complete disbelief. She didn't even flinch as Carla brushed past her and slammed their front door shut as she left._ _

____

__Blossom peered at Brick, her eyes hurt and ultimately betrayed._ _

____

__"Blossom…" Brick said, taking a step toward her, but she raised her shaking arm to stop him coming any closer to her._ _

____

__"No. Don't." She said in a hushed, croaky voice. "Don't you _dare."__ _

____

__"I, I, I'm so sorry. I don't even know what to - I'm so fucking sorry, I really am Blossom, I. I don't know what I was doing, what I was thinking! I wasn't fucking thinking, I'm sorry, so sorry - I love you! I don't know why I -" Brick babbled desperately, his voice croaky now too. "I didn't mean for this to happen, I wanted to patch things up but, but then you left and I didn't know what that meant! I -" He stopped talking, his head was spinning and none of the words coming out of his mouth made any sense._ _

____

__Blossom didn't speak, as her eyes filled with tears._ _

____

__Brick felt another stab at his heart. She was crying. He couldn't stand to see her cry. And it hurt all the more knowing he was the one to blame._ _

____

__"I think you should leave." She whispered, stepping away from the door so he could exit through it, but not in the direction he stood. She didn't want to be anywhere near him right now._ _

____

__"Blossom, no. No, I'm _not_ leaving, I want to talk about this. We can't just - I'm sorry, I -" He burbled but she cut him off._ _

____

__"No please. Just leave. Please." Her voice wasn't angry or risen. It was sad, and wobbling. Like she was using all her energy not to break down in tears. Her voice broke as she spoke again. "Brick please, go."_ _

____

__"But Blossom -"_ _

____

__"I don't want to talk to you. I can't, just go." She whispered, her voice fragile, and broken._ _

____

__Brick didn't utter a word back; with a heavy frown he did as she'd asked._ _

____

__..._ _

____

__Neither Brick nor Blossom had slept that night._ _

____

__Brick ended up heading to his office, too ashamed to head over to either of his brothers' places. How could he explain to them that he couldn't go home because he'd been sleeping with someone else, and Blossom had _walked in?!__ _

____

__Blossom had called in sick to work the next day; she felt like she couldn't even look after herself that day let alone other people who needed her care. She'd struggled to even move herself out of bed. And the only reason she'd ended up sat in bed as she couldn't _bear_ to sit on that couch knowing what had occurred on it only hours ago._ _

____

__Brick let himself into their apartment gingerly, and shamefaced. Blossom was sitting on one of the armchairs, _not_ the couch, still in her work clothes from the shift the day previous. In fact, she looked exactly the same as she had done the night before, besides the redness surrounding her eyes._ _

____

__"Blossom…" Brick said, letting her know he was there, there to apologise._ _

____

__"What are you doing back here?" She asked. Her voice didn't sound like her. She sounded cold and distant._ _

____

__"I've come to try and sort this out." He said, approaching her. "To try and explain, somehow…"_ _

____

__"There's nothing to sort out. And what happened is pretty self explanatory." She replied simply._ _

____

__He sighed, sitting down on the offending sofa beside the chair she was sitting on. "Blossom I thought we'd broken up. I was angry, and upset and I wasn't thinking straight. I thought I'd lost you and I did something _beyond_ stupid."_ _

____

__"The fact that you thought we had broken up justifies you jumping straight into your assistants panties? In your head we'd split up, so doing that _immediately_ after, in _our_ apartment, on _our_ couch, was okay to you?" Blossom replied flatly. Brick winced at her words. "And Carla, Brick. You know, you're very attractive, younger assistant? The one I've been convinced had a thing for you for _years?_ Carla, of all people. Carla, the one we've argued about before? Well, I bet she's happy this morning. She got what she's wanted for years."_ _

____

__"God, you're right. You're completely right. It doesn't justify it, and I'm so sorry. Really, I fucking am. I wasn't even thinking, I was just upset. And sad and lonely." Brick said, not knowing what to say, he knew no words could make this better._ _

____

__"You didn't seem too upset; I mean actually, you seemed to be enjoying yourself until I interrupted." She said unfeelingly._ _

____

__"Don't say shit like that." Brick said, the shame flooding him. "It wasn't fucking like that."_ _

____

__"Then what is it like? Tell me?" Blossom demanded, a bit of fire in her voice now as she finally looked at him._ _

____

__"It was like someone _actually_ paying me some fucking attention for once." Brick answered, annoyance clear in his voice too. Her rose eyes flashed at him and he tried to reel back his anger. He couldn't be angry at her, not after what she'd caught him doing. "I sat there and realised I can't fucking remember the last time you touched me. And I don't even just mean sex, Blossom. I _literally_ just mean _touching._ I honestly cannot remember."_ _

____

__She shook her head, as if she couldn't believe he was using this as a defence after what he'd done._ _

____

__"It doesn't justify it. But tell me you can remember when you held me last? Kissed me? Even just a brush on the arm in passing?" He asked her, and she found she couldn't answer him. A hint of her outrage slipped off her face for a moment._ _

____

__"Listen Blossom, I would have _never_ slept with her, or anyone for that matter, if I hadn't thought we were broken up. The last thing I said to you was if you walked out the door you were essentially telling me you didn't wanna fix this. And you said you didn't think we could fix this, and you walked out that door. I promise you I thought we were over. This was a stupid misunderstanding, I thought you'd broken up with me. I didn't think you wanted to be with me - it hasn't felt like I'm that important to you for a long, long time now." Brick tried to explain, and Blossom scoffed._ _

____

__"A misunderstanding? Did you trip and fall into her pants or something? Shove her skirt up by accident?!" She asked acidly._ _

____

__"Blossom no! I, I didn't -"_ _

____

__Blossom interrupted. Her voice sounded sad now. "I called you. I called the landline. I called your cell, _and_ your work phone. I called and called and called you Brick! I tried to patch things up. You didn't pick up. You ignored my calls because you were with _her."__ _

____

__"Blossom no," He jumped off the armchair now, crouching down in front of her. She scooted away from him slightly. "That's not what happened - that's not me, Bloss! I don't cheat, I don't lie! I'd never intentionally hurt you, I fucking love you! I've been in love with you for 10 years, or longer! Surely that's got to mean something?"_ _

____

__"But you have hurt me. Brick, you're just not _you_ anymore. I always used to think of you as someone who would _never_ hurt me. Someone who loved me, and respected me and would never do something like that to me." Her voice began to break with anguish. "When I think of you now I think of her, of you and her together, all I can see is what I walked in on. I can't imagine myself with you anymore. I just don't see it now. I mean, I can't even bear to me near you right now."_ _

____

__Tears spilled onto her cheeks, as she stared ahead. She couldn't look at him, she knew she'd break._ _

____

__Brick felt a thick knot forming in his throat. "Blossom, Blossom no. No!" His voice was wavering now, as he took her head in his hands, turning her to face him. "I love you, I, I can't lose you. Please."_ _

____

__She blinked, droplets landing on her face. "You already have."_ _

____

__They looked at each other for a few moments, but Blossom turned away and got to her feet so she could step away from him. Brick's hands dropped from her face limply as she did. She groaned lightly. "I can't even look at you. It's over. It's really, truly over."_ _

____

__Brick shook his head in disbelief, and stood up as well. He walked over to her purposefully and grabbed her up in a hug, holding her as close to his body as he could muster. The moment her body had connected with his, she began to gently sob into his chest._ _

____

__His eyes welled up as he stroked her hair. "I can't, I can't believe it. I can't even begin to imagine my life without you. I mean, I can't live without you. _How_ can I live without you? How can I live without these eyes? And your hair? And your amazing, loving heart?" He asked, his voice cracking as he touched each item he spoke of on her body._ _

____

__He stroked the tears from her face carefully. "I can't do that Blossom. I need you. I love you." His strong hands cupped her face, slowly and gently placing his lips onto hers. She leant into him for a second, melting against him and his touch, but as soon as she started to lose herself in him, she pulled away._ _

____

__"No, Brick!" Blossom cried, pushing his arms from around her. "You can't just do that! You can't just, just think you can kiss me, and try and make it all okay! It's not just going to go away!" She said, taking a couple more steps away from him to create some space between them._ _

____

__He looked down at the ground, wiping the tears from his eyes hurriedly, and nodded guiltily, knowing she was right. She stared at him for a moment before she spoke again. "I'm moving out."_ _

____

__His head shot up. "What?" he asked breathlessly._ _

____

__"This is your apartment, I moved in here. So I'm moving out. I'll get my own place. As soon as possible. I'll move in with one of my sisters in the meantime. Because, I can't live here with you any longer." She said, her voice shaky but her tone decided._ _

____

__He approached her once more, placing his arms round her waist. "Blossom no! Please, don't go, please, I'll do anything! I'll do anything to make this okay again."_ _

____

__She carefully pulled him off of her. "There's nothing you can do." She said sadly. "You've ruined it Brick, can't you see that? You've ruined 10 years together. One split decision and that's it."_ _

____

__His red eyes were glassy as he looked at her, the horror of the situation setting in._ _

____

__"Are we gunna be okay?" He asked in a whisper._ _

____

__She looked down at her left hand, and slowly pulled her engagement ring off, placing it into his hand and closing it. "No, Brick. We're not."_ _

____

__..._ _

____

**_Back to now..._ **

Blossom pulled the light cardigan she wore over her work clothes tighter around her. Her shift had just ended, and tonight she planned to just go home, stick the TV on and have her dinner. 

____

__She wasn't going to go to Butch's. She wasn't going to invite him over. Not tonight, she was just going to head home. It'd do him good not to expect her so much, seeing as he thought he was sitting in the drivers seat._ _

____

__As she rounded the corner of the hospital exit onto the familiar sidewalk, she felt a presence begin to join in her stride beside her._ _

____

__When she turned to her left she saw who it was and grimaced._ _

____

__"Jeremy, what are you doing here?" She asked with a sigh, quickening her pace and getting in front of him._ _

____

__"I just wanted to talk!" He exclaimed, running a hand through his light brown hair as he tried to keep up with her._ _

____

__"Well, I'm not answering your text messages, or picking up your calls so, maybe I don't want to talk? I mean god, take the hint Jeremy. I'm fed up with being polite now! Stop calling me and stop following me! I called things off with you because I'm just not interested. I don't want a relationship with you, regardless of what you have to say." She said angrily._ _

____

__"You just blew me off, with the lamest of explanations!" He spluttered in reply, his eyes wide with disappointment. He was a dancer at the theatre group Bubbles worked with. It had all been set up by Bubbles, and the guy had become pretty infatuated in a small amount of time._ _

____

__"I don't have to give you an explanation anyhow. I've told you I'm not interested, that should be the end of it." Blossom said simply._ _

____

__"But, things were going so well!" He cried._ _

____

__"Maybe for you they were, not for me." She muttered, wishing she'd flown home. She turned to face him sharply then, stopping him short. "Look, I just came out of something really serious, I'm not ready for anything too -"_ _

____

__He interrupted her. "Yeah, you got out of something serious 3 years ago. Bubbles told me about Brick."_ _

____

__Blossom's face screwed up in shock. Why had Bubbles done that? "That is none of your business." She replied flatly._ _

____

__"Blossom, you really need to move on. 3 years is long enough to cry for a broken relationship. I can help you do that." Jeremy said, trying to sound caring and kind, but he didn't get the reaction he had hoped for._ _

____

__"You know what? I don't need some guy I've known for all of five minutes telling me how to fix my life. I can fix my own damn life without your help. And don't you dare tell me about moving on, okay - because I have moved on!" She hollered, the anger rising in her._ _

____

__"Blossom, you clearly haven't, and that's okay!" He said softly._ _

____

__"Yes, I have!"_ _

____

__"How exactly? When you're still using your ex as an excuse not to date." Jeremy came back with, and he looked so smug and like he knew what she was all about, it infuriated her._ _

____

__"I've been seeing someone for a year, okay? That's how I've moved on. And that's one of the reasons I'm not interested in you." She cried, instantly regretting it the moment it had come out of her mouth._ _

____

__"Seeing someone? Like, dating? While you were seeing me?" He asked, stunned. "But, Bubbles said you were single!"_ _

____

__"Yes Jeremy. So, so how's that for moving on? Now please just leave me alone." With that she left him standing on the sidewalk, jetting into the sky in a haze of pink._ _

____

__..._ _

____

__"And then I told him I'd been seeing someone for a year, just to shut him up I guess." Blossom sniffled, wiping the tears from her face with a tissue Butch had passed to her. He'd never been good at dealing with crying girls, but he'd seen Blossom crying so often in the past year that he no longer felt uncomfortable around it. He was good at hugging, put it that way._ _

____

__"Seeing someone?" Butch asked, raising an eyebrow._ _

____

___"You._ That's how desperate I've become. Making out I'm seeing my, my - whatever you are. My friend with benefits. My ex fiancé's brother. And what if he tells Bubbles what I said? What is she going to think? I'm such an idiot!" She said, more tears falling._ _

____

__"It was kinda stupid. But, you're not an idiot. If Bubbles asks just say you lied to get him to back off." Butch said as Blossom wiped at her eyes._ _

____

__"What if she doesn't believe that? You know what makes it so much worse? Jeremy is probably right. I mean, what's wrong with me? Why can't I just _get over it?_ Why can't I just move on? Brick seems to have. I mean, I never see him looking happy but, why would he when he's around me? It's always painfully awkward now when we're together, that wouldn't make anyone seem happy. Boomer's always saying how well he's doing. Why aren't I? What is wrong with me?" Blossom questioned in despair._ _

____

__Butch just hugged her closely to his side. "Look, don't sweat it. You were together a long time, it's hard. I get it. But I'm sure things'll get better at some point. And Boomer's bullshitting a little. Brick's a miserable bastard. Even when you were together."_ _

____

__"It's been 3 years Butch, and I don't feel any differently." She said, holding back a sob. "I still see them. In this room. Over there, where the sofa used to be." She said, pointing across the room._ _

____

__When Blossom had moved out, Butch had eventually moved in, and made Brick re-arrange the room._ _

____

__She had so many memories in this apartment. Maybe that was why she'd tried to erase them by making memories with his brother. Not that it had worked._ _

____

__Just then Brick walked into the apartment. He looked over at the scene on the sofa. Butch with his arm around a mournful looking Blossom. A familiar, uneasy feeling swept over him at seeing them together, sitting so close so comfortably. Blossom slowly shrugged Butch's arm from around her._ _

____

__"Err, what's up?" Brick asked, placing his work bag down by the door. Blossom looked up at him, and felt her heart pounding harder in her chest. When would seeing him not do that to her? He must have just got home from work, he was still in his smart office wear. She blinked, and a few telltale tears fell down her face upon his arrival; she hastily wiped them away._ _

____

__"Just some jerk that she was seeing bothering her." Butch said, passing her another tissue._ _

____

__Brick felt his chest tighten at the thought of some guy hounding her. Was it that, or the fact she had gone to _Butch_ for reassurance? "And you came to _Butch_ to talk about that?" He asked, confused._ _

____

__"Yeah - that okay with you?" Butch replied quickly, an aggressive edge to his voice._ _

____

__Brick raised his hands in defence. "None of my business, clearly." He said, his own voice getting a little pissy. "Just didn't realise you two were so _close."__ _

____

__There was a jealous edge to his voice that both Blossom and Butch couldn't help but pick up on. It made the pink puff feel nauseous._ _

____

__Blossom sniffed and got to her feet. "I just needed to talk to someone, that's all. And I didn't want to go to my sisters because they've been pushing me to keep seeing this guy so.. They probably wouldn't have been very understanding.. I'm okay, I'll go home now. Thanks Butch. See you later." She said briskly grabbing her purse and leaving the apartment, making sure not to look Brick in the eye as she passed him.__

____


	4. People could surprise you

_I don't love you but I always will/I don't love you but I always will_

...

"I'm going out." Brick said, getting to his feet and grabbing his coat.

"Huh? But you just got in?" Butch asked, still sitting on the sofa; he'd just switched the TV on.

"And now I'm going out." The red ruff said, opening the front door.

"Bring some food home." Butch shouted after him as the door slammed shut.

As soon as his shoes touched the concrete pavement, Brick shot into the air. He thought he could remember where Blossom's apartment was; he'd only been there a handful of times. He'd not really had much reason to go bar wanting to see her.

He couldn't believe that she'd wanted some comfort and the person she'd gone to was Butch. Why did she need comforting in the first place? If someone was giving her trouble, if someone was _hurting_ her he'd _lose_ it, he'd - he'd do nothing, because he couldn't do anything. He was her ex, it wasn't his place anymore to go after guys who were giving her trouble - he technically _was_ a guy who'd given her trouble.

Brick arrived at Blossom's apartment building, and managed to slip through the door as someone was leaving. When he got to her floor, he lifted his hand and knocked on the door, letting out a long breath as he waited for her to answer.

When she did, her eyes widened in surprise as she saw Brick standing there, and he smiled in a slightly awkward manner. "Hi. Glad I got the right apartment."

"Brick - is everything okay?" She asked, still slightly alarmed to see him at her apartment doorstep.

"Oh, yeah yeah - no emergency." He replied, and she couldn't help but notice his uncomfortable demeanor. 

Once she was appeased that he wasn't there with bad news, she folded her arms over her chest, leaning against the doorframe. "What are you doing here?"

His smile vanished, a concerned look replacing it. "I just wanted to check you was okay. You seemed quite upset."

"Well, I'm fine." She said simply. Brick didn't think she looked fine. Her hair was in a bun that had fallen down the side of her head; a small strappy t shirt hung off her curvy figure.

She also had her baggy sweatpants on. She only ever wore them when she was - he looked through the gap in the door behind her and noticed what was on the TV.

"Watching 'Steel Magnolias?'" He asked, trying not to smirk.

She tidied her arms across her chest, turning her head towards the TV, the paused screen giving her away. "It makes me feel better." She mumbled.

"But I thought you were fine?" Brick added, and she furrowed her brow at him.

"Brick, seriously, _why_ are you here?"

"Like I said, to check if you were okay. To, I dunno, talk I guess. Can I come in?"

She pulled a hesitant face, but sighed. "Sure."

Brick entered the apartment, looking around at it idly. It was decorated similar to how the apartment they'd shared together had been. Not identical in anyway, just very much to Blossom's taste. It gave him a homely vibe.

Blossom sat back down on her sofa, putting the bowl of popcorn she'd been feasting on onto the coffee table.

He sat down next to her awkwardly. There was an uneasy silence, then Blossom cleared her throat to speak. "What is it that you want to talk about? I mean, you must have something to say - we don't exactly talk anymore."

"Well, maybe we should talk more." He answered, shrugging his shoulders.

"Why should we talk? I mean, what is there to say?" She asked stiffly.

Brick frowned, looking at her closely. He examined the bags under her eyes, and the redness from the crying; her hair, without its life and vitality it normally had. He couldn't remember when he saw a genuine smile on her face.

"Bloss, it's been 3 years. I thought maybe after this long, we could be, I dunno - friends? We could talk. You know, I could be there for you, you could be there for me?" He suggested bravely.

She blinked at him a couple of times. "You thought I'd have forgotten about it by now?" She asked, her voice tired and a little annoyed.

"No I certainly didn't think that. It would just be nice to be able to be there for one another.. Look out for each other - or something." At his own words he suddenly felt like he was being hugely unreasonable.

There was a pause, and Blossom looked down into her lap. Her expression was hard to read.

"You know I'm still sorry?" He mumbled, his voice sincere. "So fucking sorry. You know I still think about you everyday? Think about what we could have had right now if I'd not made the worst mistake of my life? Marriage, more than likely. Maybe kids. I won't bother saying sorry again. I know it does no good. But if it did do good, I'd say it a thousand times, or more. I don't fucking know what to do with myself anymore. I can't live with myself."

Blossom listened to him intently, though she was still looking into her lap. She began to shake her head at his last sentence. "You can't live with yourself? I'm a 29 year old doctor, single, with no real life. I have nothing to be proud of, all I have is my career. And whilst I love my job - it's left me with nothing else but it. I have no family built. No relationships. No children, nothing. I have nothing. I'm ashamed of the way I am now."

Brick looked at her incredulously. _"You're_ ashamed? What the hell do you have to be ashamed of? You should be ashamed of _me._ I was your partner, your fiancé, we were together 10 fucking years, and I cheated on you with someone who meant absolutely nothing to me, after a stupid fight? You have nothing to be ashamed of. I'm a 29 year old accountant, single, with no real life. I have nothing to be proud of. No family built. No relationships. No children - I have nothing and I totally deserve it because I did this to myself. I'm ashamed of myself, Blossom."

Blossom looked up at him now, and their eyes met properly, for perhaps the first time in years.

"We're the same." Brick said. "Except, I'm about a million times worse."

He scooted along the chair a little, so they were almost touching legs, and took her hands in his. She froze at his touch as if it hurt her to be touched by him again.

She felt that sting in her eyes, the threat of tears once more, as she still looked down into her lap again, suddenly too afraid to look back up at him. Because she knew if she looked at him, she wouldn't want to let him go.

"Blossom, I -"

"Brick," She whispered, cutting him off before he could begin. "I can't do this. Not right now. I'm too fragile right now for this, I'm sorry." She said, trying to keep herself together but failing pretty miserably.

"I can see you're fragile. You don't seem like you anymore. I hate that. And I know it's probably all my fault. But." He paused, trying to decide if he should say what he wanted to say, or more _ask_ what he wanted to ask or not. "But I dunno, I got this feeling that it could be something else. There's something... It's like something's eating away at you." He was still clutching her hands tightly; she hadn't pushed him away. In fact, he could feel her clutching them back now. He was close.

He could still read her like a book, it kind of scared Blossom. He knew. She was convinced he knew about her and Butch. Did he want her to say it or something?

"Is something going on Blossom? Something you're keeping secret, or, or something?" He asked quietly, struggling to word what he wanted to ask her correctly. "Or, am I way off?"

She met his eyes now. An immense sadness overcome her as she stared at this man she loved dearly still, even though he'd hurt her so deeply. She sat and looked at him, knowing she'd been doing something for the past year that would likely hurt him deeply. She didn't know what to say. "Brick, I think you should go."

His face fell. He'd lost her; she wasn't going to tell him anything. "Is it this guy? The one who was giving you problems? Cos I'll find him and -" He began to rant, frustration taking over, but she shook her head and interrupted him.

"No - Brick, please, you should just go. I want you to go." Her voice was quiet but she meant every word.

He sighed lightly, letting go of her hands. But before he got up to leave, he turned to face her again, and gently stroked the side of her face with his hand. "I fucking miss you."

...

Butch sat at the table resting his chin in his palm, and let out a long sigh. Blossom should be there to meet him any minute. Why she'd asked him to meet her at some fancy restaurant downtown he didn't know, and it made him feel funny.

Butch didn't _do_ conventional dating. Not anymore. And not in a place like this, there was not a chance in Hell he'd take a woman to a restaurant like this. He didn't do this whole woo-ing thing. He didn't need to.

Especially not with Blossom. Which is why this situation made him feel uneasy.

He snapped out of his stupor as he heard the chair opposite him being pulled out; Blossom had sat down in front of him.

"Hey." She said quietly, fiddling with her purse by her feet.

"Hey. What's going on? Why aren't we meeting in our normal places?" Butch asked. "I don't like fancy places like this."

Blossom's head clicked up and she rolled her eyes, hearing the hint of concern in his voice.

"Don't worry Butch, you can relax. I'm not going to ask you to be my boyfriend or something. Lord knows I can't stand you enough to do something like that." She assured him, and he smirked, visibly relieved.

"Then why aren't we at mine, or yours? Or somewhere a little more to my taste... We can't do anything remotely naughty here." His eyebrows rose suggestively.

"Because," She said, ignoring the saucy look on his face. "I needed to meet up with you without any room for distractions." She said, smiling up at the waiter who'd come to order their drinks for them.

"Two glasses of the house red, please." She said, handing him the drinks menus.

"Wine?" He complained. "I don't even like wine."

"I really doubt they sell your favourite cheapo beer here." She answered promptly, and he huffed.

"So, what's up? Why am I here?" The green ruff questioned and Blossom's demeanor changed slightly to a more panicked one.

"Well, I think Brick knows."

"No he doesn't." Butch scoffed in reply.

"No, I think he _really_ does. He came by my place yesterday." Blossom urged, but Butch was still unperturbed.

"So that's where he went. And what, he asked if you've been sleeping with me?" Butch asked, and she shook her head.

"No, no no, nothing like that. He said he felt like I was hiding something, or had a secret - something like that. It was strange Butch, he still knows me inside out." Blossom muttered.

"I _also_ know you inside out." He grinned wickedly, and she rolled her eyes again.

"Seriously Butch, this was why I wanted to talk about this in the relatively public eye. Can't you ever stop thinking with what's between your legs? It's like your brain is second in command. You seriously need an actual girlfriend." The pink puff groaned.

Butch shook his head. "Girlfriends normally entail some form of commitment, and I don't bode well with that thing." He said, looking at the glass of red wine and cringing at it as it was put down in front of him by the waiter.

"Which is why you and Buttercup didn't last 5 minutes." She said back flatly, to which he rolled his eyes.

"We were together like, 2 or 3 years, actually - not 5 minutes. But we don't need to talk about me and Buttercup. That's pretty much high school crap. She's happy with Mitch anyways, what does it even matter?" He always got on the defensive when his relationship with Buttercup was brought up.

"It doesn't, it just proves your incapability to settle down with anyone." Blossom responded.

"I'm not a one woman man." He answered with a shrug.

Blossom raised an eyebrow. "I know."

She had no idea whether he slept with other girls as well as her, or if he ever dated; she didn't ask. She wasn't particularly bothered. She didn't need to know, they weren't in a relationship.

All she knew was that he was always there when she wanted him, and she always made him put something on the end of it just in case…

"Anyways, I'd say I've improved a bit." Butch smirked, watching her evenly.

"You would?" She said, looking at the starters menu, wondering whether to order something or just go straight to the main; she was pretty hungry. Eating was always something she skipped, so going out to eat was quite the treat for her.

And Butch, he'd never stepped foot in a place like this, neither of them could really afford it either.

"Well, I haven't set foot near any other women but you, in what, 6 months?" He said, smiling at the surprised look on her face.

"And you were the one scared _I_ was going to ask you out! You've not seen anyone else for 6 months? Why?" Blossom cried, shocked.

He shrugged. "Haven't needed to. Don't worry, I'm not getting attached. I know you're Brick's property really."

She furrowed her brow. "I am not his property, and I never was. I can't believe this, I mean, even _I've_ seen a couple of people here and there."

"Have you slept with any of them though?" He queried, and she shook her head.

"Well, you know I haven't." The pink puff answered.

"Because?" He asked, an arrogant look gracing his features.

"Because, I haven't. It doesn't feel right when I'm still seeing you. Well, not seeing you, but - well you know. Messing around with you." She babbled a bit.

"Because you don't need to either. Because I'm more than enough for you." Butch said smugly, and she frowned at him.

"Stop stroking your ego so much. It's because I'm not like that. I don't sleep with more than one person at a time. It's just not something I'm morally comfortable with." She said, sipping at her wine.

"Not that we can talk about morals right? Precious little Blossom, sleeping around with her almost brother-in-law. Her sister's punkass ex." Butch purred.

She nearly choked on her wine, placing it down on the table as delicately as she could. "What is up with you tonight? You're acting like a jerk."

"You haven't slept with anyone else because you couldn't handle more than me. You need and want me and you can't _stand_ that." The green ruff grinned.

"Right now, I can't stand _you."_ She said, not looking him in the eye.

He laughed. She was fun to mess with. Butch knew it was because she was completely screwed up, thanks to his dear brother. But he also knew how he could have her when and where he wanted her. She was completely floored by him at times and he knew it.

"Sleeping with someone else would mean you'd have to stop visiting me, and you don't want that. You don't know how to function without our little hookups anymore. Am I right?" He said, sipping the wine and pulling a face.

Blossom glared at him. He could be just as arrogant and cock sure as his redheaded brother, and Blossom hated it when he thought he had power over her. She was convinced that he didn't and she could stop seeing him whenever she wanted; but a small part of her mind doubted that too. She had no idea what it was between them, but right now she couldn't get enough of it.

"You don't hold any power over me Butch. I can make this stop whenever I want." She told him, and he all but scoffed.

"Sure, sure." He said, raising an eyebrow.

"I'll prove it to you." She said fiercely and he chuckled.

"When?" He asked, grinning.

"When I'm ready." Blossom said, picking up the menu and burying her head in it, if only to hide the smile that was threatening to spread across her face.

Butch laughed, picking his menu up too. "So we're actually eating here?"

Blossom shrugged. "I could eat."

Butch examined the main meals on the menu grudgingly. "Can't we hit a burger joint or something? This aint real food. And I'm broke."

Blossom put her menu down, sighing, but smiled. "Sure."

...

Butch's lips crashed down onto Blossom's, his body pressed against hers, fingers crawling through her hair.

She pushed him back gently as she heard the phone ringing. "I gotta get that." She said breathlessly.

"Uh huh." Butch said, pulling at her top hungrily. Blossom shoved him back.

"I need to _get_ it." She said firmly. They'd ended up at her place after getting some food, much to Blossom's apprehension.

"Hello?" Blossom asked, leaning across the sofa and clutching the phone to her ear.

_"Hey, it's me."_ Buttercup said through the line. _"You okay?"_

"Yeah yeah, I'm fine. What's up?" Blossom replied as casually as she could, trying to catch her breath, and holding Butch back with her other hand.

_"I'm fine. You sure you're okay? You sound all weird and out of breath or something?"_ Buttercup asked, and this elicited a snigger from Butch. Blossom lightly whacked him over the head irritably. _"Are you alone? Or have you got company?"_

"No! No I haven't." Blossom cried a little too hastily. "I've just been working out - yes, working out to a DVD, that's all."

Butch beamed at her as he sat up and Blossom glared at him hard.

_"Oh right, okay… Well, I was wondering if you wanted to pop over for a catch up? I got a free evening; Jay is at a friend's house. We could shove some old movies on or something."_ Buttercup asked.

"Oh, that would have been lovely, but I can't tonight, I've got work later - but I can tomorrow if you're free?" Blossom replied, cursing Butch for being there, and herself for choosing his company over her sisters.

_"I have a class to teach tomorrow. No worries, maybe me, you and Bubbles can meet altogether once she's back from her honeymoon."_

"Yes, that sounds like a plan." Blossom exhaled. She'd forgotten about the honeymoon, that would mean Jeremy hadn't had a chance to tell Bubbles about her slip up.

_"Okay well, see you around, don't be a stranger."_ Buttercup told her, and Blossom nodded.

"I won't, bye Buttercup." She said, placing the receiver down with a sigh.

Butch pulled her closer, kissing her neck, but Blossom pulled away.

"What?" Butch asked, annoyed.

"She knows." Blossom said slowly. "She completely knew I wasn't alone. She heard you."

Butch sighed raggedly. "Blossom, you're paranoid."

"I'm not. I'm not - she knows. Buttercup's always been intuitive, right? She knows, oh _god_ she knows! What will she say?!" Blossom yelped.

Butch threw his head back and groaned. "You're impossible."

...

Buttercup slumped down on her sofa with a soft sigh. She looked at the trashy TV show Mitch was watching, but didn't take any of it in.

"What's up babe? Is Blossom coming over?" He asked, noticing the confused look on his partner's face.

"Nothing, nothing. No, she has work soon. Must be a late shift or something." Buttercup answered absentmindedly.

"Ahh. Pissed that she's not coming over?" Mitch questioned, confused himself now - he could see she looked off.

"No, it's fine. If she's gotta work she's gotta work. It was just that she sounded a bit strange." Buttercup said, turning away from the TV screen and facing Mitch.

"Strange? Strange like how?" He asked and she furrowed her brow.

"Strange like, she wasn't _alone_ if you get my drift…" The green puff muttered.

Mitch raised an eyebrow. "I don't follow you."

"You know, like I'd caught her in the act or something…" Buttercup said awkwardly, trying not to picture her sister with someone like that.

"The _act?_ What _act?"_ Mitch asked, eyebrows now furrowing.

"I think she was having sex with someone when I called, Mitch!" Buttercup practically shouted. "God, I was trying to be subtle."

"Ohh. _Ohh._ Who with?" Mitch asked, more interested now he was following what she was saying.

"Well that's just it. She hasn't said that she's seeing anyone. The only person I could think of is that Jeremy guy, but she really wasn't into him." She pondered; Mitch looked unperturbed.

"Maybe she got desperate. I mean, she's always busy with work, she doesn't give herself time to be happy with someone. Maybe she got a booty call." Mitch shrugged, returning to the chat show he'd been watching; glad his TV wasn't going to be taken over by Buttercup's rubbish choice in movies.

Buttercup wasn't convinced. "A booty call? Think about what you're saying. Blossom? No way. She can be a bit of a prude, there's no way she could throw sex about like that."

"Well we all thought there was no way Blossom and Brick would break up, despite their constant arguing. But Brick cheated on her. People can surprise you right?" Mitch replied casually.

Buttercup looked at him, thinking. He was right. People _could_ surprise you.


	5. There was only him and her

_I don't love you/But I always will/I don't love you/But I always will_

...

"Here, this is your next patient." Dr Mathers said, handing Blossom a chart. She examined it, her heart suddenly increasing in speed and pounding loudly as she read out the name. "Appendicitis. Her appendix burst but it wasn't too bad. She's over the worst of it, she came back from the OR yesterday, she just needs observing now, she's on pain meds and antibiotics. Okay?"

Blossom was still staring at her patients' name; it had made her mind go blank.

"Dr Utonium? Are you listening to me?" Dr Mathers asked, his tone snapping Blossom from her reverie.

"Oh, yes, sorry Dr Mathers, it's just - Carla Martins? Erm, I know this is unlike me to be so unprofessional but do you mind if I -" Blossom began to babble, her mind still mushed. She looked up at Dr Mathers, who was one of her superiors, and decided it was best she stopped talking. She could already see he wasn't happy with her response.

"Is there a problem?" He asked, crossing his arms in irritation. "Or are you going to be the professional that you've been trained to be, and go and treat your patient?"

Blossom sighed, nodding curtly. "No, there's no problem Dr Mathers. Sorry, I'll go see her now and check her obs."

"Good." Dr Mathers said sharply, watching her walk away towards the room Carla Martins was in.

The pink puff mentally chastised herself for even attempting to bump her patient to another doctor, especially in front of Dr Mathers. He was an asshole, and barely listened to a word anyone else said. She was a doctor; she couldn't pick or choose her patients, no matter what they'd done to her personally, she reminded herself as she found herself outside Carla's door.

_Please let her look like crap,_ Blossom thought as she took a deep breath and entered the room. That would at least make the situation a little easier.

But of course she didn't look like crap. She looked how she'd always looked; stunning, and effortlessly so. She'd always been a very pretty woman. Her appendix burst and she somehow managed to look like she'd just walked straight off a makeup ad.

"Hello Ms. Martins. I'm Dr Utonium, and I'll be looking after you today." Blossom managed, not looking her in the eye as she examined the chart she was holding.

Carla was a bit bleary eyed and sleepy, but she perked up slightly at the mention of her doctors' name. "Dr Utonium? As in _Blossom_ Utonium?" She reiterated.

Blossom cleared her throat uncomfortably, trying to remain professional. She was just an ordinary patient. Not the woman she'd walked in on having sex with her fiance. "Oh yes, that's right. So you had appendicitis, and unfortunately your appendix ruptured. That's why emergency surgery was performed; an appendectomy. It went well though, it appears you got here yesterday in the nick of time."

"I still can't believe my appendix burst.. The stomach pain was unreal. I thought it was something I ate." She said, scratching her head sleepily.

Blossom nodded. "Yes, appendicitis can be hard to diagnose. But you came in promptly enough, and the surgery was pretty simple. You'll be here for a day or two to recover; you should be fine to go home after that. Do you have any questions?" She asked, as she gingerly fiddled with her IV.

"You must hate my guts, huh?"

Blossom blinked, not replying straight away; she didn't want to say something she'd regret. "Any questions to do with your _treatment?_ Are you managing okay on the pain medication we have you on?"

"I bet you were cheering on my appendix when you came in." She groaned, sinking into the hospital bed.

"Ms. Martins, as much as we have our differences personally, I'm a doctor. And I look after my patients." _Unfortunately,_ she added in her head.

Carla shook her head gently. "You're more professional than I am."

"We both knew that already." Blossom said, clicking the top of her pen down, and giving Carla an unimpressed stare. "I've managed to not sleep with anywhere I work with here, so."

"Or maybe not." Carla said, looking into her lap guiltily.

Blossom closed her eyes momentarily and sighed, urging herself not to lose it. Carla Martins was not worth losing her job over.

"Just push the red button by your bedside if you need anything." Blossom said, turning to leave.

"If it helps, which I doubt it does, I am sorry. I didn't ever plan to hurt you. Or get in the way." Carla mumbled, stopping Blossom in her tracks.

Blossom told herself to walk out of the room. She _really_ wasn't worth even a disciplinary over. But that was easier said than done. "Then what was exactly your plan, Carla? I mean, how did you think sleeping with my fiance wasn't going to involve 'getting in the way?'"

She sighed and shrugged. "I don't know... I had a soft spot for him. He always seemed so lonely. Look, I know I can't justify it. I won't even try to. But I am sorry, Blossom. I knew what I'd done. I knew I'd messed everything up. I quit the very next day. It wasn't planned, and it wasn't anything more then what happened that one night. You two had had a fight, he thought you were broke up... We just got lost in the moment I guess…"

Blossom shuddered, closing her eyes tight to calm herself, her blood beginning to boil at the conversation she was having. "I don't want to or need to hear the ins and outs of it, okay? Brick and I are no longer an item. And that is because of what you and him did. It was 3 years ago, okay? It's done."

Carla looked surprised. "But, you were together for 10 years! That one night ruined it?!"

"Of course it did!" Blossom cried, then immediately tried to calm herself. "Of _course_ it did. Now please Ms. Martins, this is really inappropriate conversation. If you need me or a nurse, press the red button."

...

Boomer slumped on the sofa with a contented sigh. "Ahh, it sure does feel good to be home!"

Bubbles' sigh in response was far from contented as she landed on the sofa next to him. "I don't _want_ to be home, I want to be back on the beach!" She whimpered, snuggling up to her husband.

He slung an arm around her. "Holiday blues already? Be happy, Mrs Jojo."

She glowed at her new name, and smiled up at Boomer. "Ooh, it sounds so good out loud."

When the doorbell went, Bubbles jumped up to answer it. Anything to take her mind off the fact that she was no longer in Barbados, but Townsville, and she had work on Monday…

"Hi Buttercup!" Bubbles cried, rushing her sister into a hug on the doorstep. "How are you?"

"Whoa, hey. I'm fine, how are you? Damn, you're brown! I gotta get me some Barbadian sun!" She commented, as Bubbles guided her inside.

"I know right! It was _beautifully_ hot! I wore kimonos and bikinis like everyday!" Bubbles gushed.

"It was awesome." Boomer added from the living room, to which Buttercup rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Oh I'm sure it was." She chuckled.

"We've not been in long. So what's up?" Bubbles said, wandering through to her kitchen and sitting down at their breakfast bar. Though Bubbles only worked as a dancer at a theatre company based downtown, Boomer worked as a sous chef at a popular restaurant also downtown, and they had a beautiful home together.

Buttercup sat down beside her, glad her sister was home, though she'd never admit it out loud. "Not much, same old same old from me I'm afraid. I thought I'd just pop over and see how the honeymoon was."

"Aww, did you miss me?" Bubbles cooed, giggling.

"Oh _so_ much." Buttercup replied sarcastically, but smiled. "So was the honeymoon good?"

"It was _amazing!_ Our villa was beautiful, right on the beach - and to be honest, we barely left the bedroom!" Bubbles said, waggling her eyebrows.

Buttercup laughed. "Well what more can you expect from a honeymoon. That's how it should be."

"I know. It was just soo romantic - and we had loads of deep and meaningful conversations too -"

_"Really?!"_ Buttercup interrupted, and Bubbles playfully smacked her arm.

"Buttercup! Yes really! Anyway, we talked and we talked and, okay don't tell anyone yet but - we're going to start trying for a baby! Can you believe it?" Bubbles practically squealed.

"Hey that's great! God, it's about time!" Buttercup cried, giving her blonde sister a brief hug.

"I know! We decided we're just gunna go for it and start trying! Ooh you and Mitch should have another!" Bubbles enthused, gripping her sister's arm excitedly.

Buttercups expression changed drastically. "Erm, no thank you. You wait till you've had one, then we'll see what you think about a second."

Bubbles only laughed in reply. "How is everyone? How's Blossom? I was going to call her, but we've literally only just got in."

"Oh, she's okay. I think - to be honest I haven't seen much of her. If at all since the wedding." Buttercup said, remembering one of the things she wanted to speak to her blonde sister about.

"Ohh. Work stuff?" Bubbles queried, and Buttercup nodded.

"Yeah, pretty much. I called her the other day and invited her over, but she sounded pretty busy."

"Busy? What, she was working or something?" The blonde questioned.

"No, she was at home. But this is what I mean. She sounded _busy."_ Buttercup said, trying to reiterate her point without having to say it, much like her chat with Mitch.

"I don't get it?" Bubbles blinked.

"Well, when she picked up the phone she sounded all out of breath, and you know flushed... I don't think she was alone." Buttercup said, getting up and helping herself to a drink. There wasn't much in Bubbles' cupboards; they needed to go grocery shopping.

"Really? You think she's got a boyfriend? I can't believe she hasn't told us!" Bubbles cried in outrage, grabbing a glass down too.

"I don't know, I don't know. I haven't tried to contact her since. But surely if she had a boyfriend we would know? She'd have at least told me, seeing as I was in the country and all." The brunette reasoned.

"I wonder who it could be… Do you think it's Jeremy?" Bubbles pondered.

"Could be. But maybe not - she really wasn't into him. I'd be surprised if she is with him. Why wouldn't she tell us?" Buttercup asked, frustrated.

"Maybe it isn't a boyfriend. Maybe she's just, you know.. - finally feeling lonely." Bubbles said, feeling sad at the thought of her sister feeling so low.

"That's what Mitch said. Well, not as eloquently put - he said she's probably got a booty call. We gotta catch up with that girl though. She's like a whirlwind. She never stops."

...

Blossom tapped on the door to Butch and Brick's apartment quietly. It was a few minutes past 9pm and she'd just left work. She hadn't met with Butch in four days - which she was quite proud of. She'd kept herself busy in other ways; gone to the gym (not the one Butch worked at…), stayed in and read, even gone out with a few coworkers one evening - which she _never_ did.

But today had been particularly troublesome. She'd had to look after Carla her whole shift. It hadn't exactly been easy, what with Carla constantly trying to talk about it all. Blossom did _not_ want to talk about it. Which was exactly why she'd ended up knocking for Butch. She was in dire need of a pick me up. She'd tried to call to get him to come to her - going to theirs always made her feel extra nervous. But he'd not picked up. So, here she was, at his doorstep.

When no one answered, she tapped lightly again. Where was he? The door finally swung open, and Blossom's face froze when she realised who had answered it.

"Oh, Brick. Hi." She mumbled. Normally, she would think on her feet, and come up with a good reason to why she was there. But her train of thought disappeared. First Carla. Now Brick. She glanced passed Brick's confused look, to the sofa in the lounge. It was the same sofa. Just in a different position in the apartment. 

There it was in her mind again. Him and her. Together.

"Blossom, hi. What are you doing here?" Brick asked, still looking perplexed.

"I, I." She burbled, looking him up and down and attempting to un-muddle her thoughts. He had on old sweatpants and t shirt; she could see a film playing on the TV in the apartment. "I, I don't know why I'm here. Sorry, I should go." Blossom said, turning to leave.

"Did you want to speak to Butch again? He's not here, he's out with friends." Brick said, making Blossom's heart thump loudly. There was an edge of irritation to his voice.

"Oh, no - no don't worry. I don't know why I'm here, to be honest. I just - I had a really bad day at work. I guess I just wanted to see a familiar face. I feel bad butting in on my sister's this late so.. Sorry, I'll go." Blossom murmured.

"What happened?" Brick asked, hoping she would stop and chat.

She turned and looked at him, tossing her head to the side and shaking it slightly. "Don't worry. You wouldn't wanna know."

"Then why'd I ask? Come on. Come in, have a coffee. Remember what I said, talk to me. Maybe I can help?" Brick asked, attempting a smile.

Blossom couldn't help but smile back, which felt weird; she wasn't used to smiling around him anymore. It felt off.

"To be honest Brick, you're the last person that would want to hear why I had such a terrible day." Blossom said, the false feeling smile fading from her lips as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Well now you _have_ to tell me. Come on. In." He cocked his head inwards.

Against her better judgment, she followed him inside.

Blossom sat on the sofa, that damn sofa she hated so much, fiddling with her hair in its ponytail uncomfortably, while Brick made her a coffee in the kitchen. She had liked living here. It was a nice apartment, in a nice end of town. 

And she had so many memories with Brick here. But the last few were far from good memories.

"So," Brick said, as he sat down opposite her and placed the mugs on the coffee table. "What happened?"

Blossom let go of her hair and looked at him, sighing. "It was just a particular patient that came in today who was passed over to me to look after."

"Pervy old man? Pervy _young_ man?" Brick asked, trying to lighten the mood a bit. He wanted him and Blossom to feel a little more comfortable around each other. Surely it was about time? 

"It was Carla. Carla Martins." Blossom said, looking at Brick with a frosty expression.

Brick also froze. _"Carla_ was your patient today?"

"Yeah. She had a burst appendix. I had to look after her _all day._ I couldn't get out of it either. She's okay, if you wondered. Appendectomy, all pretty straight forward. She'll be discharged in a day or so."

"I didn't wonder." Brick said flatly, before pausing. "Shit, Bloss. That must have been awful. I'm so sorry. Did she say much?" He had no idea what to say.

"Oh yes, she had a lot to say. A lot of it I really did not want to hear, too. It would have been unprofessional of me to talk about what happened too much, though."

Brick was silent, sipping at his coffee.

"She apologised. Quite a few times. She seemed surprised that it split us up." Blossom spoke steadily, not looking him in the eye.

"She quit the very next day." Brick murmured.

"She told me." Blossom paused. "It was just horrible seeing her. Just horrible. She looked so good too, even with a damn burst appendix. It was just like a big fat reminder of why I am where I am right now. Of why I have nothing. Because of her. And," Blossom hesitated. "And because of you." She mumbled, concentrating on her coffee.

Brick looked into his lap uncomfortably, mentally kicking himself as hard as he could. "And I thought I had a bad day." He muttered, not really sure what to say.

"Why, did someone who destroyed your relationship come into your place of work today?" Blossom replied flatly.

"I'm sorry. I just don't know what to say. There's nothing I can say. I understand why talking to me won't make it any better. You can go if you want." Brick said, his mood completely changed.

Why did he bother? He was never going to win her back, not even as a friend. He'd completely fucked everything up. And he was kicking himself at just how much he wanted her back. There was no going back from it, regardless of how much time had passed. She wasn't even there to see him either. She had quite clearly wanted to speak to his brother. Which bothered him enough as it was. It took everything in him not to demand why she was here to see Butch, and so often? What the hell had sparked this friendship they had out of the blue?

When him and Blossom were together she tolerated Butch at best. He got on her nerves a lot and she detested the on and off nature of his and Buttercup's relationship. To put it quite simply she wasn't a fan of Butch before. Why was he suddenly her go to?

He worried if he asked her that outright she'd give him an answer he _really_ didn't want to hear.

But Blossom sighed, sitting deeper into the sofa she was on, making it apparent she wasn't going anywhere just yet. "Were we just a wrong fit from the start?"

Brick looked up at her, blinking. She was talking about _them._

"What makes you say that?" He almost gulped.

"Us. Did we just never fit properly? Bubbles and Boomer, they never argue like we did. Not really, not proper arguments. Silly, trivial ones that they seem to reconcile over in a matter of minutes. Butch and Buttercup argued a lot but, they'd always make up. I used to swear they'd argue _just_ to enjoy the making up bit. I mean, I know in hindsight they didn't last very long together but, they're civil now - well, sort of. They're their own kind of weird, sneering, sarcastic kind of civil with each other. Why is it so different for us? Why is it all so hard?" Blossom asked, her brow wrinkled as she tried to make sense of it all.

"Butch didn't cheat on Buttercup. They both just gave up. They could have been something, if they'd fought a little bit for each other. They presumed the worst of each other all the time and just called it quits. Obviously it's worked out for them. They're both relatively happy and completely moved on with their lives. We weren't a wrong fit." Brick said, and his voice sounded so sure of his words.

Blossom, who had been gazing into her mug as she listened to Brick speak, looked up at him then. "We weren't?"

"No. Because, well I can only speak for myself when I say this but, I'm not in the _least_ moved on from you, or happy with my life. And I believe it's because we were such a right fit for each other. That's why it's so difficult now. Everything feels so _pointless_ now - and it's because there _is_ no point. And it's all because I completely ruined it. We were right for each other, but I fucked it all up." He sounded so distraught, it made her chest tighten.

The pink puff breathed in heavily at what he just said. She really looked at him then. He looked tired. He looked beat. His crimson eyes had no shine to them. The magnetic, intense glint was gone. He wasn't him. Just like she wasn't her.

But she knew that didn't erase everything. It didn't make what he did okay. It just made her heart break into more and more little pieces. She wanted to hold him, make it all better. But he was the very reason they were in this mess. It was all just so screwed up. And they were supposed to be the sensible, together ones.

"Whilst I'm not going to downplay what you did and the massive effect it had on our relationship, and on us as people, you aren't _solely_ to blame. I neglected us; I neglected you. My career is important to me, it always has been. But you were important too, and I should have made more time for us. I could have done things differently. I should have done things differently." Blossom admitted, and Brick pursed his lips together.

"You never slept with a colleague though." He added, and she sighed.

"I honestly don't know what to say." She murmured. Should she tell him she felt the same way? "I don't know what I want anymore, I really don't. I don't know who I am. I don't know why I am even here giving you the time of day."

"Do I want to know why you're really here? And I mean why you're _really_ here." Brick said, his voice quiet and almost accusing.

Blossom froze, her grip tightening on her mug so much she nearly broke it.

"What does that matter? I'm here talking to you aren't I?" She mumbled, putting the mug down on the coffee table carefully.

Brick sighed, leaning back on the chair. "I guess so. Not the reason you actually came though, right?"

"No." She agreed. "You were the last person I wanted to see."

He inhaled, her words stinging. Then he got to his feet, rapidly whipping the still half full mug of coffee Blossom had just placed down out of her reach. She guessed she was done with it…

"You know, I don't know why I'm bothering. I sometimes wish my stupid head, heart, whatever it is in control, would just give up. I fucked up, big time - and now I'm paying for it. And I'll probably continue to pay for it for the rest of my existence. I don't know why I'm expecting you to give me 5 minutes of your time." The red ruff ranted as he stomped through to the kitchen. "I don't know why I am expecting you to let me talk to you, and be around you and spend time with you. It's not like we ever spent any fucking time together the last few months of our relationship anyway, unless it was through your beeper! This is fucking pointless. Butch isn't here, okay? So go." He barked as he threw the mugs in the sink, shattering them then stormed back into the lounge.

Blossom glared at him, getting to her feet as well. "You think you _deserve_ 5 minutes of my time? You think one day I am just gunna wake up and forget? It's been 3 years Brick, and it still hurts the same! I am not an OUNCE over you, not one bit! And it hurts me every single day to know that by now, we could have had _so_ much together! We could be married, we could have maybe had kids, or at least one. It even kills me to know that you're the reason that none of that has happened. I wish so bad it didn't happen. I miss you so bad! I wish I could turn back the clocks and make sure you didn't do something so intangibly _stupid!_ But there's nothing I can do, and there's absolutely no way I can change it, I can't change how I feel and I can't change what you did. And if for one second I could make everything else go away and make us together again then I -" As she'd been talking, Brick had stalked towards her and promptly interrupted her by sweeping her into his arms, holding her as close as he could and pressing his lips to hers firmly.

Blossom barely even struggled. She fit in his hold like he was a mould made just for her, and although her brain was going haywire, her heart was in no position to put a stop to any of this. She'd not been held by him in _such_ a long time, and it almost hurt to feel him up against her right now - to the point she felt she never wanted to let him go. Everything would be okay if he was just there, indefinitely.

They kiss became increasingly passionate - god, she'd forgot how amazing it was kissing him - until Blossom gently pushed him away to catch her breath and to ask him: "What are you doing? What are we doing?"

"I don't know, and I don't care." Brick replied huskily, pulling her close again. Blossom melted against him, and let herself go. Her fingers were in his hair, and pulling at his shirt. His hands were already up hers and fiddling with the straps to her bra.

Slowly, they kissed all the way into Brick's bedroom; their old bedroom, and threw themselves onto the bed. And Blossom forgot absolutely everything - _everything_ , all that stuff between them, with anything else going on in her life, none of it mattered right now.

There was only him and her, both completely lost in each other.


	6. Baby making sex

_I always will/I wish you'd hold me when I turn my back/The less I give the more I get back_

...

When Blossom woke up, she knew where she was instantly. His room, their old room; it had barely changed. Besides maybe less pink, girly things decorating it. And no hair ties and scrubs littering the room.

She then glanced at the floor. There were scrubs littering the room today, she realised as she looked down at herself, stark naked. She gripped at the covers tighter. What had she done?

Brick stirred, turning around in bed to face her. She clutched at the covers tighter. "Hey." Brick said simply, sighing into his pillow.

"What time is it?" She asked, sitting up slightly but still keeping herself covered, and peering at the alarm clock on his bedside. It was just past 1am. They'd fallen asleep for a few hours.

Brick's arms roamed under the covers and he pulled her closer, their bare warm bodies sliding together. "I never thought you'd be here again." He said warmly, referring to his arms. He kissed the top of her long red hair affectionately, her head tucked under his chin and resting on the hollow of his collarbone.

The uptight, remorse filled feeling she had had disappeared, as she automatically snuggled against him as if it were where she belonged. "I never thought I'd be here again either."

"I've missed you so much." He said, brushing the hair from her eyes to stroke the side of her face.

Feeling bad about being where she was seemed stupid all of a sudden, because she felt just so goddamn happy laying there with him. How could it have sparked those initial negative feelings? She couldn't even remember the last time she'd felt this good; felt this loved. "I've missed you too, of course I have. It's just never been this easy has it?"

"No, it definitely has not. I get that. I'm just glad you're here now at least." He muttered, and she could see he really meant that.

He leaned in and kissed her tenderly; so gently as if she may break. It was funny to think that someone as cold, distant and brooding as Brick could hold you so delicately and make you feel so precious. Maybe it was because he loved her. And she could see, she could feel that he still did. She still loved him too.

It was completely different to when she was with Butch, she couldn't help but think. Brick held her like he really wanted her there. Like he was there for more than the just a few moments of pleasure.

Butch. Oh god, she hadn't even thought of him! What if he was home? What if he knew? Blossom pulled away from Brick's embrace at the thought of his emerald brother.

"What's wrong?" The red ruff asked, confused at her sudden departure from his arms.

"I should go." She mumbled, hopping out of bed quickly and grabbing at her clothes.

Brick reached forward and managed to catch her wrist after she threw her t shirt on. "Why?" He wanted to know.

"What do you mean why?" Blossom stammered, yanking her arm away. He was right though, _why?_ Why shouldn't she stay? Butch wasn't her boyfriend! She wasn't doing anything wrong. But she didn't want Butch to know, just the same as she didn't want Brick to know.

And then she felt just awful and confused because that was just so _messed up!_

"I mean why? Why can't you stay? What's stopping you?" Brick said, beginning to get up now too. "You just don't want to?"

"I just can't, okay? I shouldn't. I'm sorry." Blossom said, now fully dressed, and turning to the door to leave.

"Blossom please don't go. Can't we just have tonight? Just this one night?"

The slam of the front door echoed around Brick's apartment, as he slumped back on the bed with a sigh.

...

As she sat in the restaurant waiting, Buttercup was surprised to see Blossom heading towards the table. Her redheaded sister was normally the late one, not Bubbles.

"Hey stranger." Buttercup smiled as Blossom sat down opposite her.

"Hey, am I late, or is Bubbles just late?" Blossom asked, as she arranged her bag at her feet.

"You're _both_ kinda late." Buttercup noted, nodding her head in the direction of their other sister, who was making her way towards the table now, smiling apologetically.

Looking tanned, toned, and as glamorous as always, Bubbles approached the table.

"Sorry sorry sorry!" She gushed, sitting down next to Buttercup. "I completely lost track of time, I had dance this morning for a couple of hours!"

"I hope you showered." Buttercup said, wrinkling her nose.

"Of course I did!" She giggled in reply. "Blossom! How are you doing? I've not seen you in like, almost a month! That's insane I've missed you so much!"

"I'm fine thank you. I know, it's been crazy lately... So how are you? How was the honeymoon?" Blossom replied, smiling sweetly.

It was nice to see her sisters again. Buttercup and Bubbles saw each other a lot more than Blossom saw either of them these days, and sometimes she felt it.

"Oh my god, it was amazing! Honestly, the best two weeks of my life! Sun, sea and-"

"Sex." Buttercup finished, just as the waiter arrived at the table.

"Errr, would you like to order some drinks?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at the trio.

Bubbles just giggled, and Buttercup snorted; Blossom was the only one not being incoherent.

"Yes please, just three diet cokes." She spoke with a smirk in her sisters' direction.

"Very well. And are you ready to order yet?" The waiter pushed.

"No, not yet." Blossom said, handing him the drinks menus with a smile. "So," She said, as Buttercup and Bubbles calmed down. "Sun, sea and sex huh?"

"Baby making sex." Buttercup said casually, glancing up from the menu she held.

"Baby making? _Really?"_ Blossom gasped.

"Thanks for ruining the surprise Buttercup! Boomer and I are trying for a baby, yes." Bubbles said slightly sheepishly. "We talked about it a lot while we were in Barbados and, well we're not getting any younger are we, any of us? So, we decided it was now or never!" She cried happily, then cringed at her own words. "I mean, not that it is too late, it's not at all - we're 29 that's not even that old you know! I just don't wanna be in my thirties and only _just_ a mother. Like, I wanna be done in my early thirties really, cos I don't wanna be an _old_ mother. I mean - oh, be quiet Bubbles!" She winced.

"Yeah, shut it." Buttercup hissed.

Blossom smiled, but ignored her babbling; regardless of how much these facts did haunt her. "Bubbles, that is wonderful news."

Bubbles beamed with relief. "Thank you Blossom. That's my biggest news. We started trying while we were away and we're just going to keep it up."

"That is great, you'll make an incredible mother." Blossom assured her.

"Thanks, we're really excited. Any news from you two?" She asked, grabbing her glass as the waiter put it down.

"Same old from me. It's funny you should mention kids though, cos I'm about ready to kill mine. Someone, no second guesses at who, but someone taught Jay how to make a toilet bomb. He's completely trashed 3 toilets at his school. He was sent home with a nice hefty fine from the Principal. Little shit." Buttercup muttered, as her sisters laughed at their nephew.

"I wonder where he gets his mischievous side from?" Blossom asked, mock perplexed.

"Hmm, I mean you never bombed a few toilets while you _were_ at school." Bubbles joined in dryly. "And his father certainly never did either."

"Oh shut up. He's about a million times worse than I was. He's worse than Mitch too. He better pack that shit in now cos I can't keep funding the school's toilet refits."

Bubbles and Blossom giggled more. Their nephew had certainly inherited their parents' mischievous streak.

"What about you Blossom? Any news?" Buttercup asked, changing the subject.

Blossom shook her head, as she sipped at her drink. "Not really." How and why did she find it so easy to lie to her sisters? It was far from the truth. She'd slept with Brick the night before!

"Nothing? But it's been 3 weeks, you must have _some_ news?" Bubbles asked, surprised.

She shrugged her shoulders, feeling guilty as sin. She should tell them. Why didn't she feel like she could? "Nothing to report. Unlike you two, I don't have a very interesting life, clearly. I'm not seeing anyone or anything, I haven't -" She stopped herself knowing before she knew it she'd be confessing all her relationship sins. "I could go into some patients I've had or something? Like, not names but, weird stuff..."

"Not unless it's juicy." Bubbles said, sipping her drink. She was wholly unsatisfied with Blossom's answer.

Blossom considered telling them about Carla, but figured that could lead to her ending up in Brick's bed, so she kept quiet. Also, she really did not want to talk about Carla Martins if she didn't have to, which she didn't. Bringing up the whole Brick cheating thing would just put Buttercup in a bad mood too.

"Are you sure you're not seeing anybody? I mean, you would tell us if you were right? Even if it was, I dunno, Brick again?" Buttercup asked, and Blossom choked on her drink that she'd _just_ put to her lips.

Bubbles leaned forward to stroke her sister's back as she caught her breath. "Brick again? What made you say that?" Blossom spluttered.

"Well, I can imagine you keeping quiet about something like that, thats all. But you could tell us. You'd tell us, right?" Buttercup asked, watching her sister closely.

"Of course." Blossom mumbled guiltily. "But, that won't happen anyway. I'm not with anyone. And that's just fine."

Bubbles and Buttercup exchanged a skeptical look, which Blossom couldn't help but notice. It aggravated her. Sometimes it felt like the pair thought they were better than her. Their relationships were healthy, and therefore they knew better, they knew what was best for her. They were closer than they'd ever been, and Blossom could really feel it. That look, it hurt.

Blossom snuck a hand into her pocket, setting off the test tone for her beeper. She then grabbed at it, reading the front screen.

"Oh, _really?"_ Buttercup moaned, as Blossom rose out of her seat.

"I'm so sorry guys, I gotta get to work, it's an emergency. It was nice catching up, as brief as it was." She took a couple of dollar bills from her purse and laid them on the table. "Here's to cover my drink. Sorry, see you soon!"

"Bye Blossom…" Bubbles squeaked sadly, watching her retreating back.

She hurried out of the restaurant, feeling judged and ultimately, alone.

...

When Bubbles arrived at work Monday morning, she was greeted by an array of happy co-workers, glad to see her back.

"So how was the honeymoon?"

"What's married life like?"

"How's that gorgeous hubby treating you?"

Bubbles blushed and grinned, answering everyone in her normal animated and cheery manner, wondering why she was dreading going back to work so much. She loved the people she worked with, and most of all she loved to dance. She was lucky to be paid to do something she loved, and she never forgot that.

But when she noticed Jeremy in the corner, warming up, and almost pointedly ignoring her, she was confused.

Thanking everyone who wished her well and was glad to see her, she made her way over to him.

"Hi Jeremy!" She said happily, joining him in his warm up. "How are you?"

He turned and gave Bubbles such a hard glare that she almost jumped back a bit. "I'm fine, considering."

"Considering? Considering what?" Bubbles questioned, confused.

"Considering the way your sister treated me! I'm surprised you have the nerve to even come and talk to me after what she did!" He almost yelled, causing everyone to look their way.

"What she did? What did Blossom do?" Bubbles mumbled, baffled.

Jeremy scoffed. "Oh as if you don't know! She's your sister, of _course_ you knew! You could have set me up with someone who didn't already have a boyfriend! No wonder she had zero interest in me! I've made a complete fool of myself because of you!"

"Already have a boyfriend? Blossom doesn't have a _boyfriend!"_ Bubbles squeaked, becoming even more puzzled now.

"Oh don't cover up for her! It's too late now, I know. I know about her little year long relationship. Women like her make me sick. And you're no better for setting me up to fall." Jeremy spat with anger.

"Year long relationship?! What on earth are you talking about? Blossom hasn't been with someone for a _year."_ Bubbles yelped, and Jeremy rolled his eyes in disgust.

"She has, she told me so herself!" Jeremy exclaimed, and Bubbles blinked at him.

"She must have been lying. Honestly Jeremy, I have no idea what you're talking about! She doesn't have a boyfriend. If she did, I would know about it - she's my sister for crying out loud!" Bubbles cried, getting annoyed with his attitude.

"She wasn't lying, okay. She was cheating on me the whole time." Jeremy said, his voice becoming dramatically hurt now.

"She, she must have just been messing around with you or something, she must have said it to get you off her back, Blossom isn't like that!" Bubbles insisted but he shook his head.

"She is Bubbles! If you don't believe me, ask her about it yourself." Jeremy said, picking up his bottle of water and stomping out of the hall.

Bubbles watched him go, dismayed. When she looked back at her other colleagues, some looked confused, others looked concerned. Bubbles was just plain embarrassed. She needed to talk to her sister.

...

"He's just a massive drama queen anyways. Don't worry about it." Michelle said, softly patting Bubbles on the back as they left the changing rooms and headed for the exit of the theatre, it was the end of the day.

"Yeah, I mean, Blossom was only seeing him for what, three weeks or something? So who cares if she was seeing someone else too! It's not like they were in a committed relationship. They went on a handful of dates, and she wasn't into him. He'll get over it, he's a big wimp." Grace said, squeezing Bubbles' arm.

Bubbles smiled at her friends as they reassured her, and nodded her agreement. But she couldn't shake one thought from her mind. What if there _was_ truth to Jeremy's words. What if Blossom was actually lying to Bubbles?

"Thanks guys. I'm just embarrassed he had to do that in front of everyone…" The blue puff mumbled, slinging her bag onto her shoulder as they stepped out onto the sidewalk.

"Like I said, Jeremy is a massive drama queen. And most people here know that. Don't dwell on it okay? Think of that gorgeous husband of yours waiting for you at home." Michelle winked. "See you tomorrow girls!" She said, waving them off. Bubbles and her other colleague Grace waved her goodbye.

"See you tomorrow Bubs, and chin up. He's always been a handful anyway!" Grace laughed, waving too.

Bubbles smiled as they went, but it didn't last long. She had a nasty feeling in the pit of her stomach. Almost as if Jeremy was actually telling the truth. Yes, he was being majorly dramatic about it, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Why would he lie? But then why would _Blossom_ lie?

This was probably why she felt so humiliated. She couldn't bear the thought that Blossom was lying to her. To them, to her and Buttercup; very recently she had sat across from them and told them she didn't have a boyfriend or a partner. Was she lying? If so, _why?_

Taking her phone from her pocket, she decided to give her a call. She didn't pick up. Bubbles called again, and still no answer. Maybe she was still at work. Rather than calling her a third time, this time she called Boomer instead.

"Hey babe." He answered casually after two rings.

"Hi Boomie. Just a quick call to let you know I'm popping over to Blossom's place. I need to talk to her, so I'll be a little late home."

...

The thumping knock on Blossom's door woke her up from the unplanned nap she was having on the sofa.

Switching the TV off, she jumped up and went to the door.

"Hey stranger. Where've you been?" Butch asked in a husky tone.

Blossom sighed. "What are you doing here?" She said, leaning on the doorframe, but Butch pushed past her and let himself in.

"You know what I'm doing here. I haven't seen you in like a week or something. What gives?" He asked as he slumped onto her sofa.

Blossom folded her arms over her chest and stood looking over him. "Butch, you've not seen me in so long for a reason. I can't do this anymore. I was kind of hoping you'd just take the hint if I didn't contact you. But, if you need me to actually say it then... This needs to stop now."

He gave her a skeptical look. The same skeptical look her sisters had given her.

"So, maybe you should go, seeing as you can't get what you're here for." Blossom said, trying to be as dignified as she could manage.

"What the fuck has changed in the past what, 7 days or whatever to make you say that? You weren't saying that last time I was here. In fact, you didn't _want_ me to stop." He said brashly.

She blinked at him flatly. "Well I want you to stop now."

Butch only scoffed doubtfully in reply.

"Seriously. I, I mean it. I told you I could end this whenever I want to. And that's what I am doing. That's why you haven't seen me. And that's why you should go." Blossom said, an almost nervous edge to her voice that she was kicking herself over. Why was she slightly nervous? She knew what she was saying was right. She could make it stop. She could. Right?

"Say it like you mean it Bloss, or I'm not going anywhere." Butch replied casually.

Blossom groaned. "I do mean it Butch. I'm done swimming. My skins all wrinkly and pruney - I've been in the water too long and it's just getting dangerous now. So, please just go."

"Tell me why, then I am out of your hair for good." He said, looking up at her innocently.

"There is no reason why. I'm just done, that's why." Blossom cried. "In fact, you _know_ all the reasons why. It's wrong. It's not right. It's, it's icky! I can't do it anymore."

"You're done, huh? Done for good or what, done for _now?_ Am I gunna get you crying at my doorstep next week, over some trivial shit? Begging for something to make you feel better. Cos I don't exactly work like that." Butch spat, annoyed.

"That's _exactly_ how you work. But, I don't care anymore, I don't. All I know is I am done being involved in _how you work_ any longer." Blossom said, glaring at him. "And please, I have never _begged."_

"What happened? Tell me why." He said, standing up now too.

_"Nothing_ happened!" She exclaimed. "I am allowed to want to put an end to this Butch!"

"You're lying." He thundered back. He looked so ferocious that Blossom wondered how she could have ever felt reassured in his arms. "Is this something to do with Brick?" He accused.

Blossom gulped and shook her head. "What makes you say that?" Had Brick said something?

"He's been acting out of character at the moment as well." Butch said, scrutinizing her reaction.

"Butch you and me sleeping together, that is _me_ acting out of character. And you, to an extent. If anyone, if _everyone_ found out, god knows what they'd think, or say! And that is why it's got to stop." Blossom said, her voice softer now as she placed a hand on his chest.

He pushed her off of him, a disgusted look on his face. "You slept with him, didn't you?"

Blossom didn't say anything, just pulled the expression a cat caught in headlights would pull.

"That night, like a week ago. I went out with some friends from work. You fucking come over and had sex with him instead didn't you? Just cos I wasn't available. Wow, what a fucking joke!" He cried, shocked and angry, backing away from her.

Blossom didn't answer him. No matter what she said, it looked exactly like what Butch had described. "It wasn't like that Butch."

"Oh wow. I don't care. I don't fucking care. You can fuck whoever you like. I mean, I had some fun with someone that night anyway, considering I wasn't getting anything from _you_ lately. But fuck, man. You are _seriously_ screwed up." He spat viciously.

"I'm screwed up? Is that news to you or something? Because it doesn't seem like it is. You're the one who's been taking advantage of that fact, of _me_ all this time!" Blossom cried and Butch scoffed loudly. "Revelling in the fact that someone's _actually_ depending on you for something - and then lording it up over them because of that!"

"Oh don't even bother, Blossom. Acting so fucking innocent. You wanted this - you wanted me. If you didn't it wouldn't have happened! And me? I'll take what I can get. I'll take what's laid out in front of me, why wouldn't I?!" Butch barked. "I'd have been stupid not to!"

"You're disgusting. You know what, why should I feel guilty? You're not my boyfriend. I don't even know what you are. You're an asshole, that's what you are. Yes, I slept with Brick. SO what?" Blossom yelped, frustrated.

Butch laughed nastily. "So let me guess. You two are all sorted now? All happy families? And what, you and me will just be _our little secret?_ Is that what you're after?"

"No Butch, I have no idea what it is I am after. All I know is that whatever it was between us is a complication in my life at the moment, and I don't need that. It's complicated enough as it is." Blossom said, clutching at her head in despair.

"I'll tell Brick, then." Butch grinned, folding his arms across his chest. "If it's over now, and you don't care - I'll just tell him."

Blossom's blood ran cold. "What?! No! Why would you do that?" She gasped.

"Cos I can." Butch smirked with a shrug. Who did she think she was, thinking she could call the shots all of a sudden? _He_ called the shots, not her. He would decide when this was over. He was the one with all the power. Why he felt this way about it, he didn't know. He'd always thought that when it stopped it stopped, he'd find someone else fast enough. But he felt pissed off. Why did she think she was in charge of him?

And why did one night with his stupid brother make her suddenly not want _him?_

"Just because I won't sleep with you anymore?" Blossom reiterated. "So what, if I agree to continue having sex with you, you won't tell Brick? Is that really what you want?"

He shrugged. "I'm just saying I could tell him, cos I can." He had a wicked, twisted little grin on his face and Blossom was suddenly overcome with hatred when she looked at him.

"You said this could end whenever I said the word. I'm saying the word now, and what, you're saying no?" The pink puff asked, wanting to swipe the wayward smile clean off his face.

The ringing of the doorbell stopped them both in their tracks. Blossom turned to Butch, giving him a severe angry look. "Sit down on the sofa, and shut up - okay?" She instructed, and turned to open the door.

Butch ignored her anyway, eager to see who was at the door. He hoped it was Brick - if it was, he was going to fucking tell him everything.

"Bubbles. Hi, what a nice surprise." Blossom said, sounding completely uneasy as she stepped aside to let Bubbles in.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're home! Blossom, I'm sorry to just drop by like this but I really need to talk to you about - Butch? What are you doing here?" Bubbles asked, jumping at the sight of her brother in law.

Butch opened his mouth to speak but Blossom got their first. "He was just leaving actually. It was err, nice to see you, Butch. Take care." Blossom said in a thoroughly forced manner. Bubbles gave her and Butch a perplexed look.

"No, no, I actually didn't get here long ago." Butch said, smiling smoothly.

Bubbles' brow furrowed and she looked at Blossom, who looked like she was going to crack into a million pieces. "Blossom, what's going on?"

Blossom pulled a hand through her hair, which Bubbles noticed was shaking profusely.

"Nothing, I, nothing's going on, I -" Blossom babbled, visibly stumped, but was interrupted by Bubbles' gasp.

"You! And Butch? He's your year long relationship?" She cried.

Both Blossom and Butch looked bowled over. "Year long relationship? How, how did you - what are you talking about?" Blossom asked, shaking even more now.

"Jeremy told me. Today at work. I thought he was making it up. I thought he'd gone mad. But he wasn't. You lied to us! You lied to us all! Why didn't you just tell us you're with Butch?" Bubbles almost screeched.

"Bubbles I'm _not_ with Butch." Blossom began to explain.

"You're lying again." Bubbles whispered, sounding about 5 years old. It broke Blossom's heart in two.

"I'm not, Bubbles, I'm not - we're not in a relationship, and we never were. We're not in love. We're nothing! It was just -" Blossom began but Butch cut in.

"Sex. That's all it was." Butch finished. "But it's over now. I'm out." And with that Butch stalked out of the apartment.

Bubbles and Blossom watched him go in silence. Bubbles turned to Blossom. "Just _sex?_ You and Butch have been having sex?!"

Blossom took a step closer to Bubbles, taking her hands in her own. "Bubbles, that's all it was. I don't know how it happened, or, or why it happened - but it did. But he is right okay, it is over now. I broke it off with him, if you will. I promise you, I'm not lying. Nobody knows, and it's only because I can't even explain it myself. Brick doesn't know, and I'm terrified of him finding out. Please Bubbles, can you keep this to yourself?" Blossom practically begged, her rose eyes welling up with tears.

"Oh Blossom. What have you done?" Bubbles said with a sigh, pulling her sister into a hug.

Blossom began to cry softly into her sisters' shoulder.

"I don't know, Bubbles. I'm a mess. And I've made such a mess." Blossom blubbed as Bubbles stroked her hair. "Everything is just such a _mess!"_

"I wish you hadn't lied. Buttercup and I are your sisters, we're here for you no matter what, I wish you'd just told us the truth, we could have helped!" Bubbles implored sadly.

"I'm sorry. I really am. I'm just an idiot. A stupid, foolish idiot. And that's not even the worst of it. Brick and I slept together the other night." Blossom admitted.

Bubbles held her tighter, and shh-ed her as she cried. "Don't worry Blossom. I'm here now. Everything will be okay, it's all gunna be okay."


	7. He's a toxic person

_Your hands can heal/Your hands can bruise_

...

"Come on ladies, I'm starving here! Kelly makes the nicest Thanksgiving dinner known to mankind!" Boomer cried as he bounded up the drive, looking 20 years younger than he actually was.

"But the Professor makes the nicest pumpkin pie!" Bubbles called to him, laughing. Looking from her husband to her sister was like looking at two polar opposites. Blossom was visibly dreading this meal; whereas Boomer could not be more excited.

Blossom was mostly dreading it because she'd promised Bubbles she would come clean to Buttercup about everything that had happened with Butch. And then what had happened with Brick. She wasn't looking forward to that. Buttercup would not be happy she had lied to her. And a tiny part of her felt like the fact it was Butch, someone Buttercup herself had once loved; that would potentially sharpen the dagger. He was after all her ex, and exes usually remained off limits. Given that Buttercup couldn't stand Butch she'd hoped it wouldn't bother her too much. But she couldn't help but feel like it would a bother her just a bit...

And she would _not_ be pleased about her and Brick hooking up, because she hated his guts after what he did.

She was not looking forward to it at all.

But it was the one condition of Bubbles' silence. She wouldn't tell anyone else, not even her husband, if Blossom promised to tell Buttercup at the Thanksgiving meal the Professor had held at his house every year.

And Blossom had gratefully agreed to this. She didn't want Brick to find out, and she didn't know whether Boomer would be able to keep it a secret from him, so she was relieved Bubbles was prepared to not tell him for now.

"Cheer up Blossom, I'm sure Buttercup will understand." Bubbles quietly reassured her, though she could barely understand her sister's situation herself.

"Buttercup? Understanding? Please, she's going to ring my neck for sleeping with _one_ of them, let alone both. I am dreading this. I'm not even hungry." Blossom replied greyly.

"Just enjoy the meal, then we'll go talk to her after. Don't sweat it okay? I'll be there, and it'll be fine." Bubbles said, squeezing her hand gently as they approached the Professors front door, which Boomer had just knocked on. "I mean, it's only us three, the Professor, Kelly, Buttercup, Mitch and Jay here anyway."

"No it's not." Boomer said, turning to face them, only just paying attention to their conversation. "Butch and Brick are coming."

"What?!" Blossom and Bubbles yelped simultaneously.

"They're both coming… The Professor invited Butch, seeing as he's your brother in law now, and I invited Brick. As he's _also_ your brother in law.. He's always on his own, he should be with family on Thanksgiving… What's the big deal?" Boomer asked, cranking a brow at their startled expressions.

"Aww Boomie, you're so sweet!" Bubbles said, her face softening. But Blossom's didn't.

"I can't _believe_ this." Blossom muttered as the front door swung open. What if Butch opened his trap to Brick before she could? Or to Buttercup?

"Hello everyone! So glad you could make it!" Kelly cried as she let everyone in. "Blossom, I didn't think you'd be able to get out of work today."

"I've been in work too much, they practically begged me to take today off." She answered as casually as she could muster.

"Fair enough, I suppose. We're glad to see you! Well, everyone else is here, and dinner won't be long at all, we're practically just keeping it warm, so come in and make yourselves at home!" She cried, ushering them inside, then returning to the kitchen.

The Professor had met Kelly about 10 years ago. She was also a scientist; they had met at work, and hit it off pretty quickly. They had married after 4 years together; the girls approved. Though she could be a little opinionated at times, they couldn't deny how happy she made their father, and that was what counted.

"The table is set, just check the place cards as to where you're sitting!" Kelly called from the kitchen.

Blossom turned to Bubbles skeptically as she hung her coat up. "Place cards? We have place cards this year?"

Bubbles shrugged, but smiled at her sister, hoping she would cheer up for the meal.

"Hello girls, Boomer." The Professor smiled, appearing from the kitchen, and giving his daughters a hug each, his son in law a handshake. "Dinner will only be a few minutes, go grab a seat, help yourselves to drinks, you know the drill, you've been to one of Kelly's Thanksgiving extraordinaires before." He winked.

...

When Blossom entered the large dining room of her family home, she couldn't help but gulp. She felt more nervous than normal, being in a room with Brick and Butch, especially after Butch's threats the other day.

He was in the corner of the room talking to Jay, telling him some joke that had him cracking up laughing, only allowing Blossom a quick wicked grin, then resuming making Jay laugh. Blossom glared. He wasn't going to make this easy. But then again, when did Butch ever make anything easy?

Bubbles and Boomer had begun a conversation with Buttercup and Mitch. Buttercup glanced over towards her son once or twice, the second time catching Blossom's eye and nodding at her in way of greeting. Brick was standing alone by the small table in the corner laden with beverages and alcohol. He was also looking at Blossom, but much more intently.

Blossom glanced at the table, noting the layout. The Professor and Kelly were at each head, Blossom was sat at Kelly's left, then Buttercup, Mitch and Jay next to the Professor. To the Professor's right sat Bubbles, then Boomer, Butch and Brick to Kelly's right, opposite Blossom.

Brick noticed Blossom examining where she was sitting. He thought about going to talk to her, to say hello. They hadn't spoken since the night they spent together. He'd not heard from her since either; but then he'd not made much effort to contact her in the almost 2 weeks that had passed. He didn't really know how to handle the situation.

He supposed he should just go and talk to her. As he put his drink down on his coaster to approach her, she left the room to help the Professor and Kelly bring food out.

He sighed and sat down at his place, wondering why he'd even come. After what happened 3 years ago, he didn't feel like he was truly wanted here, it was always Boomer who would invite him along. Everyone was pretty polite to him, bar maybe Buttercup, but he still felt the feeling of not belonging anymore. 

This meal had better be good.

...

Once everyone was seated, and began piling food onto their plates, Blossom and Brick felt more relaxed. Butch was quiet, happily tucking into a mountain of food, and Blossom was thankful he was occupied - too occupied to act on his words of the other day.

Half of her felt like she was being silly - he wasn't about to blurt out what they'd been up to across the table to their entire family at Thanksgiving, was he? ...Was he? 

"You've really outdone yourselves this year guys." Bubbles said as she wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"Yeah, this turkey is amazinggggg." Buttercup cried through a full mouth.

"Thanksgiving is one of my favourite holidays. It's such a family time, and I'm so glad you could all make it." Kelly said, smiling at her family. "Especially you Blossom, John and I were saying how little we see of you these days."

Blossom looked at her father apologetically. "I'm sorry, I'm just extra busy at the hospital. It takes up a lot of my time."

"She practically lives there." Buttercup commented from the side.

"I think it's cool. She gets to see blood and guts and gore on a daily basis!" Jay exclaimed, his eating habits identical to his mothers.

"That's the lure of the job." Blossom smiled.

Brick was still watching her intently, enjoying her smile. She'd filled about half a plate's worth, and was pushing it around, eating the odd mouthful. He knew Blossom, she was nervous. What did she have to be nervous about? Was it facing him after their night together?

"As much as we all complain about how much of your time it takes up, just as long as you're happy in your work, Blossom." The Professor said across the table, his warm fatherly smile making Blossom feel better.

"Oh I am, I love working at the hospital. Yeah the hours are long, and it completely zaps my social life but, it's worth it." Blossom replied.

"As long as you're happy, I'm happy!" Bubbles added.

"Yes, it is important that you're happy in your job. But career isn't everything remember. I learnt that when I met your father." Kelly said, giving the Professor a tender look. "Meeting true love so late made me realise how much I'd missed out on by focusing on my career. You don't want to make that mistake yourself."

Blossom couldn't help but look at Brick at her stepmother's words, when she looked up at him, he was already looking at her.

The Professor cleared his throat, changing the subject. He knew what a touchy subject this was for his daughter, and knew how much his wife liked to press on it… "What about you Brick? How is work going, still at the marketing company?"

Brick sighed before he answered. "Yeah, still there. Same old, same old, I'm afraid."

"Same old boring job you hate." Butch said at his side.

Brick nodded. "I suppose."

"Are you seeing anyone at the moment?" Kelly asked him.

"No, no, I don't really get time for that." Brick answered awkwardly, shoving mash potato in his mouth so he couldn't answer anymore questions.

"Ahh, much like someone else we know!" Kelly said with a smile, looking to Blossom, who blushed, but also wished she'd shut up.

"Kelly." The Professor warned.

"What? I'm just being honest. You're all turning 30 next year, and 3 of you sat at this table aren't settled down or anything. It's about time you all found someone to spend your days with." Kelly said, her tone a tad patronising.

"I don't think that's neither here nor there. Just as long as you're happy, that's what matters." Bubbles said, the only one of the other 5 to speak, trying to steer conversation elsewhere.

"You can't put a price on finding the one you're meant to be with, and time goes so quickly. That's all I am saying. Are you seeing anyone at the moment, Blossom? I want another grandchild!" Kelly cried lightheartedly, though the conversation was far too heavy for Blossom, Brick or Butch.

"No, I'm not." Blossom said, not looking up from her plate.

"What about this Jeremy fellow? The one Bubbles works with? He was nice, we met him at one of Bubbles' productions." Kelly pressed.

Butch scoffed loudly, making Blossom's head click up, eyes wide with fright. "She's been far too busy with me for the past year to even think about anyone else, let alone Jeremy."

The silence that hit the table was cold and pregnant with confusion. Bubbles looked into her plate, cringing.

Blossom had just got her answer: yes, he _would_ announce what they'd been up to to their entire family at the dinner table on Thanksgiving. He would; he just _had._

Boomer nudged Butch. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Mitch stood up from the table, taking Jay's wrist. "Hey man, let's go watch the parade."

"But, what about my dinner?" Jay whined.

"Take it with you." He replied, grabbing his and his son's plate up and leaving the room, Jay in tow.

Butch shrugged, all eyes on him and Blossom. "Blossom. I've been doing her for the past year."

"You, you _WHAT?!"_ Buttercup shrieked angrily.

"Doing her? What, what do you mean?" Boomer blinked confusedly, but Bubbles squeezed his hand, commanding him to be quiet. He then blinked at his wife. "You knew?"

"You _KNEW?!"_ Buttercup cried again. "What the fuck?! I mean, Blossom is he telling the truth?!"

Kelly and the Professor sat watching it all unfold, both too shocked to speak.

"Yeah, _doing her,_ we've been fucking for like a year now." Butch said casually, tucking into some turkey.

"Is this true?" Brick asked, his voice quiet but very clearly shocked.

Blossom opened her mouth to speak, her hands beginning to shake, but Butch interrupted her.

"Course it's true. Why do you think she's been at our place so much? She's over alllll the time, right?" Butch pointed his fork at Blossom.

"Butch, stop!" Blossom cried desperately.

"Oh, _now_ you want me to stop?" Butch asked innocently, sitting back in his chair, satisfied that he'd humiliated her.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Buttercup asked, her voice shaking with anger, her light green eyes now fixed on Butch. "Seriously? She is my sister! What the hell were you thinking?!" Buttercup growled furiously. Butch turned to her, his expression surprised but confused; he didn't know how to react to her reaction. But he knew how to react to what she did next; Buttercup reached over the table and gripped Butch's neck in her hands.

In seconds Boomer had a rabid Buttercup in his arms, stopping her violent outburst. Butch clutched at his neck as he caught his breath. "Fuck, don't blame me, _she_ came to me, who am I to turn her away?"

Buttercup struggled against Boomer for a bit, then stopped, glaring at Butch. She shook her head at him, her expression one of fury, and inevitably disappointment.

Brick turned a sharp eye on his brother, his eyes almost glowing with anger. "You stop fucking talking, _now._ I mean it Butch say one more fucking word I'll snap your neck in two." He turned to Blossom. "Blossom, I asked you a question. Is what he's saying true?"

She didn't answer again. Just shrunk into herself, her eyes not leaving his face. She didn't need to answer. Brick could tell from her face, from her eyes, it was all true. He glared at her, at his brother, who had a smug grin fixed to his face.

Brick stood angrily, grabbing the table edge and flipping it up on its side furiously, then stalked out of the dining room.

The room filled with squeals as gravy and food covered the floor, and some laps.

Blossom flicked the veg that had landed on her lap off of her, and chased after him. "Brick, wait!"

"Look at the floor!" Kelly wailed.

"My dress!" Bubbles cried.

"I am actually going to kill you." Buttercup threatened Butch, her voice way too calm for the venom in her words.

"The pumpkin pie!" Boomer howled.

...

"Brick!" Blossom called, catching Brick in the front yard as he was leaving.

"Go away Blossom, I walked out for a reason - I don't want to talk to you right now." Brick growled his back turned as he stalked across the lawn.

"Brick, I'm sorry! Please, just hear me out." She called.

Brick whipped round to face her sharply. "You're sorry?! You're sorry for what, you and my brother - I mean, what is this? Some kind of payback?!" He spluttered, his eyes bright with anger.

"No!" Blossom yelped. "No of course not!"

"I cannot believe this!" Brick roared. "I mean, I've had a feeling something was going on, I _knew_ something was going on, I just didn't know what - or, I didn't _want_ to know, but - but this?! I don't know what I thought but I didn't think it was this!" He stared at her, waiting for her to come out with something, _anything!_ But what could she say?

She remained quiet, looking at him with regretful eyes.

"Are you in love with him?" He asked, his voice still fierce.

"No!" Blossom cried. "No!"

"Do you love him, Blossom?"

"No, I don't love him! I barely even _like_ him -" Blossom began but he cut her off.

"Then what are you doing FUCKING him?!" Brick demanded.

She frowned deeply at his wording, but then her face crumpled in despair. "I don't know! I don't know! Brick, please, listen to me!" Blossom cried, taking a couple of steps closer to him. "I didn't do it to hurt you." She whispered, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "I mean it, I didn't."

"How long?" Brick ordered, his voice still hard and cold.

"Wh-what?" Blossom stammered.

"How long? How long has this been going on for? Butch said a year, is that true? You've seriously been having sex with my brother for a _year?!"_ Brick demanded.

"Yes. About a year." She answered quietly.

"About a year?!" Brick yowled. "I cannot _believe_ this!"

"Its just sex." Blossom murmured, getting irritated now.

"Just sex?! Did you say it's 'just sex?!'" Brick asked incredulously. "Sex with my fucking _brother?!"_

"Yes Brick! Just sex! You know, sex like sex with your assistant, in our apartment! After one little fight!" Blossom said, her temper flaring.

Brick was silent. He folded his arms, still glaring at her. "This was payback, wasn't it? It's so obvious. I cheat on you - a mistake I am still dealing with the repercussions of - so you go and fuck my brother for a year?!"

"No Brick! It's not! I promise you it wasn't anything about payback! I honestly can't explain what it is, or _why_ it's been happening. But it was not planned, or done to cause you any hurt. I don't want to hurt you. Regardless of how much you hurt me. I'm sorry, I really am." Blossom said, her voice softer.

The stony look on his face faded slightly. When he looked at her, he thought of his brother, and it made him feel sick. Just imaging the two of them together. He couldn't bear it. He looked away. "I can't even look at you. I can't believe you've been doing this."

Blossom got a sense of déjà vu. She'd said those words herself, almost 4 years ago.

"And what about the other day? At my place? Come for Butch, but had to settle with sloppy seconds?!" Brick accused.

"No! Don't do that! Don't tarnish that night!" Blossom cried.

"But you _did_ come for him didn't you?" Brick demanded, and she went quiet for a moment. He pulled his hands through his hair in despair.

"Yes okay, yes! I was sad and upset, from having to deal with _Carla_ all day! You were the last person I wanted to see, but you know what? I am _so_ glad you were there. Because that night was more special than any time with Butch." She told him, and she meant every word.

They stared at each other for a few seconds, Blossom looking desperate, Brick looking furious, but as though he didn't want to be. But he was.

The front door opening interrupted their stare off. It was Butch.

Brick's head clicked in his direction, his eyes aglow. "You've been having sex with Blossom? For a fucking year!" He asked, his fists tight.

Butch shrugged, his expression almost excited at the anticipation of a fight. "Yeah, that's what I said. Come on, don't get sore about it! She's not your fiancé anymore. I've been licking the wounds you created."

Brick gritted his teeth together, his body tense as he began to fill the gap between himself and his brother. But Blossom jumped in between them.

"Brick don't!" She cried, but Butch chuckled.

"Don't hold him back Blossom, he can try it if he wants. It's the most lively I've seen him in years." Butch goaded him.

Blossom placed her hand on Brick's chest to stop him from attacking his brother, but the moment she touched him he flinched and took a step back. Like her touching him repulsed him. It stung.

But Brick hadn't noticed. His eyes were a dangerous red, frozen on his emerald brother.

"Hey, maybe this is a blessing in disguise, maybe you two are even now." Butch said, absolutely revelling in having caused so much carnage.

Brick's gaze shifted to Blossom, she was shaking her head.

"I told you, that's not why this happened." Blossom said quietly, still hesitant to leap on Brick if he did try to pounce on Butch.

"And I don't think I believe you." Brick answered sharply. He then turned to Butch. "You. What the fuck is wrong with you? I mean, you're so fucking fucked up that you think it's okay to do this?"

Butch nodded casually. "Yeah, I do. I mean, she's single, I'm single - she was practically _begging_ for it - what's the harm?"

Brick's fist raised and Blossom grabbed it, stopping it from getting any further. "Brick, please don't listen to him, he is trying to bait you. It wasn't anything like he is saying - can't you see how much he's enjoying this?"

"Oh I _am_ enjoying this. Just like you enjoyed fucking me." Butch said, grinning at Blossom, who was shoved out of the way by Brick. She managed to zip in front of him and push him back from a sniggering Butch.

"You're a fucking dick Butch! How could you think this is okay? You're a fucking asshole - I should expect this sort of shit from you but, but _you?"_ He'd turned to Blossom now, and she felt like she was going to break in two; the hurt in his eyes was too much.

"Well, if you _expect_ it -" Butch began but Brick interrupted him.

"Get the fuck out of here Butch. Just fucking go. I don't want to see your face again, at least not until I've calmed down a bit. And you -" He looked to Blossom. "Actually, I can't look at your face either. Not now." He said, shaking his head in disgust, then jetting off into the air.

Blossom chose not to follow him. He was too angry to reason with; and she felt like his anger was justified. She turned to Butch, who still looked smug and satisfied.

"This is definitely, one hundred percent _over_ now." She hissed at him. "I mean what the hell is wrong with you?! Why would you do that in front of everyone?!"

Butch grinned evilly. "Whatever Bloss, I'm sure all this is gunna hit you really hard, so I'll see you at my doorstep in the next few days." He cried, jetting off into the air too.

"Blossom! What the fuck is going on?!" Buttercup bellowed as she stomped across the front yard. Bubbles was only a few steps behind her, looking sheepish.

"Buttercup, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry - but I can't deal with this now." Blossom whimpered.

"Well you're gunna! You've been sleeping with Butch?! For a year? Why would you _do_ that? After everything him and I went through -" She paused, frowning deeply. "You _know_ what he's like! He was your booty call or something?! Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell us?!" She exclaimed in despair.

"Look, I don't even know how to explain this, it was just something stupid that happened, and then _kept_ happening -" Blossom began, but Buttercup cut her off.

"And Brick?! You slept with him the other day?! I mean, why?! You know what he did to you! What were you thinking?!" Buttercup barked.

"I wasn't thinking! I wasn't - you know what?" She said, stopping herself short. "I don't have to explain myself. I'm fed up with explaining myself! What's done is done, and it's up to me to pick up the pieces. And regardless of what you think, Brick still means _so_ much to me, and I can't let him be hurt by this." Blossom said, at the end of her tether now.

"If Brick means so much to you, then how come you've been with Butch? I mean come on Blossom, you know Butch, he's _toxic!_ He's a toxic person, it was the same when I was with him! Everything he touches - it goes to shit!" Buttercup cried.

"I can't talk about this right now. Tell the Professor I'm sorry about his dinner being ruined. I'm going home. I'm sorry." Blossom said, before jetting off into the sky without another word.

Bubbles and Buttercup watched her go. The moment her pink streak was no longer visible in the sky, Bubbles turned to her brunette sister and shoved her lightly. "I told you not to go in all balls blazing! She needs us right now Buttercup! She has for ages, she's really, really sad at the moment." Bubbles scolded.

Buttercup folded her arms across her chest. "If she's needed us so much, why didn't she tell us?"

"Because, she's Blossom! She's far too proud for that! I'm more annoyed at myself for not clicking that something was going on. We've been saying for weeks, months even that she's not herself." Bubbles muttered. "People do things out of character when they're sad. We should have known Buttercup, we should have known something was up."

...

Still in the black dress she wore for the meal, Blossom was wrapped in a throw blanket, sitting on the sofa. She hadn't had the energy to get changed; she'd gone home, grabbed a blanket and sat on the sofa crying.

She shuddered from her crying, as the faces of her shocked family members kept reflecting in her head, the disappointment they showed. How let down Buttercup had initially looked, before her fury had sunk in. The quick flash of a crushed, broken look on Brick's face, that quickly dissolved into anger and hatred. 

She hated Brick looking at her like that. He'd never looked at her like that before. It tore her heart up.

The front door to her apartment opened suddenly, and Blossom jumped, her whole body clicking around to see who it was.

Brick closed the door quietly behind him, turning without a sound, and sitting next to her on the sofa.

Blossom was so surprised to see him next to her (and to see him so eerily calm) that she didn't say a word. She stared at him with wide eyes and waited for him to speak.

He let out a sharp breath, his eyes on her intently. "I want to know everything. Right from the beginning." He said, or more demanded.

Blossom blinked, moving the covers away from her face. "Everything?"

"Everything. I want to know how it happened. And why it happened. It's the only way I can begin to even try and fathom this." Brick said. His voice was even and calm, though authoritative.

Blossom paused, then cleared her throat. "Well, it started about a year ago. But, you already knew that... I don't exactly know how it started. You know from when we were together Butch has never been one of my favourite people. I mean, everything with him and Buttercup was messy… I didn't hate him for it all but, I didn't exactly like him. But, he was there for me. I needed someone, a shoulder to cry on, an ear to bend, and somehow he was there."

There was a pause, and Blossom watched him for a moment before she continued to speak. He felt like a ticking time bomb sat beside her; it felt like any word could send him spiralling into anger.

"We never planned to meet. The first couple of times we bumped into each other, I'd be at a work thing I'd been persuaded to attend, he'd be out with some of his gym colleagues. We'd get talking, more and more often. And it was nice, having someone to talk to who didn't just tell me what I should be doing or pressure me into doing this or that to 'fix' my life. He'd come back to mine, completely innocent at first. We'd just hang out. And then I guess one thing led to another." Blossom continued.

"And what, you didn't think it was _weird?_ I could _never_ go for one of your sisters if they were available, not after being with you for 10 years. It would just feel _wrong."_ Brick said, his voice sounding nauseated.

"You don't think you might have felt a little differently about a situation like that if I had cheated on you? If the only person who could have made you feel better was the one who caused the problem in the first place? It was weird, and I'm well aware it was wrong, but somehow being with Butch, I dunno it made me feel better. It was the only thing that was making me feel semi okay. And that's the only reason it went on for so long." The pink puff tried to explain.

Brick sighed, pulling a hand through his hair. "And the pair of you didn't see anyone else this whole time?"

"No, we did. I haven't, I didn't sleep with anyone but Butch since you. But only because, well I just couldn't. Morally, not because I love him or had feelings for him or anything. Look, I know I've been an idiot, I know I have. I know I've let Butch hold the reins, I know I've let him take advantage -"

Brick interrupted. "How has he taken advantage? He said, he said you kept coming to him. I mean, you're both adults, and it's not like he forced you right?"

Blossom paused again. "No he didn't force me... It wasn't _me_ coming to him all the time. When I'd had a bad day, yes, I'll admit I went to him. It certainly wasn't me who started this, who made the first move. You should have guessed he did. I guess I feel like he's taken advantage because I made a choice to sleep with him when I wasn't in the best state of mind. I haven't been in the best state of mind since we split up. And Butch has used that, he's used my vulnerability to enjoy himself for a year. And I knew that was what was happening but, I went along with it. Because it made me feel okay as much as it made me feel miserable. I'm naïve, and Butch is cleverer than I thought."

"I don't get how you knew Butch was doing this but carried on with it. If you knew he was doing that, why'd you keep turning up at our apartment? Why didn't you just tell me, talk to me?" Brick asked her and she sighed lightly.

"And say what? Brick you broke my heart so much that the only thing that takes my mind off how bad things have gotten is sleeping with your asshole brother? I'm sure you'd have welcomed me with open arms! Come on Brick, I couldn't tell you. How could I tell you something I can barely explain myself? I've been terrified of you finding out, I didn't want to hurt you, that's not why it happened." Blossom cried.

"There's no way you could have carried on with this without realizing it would hurt me. It's fairly obvious this was going to bother me!" He snapped. "You two - did you do it in my apartment?"

She didn't reply but he knew from her face it was a yes.

"God, was I ever in? I mean, I fucking share a wall with him - I usually _know_ when he's got someone over. Oh god was one of them _you_ one time and I had no fucking idea?!" He asked, disgusted at the idea of it.

"No, if you were in we were _not_ doing that... Brick, you're right, okay? I know you're right, I really _really_ did not want to hurt you. I knew it would and.. I called it off with him. Because I spent the night with you, and we spoke about things for once, and I guess it brought back all the good things about you." She murmured.

"I don't know. I don't know if I am ever going to be able to deal with this Blossom. Imagine finding out I've been sleeping with Buttercup or Bubbles for a year!" Brick said.

"Imagine walking in and finding a colleague on top of me." Blossom bit back.

"I'd rather that then walk in and find you underneath my brother!" He sniped.

There was a pause as they stared at each other.

Brick sighed and shook his head. "To think that there was me thinking, I don't know - thinking something might happen between us now. That we might be able to make this work, when you've been with _him_ all this time."

"You really thought that just because we ended up sleeping together, we would end up back together?" Blossom asked, her voice soft.

"You didn't even consider it?" Brick asked, his eyes a little hurt.

Blossom sighed now. "Of course I did."

They watched each other for several moments. "I don't know if I could ever get past this." Brick said heavily.


	8. Do you think her mother knows she's out?

_I don't have a choice/But I still choose you_

...

_'You have 3 new messages. First message, today at 2.47pm, BOOP! "Hi Blossom, it's Bubbles, look can you just pick up? I haven't seen you in forever, and I have so much to tell you… I miss my sister! Please call me back as soon as you can, I just want you to know that you have nothing to worry about. Really, you don't. Just call me back okay? I love you, bye." BEEP! Second message, today at 4.02pm, BOOP! "Blossom, this is getting fucking boring now. It's been like 3 weeks since I've seen your face, and if you tell anyone I said this I will kill you but - I kind of miss you, so just stop hiding away and come see me and your nephew. I'm sure he'd love to hear some gory hospital horrors, just nothing too imitable. And look, about Butch - I know you think it bugs me but, whatever - who cares if you slept with him - it's a mistake we have both now made. Don't worry about it, okay? Just call me. BEEP!'_

Blossom couldn't help but smile at her sisters' messages as she placed her purse down on the coffee table. She perched on the edge of her sofa and listened to the remaining message.

_'Third message, today at 5.35pm, BOOP, "Hello Blossom, it's your father. I hope you're doing well. I'm just calling to check in, again. I miss you. I also just wanted to let you know that OF COURSE you are welcome at the Christmas party this year. In fact I'm expecting you to be there and I will be devastated if you don't turn up. Christmas is only two weeks away, I refuse to let you spend it alone. We love you. Call me. Bye sweetheart. BEEP!"_

Blossom sighed. She really should at least call him. Of all the people in the world, the Professor would judge her the least. As cringy as the thought of talking to him about it seemed in her head, she knew he wouldn't and didn't judge her one bit.

To be honest, none of them had much to judge, it was up to her who she slept with. It was her own personal business. She just couldn't take the disapproving looks and knowing nods she expected. She felt she had dealt with them for far too long.

With a sigh, she flopped back on the sofa, placing her phone to her ear. She may as well get it over with.

...

"Utonium residence, John speaking."

 _"Hi Professor, it's me."_ Blossom answered from down the line.

"Blossom, hi, how lovely to hear from you - how are you?" The Professor cried, sitting up in his seat.

_"I'm fine, thank you. How are you?"_

"Oh I'm, I'm fine - better now that you've called, actually." He said, sipping his tea briefly.

 _"I'm sorry for not really contacting any of you. I guess I was just embarrassed. My entire personal life was literally thrown across Thanksgiving dinner."_ He could hear her cringing.

The Professor chuckled. "Buttercup did warn me against inviting Butch. I guess I like to think he's more socially developed than he really is."

 _"It's a simple mistake. But please, don't worry about who you invite to gatherings because of me. I just need to get my act together. But, I am - sort of. So don't worry. I'm fine."_ Blossom assured him.

The Professor sat back in his chair, tucking the phone receiver under his chin. "I don't know about that Blossom. Seems to me like your actions with Butch were a cry for help."

The other end of the line went silent. The Professor felt he'd hit the nail on the head. "Regardless of what it was, you should always know that your sisters and I are here for you, no matter what situation you're in."

 _"I know Professor, I do know that. I suppose I just felt ashamed. I won't hide away anymore. I promise."_ She told him, and he smiled warmly.

"Good. That's good to hear. We will see you at the Christmas party, yes?" He told her, rather than ask.

 _"Of course."_ She responded.

...

The Annual Utonium Christmas Party was an experience, to say the least. The Professor's family threw it every year, and since the year of her and her sisters' creation, Blossom couldn't remember Christmas without attending.

It was a grand affair of course, every year they hired a huge hall along the outskirts of Townsville, souped up to the extreme with tinsel, bells - if it was Christmas-y it was in there; and a huge banquet buffet of Christmas treats: turkey, stuffing, ham, Christmas pudding, even brussell sprouts!

There was music, there was dancing, and as Blossom opened the door to the hall, she couldn't help but be glad there was also alcohol, and restrooms to escape to. Hopefully that would make all of this a little less painful. She knew Brick would be there, and she also knew Butch would, regardless of their behavior at the last Utonium holiday event. Her father was much too polite to disinvite either of them.

A nostalgic, warm feeling enveloped her as she entered, taking in the reds, greens and golds of the Christmas deco, and she was reminded of when she was a child and just how excited her and her sisters would be to attend this party. But now, well she just felt sick…

The hall was almost full; plenty of family and friends were there, and her eyes clapped straight onto her sisters, stood by the huge buffet table with their partners, Boomer and Mitch.

Bubbles caught her pink sisters eye, and waved her over enthusiastically. With a slow inhale of breath, Blossom approached them.

"Blossom! Oh I'm so glad you came! I mean, the Professor said you would come but, well it's just that I called you like a _billion_ times and didn't hear back, and it made me think you might not come tonight! And I mean, the Christmas party just wouldn't be the same without you here and -" Bubbles gushed, clinging to her sister excitedly.

"I think what she's trying to say is we're happy to see you. And I will add that I'd have headed over to your apartment and dragged your ass over here if you did flop on us." Buttercup interrupted, smiling at her sister.

Blossom smiled back at them both, visibly relieved at how relaxed her sisters were, especially Buttercup - she'd been unsure of how her sister really felt about the whole Butch thing, given their past. But they really were happy to see her. She began to wonder why she thought they wouldn't be.

"No, of course I was going to come. I couldn't let you all down again." She mumbled in reply.

"Let us down? Don't be stupid. So you slept with Butch. If I was going to judge you on that I'd have to judge myself on that fact too. Look, it's not the end of the world. Yes, it was stupid, but things'll sort themselves out." Buttercup replied, causing Mitch to cough loudly, reminding her of his presence. She ignored him anyway.

"You're our sister! We're here for good I'm afraid, regardless of how bad you screw up." Bubbles said, tucking a wavy strand of orange behind her sisters' ear.

"Thanks girls. Boomer, Mitch, it's nice to see you both. Sorry about erm, everything that happened at Thanksgiving." Blossom said, nodding at them both.

"No worries," Mitch said. "Seems like sleeping with Butch Jojo is a mistake the majority of womankind make."

Buttercup nudged him roughly in the chest, winding him.

"Not my girl." Boomer said, linking his arm round Bubbles' waist.

"Nope, Butch Jojo can't charm me." Bubbles said, nuzzling into her husband's chest.

"Butch Jojo couldn't charm a snake. He's just lucky." Buttercup commented dryly. 

Boomer and Mitch became distracted by the buffet once more and moved along a bit, filling their plates. This left Blossom alone with her two sisters. She peered at Buttercup, eyeing her a little speculatively.

"Buttercup, are you sure we're okay?" Blossom said in a small voice. Buttercup cranked a brow at her. 

"Yeah, we're fine. Why wouldn't we be?" Buttercup asked, an almost forced nonchalance to her voice.

"Because, I know how you used to feel about him. And it must be kind of, I dunno, upsetting, in a way. Or in the very least a bit weird..." Blossom tried to explain. But Buttercup brushed it off.

"Yeah, _used_ to feel. Seriously, if I'm to get upset every time Butch Jojo sleeps with a woman I'd be a manic depressive by now." Buttercup said, and Blossom smirked lightly.

"I'm not _just_ a woman though, I'm your sister. I shouldn't have -" Blossom began but she cut her off.

"Blossom, I more than anyone know what Butch can be like... How capable he is of reducing you to -" She stopped herself short. "Seriously, don't worry about it, okay? Yeah it's weird but, it's fine." Buttercup assured her. "It's done. I'm not mad at you. It was so long ago - it's fine." 

Blossom felt her words were more sincere, so nodded, exhaling slowly. She turned and looked across the crowd, spying out who was here.

She saw her father and stepmother in one corner, various aunts, uncles, and other such family members. Butch was by the DJ, his arm slung round the waist of a tall brunette. She could have presumed he'd have a date. She couldn't help but feel a little annoyed. Annoyed he was there, not that he had a date.

She turned her gaze onto the bar in the other corner, where she saw a shock of red hair propped onto a bar stool, and her tummy rolled nervously. Brick was here.

"Yeah, we didn't think either of them would show." Bubbles murmured. 

"Especially Butch. God knows why Kelly and the Professor invite him every time." Buttercup grumbled.

"Well, they're Boomer's brothers, he's just being polite." Blossom said, standing up for the Professor. If it were up to her, of course he wouldn't have been invited, but she knew both of them would have come along either way, Butch in particular.

Bubbles nodded. "I guess so. Did you patch it up with Brick?" She asked in a small voice.

Blossom shook her head, still gazing over at the redhead at the bar. "No. Not even a tiny bit. He said he said he can't move past it." Blossom's voice was sad and strained. Bubbles squeezed her sister's hand gently.

"I don't know how he can play the wounded good guy in all this after everything he's done." Buttercup muttered. "I mean, you managed to overlook what he did to spend the night with him? Yet now he thinks he can get high and mighty?"

Blossom shook her head and shrugged. "I think what I did was just as bad. Maybe even worse."

"There is nothing worse than cheating, Blossom." Bubbles said, stony faced. "I mean okay, I know Butch is linked to Brick, cos he's his brother, and you because he dated your sister -"

Buttercup rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest, interrupting her. "We were together a very long time ago, okay? It wasn't like it was yesterday…"

"Right, so really, technically, you didn't exactly do anything wrong. You were single. So was Butch. And you were only single because Brick cheated on you..." Bubbles continued.

There was a small silence as all three of them looked at Brick with contemplative expressions.

"Anyway!" Blossom said, plastering a poor excuse for a smile onto her face. "It's Christmas, let's not bore ourselves with all my stupid drama's any longer. Anyone want a drink?"

...

As Blossom approached the bar, Brick shifted in his seat, revealing 3 empty whisky glasses resting in front of him. She cleared her throat, and Brick's back straightened; he recognised her instantly.

"Hey." She said in a quiet voice. Brick cocked his head to the side, looking her up and down, taking all of her in, but didn't respond. Blossom waited a few more seconds for a reply, but still didn't get one.

"Silent treatment?" She asked, now cocking her head at him.

He didn't react, just let out a gloomy sigh.

"Brick, please don't ignore me. I understand that you're mad, and upset, and you can't get past what I did - but can we at least get to a place where we can be civil?"

He gave her a withered look, and half shrugged.

"At least have the decency to answer me! I have been nothing but polite to you after what you did! I am never rude or nasty to you at a family event." Blossom said, getting a little irate.

"I don't have anything to say to you Blossom. I really don't. And every time I look at you, I just see you and him. I just see him touching you and, and being with you and I just, I can't." He muttered, looking completely disgusted. "And I wouldn't bring up what I did, it just makes it look even more like revenge with my brother. You were right, it's over for us. We were doomed from the start." He said, turning away from her and necking the remains of his fourth whisky on the rocks.

Blossom felt as if her heart had torn apart once again. Like he'd just ripped it out again, already battered and scarred, and stamped on it for good measure. She'd felt this feeling before. It was that fateful night that Brick had cheated on her. She knew then it was over. She didn't think it possible to feel that way again. She'd hoped she'd _never_ feel that way again. To feel the unending feeling of a close, an impasse. Her breathing felt loud and ragged, and she felt like she might just be sick there and then.

But she didn't. She turned quickly, ditching her attempt to buy drinks and stalked away. In her angered, sorrowful stride, she crashed straight into someone.

"Watch where you're going Blossom." Butch said, his voice as leery as his expression. "What's wrong, Brick lost interest in you?"

Blossom glared at him. "Just leave me alone Butch. I mean it, you have ruined _everything._ At least before he would speak to me!"

"I know," Butch smiled scornfully. "It's actually worked out pretty great. He's all but patched it up with me, I mean he's not quite forgiven me, but he's talking to me now. Just as long as I don't mention you, we're golden. But you? Ha! He can't even look at you! And you deserve everything you get, thinking you can act like I took advantage of you! Like you were some poor, misguided damsel!"

"I think we both know you knew exactly what you were getting out of our scenario." She growled at him.

"Yeah, the exact same thing you were! You can't pretend that you went along with all this, oblivious to the fact that it would destroy him when he found out! He will _never_ want you back now he knows you kept throwing yourself at his brother." Butch sneered at her.

"You've been poisoning him! You've been lying to him!" Blossom cried. She narrowed her eyes at him and lowered her voice. "You know perfectly well I was uncomfortable with this initially. You know I felt awful. You know you kept telling me it was fine! How he deserved this! Yet somehow I'm the instigator?!"

He laughed in her face. "You can keep on acting like you're the pity party in all of this, it doesn't matter. Brick knows what I've told him. Seems he trusts his own flesh and blood more than you. I'd get used to being alone if I were you - because _I've_ won all of this."

"You've _won?!_ Since when was this a contest?!" Blossom spluttered.

"Fuck knows. But I most definitely won! I mean, I had you at my beck and call for an entire year, and to top it all off - Brick blames _you."_ He exclaimed, feigning extreme excitement.

Before she could think her hand snapped across Butch's face. He held his pink cheek and smirked, letting out a chuckle. Blossom was positively steaming.

"You may think you've won Butch, but you forget one little thing. Brick _knows_ me. And he also knows _you."_ Blossom hissed through gritted teeth.

Butch just smiled and shook his head as she walked away. He carried on to the bar and Brick grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt.

"If I ever see you speaking to her again, I will kill you. And that is a promise." He breathed dangerously, his eyes steady on Butch's. He'd caught most of their conversation, and it had further addled his thoughts.

Butch eventually managed to yank himself from his brothers grip, and took a step away from him. When he found himself a suitable distance from him, he smirked. "Chill out man."

...

"Hey Blossom! Did you have a nice Christmas?"

Blossom glanced around as a fellow doctor greeted her. She scooped up her charts and followed, shrugging her shoulders.

"Hi Tess. It was okay. Yours?"

"Oh it was great. My Mom makes the best stuffing in the world. Got any plans for tonight?"

Blossom laid the charts out at the nurses' station. "Party at my sisters. Although, I won't be getting there till 11ish, I get off at 10. What about you?"

"Evening in with Tom. Except we're celebrating the New Year at 1am, not 12, I don't get off till 12am. Are you okay? You don't look too great?"

Blossom glanced up at Tess with heavy lidded eyes. "Thanks Tess, way to pick me up when I'm down."

"Sorry! I just meant - you look a little peaky." Tess said, concern evident on her face.

"Oh it's nothing, just feeling a little nauseous, and tired." Blossom said, scraping a hand through her hair. A _little_ nauseous was an understatement. She was yakking like there was no tomorrow. But she wasn't eating much either, which would explain the puking. She knew what all this was about though, she could narrow it all down to stress. It had _definitely_ been a stressful couple of months.

"Maybe you should head home early. You know what they say, if you're not well you're no good here!" Tess said, smiling at her before heading back to her patient.

Blossom knew she was right, but she also knew her night was nowhere near over. Yeah, she only had half hour of her shift left, but she had Bubbles and Boomer's New Years party to attend, and after leaving the Christmas party early last week, she knew Bubbles would slaughter her if she didn't turn up tonight. She'd even forced Blossom into a shopping trip for an outfit especially.

10 o'clock rolled around quite fast, the perks of working in a busy, thriving hospital, and Blossom got ready in the locker room to bag some more time.

As she emerged in her little red dress and heels, her hair scooped up in a knot, she turned and bumped straight into a colleague of hers, of the name of Ethan.

"Blossom? Whoa, I -" He stammered, mouth hanging open.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." Blossom apologised, but Ethan interrupted her.

"No no it's fine! It's just that I - I barely recognised you! You scrub up well!" He cried, eyes still wide with surprise.

Blossom felt her cheeks redden slightly as she looked down. "Thanks, I think. I'm heading off to my sister's New Years Eve party…" Blossom answered awkwardly.

"Are you meeting a date there, or picking him up on the way or something?" Ethan asked, his neck flushing red at the question.

"Dr. Utonium! I've been trying to find you all night!"

Blossom turned, eternally grateful for Dr. Collins calling her name and saving her from a sudden admirer.

"I better go speak to him - catch you later Ethan! Dr Collins, is everything okay?" Blossom asked, the most eager to talk to the doddering old chief of medicine she'd ever been.

"Well, I wanted to tell you about a research project I have put you forward for. It is an Oncology project, based in Mandeville Hospital, you know the one, about 70 miles from here? Townsville General does a lot of work with Mandeville and I think you'd be thoroughly interested in this. I also think you'd be a big help to them. It starts on 10th February in the new year, and it's 3 months long, you'd be back in Townsville on the 8th May. It is a fantastic opportunity Dr. Utonium, I strongly advise you go for it. What do you say?" Dr. Collins asked, bouncing on his heels as he spoke.

Blossom blinked, flattered to be considered. "Wow, thanks Dr Collins, that sounds, as you say, like a fantastic opportunity. Can I get back to you?"

"It is all booked, and I have a back up option if you decline, but do try to let me know before the end of January." He replied, and she nodded and smiled.

"Oh I'll definitely let you know long before then. Thank you, Dr. Collins - have a good New Years!"

...

"Blossom! Oh my god I had a horrible feeling you weren't going to come!" Bubbles gushed, knocking her husband aside as Blossom came through their front door.

"Of course I am, I said I was going to didn't I? I just finished a shift." Blossom said, shrugging Bubbles off her.

"Jeez Bubbles let her in first." Buttercup muttered appearing behind her blonde sister.

Blossom looked at her sisters fondly. "You two look lovely."

It looked as though Buttercup had been subjected to a shopping trip too, as she wore a new black midi dress Blossom had never seen her in before, that also looked suspiciously 'in fashion'. Bubbles was her usual glamorous self, sporting a baby blue shift dress and extravagantly tall heels to match.

"Thanks Blossom! I told you that dress would suit you! Anyway, come in, come in, there's snacks and drinks in the kitchen diner, music in the lounge. Help yourself!"

Blossom instinctively followed Buttercup into the kitchen, and watched her fighting with Jay to stop playing with his food and eat some of it.

She looked at the huge array of food and nibbles spread out, and her stomach turned uncomfortably. No, she couldn't eat any of that… None of it appealed to her. She wandered over to the sink and got herself a tall glass of water.

As she made her way back to Buttercup and Jay, she couldn't help but notice the sheer amount of dancers that were there, all presumably from Bubbles' dance group. She also couldn't help but notice Butch drooling over half of them, chattering enthusiastically to a blonde girl in the corner of the kitchen. Blossom made every effort not to be noticed by him as she tutted to her sister.

"He is just unbelievable." Blossom hissed, about to gesture to Butch but Buttercup grunted in reply.

"Tell me about it. I mean, do you think her mother knows she's out? She's got to be like, at least ten years younger than us or something. Not that Butch cares. He is pathetic. Don't let him bother you tonight. Don't even let him talk to you." Buttercup said, pointing a breadstick at her sister with authority.

"I won't, I don't plan to go anywhere near him." Blossom agreed, giving him a tentative stare from across the room, hoping he would have the same approach that evening and just leave her be.

As she was looking at him, he just happened to glance up at that moment, and instead of the glare she was expecting, Butch just grinned and mouthed _'Jealous?'_ to her. Blossom frowned deeply at him.

"Good. Are you not drinking?" Buttercup asked, noting the glass of water in the redhead's hand.

"No, no." Blossom answered, taking a quick sip. "I've got work tomorrow. Plus, I can't stomach anything at the moment."

"It's stress, Blossom - you just need to chill out, and honestly? Forget about Brick and Butch Jojo. They are the _last_ people you want to let make you ill." Buttercup said, glancing at Butch irritably.

Butch and her had never quite seen eye to eye since their relationship ended 8 years ago, and now she could see what he was doing to her sister, well, Buttercup would never consider him a friend now. Just someone she had to put up with every now and then, that _used_ to mean a lot to her.

"I know, I know. Forgetting about the latter will be fine but, the first? I haven't been able to forget about him for almost 4 years now." Blossom said in a hushed voice.

"Aunty Blossom, have you seen anymore dead people?" Jay asked rather loudly, causing the entire room to look their way, including Butch, who looked at the eager looking young boy and smirked.

"Jay, seriously! Come on, it's almost midnight, let's go find your Dad and watch the countdown in the lounge. Bubbles said she had some big announcement to make anyway." Buttercup muttered, steering her son out of the room, Blossom followed them with a smile. At least her nephew thought she was cool.

...

"10! 9! 8! 7!" Everyone chanted, counting down the last 10 seconds of the year.

Blossom was stood in Bubbles' large living room, with Buttercup, Jay and Mitch. Bubbles wasn't far, and neither was her father and stepmother. Brick was across the room, slouched on the sofa, a whisky in his hands.

She suddenly had a flashback of how happy he used to appear. How 5 years ago from now, he'd have had his arm around her, and he'd have been smiling, joining in the countdown. They'd have kissed at midnight, and started the New Year together.

But neither were smiling now, and Blossom was concentrating on him too much to be counting down.

Jay grabbed her hand and yelled "Happy New Year Aunty Blossom!" He hugged her fondly and kissed her cheek. Blossom smiled, kissing him back.

"Happy New Year Bloss!" Mitch said, planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Happy New Year Mitch." She mumbled, smiling.

"Make this one a good one yeah?" He smiled back.

Everyone began to chatter happily, welcoming each other to a new year together. A slim, pretty brunette was sitting next to Brick on the sofa, chatting animatedly to him. He wasn't even looking her way.

The sudden sound of a spoon chinking against a glass quieted the crowd, and everyone turned in Bubbles and Boomer's direction.

"Happy New Year everyone! So, Boomer and I have an announcement to make!" Bubbles chirped happily, glancing at her husband warmly.

"Erm yeah, well, most of you will know that Bubbles and I have been trying for a baby, and erm, well we -" Boomer began rather nervously.

"I'm pregnant! We're having a baby!" Bubbles yelped excitedly. There was a roar of excitement and a rush of friends and family to Bubbles' side.

Buttercup and Blossom stayed put, looking at each other with joyful expressions, happy for their sister. They waited for her friends to stop jumping up and down and squealing.

Boomer cleared his throat. "Thanks everyone, the baby is due 3rd September, and we're both really, _really_ excited."

The music resumed, and so did the drinking, dancing and celebrating. The Professor and Kelly were beyond ecstatic to be welcoming their second grandchild in September, and were clinking glasses with the happy blonde couple.

"Congratulations you two." Blossom smiled serenely at her sister and brother in law. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks Blossom, I'm so glad it happened, I started to wonder if something was wrong." Bubbles cried, grinning all over.

"So how far gone are you?" Buttercup asked.

"About 5 weeks, real early stages." Bubbles said, patting her flat tummy. "We just decided to announce it now.. I know you're supposed to wait but, I'd rather people knew and then if the worst happens I've got so many people around me for support you know?"

"Fair enough.. Any morning sickness yet?" Buttercup queried again.

"No, nothing actually, I've been lucky so far, but I guess it is really early days."

"You were puking for like the first 6 months." Mitch said, nudging Buttercup.

"Don't remind me. It's such a wonderful time!" Buttercup's voice was laced with sarcasm.

"Well, I'm looking forward to every minute, even if I am puking! Would you like some champagne to celebrate?" Bubbles asked, brandishing a bottle from the coffee table.

Everyone obliged enthusiastically, except Blossom, who still had her water.

Buttercup explained that Boomer's brother's were making her ill, Boomer giving her a sheepish, almost apologetic look.

Blossom smiled at him and shook her head, dismissing the idea it was somehow his fault because he was related to them. "I'm fine, it's just stress. Not only is my work stressful, but so is my life."

"I think you need this 3 months somewhere else." Buttercup said, sipping fervently.

"3 months somewhere else?" Bubbles quipped, intrigued.

Blossom told her about the placement project, and Bubbles looked a little crestfallen.

"It would probably be a good opportunity." Blossom sent a confused look her blonde sisters way; she could see she looked upset.

"Are you gunna go?" Bubbles said in a small voice.

"I don't know yet." Blossom answered; she still hadn't quite made her mind up.

"You'll miss the first trimester of my pregnancy…" Bubbles said sadly.

"Bubbles, it's fine, just as long as she's around when the baby's here, surely that's all that matters?" Boomer chipped in just in time, putting a smile on his wife's face.

"I think it's the best thing for you, to get away from Brick and Butch for 3 months. Come back with a clean head and new outlook." Buttercup said, just as the aforementioned approached Boomer and Bubbles to congratulate them.

"Congratulations man." Butch said, patting his blonde brother on the back.

"Never thought it'd be you to be a Dad first of the three of us." Brick added, squeezing Boomer's shoulder. "I always placed that position on you, Butch."

Buttercup, who'd been sipping some champagne, choked on it, spluttering everywhere unceremoniously. Butch gave her a troubled look, but then resumed to his brothers, rolling his eyes.

"Well let's face it, he's the only one of the three of us likely to ever _get_ to be a Dad." Butch said, eyeing Buttercup as she caught her breath, Mitch patting her back. Once she regained control, she glared at him.

Brick nodded. "True. Can't say I honestly desire a family now."

Blossom's smile faded as she overheard their conversation. He _used_ to want kids. In fact, it used to be Blossom delaying it due to her training to be a doctor. She'd wanted to finish that first, and then it just never happened.

Probably for the best considering how things panned out.

It was funny how things changed. After watching Brick talking with his brothers, Blossom decided she quite liked the thought of getting away from Townsville for three months.


	9. I need you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW - Content warnings apply for this chapter. Thanks for all the kudos!

_I don't love you/But I always will_

...

Bubbles rang out her luxurious blonde hair and shook her head, little beads of water dropping onto the floor as she headed for the exit. She was looking forward to getting home.

Although she hadn't experienced any sickness yet, she was dog tired all the time, and at only 9 weeks pregnant she was finding work hard already.

"Hey Bubbles, are you not coming along?" Her colleague and friend Grace called to her as she passed a group of them all dressed up ready to go out.

"Where are you going?" Bubbles paused briefly to ask, but wondered why she had asked, she knew she didn't want to go anywhere but home.

"Down to Temptress for a few drinks. Coming?" Grace asked, looking at the others who were ready to go.

"You don't have to drink, obviously." Michelle added. "You can just come for a boogie."

"No thanks guys - I am totally wiped out. Honestly this baby growing is exhausting. I'll see you all tomorrow. Have fun!" Bubbles said, waving and heading out the door, her friends hollering their goodbyes as she went.

...

An hour or so later, and Blossom too was finishing at work. She'd just changed out of her scrubs and was wandering through the locker rooms, thinking about what to have for dinner, when Ethan called her name.

"Where are you going?" He inquired, confused.

"Erm, home." She answered, just as perplexed as he was.

"But it's the Christmas party tonight, are you not coming?" He looked slightly disappointed.

"On account of it being almost January, no, I won't be." Blossom responded, ruffled.

"I know," Ethan said, finally smiling. "But we were all working over Christmas, so we planned it for tonight. It was on the staff notice board, did you not see it? We're just going to Temptress for drinks…"

Blossom shifted her feet uncomfortably. She'd not looked on the board, she hardly ever did. "I didn't know… Sorry, I'm not exactly prepared for a night out -"

"But you look fine as you are!" Ethan blurted, then looked a little abashed.

"Come on Blossom, that note's been up on the board for about a month. And I know you've got the next two days off. No excuses, you're coming!" Tess instructed, clinging to her surgeon boyfriend Tom's arm.

Blossom looked down at her worn skinny jeans, sneakers and vest top under her thick cardi. "I doubt they'll even let me in dressed as I am!"

"I have a couple of spare dresses, I couldn't decide - you can borrow one!" Tess cried, grabbing a black and a purple garment from her locker.

Blossom took the black one begrudgingly. "Fine, fine, just give me a second then… I can't see this dress looking okay with sneakers?!"

"I bought heels too!" Tess retaliated; and Blossom cursed under her breath.

...

The dress was a bit of a squeeze, and regardless of the fact that Blossom did not want to be there, at least she didn't feel as ridiculous as she would have done if she was in her casual wear.

Her work friends weren't that bad, and she enjoyed hanging around with people who too didn't have a social life because they almost lived in a hospital. But give or take one or two, most of them were hooked up with fellow doctors or some kind of hospital staff, and she was out of comfortable territory; they weren't at the hospital anymore.

Be that as it may, Blossom sat in the booth, chatting with Tom and Tess, and made sure to give Ethan a wide berth, who seemed to have developed a crush overnight. He was cute and all, and a nice guy - Blossom was just not ready to even think about dating someone.

"So are you going to take up Collins' offer and spend 3 months in Mandeville?" Tom inquired, Tess giving Blossom a begrudging look.

"More than likely. I still haven't given him an answer." Blossom mused.

"Better hurry it up." Tom smiled.

"Hey Blossom, who is that guy watching you from over at the bar?" Tess asked, giving a meddlesome nod in the direction she was looking. Everyone glanced over, and Blossom felt her stomach drop, predicting she'd turn and see either Brick or Butch watching her, clasping a drink in their hand.

But she was relieved, in an odd way, to see it was only the strange colleague of her sisters', Jeremy, who she had kind of dated for a few weeks. She reminded herself that the majority of her workmates knew who Brick was anyway, considering how long they were together.

"That's Jeremy. He works with my sister, Bubbles. We kind of dated a while back. Well, not really dated. Went on a couple of dates." Blossom said, finishing her drink fervently.

"That would explain the eager looks he's giving you then." Tess said, a couple of the interns tittering at her remark. Blossom narrowed her eyes, who invited the interns anyway?

"It doesn't explain anything, I have no interest in him and he knows that. He was way too keen way too quick, and we barely dated." Blossom retorted, beginning to play with her straw.

"Oh look, your glass is empty. Why don't you go get another?" Tess suggested, her hidden agenda exposing itself unashamedly.

"I'll go get you one!" Ethan piped up, which was almost as bad as having to go near Jeremy.

Blossom arose from her seat. "It's fine, it's fine. I can get a drink without talking to him!"

Ethan looked downtrodden as Blossom walked away from them all and approached the bar.

Jeremy had watched her the entire time, but Blossom was careful to not go near his end of the queue.

Unfortunately this meant hanging about behind a larger queue that had formed inexplicably on the end Blossom stood at.

She made every effort to not look in his direction. And in doing this she noticed that a lot of Bubbles' work friends were also here. She craned her neck, looking for her blonde sister, but stopped after awhile. She doubted her pregnant sister would want to come clubbing now anyway.

She casually turned her head back towards the queue, which had moved about an inch, and in the corner of her eye noticed Jeremy advancing on her. Blossom inwardly groaned, but didn't do or say anything to give away she knew he was coming.

"Blossom?" Jeremy said hesitantly, like he wasn't sure it was actually her.

This annoyed Blossom, as she knew damn well he'd been eyeing her up for a while. She cocked her head slightly, careful not to change her expression of boredom when she looked at him.

"Oh, hello Jeremy." She replied nonchalantly.

"How are you? It's been awhile - months, even." He said brightly, as if they had parted on good terms.

She gave him a look of disdain. "You think you can bellow at my sister, humiliate her in front of people she works with, and pester me when we were no longer dating - then just saunter up to me as if we were the best of friends?" Blossom asked him indignantly.

Jeremy looked hurt and confused. "Blossom! It wasn't like that at all! I mean yes, I admit that I was upset over what happened between us. I really thought we had something there. And I was rude to your sister, you're right. But it was only because I was feeling hurt - I assure you we have patched it all up now. It's all good."

"That's not what I heard…" Blossom muttered, turning away from him, silently urging this queue to hurry up so she could get back to her co-workers.

"No, honestly, we're fine. You know your sister, she's the sweetest - we're fine. Congratulations, by the way, going to be an Aunty I hear?" Jeremy asked conversationally.

"An Aunty again." Blossom grunted. "I have a nephew."

"Of course, I remember." He nodded.

"Look Jeremy, I don't know why you're here talking to me. I don't have any interest in -"

"Blossom, I have a girlfriend, don't worry." Jeremy assured her smoothly.

Blossom was stumped then. How did he end up with someone whilst she remained single?! She'd been on dates with him; he was crazy.

"How lovely for you. But still, it's a little weird, and things didn't end that great, did they? Maybe you should go join your friends while I queue, then I can go and join mine again." Blossom said as politely as she could muster.

"Can't we just start afresh? As friends? Forget everything that happened before? I mean, think about it, before things got a little heavy we did have fun didn't we?" He cajoled.

Blossom looked at him stubbornly, but it became too much effort to shake him off, as he launched into a long conversation about how he and his new girlfriend met, without letting her answer.

"Here, let me get this." Jeremy said as they finally got to the front of the queue to order.

"Oh, you don't have to..." Blossom said, but he'd already handed the bartender the cash.

"Anyway," Jeremy carried on, clutching Blossom's arm gently and guiding her over to an empty spot by the bar for them to stand. "It seems so fascinating working in medicine. I'm sure you have some stories to tell."

"Oh, erm, yeah it is." Blossom said, glancing over at the table her friends had been sitting at. She did not plan to continue chattering with him after she'd got her drink. She stood on her tiptoes trying to find her colleagues again, waving her head about, trying to identify them.

Jeremy had gone quiet, Blossom presumed he was waiting for her to say more. She had just realised the table her friends had been was now occupied by others. She cursed under her breath, then turned back to Jeremy, who was now holding her glass to her enthusiastically.

She sighed, snatching it from him. She knew she shouldn't have come. They were almost as bad as her sisters, always trying to hook her up with someone. "Yep. Working with doctors and patients is great. None of them are complete jerks." She muttered, taking a large gulp from her glass angrily.

She tilted her head back and finished the rest of the glass, deciding internally she would head home once she'd shook Jeremy off her leg. "Right, I think the people I came with have moved on. I better go find them. It was nice seeing you - I guess. Thanks for the drink."

"Oh don't go just yet - come on it's nice just talking without the pressure of before." Jeremy pleaded, pulling her gently back onto the bar stool, she'd gotten to her feet.

She flashed him an indignant stare. "I have to go. Anyway, what would your girlfriend think of you sat here with someone you _apparently_ dated, hmm?"

"She wouldn't mind at all, we're just _friends_ right? Come on, you can go look for your colleagues in a moment." Jeremy insisted, watching her intently.

Blossom glanced out at the crowds of people again, trying fruitlessly to find her friends. No, she couldn't see them. Why would they go off without her?!

When she turned to look at Jeremy again, she found the room was spinning all of a sudden. Was the room spinning, or was _she_ spinning? She felt so dizzy she could hardly tell. So dizzy in fact, she thought she was going to vomit. In an instance she'd become disorientated, nauseous and exhausted all at once. She had to grip the side of the bar to stop herself falling over.

"Blossom? Are you okay?" Jeremy asked, taking her arm carefully.

Blossom blinked, slightly shaking her head and trying to steady herself upright but finding it too difficult. "I, I," Blossom tried to speak but she was incoherent. "I can't... Be …Sick…" She slurred, falling forward.

Jeremy reached forward and caught her. She could hear him saying her name but he sounded distant. He held her entire weight, as she fell floppy against him.

She couldn't make her body do anything she wanted it too; it was like she'd lost control.

A few people sitting nearby were looking on in concern as he struggled to lift the pink puff under her arms and made his way to the exit of the club. He gave them reassuring looks back. "I think she's okay - Blossom, let's get you outside, maybe you need some fresh air."

The rush of the cold air on Blossom's face did seem to trigger something in her, as she suddenly was able to stand, pulling away from Jeremy to throw up unceremoniously on the floor, narrowly missing his feet.

The moment she was done her knees dipped low and Jeremy grabbed her under the arms again, pulling her upright against him.

"Hey, hey mate."

Jeremy jumped, looking round at the heavyset bouncer who had hollered at him. He tried to hide Blossom's face against his shoulder, but she'd tried to bend over again to vomit once more.

"Is she all right?" The bouncer asked, trying to get a better look at Blossom's face.

"Yes, yes, she's my girlfriend, she err - she's just had too much to drink." Jeremy said, pulling Blossom upright. He'd felt her flop against him after she'd finished being sick. "I'm gunna get her home."

The bouncer gave him a skeptical look, but relented.

"Home…" Blossom mumbled faintly. She had vomit on her front, was as pale as a sheet and was drenched in cold sweat.

"Yes, yes I'll take you home." Jeremy panicked, looking about wildly.

...

Jeremy fumbled with the keys to his apartment, his hands shaking as he tried to get the door open and Blossom inside as quickly as possible.

Once he was in, he kicked the door shut behind him, and dragged Blossom into his bedroom, laying her down on his bed.

If Blossom were conscious, she would have soon realised he had not taken her home, and that something wasn't right here.

Jeremy was sweating almost as much as Blossom had been, as he ran back to his front door and locked it.

A moment later he was back in his bedroom, fumbling in his dresser drawer. When he had found what he was looking for, he turned sharply to look at Blossom, who lay helpless on his bed.

His eyes took all of her in, wide with excitement; then he leant over her and began to remove the straps of the dress she was wearing.

...

When Blossom awoke, confusion drenched her like she'd been doused in cold water. Her head was hammering and she felt like she was recovering from the flu. She was laying flat out on a bed, staring up at a ceiling she didn't recognise.

Slowly she sat up, and instantly felt worse. Her entire body ached, especially her stomach and definitely her head. The nausea was overwhelming, so much so she had to give herself a moment to make sure she didn't throw up.

Hesitantly she moved onto the edge of the bed. She vaguely recognized the lounge kitchen she could see through the open door to the bedroom she sat in. But the bedroom, well she'd never been in here before to her knowledge. In fact, she had no idea where she was. The odd sense of deja vu was faint; and she couldn't seem to grab any facts from her brain regarding who's house she was in.

When she glanced down, she saw the dress she had been wearing discarded on the floor. She gingerly poked at it with her toes, the front was covered in sick that had dried and gone hard.

It was Tess' dress, the one she'd borrowed. Terror flooded her then as she realized she was half naked. Her bra was on, but it didn't quite feel right. It had been placed back on sloppily, the clasps mismatched at the back; which could only tell Blossom she had been undressed, then dressed again.

Which made her wonder in fear what else had happened without her knowing. Her panties were still on. But that didn't really mean anything, did it?

She spotted her purse on the floor near the dress. She crouched down and yanked it onto her lap, pulling out the clothes she had originally worn after her shift. Her wallet, phone and keys and everything she came with were still in there. At least she hadn't been robbed.

Feeling fragile, she gingerly stepped into her jeans. It was as she was dressing she noticed them. They were in the wastepaper bin in the corner. Proof that something had happened, not that she needed anymore proof. The feeling alone was enough. She stared at them, feeling as if she may vomit.

She sat back on the bed, shaking. Had she been - she didn't want to even think of the word. Had someone had sex with her while she was unconscious?

She couldn't remember. She should have been able to recall that.

She thought back to being at the club and suddenly feeling like hell. She thought of the drink she'd had with her work colleagues. And then the drink Jeremy had bought her. She hadn't drank loads at all.

Jeremy. Suddenly she remembered Jeremy was there. He had bought her a drink. Had he drugged her?

Surely not.

But glancing down at the wastepaper bin once more, she could see that something had happened. The evidence was sat right there.

And all consuming weakness that made her feel hollow took over as she tried to process what was happening. Her brain tried to decipher anything from the night before from her memory.

But all she was getting was flashes of the night. There was a huge block of time that was completely blank to her.

She remembered being at the club. She remembered Tess spotting Jeremy. Encouraging her to go and get another drink. Jeremy approaching her; chatting to her. Telling her he had a girlfriend. Buying her a drink.

Suddenly feeling horrendously ill. Her body not listening to her anymore. In and out of consciousness. Jeremy taking her outside. Throwing up. Cold air on her face. Slurred speech, her own slurred speech. She could see a blank white ceiling, with a pale blue lamp shade over the light; and she couldn't move. And someone was on top of her. And she _couldn't move._

And then it went blank.

Her breathing became erratic as flashes of the last memory kept coming back to her. She couldn't move, she couldn't stop it.

But then, nothing. No recollection whatsoever. After that, her next memory was waking up. Waking up feeling sore and stiff and still quite unwell.

And confused. She'd had 2 drinks. There was no way she had just had too much to drink. She had to have been drugged. And it had to have been Jeremy. He had bought her a drink. He must have slipped something into it when she was trying to find her colleagues. It was the only explanation.

And then he'd taken her from the club to his home, and had sex with her. She shook her head gently. This couldn't be happening. This had to be some kind of horrific nightmare. She hadn't even wanted to go out. She should have said no, she should have just gone home.

Flight mode overcame her, and she knew she had to get out of there. She grabbed the vomit covered dress and Tess' heels and got to her feet. Blossom briefly examined the bedroom she stood in, noting a photo of a dance group on the bedside. Jeremy stood in the middle, beaming. Suddenly the urge to vomit again was hard to suppress.

That image of the blank white ceiling came into her mind again, and she could almost feel someone heavy on top of her. Slowly, she looked up. The ceiling in this bedroom was identical to the one that kept popping into her head, as was the pale blue lamp shade.

This was Jeremy's apartment. It was _definitely_ his place, she'd been in the lounge before, one time when he'd invited her in and unsuccessfully tried to make a move on her after a date.

She shoved the heels onto her feet, and zipped out as quickly as she could manage, wishing and praying she didn't bump into Jeremy on the way.

When she got out onto the street outside the apartment building, there was only one thing her brain was urging her to do. She zipped into the air and headed to Townsville Police department.

...

Brick sat at his desk, captivated by his computer screen. If anyone walked in right now it would look like he was thoroughly engrossed in his work, but in actual fact very invested in an online game of Blackjack.

It was the early hours of the morning, and he'd gone into work early. Mostly to get away from Butch. But also to get away from his own thoughts.

He hadn't spoken to Blossom for long over a month, since the Christmas party, and he couldn't stop thinking about her.

Wondering torturously if he'd handled this all wrong, more than anything he found himself wanting to talk to her, to try and settle all this. He missed her; and he guessed she missed him too, she'd tried to talk to him at Christmas, and he'd completely brushed her off.

Brick regretted that hugely.

As his cell phone rang in his jacket pocket, he considered giving her a call later or springing a visit on her.

"Brick speaking."

 _"Brick, Brick it's me. I, umm - do you think you could come down to Townsville Police department? I umm, I could just do with - I need you."_ A small and familiar voice bleated down the phone.

"Blossom? The police department - why are you at the police department - what's wrong?" Brick cried, sitting upright in his chair.

 _"Please, just come down as soon as you can. I'll explain when you're here. Be quick, please."_ And then she hung up.

Brick sprang from his desk without another thought, and pushed his window open, jumping out and soaring through the air.

...

Brick was guided through the station by a police officer, to an area he had never been in before; not even in his youth, when he spent a lot of time at Townsville Police department.

They came to a crossroads of departments, and Brick's stomach turned uncomfortably as they went through a door with a sign above that read 'SART – Sexual Assault Response Team'.

The officer gently knocked on a door then immediately opened it, and there she sat at a table with a woman in a suit, looking like a small, red headed ghost. She was wearing generic looking police clothing - a pair of grey sweatpants, a blue jumper with 'Property of TPD' stamped on it and new looking white sneakers.

The woman who was with her gathered the papers from the desk, touched Blossom's shoulder delicately, and left them alone.

"Blossom… Blossom what happened?" Brick breathed, grabbing the chair opposite her and pulling it as close to her as he could.

"I think I was drugged last night." She mumbled, her voice sounding hollow and unattached to the words coming out of her mouth. Initially she'd not wanted to look at him as she told him but, suddenly looking at him made her begin to finally feel safe.

"Drugged? Drugged by who?! What do you mean?" Brick asked, the worry in his voice rising.

"It was the Christmas party with my work last night. I, I didn't even want to go! They talked me into it… And Jeremy was there, at Temptress -"

Brick interrupted her. "Who is Jeremy?"

"He works with Bubbles. She set me up with him awhile ago… We went on a couple of dates but, nothing more; I wasn't interested. But he was really eager. I didn't want to talk to him but, he said he had a girlfriend now and there were no hard feelings. He got me a drink. And he must have slipped something into it, because I drank it, and then I went all funny. I couldn't stand, couldn't see straight, couldn't talk properly. I threw up. And then I can only remember bits and pieces. I couldn't move, I couldn't stop it - I woke up at his place, on his bed." Blossom explained in a slight voice.

Brick squeezed her hand, and let out a long breath, trying to keep his temper.

"And you think he…" Brick rasped.

"I know he did. I was in my underwear. The clasps of my bra were, they were done up wrong. And I saw them, in the trashcan in his room." Blossom replied in a numb, emotionless voice.

"Saw what?" Brick asked, feeling like he already knew the answer.

"The condoms. The used condoms. I saw them, two of them just sat there…" Her voice broke on this last word, and the anger in Brick washed over him as he scooped her up in his arms. She leant against him willingly, that feeling of safety getting stronger.

"I'll fucking kill him." He growled.

"I didn't know what to do, so I just came here and, and called you…" She hiccuped.

"You did the right thing. I'll fucking kill the son of a bitch. What's his name, Jeremy?" Brick began to bark.

"Brick, no. Let's just do what the police say for now. I don't want to make a big deal out of this." Blossom said, pushing her hair out of her face as she sat forward from his embrace. It looked untidy and unbrushed, and she looked frail and ill.

"A big deal?! Blossom it is a _big_ fucking deal; this guy raped you! Twice, by the sounds of it! This is a huge deal, and he's going to fucking pay!" Brick roared, beginning to stand up but Blossom wrenched him back onto his seat by his arm.

"I knew you'd be like this, please just calm down for now and stay with me?" She asked, her voice desperate.

"Of course I will." Brick retorted, taking her hand gently and sitting back down properly. "Are you okay? I mean, I know that's probably a stupid question but - whatever he put in your drink, has it made you ill?" She looked like it had done.

"I am okay. I think, I don't know. I just made a statement. I had to have a," She paused, not saying the word. "An exam, by a female police surgeon. For evidence and whatever. Plus theres some tests they still need to do as standard; urine, bloods - to check for STI's and pregnancy and whatever. I know from when victims of… of this come into the hospital." Blossom said, as matter of fact as she could manage. The examination had not been pleasant at all. She'd been poked and prodded everywhere, and was extremely glad it was over.

"Even though you know he used a -" Brick started to question but Blossom interrupted him.

"It's protocol. They have to."

"Oh." Brick replied, not really sure what to say.

There was an awkward silence. Blossom looked down at Brick's hand that held hers, trying to clear her head a little but nothing really changed.

She looked up at Brick, a few tears wetting her eyes. "This doesn't feel like it's happened to me. I feel like it's happened to someone else. Like I'm looking in from the outside, watching it all unfold. But it's real. _How_ could this have happened? How could I be rendered so weak? I always thought this was something that my sisters and I would _never_ be put through. We're stronger. How, how could it have happened?!" She asked, confused and tired.

Brick held her closely. "You're not weak. None of this was down to strength. It wasn't your fault. It's going to be okay - I'm here. It's all gunna be okay."

...

Down a corridor and through another set of doors, Brick sat in a small waiting room while Blossom was in another room with someone - a cop, a police doctor, he wasn't necessarily sure. He wasn't allowed to stay with her, despite both of them wishing he could have done.

He was so angry he could barely move. His fists were clenched tight, as were his teeth, and his back was poker straight. He took shallow breaths as he tried to process everything he had learned that morning.

Someone violated her while she was completely unaware. Completely vulnerable, completely innocent. How _dare_ they? Brick found it laughable this guy thought he could get away with this!

Blossom Utonium, who spent more than half her life looking out for this town, and is now still looking after people as a doctor at Townsville General, a known name and figure, and known ex girlfriend of a Rowdyruff, and they chose _her_ to do this to?!

He would get his revenge, Brick was certain of that.

In a fit of rage he seized ahold of a plastic chair and launched it through the air, bellowing with fury.

"Jojo!" A stern female voice called.

Brick turned around to see a familiar face: an old police officer who had dealt with him in his youth.

"If you want to stay here for your partner I'd behave if I were you. I understand your grief, but this is not a place for tantrums." She reprimanded.

Brick just huffed, sitting down again.

The officer who had told him off had called Blossom his partner. He hadn't even acted as if this wasn't the case. Although it was hardly the time or the place to think about this, it had touched Brick that she had called him in her time of need. She could have called either of her sisters, or her Dad. He'd have thought he would have been the last person she'd have called in a crisis, after everything. It told him a lot, really.

It had been just under 2 hours now, and Blossom still hadn't come out. A couple of people had come and gone a few times from the room. Brick was beginning to get anxious. Surely it shouldn't take this long? Was something wrong? He spotted another professional looking woman heading for the door and caught her attention.

"Is she, is everything okay in there?" He asked, getting to his feet.

"Yes, everything is fine, we just have to be very thorough so it can be quite time consuming. The doctor has fast tracked what results we can. I am just taking them to her now. We'll discuss them, and discuss what she wants to do from here on out; whether she wants to prosecute, whether she -"

Brick interrupted the woman. "Whether she wants to prosecute? Of course she does!"

"You would be surprised. I am a counsellor, I will discuss this with Blossom. We'll call you in when she is ready to see you shortly." The counsellor said curtly, nodding then heading into the room.

Brick thought she'd have to be mad to not want to prosecute.

...

Blossom picked at the plastic coming off the table top as the counsellor talked through Blossom's results with her.

Blossom found she hadn't listened to much of what the woman was saying, she was coming in and out, feeling numb. She'd heard her say the STI and STD test results they could fast track had come back clear, and she'd hear back on anything remaining within a week. But Blossom wasn't really worrying too much about stuff like that; she knew Jeremy had used a condom.

"There is something I would like to discuss with you though Ms Utonium. Your urine test flagged something up, and your blood work backed it up. Tell me, when was your last menstrual period?" The woman asked, and Blossom blinked, looking up at her.

"Hmm?" She asked, looking up and paying attention to her properly. She couldn't even remember the woman's name, let alone the question she'd just asked, her brain was just mush.

The counsellor repeated her question. "I asked when your last menstrual period was?"

"Oh," Blossom said, thinking back to when it was. But that made her realise she actually didn't know when it had been - because it had been so long ago.

 _"Oh."_ She repeated, blinking as dread hit her. "It was ages ago. Like, the end of October I think. Oh god, it's January. How come - why do you ask?" She questioned, but deep down she knew exactly why the counsellor was asking this.

"The urine and blood tests showed us you're pregnant, Ms Utonium. And if your last period was October time, I would say about 3 months or so gone. You didn't know?" She asked, and Blossom inhaled slowly.

She felt so _stupid._ She was pregnant. It was so obvious! All the symptoms she'd felt recently. It was so in your face obvious. She'd been exhausted, nauseous - and how had she not noticed the sudden lack of periods! She was a doctor, she should have known! "No, I did not. I should have realised though. Oh my god, pregnant… Is it - is the baby -" She paused, saying the word 'baby' completely freaking her out. "Will it be okay? Will whatever he gave me cause any problems?"

The counsellor pulled a slip of paper from amongst her pile. "This was faxed over from the hospital. It's an appointment for an ultrasound scan to find out how far gone you are and whether your ordeal has affected your pregnancy and baby in anyway. Regardless of what you decide to proceed with your pregnancy, you need this scan." She passed her the a4 sheet.

Blossom glanced at it. It was at the maternity department at Townsville General. God, she knew people at the maternity department.

She was pregnant; she could barely get her head around it, what with everything else she was still trying to process.

Brick. What would she tell him? 3 months gone, it was possible she could be a third through already.

Butch flashed into her mind then too and she felt sick. _Butch!_ What if _he_ was the father?! She wouldn't know till she found out how far gone she was. She knew when she last was with Butch, and when she was with Brick. 

She needed to know how far gone she was, it was the only way she could know for certain. Her and Brick had had their night together a couple of weeks prior to Thanksgiving. If they'd conceived then, it would make sense for her to be 3 months pregnant now.

But if she were any further along, the father would have to be Butch. Her stomach churned uncomfortably at the thought. That would be catastrophic - Brick, he'd definitely not cope with that. And neither would Butch!

She wasn't sure she would either.

The appointment was tomorrow morning. At least she wouldn't have to wait long to find out.


	10. I had no intention of leaving

_I don't love you/But I always will_

...

"I feel so stupid." Blossom mumbled as they finally left the police station later that day. _"How_ could this have happened? _Why_ did this happen?"

"Blossom, we're not indestructible. And you're certainly not stupid." Brick replied, walking along next to her as they trundled along the sidewalk. "Unfortunately it's one of those shitty things that just could have happened to anyone..."

Blossom stopped shortly, looking around at Brick. Hearing Brick call them that had surprised her. He'd always had the air of a person who was untouchable. She concluded in her head that he was just trying to make her feel better, and turned on her heel.

"Well we're not. I mean, if I somehow managed to cut my hand badly while I was, I dunno - chopping carrots." She gave him a skeptical look - it would have to be _some_ knife to get through his skin. "Hear me out - I cut my hand badly. It's bleeding and it's an open wound. How would you treat me?"

She cocked a brow at him. "I'd clean it up, give some local anesthetic and probably stitch it shut, if it was wide enough."

"Right - and someone who doesn't have Chemical X running through their veins comes in with the same injury, how would you treat them?" Brick queried and she still looked confused.

"Exactly the same way… Although, I work in internal medicine so I don't really do a whole lot of stitching people up -" Blossom replied.

"That is my point! Okay we're different, we're stronger - but when it comes down to it we aren't invincible. We react the same way as anyone else would to certain things - including Rohypnol…" Brick said gently, not wanting to say anything that might trigger her in anyway.

Blossom knew he was speaking sense, and just trying to make her feel better, but that didn't change how vulnerable she felt. How _weak_ and vulnerable she felt. Maybe this was a normal reaction to what she had been through? She didn't know.

She just knew she didn't feel normal. Because this _wasn't_ normal! It shouldn't have happened.

And she was pregnant. That man had done this to her while she was pregnant.

Granted, neither of them had known; she'd even had a drink - two drinks. Blossom was kicking herself for not catching on sooner.

She looked at Brick, who was staring at the ground as he walked by her side. She was going to have a baby. An actual real life _baby._ There was a little someone growing inside of her right now. It didn't seem like it could be real.

Thinking back to that night they spent together, she didn't remember them using any protection. It had been very spur of the moment.

But with Butch, she knew she had with Butch because they _always_ used a condom. They'd _both_ been pretty stringent about it. But no contraception was one hundred percent; it could have failed.

It _had_ to be Brick's baby. It just had to be. What on earth would she do if it wasn't?

If the baby was Butch's, that would be it for her and Brick indefinitely. No maybe's, no possibilities; they would be done. Brick was struggling with her and Butch sleeping together - them sharing a child? He would not cope with that.

She'd also be tied to Butch for the rest of her life; having a child with someone was a bigger commitment than marriage. The thought made the nausea she already felt worse. He'd freak out, he may not even want anything to do with the child.

But Brick wouldn't do that. At least, she didn't think so...

Should she tell him now? But what did she say? 'I'm pregnant, and it's _likely_ yours?' She couldn't do that to him. Perhaps it would be better to go for the scan in the morning, to make sure everything was okay before telling him. She knew full well that the Rohypnol they found in her bloodstream could harm the baby growing in her womb. This way she could also get a better gauge on dates too before telling him.

Brick gripped her hand tightly and pulled her close to him. "It could have happened to anyone Bloss." He said once more, looking down at her affectionately. "I'm just infuriated it happened to you."

She looked up at him with a saddened expression. She was so glad he was there. After everything, he was there. All their previous problems seemed minute right now.

"Thank you." She whispered.

Brick looked a little puzzled. "Thank you? For what?"

"For being here, after everything I've done." Her voice was quiet, expression pained.

"Don't be ridiculous." He frowned, holding her close to him again briefly. He let her go and they began to walk together towards Blossom's apartment. His hand was holding onto her tightly, and he gave it a loving squeeze. "Come on, let's get you home."

...

When they arrived at Blossom's apartment, the first thing Blossom was eager to do was get out of the clothes the police department had given her, and take a shower and brush her teeth now she was able to.

"I _really_ want to shower. I'll be really quick, if that's okay?" Blossom muttered, pulling the sweater she was wearing off and hanging it over her arm.

"That's fine, of course. I'll just, err -" Brick said, looking around at her apartment to make a suggestion of something he could do while she showered.

"Don't go." She urged, coming across a little stronger than she intended to. "I mean, could you stay? If it's not too much trouble for you - you could sleep on the sofa or something…"

"I had no intention of leaving." Brick said firmly, and he saw her visibly relax, relieved she wouldn't be left alone.

"Oh, oh good. Okay. Well, I'll be really quick - help yourself to food, a drink, or whatever." She said, before disappearing into her bedroom to shower in her ensuite.

Brick couldn't stomach anything to eat even if he really wanted to. He was still trying to process the events of the past day himself. The more he thought about it, the angrier he became - but he knew he needed to stay as calm as he could manage. Wrecking Blossom's apartment wasn't going to help her - or at all improve the situation. He needed to be as collected as he could muster right now.

Instead of getting into a fit of rage, Brick sat down on the sofa and waited for Blossom to return from her bedroom.

The moment the warm water hit Blossom's face, it felt like reality hit her too. She closed her eyes and the image of Jeremy's ceiling entered her brain, making her breath hitch and her eyes widen. She froze, once again feeling the heavy weight of someone on top of her, as if she was back there in his apartment again.

Her hand reached out and the feeling of the cold tiles of the shower helped bring her mind back to now. Slowly she looked up. The shower faucet was above her, as was the white ceiling of her apartment. No pale blue lamp shade in sight.

Exhaling shakily, she reached for the sponge and some shower gel and began to scrub at her body. She needed to be clean; she needed him _gone._

The pink puff remembered Brick was waiting outside. He was here, in her apartment. And she wanted more than anything to just be able to enjoy his company while they were seemingly getting along.

A small chuckle escaped her lips at how ridiculous that sounded in her head. Getting along. They were getting along because of the severity of the situation. Because in her hour of need she had called him, and he'd gone to her and been there.

_Because he still cares,_ her brain reminded her, but Blossom pushed that thought aside. She couldn't act as if this was them hanging out. She had been drugged. And lost hours of her night. And Jeremy had had sex with her whilst she'd been incapacitated. Things could not have been more out of the ordinary; now was not the time to talk about their relationship, or lack of.

Nothing was normal right now, and she couldn't help but feel like nothing ever would be again.

She began to wash her hair, letting her long red locks drape around her like a comforting blanket. Tears leaked down her face as she relived everything that had happened; ending at the counsellor telling her she was pregnant.

She was _pregnant._ She had no idea how she felt about that. It felt like the news had been sullied, she couldn't even begin to try and figure out how she felt because what Jeremy had done was overshadowing everything.

But the pink puff did know she was worried. Worried about the tiny little person growing inside of her, concerned that the drug Jeremy had put in her drink had caused him or her any harm. That had to be a good sign.

Blossom pushed some hair out of her face, noticed how wrinkled and soft her hands were. She'd been in the shower ages. And Brick was waiting in the living room.

She heaved a big sigh and turned the shower off, reaching for a towel and throwing it around her, giving her hair a towel dry.

As she did, she took a glimpse at her stomach in her mirror. She wasn't sure if it was because she knew she was pregnant, or because she'd simply missed it, but there was the tiniest concave look about her tummy, almost as if she'd just put a bit of weight on over Christmas – which was probably what she'd brushed it off as.

But now she looked, it was definitely noticeable to her. But in clothing, not so much.

A baby. She was going to have a _baby._ It seemed absolute nonsense. She couldn't have a baby yet, she didn't have a partner, she worked _all_ the time. How would she fit a baby into all that? This wasn't what she had planned, or how she had planned this to happen.

But then neither was breaking up with Brick. Her cheating on him. Sleeping with Butch. Everything that Jeremy had done.

She slipped her dressing gown on and towel dried her hair a bit more, chucking it up into a bun on top of her head and finding the pyjama top and pants that were underneath her pillow. After throwing them on, she quietly wandered back into the lounge where Brick sat.

"I was beginning to think you'd decided to go to bed or something." He said lightly, looking round at her. He tried to hide the concern in his face but he could tell Blossom saw it, clear as day.

"No, I'm fine. I guess I lost track of time in the shower." Blossom murmured. She sat down beside him on the sofa and stared blankly ahead. She guessed Brick had been doing the same thing this whole time; her TV was switched off.

"Don't tell anyone about any of this." She said, stirring Brick, who had been staring at her.

"I won't if you'd prefer it. But I think you should tell your sisters, at least. Bubbles may find out from Jeremy." Brick advised in a flat voice, concealing the anger he felt at the mention of his name.

"I don't think Jeremy will announce to my sister and the other dancers that he drugged me and raped me." Blossom said, shocking herself as she said the word aloud; she'd been struggling to even think that that happened to her, let alone verbalise it.

Brick took awhile to reply, as he ground his teeth and clenched his fists so tightly he almost drew blood. "No, but what I mean is his work will find out when TPD haul him in and he goes down for this."

Blossom pursed her lips together. "He won't go down for this."

Brick pulled a doubtful expression. "Yes he will. Why wouldn't he? You had so much evidence. You knew who it was, when it was, where it was, and they found Rohypnol in your bloodstream."

"It was trace amounts. And they didn't find much on me from the examination, you know DNA and stuff. There was some but, she said not a lot. Probably not _enough._ And he used protection. It seems like a losing battle. I don't want to prosecute. I don't want to press charges. I reported it, but only because it seemed like the right thing to do. I think that's all I want to do - and all I _can_ do." Blossom said listlessly.

Brick's face was a picture of shock. He then scoffed lightly. "Blossom, don't be ridiculous. You've _got_ to press charges. I mean what was the point in even going down there if you don't want them to actually do anything about it?! You can't just tell them what happened but that you don't want anything more done, they're the police, catching people like him is their job!"

"I know that... I went there because it seemed like what I should have done in that situation - it was the first thing I thought to do. That and call you... But - I don't think I can - I'm just not sure I can face anymore of it. I mean, if I press charges it'll possibly go to court." She breathed, shaking her head. "Having to potentially see him? And go over and over what happened? With judges and a jury? No. I don't want any of that. I can't deal with that. I don't want to see him again. And I don't want to be forced to analyze it constantly. I just want to move on, and get over it. And just pretend it never happened."

Brick shook his head now, as realisation dawned on him that she was serious. "But Blossom you can't pretend it didn't happen. And maybe court proceedings could give you some closure. Seeing him getting punished for what he did to you - and he _needs_ to be punished!"

"You say that presuming it even _does_ go to court. Did you know that out of every 1000 sexual assaults, 995 perpetrators walk free? That's _such_ a small amount actually getting convicted." Blossom told him, and he screwed his face up.

"Who told you that?" He asked, irritated.

"It was in a support pamphlet the counsellor gave me." Blossom replied.

"Well, it doesn't sound very _supportive."_ Brick grunted. "Blossom you have to press charges!"

"No, I don't. I just want to forget about it. And that's why I'm asking you to please not tell anyone. And don't nag me about pressing charges. I don't want anymore to do with it; I don't want to go down the police department again if I can help it, or go to court, or have to talk about what happened ever again. I mean it." Blossom instructed.

He was still shaking his head incredulously. "Fine." He said distinctly. "That's fine. Police would be too soft on him anyway. I'll take care of it."

Blossom gazed at him. "No! No, I don't want that." She made the mistake of hesitating slightly.

"If you won't let the police deal with him, I will. Simple as that." Brick's voice was determined.

"Brick, I don't want you going to prison because of him. And if you do anything - beat him up, or worse, you know that is where you'll end up. In prison. Just leave it alone." She warned him.

There was an edgy silence; Brick stared at her with a deep frown on his face. He didn't say anymore about it, but only because he'd already made a decision in his head. He had his ways and means.

"I have a hospital appointment tomorrow morning." Blossom said changing the topic.

"What for?" Brick asked, his voice troubled.

Blossom swallowed fearfully. "It's just an umm - a check up." She lied. It was easier to just tell him a lie now. She'd be honest when the time was right. She really needed to get the dates straight.

Though half of her was screaming at herself to just tell him. He would find out either way - whether he was going to be a father or an uncle, he would eventually find out, why not make it now?

This wasn't fair. She was expecting him to keep what had happened a secret for her, yet she wasn't even being one hundred percent honest with him.

What he didn't know for now couldn't hurt him. She _would_ tell him, but she needed to be sure. How awful would it be to tell him the baby was his, and then a green eyed brunette arrived… Or even just to tell him she was pregnant but it could be Butch's. She felt like it would break him into pieces.

No, she _had_ to be sure.

Brick was unsatisfied with this answer nonetheless. "I thought all of that side of things had been done? Are they worried about something?"

"No, no it's nothing to worry about." Blossom mumbled. "I think it's just to check in on me."

"Oh, okay. Do you want me to come?" He asked.

Blossom considered this; she imagined Brick and her walking into the maternity department of the hospital. That would go down well. "No, no it's fine. You have things to do. I mean, you've missed work today."

Brick scoffed. "So? Work is work. You know I have enough money to quit tomorrow and live pretty happily."

"That doesn't matter. You should go to work as normal. I want normality, okay? And normally, you wouldn't attend a hospital appointment with me would you?" She pointed out.

"Well, no. Normally I wouldn't be here right now either." Brick replied.

"That's true, but I want you here." Blossom said. "As long as you're happy to stay anyway. You will never know how grateful I am for you being here today." She leant forward, gently pushing a lock of red hair from his face.

He smiled back sadly at her.

Brick decided they should eat, so he ordered them Chinese takeout - all of Blossom's favourites. And then after they ate, Blossom realized how tired she was, so she reluctantly went to bed. Brick remained on the sofa, but deep down she wished he could have joined her. Just to have someone there beside her.

But, she couldn't sleep. And neither could Brick in the living room. An hour or so later, Blossom ended up joining Brick on the sofa. They turned the TV on, and watched 'Steel Magnolias' to make Blossom feel better, falling asleep side by side.

...

Blossom walked out of Townsville General hospital with quivering hands, clutching at a small screenshot of her ultrasound scan. In an almost trance like state, she'd been unable to stop looking at it since the photo had been handed to her.

She was 13 weeks pregnant, to a currently healthily developing baby; she looked down at the photo, examining the blurry black and white lines that shaped a small almost developed human. You could make out a nose, and little limbs, a belly, eyes. It was a real tiny person, growing inside of her.

The sonographer was pleased that everything was as it should be; but had recommended more regular scans to keep an eye on the baby's development. Blossom felt extremely lucky that so far everything seemed okay.

An overwhelming sense of love overcame her. This was her baby, and she would be a mother.

Her due date was 7th August, which meant the baby had been conceived mid November. Which made Blossom certain the baby was Brick's. They had spent the night together mid November, a couple of weeks before Thanksgiving. It added up.

She was incredibly relieved. If she was going to have a child with anyone it had to be him. She _had_ planned to do so for years. She felt confident the baby was Bricks'; she'd even gone through all the dates with the nurse and sonographer, who had helped her do the math and pinpointed the day they'd spent together as the most likely time of conception.

Which meant she had to tell him. She didn't like the thought of hiding it from him. But at the same time, she didn't want to face or see anyone. 

Could she _even_ tell him it was _100 percent_ his? Yes, she felt certain, and it all seemed add up that way, but her and Butch... It had only been a week since they last had sex. A week wasn't very long. What if it _was_ Butch's? How awful would that be, tell him he was going to be a Dad but then his brother's baby was born.. She couldn't do that to him. But how long she could plausibly keep this from everyone? 

She just felt like she _knew_ it was Brick's baby. Her and Butch had used protection for one thing. Her and Brick had not. 

How was the best way to handle this?

She just felt like hiding from the world, shielding herself from everyone and everything.

Less than 48 hours ago, someone had rendered her powerless and violated her. And it had changed everything. Everything felt different, _she_ felt different. She'd not even begun to mentally process what had happened to her, not really, and then she'd had another life changing bit of news handed to her in the form of the sonogram she held in her hand; a baby.

It was all too much, and fight or flight mode was kicking in; all she felt like doing was running away and hiding. She didn't want to face Brick - what if he didn't believe it was his baby? What if he didn't _want_ a baby?

She didn't want to face her family. She didn't want them knowing what had happened, knowing that not only could she not satisfy them by being married with children by the time she was 30, she couldn't even manage to look after herself and keep herself safe.

Blossom felt like she was just _drama_ in their eyes, one thing after the other; everything with Brick, everything with Butch - now this with Jeremy? She couldn't begin to imagine their reactions. The pity, the feeling sorry for her; she had enough of that from them anyway.

She didn't know what to do.

But she _did_ know that when she looked at the sonogram picture in her hand, she got a warm, whole feeling in her chest. And she knew she'd do anything to keep that little one safe.

The pink puff was still standing outside the main entrance to Townsville General - she had walked through the hospital and left near where she worked, to avoid being seen exiting the maternity department by anyone she knew. Her eyes were glued to the picture of the baby, in a haze of overwhelmed love and fear.

Not that long ago Bubbles and Boomer had announced they were expecting. Bubbles was due 3rd September. Blossom was due about 4 weeks before her. When she'd stood there in her sister's lounge and congratulated her, she'd had no idea that she too was expecting as well.

Boomer and Bubbles had been actively trying to become parents and Blossom and Brick had conceived a child 4 weeks before them with no knowledge of doing so.

Would Bubbles be upset with her? Having a child was something Bubbles had planned, had wished for. Blossom wasn't married, or even with anyone, and she would most likely have her child before Bubbles. Would she feel Blossom was 'stealing her thunder?'

She began to argue with herself internally. Of course she wouldn't. The baby in Blossom's tummy was Bubbles' niece or nephew - she'd be thrilled to be an aunt again, regardless of the ins and outs of it.

Either way, she was still nervous to tell her. She was nervous to tell anyone. She had so much to face up to and she didn't want to face any of it. She just wanted to hide for a little while so she could get her head around everything.

The opportunity to hide came to her from the most unsuspected source.

"Oh, is that you Dr Utonium?"

Blossom looked up, glancing around rapidly. She spotted Townsville General's Chief of Medicine, Dr Collins bounding up to her from the entrance, so she hastily stuffed her sonogram photo into her purse.

"Ahh Blossom! I've been trying to contact you! What are you doing down here, it's your day off isn't it?" He asked, smiling fondly at her.

"Oh, I was just coming down to erm, to erm -" She stammered uselessly until he cut in.

"To confirm you'll be heading to Mandeville Hospital for 3 months, I hope? I must say you've cut it very fine, I almost asked Tess if she wanted to go instead. It begins in just over a week and I've not heard from you yet, I was beginning to think that -" Dr Collins began, but Blossom interrupted him.

"No! No, no I'll go. I'll go, of course I'll go. I'd love to - when do I leave?" Blossom cried, seizing the perfect opportunity to disappear, as she so wished she could.

"Ah! Excellent! I knew you wouldn't let me down! You leave on the 8th February. I've arranged you for you to stay at an unused student doctor's accommodation near the hospital. It'll just be you there I'm afraid; your rent will be covered. I won't expect to see you in from now, you'll obviously need time to get sorted and ready to be in Mandeville for three months. You'll be back in Townsville 8th May. Come, come to my office and I'll give you all the details so you can get yourself down there and moved in." Dr Collins cried, gesturing for her to follow.

"Oh okay, I err need to talk to you anyway." Blossom said, pulling the scan photo from her bag.

...

Bubbles glanced at her bare stomach, cocking her head from side to side, frowning.

"Still no bump." She mumbled as Boomer entered their bedroom, throwing his towel over his shoulder and caressing his wife's smooth bronzed skin.

"You're only 10 weeks, it'll come. Give the little guy a chance!" He smiled, planting a kiss behind her ear.

Bubbles smiled stroking his hair affectionately, but not taking her eyes off her reflection in the mirror.

"Why are you so convinced the baby is a boy hmm?" She asked sweetly, now touching her tummy herself.

"I just know." He smiled. "We'll know ourselves in 10 weeks time. Not that long to wait really."

"It feels like forever." Bubbles moaned. "I just want them here now!"

"Good things come to those who wait. How are you feeling anyway, still sick?" He asked and the blue puff sighed and nodded. She'd not been at work that past week due to it.

The phone began to ring, tearing Bubbles away from staring at her belly. She yanked her t shirt down and tucked the phone beneath her ear. "Hellooo."

_"Bubbles, it's me."_ She heard her sister's slightly stricken voice reply from down the phone.

"Ooh hey Blossom, how are you?" Bubbles asked, sitting down on the bed and watching her husband dress. She pondered her approval, and how gorgeous their child would be as she gazed at him.

_"I'm fine, yeah... Listen, I just called to let you know I'm going away for three months with work -"_

"Going away? What do you mean?" Bubbles queried, sitting up straight on the bed. Boomer turned to look at her, curiosity etched on his face.

_"It's a placement with the hospital. A research project. It's in Mandeville. I told you about it at New Years."_ Blossom replied, and Bubbles nodded, remembering.

"Oh yeah. That's great." Bubbles muttered, disappointment clear in her voice.

_"Yeah... I'll be back on the 8th May. I know it's kind of a long time, so I just wanted to let you know. How are you feeling? You'll have to keep me updated on how the baby is doing."_ Blossom said, her voice sounding a bit forced.

"Oh right. That is a long time isn't it? And I will. I mean, I have my first scan in two weeks, which you'll miss. And my 20 week scan is the 16th April, you're going to miss that too!" Bubbles groused. "I'll be huge by the time you're back in Townsville!"

_"Bubbles it's going to be fine, okay? I'll text you the address, you can post me a scan photo. We can video call - it'll be fine. You don't need me there for it anyway, you have Boomer, and I'm just a phone call away."_ Blossom assured her.

"But, but I wanted to share it with you guys. Oh Blossom please can't you visit at some point? Three months is so long! You'll be able to come back to Townsville every now and then won't you?" Bubbles asked, saddened at the thought of not seeing her sister for so long.

Blossom hesitated from the other end of the phone. _"I don't know exactly yet. I don't know what my hours will be. Look, I might be back at the end of March beginning of April. I'll just have to see how things go. But listen please don't be upset. I'm not missing your pregnancy. That baby is still my little niece or nephew whether I miss three months or not, right?"_

Bubbles smiled heartily. It was nice to have Blossom making her feel better, just like she always used to. "Of course! Ohh you'll be the best Aunty."

_"What about Buttercup?"_

Bubbles scoffed. "Oh come on, she's going to teach my child all Jay's bad habits and laugh about it, you know it!"

Blossom giggled on the other end, and it warmed Bubbles heart a little. She had a lovely laugh and she hadn't heard it in a long time. _"You're probably right. Anyway, I better get going. Good luck with your scans and I'll see you soon. Keep me updated and call me on my cell if you need me."_

"I will. Have fun Blossom. Look out for cute doctors there!" Bubbles gushed, and Blossom laughed again. They said their goodbyes and Bubbles hung up the phone, beginning to explain to Boomer what the phone call was about.

"I think Blossom needs to get away from my brothers for awhile." Boomer said, now fully dressed, his golden hair still slightly damp. "It'll be good for her. She likes her work anyway right, so focussing on that's gotta be a plus for her."

"Yeah, you're probably right. Wasn't I lucky to end up with the only charming, adorable, kind-hearted member of the Rowdyruff boys?" Bubbles cooed, looking up at him through her long lashes.

"You most certainly were! I'm a rose between two thorns!" Boomer joked, kissing his wife appreciatively.


	11. Have I ever steered you wrong?

_I don't love you/But I always will/I always will_

...

Brick banged on her front door furiously. He was hitting it so hard it was lurching against the lock - but she was lucky he hadn't knocked it down.

A short, fiery haired woman answered the door, looking aghast as she peeked through, leaving the safety latch on still.

He watched the relief sweep over her face as she sighed and undid the catch. "Brick, you scared the hell out of me!" She opened the door. "I thought it was - I thought it was someone else…" She trailed off when she looked at his angered expression.

"You're leaving?" He demanded, placing his hand on her door so she couldn't shut the door on him.

"Are you coming in or are you just going to shout at me on my doorstep?" She came back with. He hmphed as she held the door open for him to come in.

He stepped inside, standing in her living room rigidly; his crimson eyes wide and irate. "Well?" He beseeched.

Blossom pulled a hand through her hair, catching her fingers in a few strands that were caught up in the half ponytail her hair was partially held up by. "Yes, yes I am - but not forever."

"Why?" Brick inquired flatly.

Blossom rolled her eyes, placing her hands on her hips. She hated it when he got like this. Sometimes he got so angry and irrational he was impossible to talk to. It was like he'd made up his mind on what was going on before you'd even got the chance to explain yourself.

"It's a work thing, okay? A research project at a neighbouring hospital. I was asked to do it by the chief of medicine, and I said yes. And that's it really. It's a great opportunity. It's _not_ a big deal." Blossom said simply, raising and lowering her shoulders. "It's only 3 months, I'll be back 8th May."

"And what about Jeremy?" Brick asked bluntly.

She flinched at the mention of his name, her expression becoming weathered. "Brick, listen -"

"No Blossom _you_ listen. Are you really just going to run away? Just let him do that to you, and get away with it? Because it's not going to help! It's not going to help you, and it's not going to stop Jeremy from doing it again! If he gets away with this, he will definitely do it again to someone else. I mean he thinks he got away with it with a POWERPUFF for crying out loud?! A woman who could kick his ass with her little finger! And you don't want justice! You just want to run away, like a -" Brick yelled until she cut in.

"Like a what, Brick? Like a coward? How _dare_ you! You have no idea! You have absolutely no idea how I feel! And the only person who can deal with this, and make these decisions is _me._ I'm a grown woman! Don't make me regret calling you that night." She warned him, her rose eyes as furious as his were.

Brick's face dropped at her outburst, but he wasn't at all comforted by what she was saying. "Look, I just think you're making a mistake. Skipping town, not pressing charges -"

"I'm not skipping town!" Blossom shrieked. "It's a work thing Brick! A research project I've been asked to do, and I said yes. I don't see how it's such a big deal. I'm a doctor! Things like this are apart of my job!"

"Just like what he did wasn't a big deal, hmm?" Brick muttered.

There was a cutting silence, in which they both stared at each other, waiting for the next to say something in this back and forth.

"Brick, it's only 3 months. You'll see me when I get back. I just feel like I need to get away from Townsville for a while…" Her voice was softer, she knew his anger stemmed from concern. "And I've been handed this opportunity, so I want to take it."

Brick dropped the sneer and sighed. "I'll," He didn't know whether to say it, so he said it quickly. "I'll-miss-you. That's all. I can't keep an eye out if you're in Mandeville. I mean, I had to search it online I didn't even know where the hell it was. How do I know if you're okay if you're miles away?"

"I'll be fine, don't worry. I think it'll be good for me. A chance to clear my head, and make sense of everything." She said, and she did really mean that.

"You'll be clearing your head whilst doing a research project?" He asked, his brow raising.

She smirked. "Yes. That's exactly what I'll be doing. Anyway, I was packing before you arrived." Blossom said, heading back to her bedroom and wondering if he was planning to stay.

Brick stretched begrudgingly and sat down on her sofa, noting how messy her place was; it was obvious she'd been packing.

When he looked down at the coffee table he noticed a letter, with a mug of cocoa set atop it. He couldn't help but notice the Townsville Police emblem on the top corner of the paper. Picking the mug up quietly, he slid the sheet of paper off the table and into his hands.

Brick skimmed the words, his mind going crazy with rage as words like 'dropped charges', and 'based upon your request, the prosecutor has settled' flashed before his eyes.

From reading the letter, Brick could make out that Blossom had requested them to drop the charges. They hadn't said yes, but they hadn't said no either. The prosecutor wanted to go on without her and try Jeremy, using her evidence and statement. On the coffee table next to it was a reply penned by Blossom, requesting that she have nothing to do with any more of the case.

He stalked into Blossom's room, brandishing the papers. "What are these?"

Blossom sighed the moment she realised what he was holding. "Brick will you just please -"

"You know what! Fuck this. I'll just take this into my own hands like I wanted to in the first place." Brick declared, throwing the papers onto the floor.

Blossom was watching him one minute, but then when she blinked, she felt her chest go tight, and suddenly it was hard to breathe. She felt hot and sick, and dizzy. And all she could see was the white ceiling, with the pale blue lampshade. But they were moving rhythmically, up and down - or were they moving? Was it actually _her_ moving?

She could feel a heavy weight on top of her, and she couldn't move. But the weight was moving, and grunting; there was hot breath on her neck. She tried to move her head but she couldn't, all she could do was stare ahead at the ceiling.

A head of brown hair was attached to the weight on top of her. The weight was someone on top of her; it was Jeremy. She wanted to push him away, to grab at his head and shove it.

But nothing happened; she couldn't move. It was like she'd lost total control of her body.

She begged and pleaded for it to stop, but it wouldn't, no one could hear her. Two strong hands were on her shoulders and when she blinked, Brick was standing in front of her, a frightened expression on his face.

"Blossom! Blossom it's me, it's okay, I'm here!" Brick cried.

She stared at his face for a few seconds, feeling tears hit her cheeks as she blinked at him with wide, startled rose eyes. Slowly she looked up: the ceiling to her bedroom, in her apartment. She was at home.

And Brick was there. She looked at him again, noting how frightened and worried he looked. She was sitting on the floor, her face drenched in tears. Brick was crouched down in front of her, holding her gently by the shoulders. He could finally see some recognition in her eyes; before she'd looked totally absent.

"Brick. Brick…" She breathed, grabbing him and pulling him toward her tightly. Brick had to ask her to loosen slightly; her grip was so strong.

"What happened? I mean, it was like you were here then you weren't." Brick said, wiping a tear from the tip of her nose.

"It felt like that for me too. One minute I was here, the next I couldn't move. And I could see his room, and feel him on top of me." She said in a small harrowed voice.

"You just froze, and then sank to the floor, begging and crying for someone to stop. For him to stop; it was awful…" Brick said.

"It keeps happening, just randomly. It's like I can't control my own body. Just like I couldn't when he... It was a flashback. I've seen it happen to patients at the hospital; it's not nice. I'm sorry Brick, it just came out of nowhere." She hiccuped, wiping at her eyes.

"Don't apologise. This isn't your fault, none of it is. How are you going to cope for 3 months on your own?" Brick asked, holding her face delicately.

"I promise I'll be fine." She mumbled, but a part of her did wonder if he was right...

...

Brick was over Boomer's place again. Since his break up with Blossom, the two of them had grown close, and even _more_ so recently since finding out what Butch had done.

He had an ulterior motive these days though. He could find out how Blossom was doing through Bubbles, who just happened to update Boomer when Brick was over.

His hidden agenda was even more evident today though; Brick had a little job for his blonde brother to do.

Bubbles was napping on the sofa, which was the perfect situation for Brick, as he didn't want the blonde puff overhearing their conversation. She would only ask questions, and he didn't need that right now.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Boomer asked, placing a mug of coffee down in front of Brick as they sat at the island in the middle of the kitchen together.

"I need you to do something for me." Brick said conspiringly.

"What?" Boomer asked, a nervous edge to his voice.

"I need you to find out as much as you can about Jeremy Paxton." Brick said, glancing over at Bubbles briefly to check she was still sleeping.

Boomer's face scrunched up in confusion. "Jeremy Paxton? I know that name. _Where_ do I know that name from?"

"Yeah you _do_ know that name, he works with Bubbles. I need as much info as you can get without causing any suspicion from Bubbles, okay? Address, phone number, current location, anything." Brick said, leaning in closer.

"Why? Wasn't he the one that dated Blossom?" Boomer asked, his expression doubtful.

Brick ground his teeth. "Yes. He was, but that has nothing to do with this. Just don't ask questions and do as I say. Find out as much as you can about him."

"You can't give me a job to do and not tell me why!" Boomer complained.

"Let's just say I need to have a little chat with him." Brick said, his tone suggesting talking was the last thing they'd be doing.

Boomer let out a sigh. "I get it. Brick seriously, this is just silly. Blossom's not even in Townsville right now. So why don't you take the next couple of months until she is back to move on? You could find someone else you know. I can hook you up with a cutie or two from my work if you want? A couple of the waitresses I know are single -"

"Boomer, this isn't out of jealousy. I just need you to do this for me." Brick said, losing his patience.

"If it's not out of jealousy then what is it out of?" Boomer queried skeptically.

"I can't tell you right now. But I just need to contact him." Brick said, not being able to tell Boomer why. He promised he wouldn't.

Boomer exhaled loudly and nodded. "Fine. But what I can tell you already is that he's on holiday. I remember Bubbles yapping on about him being abroad somewhere hot at the moment, wishing we were abroad right now too. So, you're going to have to wait till he's back in Townsville."

Brick scoffed. _Of course_ he was out of town. He was obviously hiding. "Okay, that's fine. I can wait." Brick said, a sinister simper meeting his lips.

...

Bubbles hummed a contented tune as she sat at the breakfast bar with her brunette sister, looking down longingly at her newest sonogram scan. At 21 weeks pregnant, Bubbles had the tiniest pert bump sitting on her stomach daintily.

It was mid April, and Blossom hadn't visited as she said she would. Bubbles couldn't pretend she wasn't disappointed; because she was, especially as Blossom had said she wasn't allowed visitors either - apparently she was way too busy and no non staff were allowed in the accommodation.

But she was due back in 2 weeks, and despite feeling a little hurt that she hadn't come to see her what with her expecting and all, Bubbles had decided to throw her a welcome home party to be hosted at her house. Buttercup was over to help her plan.

She called it helping, but in reality Buttercup was listening to Bubbles chatter away, and raiding her cupboards.

"So do you know who to invite?" Buttercup asked, spraying crumbs across the table as she asked.

Bubbles glared at her momentarily as crumbs landed on her scan picture. "Be careful Buttercup! You got crumbs all over her." She smiled, stroked the baby's head with her little finger.

"Well put it somewhere safe then!" Buttercup snapped, but the smitten smile on Bubbles' face couldn't be shifted when her new baby was on her mind.

"I can't stop staring at her. She's beautiful. The Professor was so happy when I told him the baby was a girl; his first granddaughter." Bubbles gushed.

"Yeah I know, it's magical - have you got any more cookies?" Buttercup asked, not even comprehending what Bubbles had said.

"Buttercup! Stop eating! Jeez I'm the pregnant one here!" Bubbles said, getting up and grabbing the cookie jar from the side.

"And you're not even taking advantage of that fact! I mean, look at your tummy, it's tiny!" Buttercup said, pointing at her sister's small bump. "I looked like I'd eaten someone as pregnant as you when I was half way."

"What can I say, I'm petite! And she's perfectly healthy, which is the most important thing." Bubbles crooned, patting her little bump.

"I know, but you're one of those lucky bitches you see at the OBGYN who are just as pregnant as you, half the size and not having any of the symptoms. I hated women like you when I was pregnant." Buttercup grumbled, and Bubbles giggled.

"It's not my fault my girl is good to me!" Bubbles teased.

"Yeahh well I shoulda expected it, Jay's still a little shit, shoulda known it wouldn't have stopped out of the womb. So anyway - what are we doing with this party? Why don't you write a list of people to invite?" Buttercup said, the cookie jar in front of her now.

"Okay. Where do we start? Who does she get on with at her work? There's Tess and Tom, she goes on about them sometimes. And a couple of other doctors, Emma and Kurt. That Ethan guy. I can't think of any others…" Bubbles muttered, tapping her pen against the pad.

"Well, she doesn't really talk about work friends much does she? I can bring a couple of the guys from the gym where I teach. So put down Hugo and Jez. The Professor and Kelly, obviously." Buttercup added.

"So including Boomer and me, you and your lot, that's fourteen guests. What about Butch and Brick?" Bubbles questioned, her brow furrowing.

"Do you really think she'll want either of them there?" Buttercup asked, her expression souring at the mention of them both.

"She'll want Brick." Bubbles said quietly, remembering how it had pained her sister to tell her Brick wasn't talking to her at the Christmas party. "She won't want Butch. But I'll have to invite him."

_"Why?"_ Buttercup asked brashly. "It's a party for Blossom, and you _just_ said she wouldn't want him there."

"He's Boomer's brother Buttercup! And Boomer is my husband. Can you imagine not inviting any of Mitch's family to an event?" The blue puff said, and Buttercup's bottom lip jutted out in frustration.

"I don't speak to any of Mitch's family." Buttercup said bluntly. "Cos I don't like them! Mitch barely speaks to any of them either."

"Well, Boomer and I don't work like that. Come on, Butch is my brother in law. And him and Brick mean a lot to Boomer, they're all he's got." The blonde said sadly, and Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"Fine, fine, tweedle dee and tweedle dum can come. That makes the numbers 16." Buttercup relented.

"I guess I can invite some of my work friends? They're always up for a party." Bubbles said, beginning to scrawl some names down. The front door opened and Boomer called a greeting to Bubbles and Buttercup as he arrived home from work. He then continued a conversation, and Bubbles realised he wasn't alone.

"Oh, hi Brick! We're just organizing a welcome home party for Blossom." Bubbles said, smiling at him and turning back to her paper. "Okay, so I've got down Grace, Michelle, Cindy, Brett and Max from my work. Max is newly single too, and he's _so_ lovely! So maybe I could get him talking to Blossom." Bubbles pondered aloud.

"Yeah, because the last dancer guy you hooked her up with went _so_ well." Buttercup said sarcastically.

Brick turned and looked at them, wondering if they knew. No, they couldn't have. Buttercup would have _killed_ the guy if she found out. And Bubbles wouldn't be trying to hook Blossom up with people.

"What about Jeremy? Think it'd be awkward?" Bubbles wondered. Buttercup shrugged in an uninterested fashion.

"Jeremy?" Brick barked suddenly. "You're inviting Jeremy?"

Two blank faces stared back at him. They definitely didn't know. "Maybe yeah..."

"Bubbles, don't invite him." Brick cried vehemently.

"Why not?" Bubbles asked in a small, confused voice.

"Because, because Blossom won't - just don't okay? Blossom won't want him there. She really, _really_ won't want him there."

There was a stunned silence, in which Bubbles, Boomer and Buttercup gave him perplexed looks.

"Okay, I won't…" Bubbles murmured. Boomer grabbed Brick's arm and pulled him out of the room.

Buttercup scowled as she watched them leave. "That guy is fucking nuts. And he has a cheek to think he can have a say on if someone Blossom was or wasn't interested in comes along - invite him if you want to Bubbles, I don't think Blossom will care. And if she blew him off, he likely won't even want to come."

...

"What the _hell_ is going on with you man? You've been acting strange ever since Blossom left. You can't just flip out at Bubbles for wanting to invite someone Blossom sorta dated, you're not with her anymore!" Boomer hissed as Brick sat down in the living room. Boomer shut the door behind them and sat down opposite him.

"I told you this isn't about jealousy! This is - this is _much_ more than silly relationship stuff, okay! You've just got to trust me -" Brick instructed, but Boomer interrupted him.

"How can I trust you when I have no idea what's going on? Can't you just let me in on all this with Jeremy so I can help?" Boomer asked, but Brick shook his head.

"No, I can't. But, not because I don't want to! It's not for me to tell. But, I will tell you this. Jeremy? He's dangerous. Keep Bubbles away from him." Brick said, his voice deadly serious.

Boomer blinked as he stared at his brother. "What?"

"Look, that's all I can say. Just trust me on this one! When have I ever steered you wrong?"

Boomer gave his redheaded brother a speculative look.

...

Blossom heaved her armfuls of bags out of the taxi, glaring at the driver who watched her struggle with them all. She gave him a disgruntled stare and made her way up to her apartment, thanking the lord her apartment block had an elevator.

It was the 8th May, and Blossom had just returned from Mandeville for 3 months. She was glad to be home, but also nervous.

Because she now had the task of telling them all she was expecting. Although her large bump spoke for itself, she was 27 weeks gone, and not exactly carrying small.

She was most worried about Brick and Bubbles finding out. Brick because - well he would be a father in 3 months time and he didn't know it yet. And he may completely squash the idea the child was his, considering everything with Butch. She wasn't sure she could bear it if he didn't believe he was the Dad. She wholeheartedly believed that was so. But Brick may not see it that way..

And Bubbles because there was a small voice in the back of her mind convinced she might feel thwarted. Bubbles was married, and had tried for the baby she was expecting; yet Blossom was going to be having a baby before her - and soon too.

It all seemed such a mess.

When she finally made it inside her home, she closed the door behind her and placed her bags and suitcases down by the door. Sighing happily, she headed for her sofa and flopped onto it - as much as she could with a large melon up her top.

There was nothing like snuggling up on your own sofa when you'd been away from home.

Planning to unpack tomorrow and watch a film tonight, Blossom rested her hand on her tummy, feeling the baby within kick and shift towards it. There really was nothing quite like it. And she'd found it such a reassurance, what with being on her own for 3 months, her mind not in the brightest of places.

But she hadn't really felt all that alone, what with someone kicking her in the bladder constantly, and stretching hard against her stomach and ribs.

Just as she'd gotten comfy, which takes longer than you'd think in your final trimester of pregnancy, her landline phone rang.

"Hello?" Blossom asked, just managing to stretch and reach it without having to get up.

_"Blossom! Oh you're home!"_ Bubbles cried from the other end of the phone. _"I'm so glad! How are you?"_

"Bubbles, hi - I'm fine, how are you doing?" Blossom asked, getting herself comfy once more on the sofa and resting her hand on her bump.

_"Oh I'm fine, I'm fine! Better now I know you're back in Townsville! Listen, can you come over to mine for a bit? I've missed you so much - and you need to see my bump! Baby girl is kicking now, I want you to feel her!"_ Bubbles gushed excitedly.

Blossom looked down at her visibly wiggling stomach and sighed. She guessed it was now or never.

"Erm, okay. I can pop over for a bit." Blossom relented. "I do need to talk to you anyway..."

_"Oh great! Okay, erm - weird request, but can you make sure you wear something nice?"_ Bubbles asked sheepishly.

"Something nice? Is this a dig at my dress sense again?" Blossom asked, bowled over by her sisters obsession with fashion.

_"No no! No, just in case we decide to go out for something to eat... Or something."_ Bubbles explained lamely.

Blossom was of course suspicious of this, but agreed. She didn't have many fancy maternity outfits; but she had a black dress she supposed she could easily dress up or down. That should appease her sister. She bid Bubbles goodbye and pulled herself up, grabbing her suitcases and heading to her room to get changed and freshen up a bit.

Her stomach was in knots but she had to get it over with and start telling people. It was that or stay in hiding for the next few months then let the baby announce his or her arrival… No, she couldn't do that. She was mad at herself for leaving it this long as it was. It hadn't been her plan. She was going to tell Brick while she was in Mandeville; but she'd been busier than she expected, and just never quite brought herself to do it - and the same went for her sisters.

But now Bubbles had invited her over, she _had_ to tell her. Her large bump spoke for itself anyway.

As Blossom quickly changed in her bedroom, she thought of the last time she'd been in here with Brick. How he'd witnessed her having a flashback and completely freaked out. She'd barely heard from him while she was away. He'd text her a few times, and they'd had a few short phone calls, but that was about it.

Blossom supposed she should really call him; she needed to arrange to see him so she could tell him he was going to be a Daddy. She had no clue as to how he would respond, or how to tell him.

Would he be happy? Devastated? Scared? Would he immediately think it was Butch's? Would he not even entertain the idea it could be his? She remembered his words when Bubbles and Boomer had announced their upcoming arrival, and it made her feel like his response wouldn't be great.

_'Can't say I honestly desire a family now.'_

Her stomach churned uncomfortably. She would just have to get it over with. If he didn't want to know, she would be okay. _They_ would be okay.

And at least she could tell her sisters beforehand. They might be able to give her some advice; after all, they'd both had to tell someone they were going to be a father.

...

Blossom exhaled nervously as she knocked on Bubbles' front door. It was a nice neighborhood, where her sister lived, and she hoped one day to have a place like this. Especially now, for her and her baby.

There was no answer, so she knocked again.

After a few seconds, Blossom heard a distant voice yell: "It's open!"

So Blossom let herself in apprehensively.

For some reason it was completely dark in Bubbles' house. But then the lights clicked on, and cries of "SURPRISE!" filled the room.

And Blossom _was_ surprised, so surprised she was shocked her waters didn't break early then and there.

The happy faces of family and friends welcoming Blossom home changed to stunned expressions, as all eyes in the room swivelled down to Blossom's large baby bump.

Everyone was there. Some of her work friends, the Professor, Kelly. Even Brick and Butch.

No one spoke, the silence was almost deafening. No one had expected to see that. And Blossom hadn't expected to see all of them. She was expecting a quiet heart to heart with her sister whilst nursing a hot drink.

Not _this._

Blossom found Brick's wide red eyes amongst all the stares; she'd never seen him looking so shell shocked.

She then found Bubbles, who looked confused and upset, sporting a small bump.

Not expecting to make this announcement to everyone at once, Blossom decided she needed to get out of there. _Now._

But she didn't know exactly where to go. She couldn't go home. Everyone had seen her bump - it was time to face them all. The 3 month bubble had burst.

"Blossom, you're _pregnant?!"_ Buttercup cried, but Blossom couldn't meet her eyes. She rearranged her purse on her shoulder, and left the room, walking through into Bubbles and Boomer's study, and closing the door behind her.

Bubbles, Buttercup, Boomer, Butch and Brick followed. Mitch looked on awkwardly at the other party goers and his father in law.

"Damn, Aunty Blossom's gotten _fat_ huh!" Jay cried.


	12. My life is over my life is over

_I always will/I always will/I always will_

...

Buttercup reached the room Blossom had shut herself in first, her blonde sister close behind. She turned quickly and pointed a lethal hand at Brick and Butch. "You two _back off._ Let us talk to her first." She warned.

"But, but that thing could be -" Butch cried incredulously and Buttercup cut him off.

"I _know!_ Just let us talk to her." The look she gave him somehow quieted him and he didn't contest her again.

Shutting the door behind them, Blossom's sisters rounded on her the moment it clicked close.

"You're pregnant?!" Buttercup asked, flabbergasted. "Blossom! How could you keep this from us?!"

Blossom sighed. "I'm sorry okay I really am - I planned to tell you both while I was at Mandeville but - I was so busy and it never happened.. So I was going to tell you both today - but I didn't know my _entire_ family and friends would be here tonight!"

"It was supposed to be a surprise welcome home party..." Bubbles said in a small voice, her eyes on Blossoms' bump.

"Why did you not tell us as soon as you found out?!" Buttercup cried, annoyed. Her and Bubbles had been the first people she had gone to when she had found out she was expecting Jay. It hurt to know she hadn't felt she could do the same with her.

"I found out late myself, I've only known for like three months. I wasn't in the greatest of places mentally." Blossom said, skirting around what had happened with Jeremy. "I just wanted to go to Mandeville for 3 months, clear my head and come back and tell you all my news. And that's exactly what _would_ have happened; I didn't plan for you all to find out like this all at once. _Especially_ not Brick." Blossom winced. "I was taking your advice, Buttercup. Go away for 3 months, get your head sorted, that's what I've done!"

"Yes but you could have slipped in the fact that you are going to have a baby!" Buttercup replied.

"I didn't _know_ then! I didn't know at New Years! When Bubbles announced her pregnancy, I didn't know I was also pregnant." Blossom explained.

There was a pause. "How far gone are you?" Bubbles asked.

"27 weeks. I'm due 7th August. I didn't find out till I was 13 weeks gone." Blossom said, looking at her blonde sister with worried eyes.

"Who's the father?" Buttercup asked, her voice hard and serious now, the shock dissipating.

"Brick." Blossom said, exasperated.

"You're positive?" Buttercup authenticated. "I mean, Butch - You're certain it isn't him?"

"Absolutely. I've done all the maths with dates - it _had_ to be Brick. Plus, TMI and all but we didn't actually _use_ protection the night we spent together." Blossom replied. Buttercup stared at her, nodding lightly. Relief was clear on her face. "Butch and I - we _always_ did."

"And I take it from Brick's face he doesn't know this yet?" The brunette asked, and Blossom shook her head.

 _"No._ I planned to tell him tomorrow - or tonight, or something. But, he obviously knows now. Look, I'm _so_ sorry I didn't say something sooner. I was just so screwed up and confused I didn't know what to do, and I was frightened. But, now I'm _so_ happy." Blossom said, patting her tummy affectionately.

"You're happy?" Bubbles asked, her voice perking up.

"I am. I'm doing this, with or without Brick. And really, I can't wait. It's given me a new purpose." Blossom said softly.

Bubbles smiled at her sister then. "Oh wow, I'm gunna be an Aunty again. Blossom, I'm so happy for you! Congratulations - ooh, we're bump buddies!"

"Oh Bubbles that means the world to me! I was so worried you'd think I was stealing your thunder or something!" Blossom told her guiltily.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Bubbles cried, pulling both her sisters into an awkward, bumpy hug. "That's my niece or nephew in there! Ooo, niece or nephew?! Do you know?"

"I didn't find out. But I hear this is my first niece in your tummy?" Blossom said, placing a hand on Bubbles' petite bump.

"That's right, little girl blue!" Bubbles said happily. "You should have seen Boomer's face, he was convinced it was a boy - he's excited now though of course -"

"Guys, I hate to break up the party, but there are two guys outside going crazy wondering if they're going to be fathers soon!" Buttercup cried, hearing Butch going insane with cry's of 'My life is over my life is over!' outside.

"You're right, I better talk to them. Whatever he says, it doesn't matter. I can do this on my own, I know I can." Blossom said, stroking her stomach tenderly.

Buttercup scoffed. "Hey, it takes two to tango Blossom."

"We're not together. We're not a family, and he won't want that anyway, not after what I did with Butch… I mean, there's a high possibility he won't even believe me when I tell him he's the Dad." Blossom mused sadly. "I think that's one of the reasons I've delayed telling him for so long. In case I now have to endure like 3 months of speculation and disgust from him until the baby is born and I can properly prove it to him. But, this is funnily enough the most positive thing that I've had come my way in a long time. I can't wait to do this, I can't wait to be a mother."

Bubbles and Buttercup smiled at her warmly. "Focus on that okay? Come on, it's going to be okay. We're here for you, no matter what."

...

"My life is over my life is _OVER!_ I can't fucking believe this! _How_ could this have happened?! It's gotta be yours, it's just got to be!" Butch yowled, almost hysterical.

Brick simmered quietly nearby, glaring at Butch.

He found himself praying internally that the baby _was_ his, and not his fuckwit brothers'. He couldn't think of anything worse, Blossom having _Butch's_ baby. But then, he could think of worse: Jeremy; after all, he had no idea how far gone she was. Her stomach was pretty large. It seemed unlikely to be his.

"Did you know she was pregnant?" Boomer asked, trying to break the tension that stood in the room between his brothers. They were hanging around in the hallway - Mitch had managed to usher everyone else down the other end of the house.

"Do I fucking _look_ like I knew she was pregnant? Now it makes sense why she was so eager to go on this stupid work thing." Brick spat angrily.

"Why are you so mad, it's not the end of the world if the kid is yours -" Boomer started, but Brick cut him off.

"I know that! That's not why I'm mad! I'm mad cos - cos she didn't fucking tell me, and cos there's a slim possibility that Butch has figured out how to reproduce. And, it's potentially with - with Blossom." He added; his voice becoming distraught on the last sentence.

"It might not be! You know what Butch is like with contraception - he's always got it on him. Like we said at New Years, it's a wonder he hasn't got a few kids, the way he's always been with women. But he doesn't because he's always carrying rubbers. And actually using them. I really doubt he'd change that with Blossom." Boomer said, glancing at his brunette brother who was pacing up and down, exclaiming: "We used a condom! We _always_ used a condom - do those things not work anymore?!"

"See?" Boomer reiterated.

Brick pulled at his red hair and sighed. "I don't know. Come to think of it, I don't think we _did_ use anything that night before Thanksgiving. Not that I remember…"

"Well, there you go then…" Boomer added. There was a pause, in which Butch paced and gabbled crazy murmurings, and Brick sat quietly contemplating what had happened in the space of 5 minutes.

"Brick…" Boomer said in a hushed voice. Brick looked up in response. "I know this isn't really the best time but, could you possibly go into more detail about Jeremy, and what you said about him being dangerous?"

"What? No, he's the last person I want to talk about right now." Brick groused.

"But Brick, it's important -" Boomer urged.

"As important as the fact that I could have a kid on the way?! And soon, by the size of her!" Brick barked.

"Well, maybe! I overheard some of Bubbles' dancer friends earlier saying they didn't know why Bubbles had invited almost everyone else but not him. They were saying he's not been back long and Bubbles didn't even bother to invite him, I think they were going to call him and invite him over. You said he was dangerous; I don't want him here if that's the case. _Why_ don't I want him here though, Brick? Tell me what happened!" Boomer explained.

"He might be coming here? No, he won't - he wouldn't be so stupid... He's not getting past the front door if I can help it." Brick growled. "He's not coming _anywhere_ near Blossom."

"But why! Brick, you have to tell me why! I'll help!" Boomer pleaded.

Brick grunted, frustrated. It would be easier if he knew. "I just, I can't! It's not because I don't want to…"

"That's what you said the other day! What did he do to Blossom? Tell me Brick, my wife _works_ with this guy!" Boomer almost begged.

Brick sighed. "He slipped something in her drink, at a club." Brick said in a hurried, quiet voice.

"He what?" Boomer was confused.

Brick looked around, then lowered his head. "He slipped something in her drink. Knocked her out and… You can guess the rest. About a week before she left. She went to the police, made a statement, but now won't press charges. She's dropped it all and doesn't want anything to do with it all anymore -"

Boomer interrupted him. "Are you saying he _raped_ her?" Brick hissed at him to keep his voice down. Boomer's eyes were wide with rage. "What the _fuck?!_ Why the hell haven't we done anything?!" He cried furiously.

"Keep your voice down! I haven't yet, but not for lack of trying. You know yourself he left the country. And now you know why. I don't know if he knows I'm after him or not, but he split either way. But, if he's walking right into the palm of my hands tonight…" An evil glint flashed into Brick's eye, one Boomer hadn't seen for a long time.

"What are you two girls whispering about?! That thing could be mine!" Butch yelped at the two of them. "What the fuck am I going to do?"

Brick gave him a baneful glare and got up. "I'm going to wait for him to get here, and stop him getting inside."

A couple of minutes after Brick left, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup exited Bubbles' room.

Butch looked up at Blossom with huge, hopeful eyes. "Blossom, Blossom - I'm sorry I was a dick - but _please_ say you've not come here to tell me -"

"Butch, it's not yours. Okay?" Blossom snapped, and she watched him visibly wilt in relief.

"Oh my god - thank fuck. Sorry but, that would have been a fucking mess!" Butch said breathlessly, eyeing Buttercup, who was staring at him; her expression a mixture of disdain but also relief.

"Where's Brick?" Blossom asked, turning to Boomer, who she had noticed had been staring at her with a strange, almost saddened expression.

"He just umm -" Boomer started, his eyes flitting towards the front door. He wasn't really sure how to explain what was happening - and he didn't know if he should warn Blossom of Jeremy's potential arrival.

Blossom's rose eyes peeked at the door too, and she nodded understandingly. "He's left? Right, okay. I get it. It's fine." She said, sounding like she meant the exact opposite. She began to stalk out of the hallway towards the bathroom.

"Blossom wait!" Boomer cried but she carried on.

"I'm just going to the bathroom!" Blossom yelled, and they left her to it, no-one daring to rise the beast.

"Where is Brick?" Buttercup asked.

"He's outside…" Boomer mumbled. Buttercup decided to go and get him.

...

"Hey you! What the _hell_ do you think you're doing!"

Brick glanced around, confused. Buttercup stood at the front door looking angry.

"Get back in here! What, are you running away or something?!" Buttercup growled grabbing Brick's collar and dragging him back inside.

"Hey hey - get off of me! I wasn't running away. I was just -"

"I don't _care_ what you were just doing. Get in here now." She pulled him into Bubbles and Boomer's house and into the study Blossom had been sitting in minutes before. "I'm sure you're pretty shocked right now but you have gotta snap out of it, she needs you!"

"I'm not running away or anything, I was just looking out for Jeremy, apparently he's coming over and I, I know Blossom won't want to see him." Brick said, trying not to give anything away.

Though how Buttercup would guess he had no clue.

"Who gives a fuck about Jeremy! Blossom is _pregnant,_ okay?! Now you need to get out there and talk to her!" Buttercup said, and Brick nodded.

"I know. It's just - right, no, I know." He stuttered, his head all over the place. "Is it mine?"

Buttercup's expression softened - but only a little bit. "Just go and talk to her!"

...

Meanwhile, Blossom managed to slip into the kitchen and fix herself a drink of juice. No one followed her in, Buttercup was still off hunting down Brick, and Bubbles and Boomer had dashed off to the living room to try and save face with the remaining guests - including the Professor.

She was glad of this though. She needed a moment to process everything that had just happened. Leaning on the worktop, she exhaled slowly. What a mess.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a voice that made her freeze in fear.

"Blossom - welcome home. God, it's been awhile, right?" Jeremy's voice was a harsh whisper from behind her.

Blossom's back went poker straight and her eyes widened with shock. He was right behind her.

"So how are you? I was surprised you skipped out on me like that." He asked her, as Blossom tried to steady her breathing.

"What are you _doing_ here?" She asked in a strangled voice.

"Just came to party Blossom, and welcome you home - just like everyone else. Oh, and to thank you as well: for not pressing charges." His voice took a sinister turn then. "You know it was just down to chance that it was you. It could have been any girl in the club that night. It's so easy. Too easy. And I don't normally have any involvement with the police either, but it seemed the roofie didn't last as long in you as it normally does in ordinary girls. I have a whole little skit, it's a shame you missed it. I pop out for breakfast stuff after - you wake up to a nice spread. 'How are you feeling? I took you to my place because it was closer than yours, and you seemed so ill, I just wanted to get you to a safe place, and let you rest. I was so worried.'" He laughed viciously. "Fools them every time, as far as I know. None of them have been as brave as you though, rushing straight to the police station. And I should expect no less, from someone like you."

He took a step closer to her, so close she could now feel his breath on her neck. It gave her a sickening sense of déjà vu, but she was frozen rigid to the spot.

"You never slept with me when we were dating. No way - you wouldn't give it up. Too _good_ for me. At least this way I got what I was after. And who'd have known there was such a rocking body underneath those scrubs of yours, hmm?" Jeremy purred, stroking Blossom's hip.

__But that was enough to make her snap. Him, and his hand, so close to where her baby was._ _

__She turned sharply to get him away from her, her bump almost knocking him back. Jeremy looked down at her round stomach, his face a picture of shock._ _

__"But, but, how? I used a condom. I used protection!" He started babbling._ _

__"My baby is not yours! When you did what you did to me, I was pregnant." Blossom growled, a protective maternal surge giving her strength._ _

__Jeremy opened his mouth to say something, but someone tapped him on the shoulder._ _

__As he turned, a huge fist to the face greeted him, which sent him spiralling to the floor._ _

__But Brick wasn't done there. He raised a large foot and stamped on his face, blood erupting from his nose. Blossom knew she should have stopped him, but she couldn't bring herself to move._ _

__Instead she just watched as Brick senselessly beat him in her sisters kitchen._ _

__Boomer and Butch were the first to come running in, but neither moved to stop him in anyway. Boomer because he knew Jeremy had it coming, Butch because he didn't really care. He loved a good fight, he was more inclined to join in than to put a stop to it._ _

__It was Buttercup who managed to pull Brick off Jeremy, who was now a swollen, bloody mess on the floor, partially conscious. Bubbles had tried to too but Boomer had hooked his arm around hers and stopped her getting anywhere near him._ _

__"What the hell is going on?" Buttercup yelled. She was grateful Mitch had put some music on in the other room, it meant all this happened without an audience._ _

__"Boomer! Why did you stop me?! And why didn't you stop him! Look there's blood everywhere, oh my god are you okay?! We need to call him an ambulance!" Bubbles yelped angrily as Buttercup held Jeremy up, blood pouring from his nose still, his face so swollen you could barely find his eyes._ _

__"No, we don't." Boomer said flatly, folding his arms across his broad chest._ _

__"Yes we do!" Bubbles said shrilly. "What is the matter with you?!"_ _

__Blossom gave Brick a shocked, dismayed look. "You _told_ him?!"_ _

__"I had to - for his wife's sake! Your sister, I may remind you! She's around this guy 4 days in a week!" Brick said, pointing to Jeremy, still being held up by Buttercup but trying to bend over feebly._ _

__"What the fuck is going on here?! If someone doesn't start explaining -" Buttercup growled, but Blossom interrupted._ _

__"I am _not_ talking about this." She hissed furiously, promptly leaving the kitchen. Buttercup chucked Jeremy aside, and herself Bubbles, Brick and Boomer followed. Butch trailed behind them out of sheer curiosity._ _

__As they all piled into Bubbles' hallway, Butch closed the door behind them. There was a mixture of protests from Blossom's sisters._ _

__"I have had enough of this! Tell us what is going on! There's too many lies and too much deceit amongst all of us, I'm fed up with it! I'm fed up with all the secrets! First a secret baby - now whatever this is?!" Bubbles cried, her voice going so high it was only dogs that could understand her. "What has Jeremy done, why have you just beaten him to a pulp in my kitchen?!" She rounded on Brick._ _

__He looked from Bubbles to Blossom, torn. Blossom gave him a pleading look, slightly shaking her head._ _

__He sighed. "Bloss, they deserve to know! Just _tell_ them."_ _

__"Brick!" She growled ferociously._ _

__"Deserve to know what?! Just tell us Blossom!" Buttercup barked._ _

__"Why did you attack him?" Bubbles asked once more._ _

__"Because, because of what he did to Blossom!" Brick finally cried._ _

__There was an awkward pause, broken by Buttercup's loud scoff. "Oh for god's sake Brick! They've been over for months! They weren't even _actually_ dating! If you want Blossom so badly then maybe you shouldn't have cheated on her. You'd still be together now if you hadn't done that! Fucking beating up a guy for sniffing around her. I mean I didn't see you give _Butch_ this treatment -"_ _

__This angered Brick; he interrupted her. "I didn't beat him up because he happened to go on a couple of dates with Blossom ages ago! I have an actual legitimate reason!"_ _

__"Well what?" Buttercup asked sharply._ _

__"I did it because -" The red ruff hesitated, glancing at Blossom._ _

__"Just tell them Brick or I will!" Boomer urged. Blossom let out a resigned sigh, and covered her face with her hands, lowering herself onto the old vintage armchair in Bubbles' hallway._ _

__"He - he raped her!" Brick blurted before he could stop himself._ _

__Bubbles gasped, and Buttercup's mouth fell open. Even Butchs' eyebrows rose in shock._ _

__"He drugged her. He put rohypnol in her drink at a nightclub, and he took her back to his place, and he had sex with her while she was unable to stop him. And somehow, he is managing to get away with it." Brick said, hoping to incite the same rage in them that he felt. "He is out there right now, fucking getting away with it!"_ _

__Brick's last statement wasn't exactly true. Butch had disappeared out of the door, and seconds later returned holding a bloodied Jeremy by the throat._ _

__"No, that's not something you do to a lady. Not something you get away with, anyway. So boys - what do we do with him now?" Butch asked his brothers, his voice aglow with evil._ _


	13. A galloping, swishing sound

_The world was on fire/No one could save me but you - Wicked Game - Chris Isaak_

...

"Nothing!" Blossom cried. "We do _nothing_ at all, please! Brick, you've done enough!"

She made sure she didn't meet her sisters' eyes, not wanting to see their expressions after what they'd just learnt. "You're going to get into enough trouble as it is!"

"I don't give a fuck! _He_ should be in a lot of trouble." Brick roared, his red eyes burning a hole into the side of Jeremy's head his glare was so ferocious.

"It's over. It's fine. I don't _want_ this. I have much more important things to focus on now than dwelling on him, and what he did to me." Blossom said, though she could still only meet Brick's eyes.

Blossom stroked her stomach protectively, hating being in this close proximity to Jeremy.

"I am going to tell the police about this…" Jeremy slurred. "You're going to go to prison for what you've done to me!"

"That's rich, coming from you." Brick said, seizing him by the jaw. "Remember what you did to her? Here's an interesting tidbit: that night, Blossom called _me_ as soon as she was able to. I know _everything._ There is absolutely NOTHING stopping me going to the police myself and reporting what you did. All the antagonistic shit you've said to her - all of it. I've _seen/ _what you've done to her. I've seen the way it's left her. So if you go to the police, I'll go to the police. And me? I'll get a few hours of community service, maybe a small sentence - something light. And I'll be fine in there. But _you?_ You know you'll spend time, a lot of time. And guys in lock up? They fucking _hate_ a rapist."__

__Jeremy looked like a deer caught in headlights. He swallowed hard at Brick's words._ _

__"You go to the police, _I'll_ go to the police. Maybe then you can explain to them why you left the country as soon as you were released from police custody - yeah that's right, I've done my homework. And you should remember - that's only on a good day. On a good day I'll go to the police. On a bad day, I'll fucking kill you. Understand?" Brick threatened, his voice filled with venom._ _

__Jeremy nodded fearfully._ _

__"And it's not just me you've got to look out for." Brick said, his brothers close beside him. "Now _disappear."__ _

__Butch let him go, and he shakily ran out of the house as fast as he could manage._ _

__There was an uneasy silence. Blossom, Bubbles nor Buttercup had seen Brick, Boomer or Butch act in such a threatening manner for a long time. And Bubbles and Buttercup could hardly believe what they'd just learned had happened to their sister._ _

__Blossom broke the ice. "You didn't have to do that."_ _

__Brick looked up at her, eyes sincere. "Yes, we did."_ _

__They looked at each other for a few seconds. Brick's eyes travelled down to Blossom's bump, then back up again to her face. She nodded in reply._ _

__The red ruff pulled his hands through his hair; something he did often when he was stressed. "We need to talk, don't we?"_ _

__"We do."_ _

__..._ _

__"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" Brick asked her, hurt. She told him what Jeremy did straight away, but not that their one night of love had conceived a child - what gives?_ _

__Blossom sighed, lowering herself onto a chair in Bubbles' sunroom. "I didn't know till I was 3 months gone. I found out at the police department - when they did urine and blood tests."_ _

__"You found out _then?"_ Brick reiterated, and she nodded sadly._ _

__"I obviously had a lot of other things on my mind. I was scared, and to be honest I didn't know if the baby would be okay, due to the rohypnol. But, everything's okay so far, and they've been monitoring me more regularly at the hospital. I'm due 7th August, I'm 27 weeks gone right now." She explained._ _

__"August? You're due in _August?_ That's 3 months away!" Brick cried._ _

__"I know… I'm sorry, I'm _really_ sorry. I should have told you before I left, I should have said."_ _

__"You hid it from me for like 6 months?!" Brick barked, and she shook her head._ _

__"No, I missed the first 3 months myself. I only hid the last 3 months because I was in such a bad place. I needed to get my head straight. And I was just terrified -" Blossom began but he cut in._ _

__"So you ran off? Just like I said?" He accused._ _

__Blossom looked at him, her brow furrowed. "I didn't run! I didn't - okay fine, I guess I _did_ kind of run. But it wasn't because I didn't want to tell you. I wanted you to know, I was just so messed up. It was easier to stay there and pretend for awhile until I really had to face the music."_ _

__The hurt look Brick was trying to hide made Blossom want to cry. "I'm sorry, Brick! I really am, I was just scared okay? After what that man did to me, not only did I have to start trying to deal with life now after that, but I had to face the fact that I was pregnant. Pregnant potentially to someone who was only talking to me because I'd called them in my hour of need, someone who hadn't spoken to me for months! I mean really, if it wasn't for what Jeremy did we wouldn't be talking now."_ _

__"Because you slept with Butch, my brother for a year, remember?" Brick mumbled, then his head clicked up sharply. "Hang on, you said _potentially?"__ _

__"Well, at first I had no clue who the father was, I didn't know how far gone I was. If I was further along than I am, then -" Brick interrupted her, his voice severe._ _

__"Blossom, is that my son or daughter in there, or my niece or nephew?"_ _

__Blossom's eyes were wide with shock from Brick's bluntness, but he deserved to know. "Son or daughter." She said, her voice dry._ _

__"And how can you be sure?" Brick asked, his tone harsh._ _

__"Because if it were Butch's child I'd be further along than I am. I hadn't seen Butch in awhile before we slept together. I'd been trying to stop it; he said some stuff and it just, it made me want to stop relying on it so much. And then that night happened, us… Can you honestly say you remember using any protection? I always did with Butch, _always."_ She asked him._ _

__"I'd already thought of that. I don't remember." Brick muttered._ _

__"It was so…" Blossom mused._ _

__"In the moment." They said in unison, then looked up at each other and smiled somewhat awkwardly._ _

__But Brick's smile soon vanished into a serious frown. "You're positive? I mean really, can you even _be_ positive?"_ _

__"I'm one hundred percent positive you're the father." Blossom answered him sincerely._ _

__"You and Butch never had any accidents?" He countered with and she shook her head._ _

__"Never."_ _

__"I couldn't take it if it's his." He mumbled quietly. "If you and him had a baby. I just, I couldn't take it."_ _

__"I know." She said in an equally small voice._ _

__Brick froze, staring into space. Blossom watched him, wondering what he was thinking._ _

__"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." She whispered, her voice almost cracking._ _

__Brick looked at her, eyes somber. He found it so hard to be around her and not think about the fact that she'd been with his brother. But he so _wanted_ to be around her._ _

__And now this? Keeping such an important thing from him, for 3 months. She shouldn't have disappeared. She should have stayed and told him, and let him be there for her. Was the last remaining months of her pregnancy going to be this way? Would she refuse to let him be there for her?_ _

__But then, he had no idea what had been going on in her head. She'd just been through that awful ordeal, and then found out she was pregnant. And like she said, they'd barely spoken, he'd actively told her he _didn't_ want to talk to her. Then she discovered this. How did he expect her to react when her mind was anywhere but in a rational state?_ _

__He sighed. "How did things get so damn hard?"_ _

__She shrugged, like it took all the energy she could muster. "I have absolutely no idea. If someone had told 16 year old me that we'd end up like this? I'd have, I don't know, punched them in the head! I'd have never believed it for a second."_ _

__"Doubt I would either. This is all my fault really isn't it?" He said heavily._ _

__She looked at him and shook her head gently. "No. I'm equally at fault."_ _

__"I didn't have to fucking sleep with my assistant though, did I?! That was inexcusable, unforgivable. My assistant, who I didn't even like?! Who I could barely even tolerate!" He cried angrily. "Over _you."_ His voice was softer now as he looked down at her, with eyes filled with affection, the anger gone. "Over the only person who ever understood me. Whose ever really loved me."_ _

__Blossom gave him a condoling look. "No, you didn't have to do that. It was inexcusable. And many would argue that it was unforgivable too. And for a long time I would have agreed with them. But, there is still something here. And I think there always will be."_ _

__Brick gave her a slanted smile._ _

__"I didn't have to sleep with your brother. For a year. When I didn't love him, I barely liked him. But I still did it. And even though I didn't do it to get back at you, we have both done wrong."_ _

__"I will never understand why or how you and him –" Brick began._ _

__"And I will never understand why or how _you_ slept with Carla, over an argument we'd had a million and one times. Look, from here on out, whatever outcome this has between us - it's gotta be semi amicable. We need to decide if we can put these things behind us." Blossom told him. There was a pause, and Brick sighed, looking up at the glass ceiling._ _

__"Regardless of what you decide, I am doing this."_ _

__Brick looked down to see her stroking her bump._ _

__"I couldn't be happier about it. This little baby has saved me from a dark place."_ _

__..._ _

__Buttercup and Bubbles waited outside Blossom's apartment silently. Bubbles had a red, scrubbed face; it was obvious to anyone she'd been doing an awful lot of crying._ _

__Buttercup looked tired. It was obvious to anyone she'd _not_ been doing an awful lot of sleeping._ _

__When Blossom came to the door, peeking from behind the latch, she smiled warmly at her sisters. "Hi."_ _

__Buttercup smiled a tentative smile. "Hey."_ _

__Bubbles only sniffed in greeting._ _

__Once they were in and sat down on her sofa, she offered coffee and tea and a few minutes later returned carrying a mug of coffee for Buttercup and a glass of OJ for Bubbles._ _

__"So, how are you doing?" Buttercup asked awkwardly, trying to keep it normal - but at the same time not knowing if that was the correct way to act._ _

__"I'm fine. Sleeping's getting hard. What with all the wriggling this one is doing." Blossom replied, her hand sitting on her tummy._ _

__"I remember that." Buttercup answered, looking at Bubbles, waiting for her to agree, but Bubbles wasn't present. She was on the verge of tears._ _

__"Have you heard from the Professor?" Buttercup asked, deciding Bubbles wasn't ready to join in on conversation at this moment in time._ _

__"Yeah, he called earlier. That was an interesting conversation. He is happy though. Two grandchildren in a year huh?" Blossom said, a small smile on her face._ _

__"Oh Blossom." Bubbles whispered sadly. "I am _so_ sorry." The tears began to race down her cheeks then._ _

__Blossom gave her a bewildered look. "Sorry? What on earth do you have to be sorry about?"_ _

__"This is all my fault!" Bubbles burbled, the tears coming thick and fast._ _

__"How exactly did you come to that conclusion?" Blossom asked._ _

__"I introduced you to him! I insisted you give it a go! I set you up with a, a _monster!_ It's all my fault!" She yowled, sobbing._ _

__Blossom heaved herself to her feet and sat down beside her sister, throwing her arms around her. "Don't be ridiculous! This is not your fault! This isn't any of our fault."_ _

__"I could have stopped him!" She insisted._ _

__"No you couldn't Bubbles, only he knew what he had planned." Buttercup said darkly._ _

__"Buttercup's right. He told me at the party he didn't even know he was going to do it; he reckoned it was chance. You can't guess chance." Blossom said sympathetically._ _

__"But I could have stopped his target being you! They asked me to come that night! They asked me to come and I said no! If I were there it wouldn't have happened!" A whole fresh round of tears began._ _

__"Bubbles, how were you to have known what he was going to do? How was anyone?" Blossom said, remembering looking for Bubbles that night._ _

__"Exactly. Chances are he'd have still managed it. You just don't know. It's hindsight." Buttercup chipped in, putting an arm around her blonde, blubbing sister._ _

__"He wouldn't have!" Bubbles wailed. "I wouldn't have let him take you away! I'd have taken you home myself! Then you would have been safe!"_ _

__"Bubbles please," Blossom implored, taking her sisters hands in hers. "Don't think about it like that anymore, okay? This was not your fault, do you understand? You're pregnant, and you were the the night it happened, clubbing is the last place you'd have wanted to go!"_ _

___"You_ were pregnant too! You were pregnant when he did this, I could have stopped it." Bubbles insisted, and Blossom shook her head fervently._ _

__"Bubbles I know - but _I_ didn't know! Please stop blaming yourself. It's okay - _I'm_ okay. I'm - I'm getting there - healing slowly. This baby has helped a lot too. It's like a thin sliver of hope in my life. A silver lining." Blossom said, the baby kicking as if they knew they were being talked about._ _

__Bubbles cracked a smile. "Well for what it's worth, I'm sorry."_ _

__"Don't apologise for anything, silly." Blossom said, wiping a tear from her sister's rosy cheek. "None of this stress is any good for you and your baby girl."_ _

__"I'm not going to lie," Buttercup began, folding her arms over her chest. "I have been absolutely bat shit crazy angry since we found out. I wish I could have got my hands on that motherfu-"_ _

__"I think the boys did enough." Bubbles said, noticing her sister's sinister expression._ _

__"Hmm, more than was necessary." Blossom agreed._ _

__"What happened with Brick?" Bubbles asked, grabbing a tissue and dabbing at her eyes, trying to compose herself. She was about a hundred times more emotional as it was, carrying a little one._ _

__"I don't know." Blossom said dejectedly. "We spoke, but I don't really know where we stand."_ _

__"Is he going to be involved?" Bubbles questioned, and Buttercup scoffed loudly._ _

__"Of _course_ he fucking is. Whether it be romantically is obviously up to you two, but that guy's paying his child's way regardless!"_ _

__"If we do decide to not be a couple, then yeah I am sure he'll do what he has to financially. It's not that I'm worried about though." Blossom said with a sigh. "I don't even know if he wants to be involved. He didn't really say, I guess he was still processing it all. There's so much we both need to move past."_ _

__"Maybe give him a call?" Bubbles offered._ _

__"I guess I could invite him along to my check up this week coming." Blossom mused, eyeing her phone that sat on the coffee table._ _

__"You should - and if he doesn't want to come, you should at least meet to talk. I know it's a lot to take in, but you deserve to know what's what." Bubbles said, and Blossom nodded her agreement._ _

__..._ _

__Brick sat on his couch at home, trying to mull over everything that had happened. It had been a couple of days since Blossom had come home to Townsville. And since he found out he was going to be a Dad in just 3 months time._ _

__Or so she insisted anyway. The thought that the baby wasn't his was just something he couldn't shake from his mind, no matter how certain she was he was the father._ _

__She had just called him to ask if he wanted to come along to her antenatal appointment. He'd said yes, a little reluctantly. It wasn't because he didn't want to go, it just didn't seem real. It seemed like some weird strange illusion._ _

__And he felt like if he started believing it and going along with the fact he was going to be a father, and have a baby with Blossom; if he allowed himself to get excited, then when the day the baby arrived came along, it'd arrive with jet black hair and emerald green eyes._ _

__And it'd _crush_ him._ _

__Along with his relationships with Blossom _and_ his brother._ _

__He'd been looking forward to seeing Blossom, hoping she looked well. He'd missed her incredibly, and worried about her profusely. And she _did_ look well. She was positively glowing, looking so curvy and womanly, her large bump in which his child grew. Or so she said._ _

__He sighed, pulling his hands through his red hair. There was a slight shadow of doubt looming over it all. Which he guessed wouldn't fade until the baby arrived. It wasn't that he didn't trust her. He just felt like it wasn't something she could be so certain of. Yeah sure, she reckoned there was a big enough gap between himself and his brother to make it undeniably his baby. She'd said the dates added up, and factoring in the fact that they didn't use protection._ _

__But it _still_ could have been Butch's baby. And god, he could _not_ deal with that. That would definitely, definitely be it for him._ _

__He shook his head, holding it in his hands in exasperation._ _

__Butch came out from his room to get a drink, looking over at Brick casually. He smirked, letting out a long whistle._ _

__"Rather you than me bro." He told him, juggling a couple of mugs as the coffee machine whirred._ _

__Brick scoffed angrily at him. "I couldn't agree more Butch. Rather _me_ than _you._ I can't think of anything worse. Blossom bearing your child? The very notion makes my skin crawl."_ _

__"You and me both." Butch agreed, not taking what Brick said the way it was intended, as an insult._ _

__Brick watched him for a moment, frowning deeply at him. "You're really not concerned about this?"_ _

__Butch shrugged. "I was at first when she walked in the size of a house. But, she said it's not mine."_ _

__"And that's it? You just believe that? I mean, you're not exactly out of the woods." Brick said, and Butch turned to look at him, his forest green eyes wide with panic._ _

__"What do you mean? What have I missed?" He asked frantically, and Brick glared at him._ _

__"Nothing. I just - how can you just accept it's not your kid and carry on like it's not your problem? Aren't you even a _little_ bit worried she's wrong? You two had sex -" Brick began, glad when Butch interrupted him because it pained him so much to have to talk about Blossom and Butch having sex._ _

__"We used condoms. Every time. No mishaps, no issues. You guys _didn't._ She says it's yours, it's yours. Plus, we all _want_ it to be yours." Butch said, as he continued to make himself a cup of coffee._ _

__"That doesn't mean it _is_ mine." Brick mumbled, and Butch folded his arms across his chest._ _

__"Dude she says it's yours. And you want it to be, right?" Butch said and Brick looked down at the floor, frowning._ _

__"Of course I do." Brick replied._ _

__"Then fucking go with it. I guess you two will get back together now?" Butch asked._ _

__"I don't know. But that," Brick said, standing and turning to face him. "is none of your business."_ _

__Butch grunted in reply. "You know what Brick, you're pretty pathetic. I mean, what the fuck is _wrong_ with you? Why are you just sitting here miserating and making the worst of the situation, when you could make the best of it? You do this, you've done it for years! You've got so much fucking money, yet you still live in this old apartment, holding onto dead memories. Blossom _loves_ you, okay! Even though she found you fucking your assistant on the sofa, and now she's pregnant with your child - but you're still doubting you'll end up together! You're still brooding on your own, predicting the worst. What fucking more can you ask for? Yet you're still acting as if the world owes you so fucking much, sitting around waiting for something to happen!" He ranted angrily at his brother._ _

__Sometimes, Butch hated Brick. He felt like things always seemed to land in his lap. The entire world bent over backwards for Brick. He fucking hated it._ _

__Brick took it all in, glaring at his green eyed brother, fists squeezed together rigidly. Butch took a step away from him, expecting him to explode in a frenzy of anger; but he didn't. A little tiny smile popped onto Brick's face. And he laughed._ _

__"What the fuck -" Butch muttered, looking at him incredulously. "Did I break you? Have you finally cracked?"_ _

__Brick turned, grabbing his laptop off the coffee table and flicking it on._ _

__"What are you doing _now?"_ Butch asked, stalking over to him, now satisfied that he wasn't going to pummel him._ _

__"For once in your life, Butch, you're actually right about something. I'm making a change, that's what I'm doing. You can afford this place on your own, right?" Brick asked him._ _

__Butch blinked dubiously. "I guess so, I dunno - why?"_ _

__"Because you're going to have to." Brick said as he clicked onto a property website._ _

__..._ _

__Brick and Blossom sat in the doctor's waiting room, neither talking to the other much, both feeling an awkward tension in the air._ _

__They hadn't spoken since Blossom's phone call inviting him to the appointment; Blossom and her sisters had come to the decision that the ball was in his court now, she couldn't do all the running around after him herself._ _

__He wasn't being rude, and neither was Blossom; just they didn't know what to say to each other; or where to even begin._ _

__"Blossom Utonium?"_ _

__She looked up, somewhat thankful for something to break the very loud silence in the room. She smiled at her obstetrician, then looked back at Brick, signalling for him to follow. He stood up before she did, helping her get to her feet._ _

__"How are we feeling this week then, Blossom?" Dr Marsh said as they entered her room. She looked round from her computer to take Blossom's notes, looking at Brick curiously._ _

__"This is Brick, Dr Marsh - he's the baby's father." Blossom said, and Brick couldn't help but notice how confident she sounded when she said that._ _

__"I see, nice to meet you Brick. I'm Dr Chloe Marsh, Blossom's obstetrician." She said, shaking his hand._ _

__"Nice to meet you." He said, taking a seat next to Blossom. His crimson eyes were peering at the doctor's room they were sitting in. The walls were lined with diagrams of baby's in utero and fetus's of all different developmental stages. He glanced from them to Blossom's stomach, and it seemed so mad to think there was a baby growing inside there._ _

__His eyes went from Blossom's round tummy to a cork board by the doctor's desk - it was covered in photos of newborn babies; presumably ones she had delivered. It made Brick's stomach turn._ _

__"And I'm doing fine." Blossom added, answering her obstetrician's original question. "My back aches, and I think I've started having the odd practice contraction, but apart from that, fine."_ _

__Brick's eyes had widened at the mention of practice contractions. He didn't even know that was a thing - the baby couldn't come yet, he thought he had 3 months?!_ _

__Chloe, a tall, thin woman, could feel the tension in the room, but didn't comment; it was far from her place. Sensing Brick's worry, she spoke to reassure them both. "Practice contractions, or Braxton hicks contractions, at your stage are perfectly normal - it's just your body warming up ready for the grand finale. If they become regular, or more intense, make sure you get yourself down to the labor ward just to get checked out. Baby kicking away?"_ _

__"Constantly." Blossom said, taking Brick's hand inadvertently and placing it onto her tummy._ _

__Brick could feel tiny, jabbing feet, or where they little fists? Punching and kicking away at the heat of his hand on her stomach, the only thing in between skin to skin contact was the thin t shirt Blossom wore._ _

__Brick's eyes widened in awe as he felt his baby moving for the first time. Blossom's cheeks reddened as she realised what she'd done, and she smiled at him, receiving a very un-Brick-like bashful smile back._ _

__"Good, that's good. Do you have a sample for me?" She asked, and the sweet moment was broken as Blossom nodded and rummaged in her bag for the small pot of urine the obstetrician needed from her. She was sure to cover it in her hand as she passed it to the doctor._ _

__Dr Marsh laughed as she went to the sink in the corner to test the sample. "You should know by now there's no dignity in pregnancy Blossom."_ _

__"I should, I am a doctor after all; there's no dignity in that either." She replied dryly._ _

__Dr Marsh chuckled back, washing her hands after pouring away the sample. "All clear, which is what we want to see. Want to hop on the bed so we can measure this baby and see if we can find their heartbeat?"_ _

__Blossom looked at Brick, excitement visible in her eyes as she stood, yanking up her t shirt and stepping up onto the bed._ _

__Brick thought her tummy almost seemed bigger bare. He was surprised at how beautiful he found it. Not that he didn't think pregnancy was a wonderful thing, it was. But Blossom looked so magnificent. He was actually disappointed when Dr Marsh stood in his line of vision in front of Blossom as she measured her tummy._ _

__"30cm at 28 weeks. That's fine, all fine." She reached for the doppler to find the baby's heartbeat, and squirted some gel onto Blossom's belly. "Want to come and listen Dad?" Dr Marsh asked, gesturing at Brick to come stand with them._ _

__Brick was stumped by being called Dad, but stood anyway, coming to a stand still by Blossom's head. She gently took his hand, watching his face to see how he reacted. He didn't let go._ _

__A few whooshing, ocean-like sounds filled the room as she guided the device along Blossom's tummy, trying to find the baby. She had a quick feel of her bump. "Baby is head down, which is good, even though you've got a few weeks to go still. Laying posterior at the moment, but plenty of time to turn so no worries there. Some babies turn just before labor." She looked up to a nodding Blossom, and a confused looking Brick. "Posterior means the baby's back is the same way as Blossoms', so they are back to back. You want the baby to be anterior, back to belly. But I am sure they will turn in good time." All the while she was searching around on Blossom's tummy._ _

__Suddenly a sound like no other filled the room. A quick rhythm, a galloping swishing sound. The baby's heartbeat. Brick's mouth fell open. It was a heart melting sound, and it made Brick feel extremely paternal. A heartbeat. That huge bump Blossom sported had a heartbeat. There was a little person in there, a little person half Blossom and half him._ _

__The idea seemed so amazing, hard to believe. Yet people had babies everyday._ _

__"Wow." He mumbled._ _

__Blossom smiled. "I know. I cried the first time I heard it. Makes it all just that little bit real, doesn't it?"_ _

__Brick nodded, mouth still agog. It sure did._ _


	14. Azalea Avenue

_Strange what desire will make foolish people do/I never dreamed I'd meet somebody like you/And I never dreamed I'd lose somebody like you_

...

Blossom's hands quivered as she covered her eyes with one, the other hand clutching her thigh. She was trying to control what was happening to her, but it was no use.

She could see it again. Hear it. Feel it. _Feel_ him on her. The weight felt suffocating. She couldn't move and she couldn't breathe. She needed to try and bring herself back to the present.

Her breathing was fast and loud, and she squeezed her eyes shut, trying to blind herself to what she could see, but it didn't make any difference.

She hated to admit in her head that she had no idea what she should do when this happened to her. With each flashback that came to her, she tried her best to push it away and pretend it wasn't happening.

She could even _smell_ him. The musky cologne and moist smell of sweat. She clicked her eyes open, looking around quickly. He wasn't there. Of course he wasn't. She was in her apartment. She looked up; the ceiling was her own, not Jeremy's pale blue lampshade.

Her vision was back, but she could still hear it. Panting and mumbling, her own mumbling, whimpering. She reached over to her TV, switching it on and turning the volume up loud.

_It's Monday. You are at your apartment. He is not here. You are perfectly safe. And so is your baby. You're stressing the baby. Calm down. Stop doing this! It's over. You're fine. Brick is on his way to pick you up. You'll be safe with him. You'll be safe..._ She told herself mentally.

"I'm safe. I'm safe. He's not here. I'll be safe." She mumbled, exhaling quickly, closing and opening her eyes again. The sounds disappeared slowly. Her chest loosened. She touched her face, realizing it was drenched in tears.

When would all this stop?

...

Brick twirled the keys to the house on his finger as he sat in his car below the apartment block Blossom lived in. He was waiting for her to come down. A few minutes later she appeared, walking over to the car.

"Hey." She said, sitting down next to him and pulling the car door shut.

"Hey. Are you okay?" He asked, scrutinising her face. She'd been crying, that was for sure. She looked tired and pale. He started the car and pulled away.

"Fine, fine. Beginning to get fed up of being this huge." Blossom grumbled, shifting the seatbelt uncomfortably under her bump.

Brick narrowed his eyes, but dropped it. "Not long left." He muttered as they glided along in his sleek red car.

Blossom had been home for 4 weeks now, but not much had changed. Brick had come with her to her appointment that week, which had gone much the same as the one before, Brick being just as mystified as he had been previously.

But they hadn't spoken about their relationship woes, or more if one existed. She was pretty certain he was going to be there for the baby. He'd not explicitly said so, but he _had_ been there already - he'd been to another appointment with her. But she had no idea how much further that extended.

Blossom had an inkling Brick had something up his sleeve as they drove out to a suburban area of Townsville. It was in the west of Townsville, not far from Bubbles or Buttercup's houses. She didn't want to inquire too much, though she was curious. She was grateful to feel safe and distracted by his presence. Her maternity leave had started so she was happy for distractions these days.

"Where exactly are we going? You've gone too far out for Bubbles or Buttercup's place." Blossom questioned.

"There's just somewhere I want to show you." Brick said in a cheery voice. Blossom looked at him curiously; why was he in such high spirits?

They pulled up in front of a large house, on a sleepy little street filled with lots of other houses very similar to the one they sat outside. Blossom turned in her seat slightly, catching the road sign. 'Azalea Avenue'. She didn't recognise it. They were sitting outside number 3.

"What do you think?" He asked.

Blossom furrowed her brow confusedly. "Well it's lovely, of course. Who lives there?"

Blossom noted how it looked empty, as Brick answered. "No one, at the moment."

It looked like a house plucked right off of Wisteria Lane, all of the houses did. This one had duck egg blue cladding, with white windows, panels and a gorgeous front garden filled with lots of lovely summer flowers. It was like a children's doll house, with such intricate detail, it was truly enviably.

"Right, so why are we…" She began, but then the penny dropped.

"Do you want to go inside and have a look?" He asked, a glint in his eye.

"Have you -?" She asked, her voice getting higher in pitch. "Have you bought a house?!"

He shrugged, smiling. "Looks like it."

"Oh my god. Oh my _god!_ Brick!" She cried.

"Do you like it?" He asked, hope clear in his voice.

"Well, of course, I mean - it's gorgeous, it's beautiful. It's a house of my dreams but - I can't believe you've bought a house." Blossom said, ogling it.

"I thought it was about time. I don't want to raise a child in an apartment. I mean, we _could_ just fine but - if we don't have to I don't want to so, we're not going to." Brick said, getting out of the car, and in a second being at her side, opening the door for her. "Want to come have a look inside?"

"Erm, sure, o-okay." She said, completely overwhelmed.

Brick took the keys from his pocket, passing one to her as they walked up the drive and to the front door. Blossom looked down at the shiny silver key, dumbfounded.

It was absolutely outstanding inside. It had a large lounge with a big open fire. A huge country style kitchen diner with oak cupboards and marble worktops; an island in the middle. Four vast bedrooms up a winding white wooden staircase. The place was breathtaking, the kind of home she'd only dreamed about some day living in.

He'd even done a bit of furnishing, a pair of sleek crimson armchairs in the living room already, a chunky oak coffee table in the middle of the room, a shaggy red rug beneath it. After looking around, they'd ended up back in there so Blossom could sit down.

"I can't believe you've bought a house!" Blossom cried, flabbergasted. "I mean, we've not even spoken about things, about where we stand, about what we want and - and you go and buy a _house!"_

Brick realised she was beginning to sound like this was an unwise thing to be doing, no longer as awe struck and amazed as she had seemed as he showed her around.

"Well, you can just move in if you want, if you're not sure about living with me... Then when, or - or if you think you're ready I'll join you." Brick offered, trying to seem reasonable, though it was far from what he had planned. He'd wanted them to move in together. But he _had_ completely sprung this on her, he didn't want to make her do anything she wasn't happy with.

Blossom's face fell. She began to struggle to her feet. "Erm. No, no don't worry. I think I'll umm -"

Brick's face fell now too. "What? Where are you going?"

"I don't need this." She said simply. "You think this is what I need right now?"

Brick was absolutely lost. "What are you talking about?"

"I don't need this!" Her voice was indignant. "What do you think I am - some poor defenceless woman who needs some rich hotshot knight in shining armor to come and rescue me, just because I got knocked up by him?! No, no - I can do this myself, thank you. I'm a professional - I'm a doctor, I'm a Powerpuff girl - I'm a woman! I can do this without you, without all this!"

"Blossom, what the fuck?! It's nothing like that at all, I'm not trying to 'rescue' you!" Brick cried, following her as she made for the door. "I got this place for us because I thought –"

She'd turned suddenly, Brick nearly being flattened by the bump. Blossom thrust the key into his hand. "I don't need your charity Brick! I'm so _sorry_ you feel obligated to look after me now! What a nuisance I must be!"

"It's not fucking charity! Why would I buy a fucking house for charity?!" Brick snarled as she threw open the door.

"You think I can't do this without you? You think you owe me this house for impregnating me?!" Blossom accused furiously, and rather loudly he noted.

"Blossom keep your voice down, it's nothing like that!" Brick urged her, getting angry now too.

"You'd sooner buy a house for me to live in –"

"For _us_ to live in!" He hissed, but she carried on.

"That's not what you just said! You'd sooner buy a house for me to live in, and not move in too, then sit down and talk to me about our relationship, and what's actually going on and going to happen between us? You'd rather make sure me and the baby are all happy and neat in a big pretty house, to keep your conscience clean, then face the _mess_ that is us?!"

Brick growled, frustrated. "You, Blossom Utonium, are fucking impossible! I thought I was doing the right thing!" He gnarled ferociously.

"Oh of course you did!" Blossom started up again but Brick interrupted.

"I'm not going to stand here and let you try to make a fool out of me for buying us a fucking house!" He turned sharply, slamming the door and throwing Blossom's key down at her feet.

Blossom watched him speed off in his car down the road, the silence of the neighborhood almost devouring her as he disappeared out of sight.

She tutted angrily, bending down awkwardly and scooping the key up, locking the front door.

Popping it in her purse, she called a taxi to take her home, hating the lonely feeling that swept over her.

...

Blossom was wrong.

Brick thundered about his apartment, pacing here and there, beside himself with anger.

Blossom was so _wrong!_ He hadn't bought that house as a bandaid - he'd bought it for them both! As an icebreaker! It was an icebreaker, it was a means to begin to rebuild their relationship, to potentially -

He froze suddenly, realising something he'd just thought. An _icebreaker._ He'd bought a fucking _house,_ as an icebreaker. Rather than just talk to her, and maybe discuss the eventuality of moving in together, he'd just gone whole hog and bought a _rather_ expensive house, gotten a mortgage, put down a large sum of money - to _break the fucking ice._

Blossom was right.

He banged his fists against the worktop angrily, a crack appearing along it.

She was _so_ fucking right! He wouldn't say it aloud. It hurt enough just thinking it. He needed to wake up and smell the coffee. He loved her. He did, he loved her, he had _never_ stopped loving her.

He thought of her, putting his hands on her stomach as the baby kicked, her taking his hand gently as they listened to their baby's heart beating. She loved him too. She did, she hadn't stopped loving him. She'd told him so herself the night they spent together.

They were having a child together. They would be a family; they could be a family.

The question was: could he move past what had happened? What she'd done with his brother.

Did he love her enough to make it work; to have a child together; to live together and be a family?

If he didn't, Blossom would forever be the mother of his child. The child who he'd only see on the weekends, or some similar arrangement. And the house on Azalea Avenue, that would go back on the market, to a couple who _did_ want to be a family. Did he want that?

_Of course I don't!_ His mind screamed at him. _This is everything you've ever wanted and more!_

Brick thought about how utterly miserable his life was without her in it. And now, he was potentially ruining getting everything he longed for just because he was being too stubborn, and holding a grudge about something she did when they weren't together, even though she had seemed to be able to move past something he did when they _were_ together.

He shook his head, a determined smile replacing the miserable grimace on his face. He knew what he had to do.

He had to fix this.

...

It was safe to safe that Blossom was in a pretty foul mood. She couldn't believe what Brick had done, and was incensed by what he had said.

Why would he think buying a house would make everything better? It was stupid. And ridiculous. And she was _so_ angry she could pop.

Did he think he could just make the problem go away by throwing money at it? It didn't work like that.

He'd left her there too; driven her all that way and then just drove away without her in his rage. It wasn't as simple to just fly home when you were heavily pregnant; the large bump made her off balance; getting in a car just seemed safer.

The door went then, and she got up huffily, knowing exactly who it would be. Sure enough, Brick stood there, looking quite jolly considering they'd just had a blazing argument on the doorstep of their potential new home together.

She hadn't accounted for the armful of flat boxes, rolls of tape and marker pens he held though.

"What?" She said simply, the latch on the door. He pushed the door open, the latch breaking away like a pencil as he let himself in.

"Kind of a useless thing to own when the majority of those around you are super powered." Brick noted, setting the tape and pens on the floor, and beginning to unfold a box.

"What on earth do you think you're doing?" Blossom demanded, closing the door after inspecting the broken latch mournfully.

"Moving you in." He answered simply, taping a box together.

Blossom scoffed, not believing the man's nerve. "What, so now you're _forcing_ me to move into your little love shack?"

Brick stopped as he had created a second cardboard box and turned to look at her, a devilish smile on his face. "Yes." He answered, resuming to making more boxes. "So I suggest you start filling these with your shit. Because the 'love shack' awaits."

She folded her arms on top of her bump. "You can't force me to move! What if I refuse?"

He stood now, still grinning wickedly, and loomed over her. "Then I shall pick you up, kicking and screaming, and land you there myself." His voice was like velvet as he tucked a strand of red hair behind her ear. She almost, very very almost succumbed to his charm, but she stood her ground.

"What if I don't want to live there? You can't make me Brick." She insisted.

"We both know you _do_ want to live there. You used to always go on about a house out that way; and starting a family in it. Well now we can, can't we?" He said, and enjoyed watching her face change to a look of surprise.

_"We?"_ Blossom asked, stunned.

"Yes, we." Brick answered, touching the side of her face tenderly. "Blossom, I love you. I really do, I always have. If you can move past what I did, I can move past what you did. Sound like a deal?"

Blossom smiled, pulling him as close to her as she could. "Deal." She said, before she sealed it with a kiss.

...

"Oh Blossom, it's beautiful." Bubbles gushed, as she stepped into the kitchen diner, taking in the masterpiece that was Brick and Blossom's new home. "You did _good!"_ She said, turning to Brick, who stifled a smile at her.

He shrugged. "I know what my lady likes." He was at her side now, planting a kiss on her cheek.

"I'm _so_ happy for you guys." Bubbles said, sitting down next to Buttercup at the big white and oak dining table in her country style kitchen. It had been 2 weeks since they had begun to move in; the place was now fully furnished and looking more like a family home.

"Thanks." Blossom smiled, nuzzling into Brick. "We're pretty happy too."

"Where's Jay and Mitch?" Bubbles asked, turning to Buttercup.

"Jay's at a friend's house, and Mitch is working over time - so, it's just me. Where's Boomer?" She replied.

"He's just getting some of the food we brought in from the car with Butch." Bubbles said casually.

"With Butch?" Blossom asked.

"I didn't think that would be a problem…" Bubbles said in a quiet voice. Blossom and Brick looked slightly worried at the prospect of him being here, so did Buttercup.

"We can't leave him out just because of what happened! He's your brother, Brick!" Bubbles cried.

"I don't want him here." Brick said firmly. Blossom turned, taken aback by his demand. "Well, you know what he's like! You think he'll come over and not cause any shit? Cos I don't."

"I thought you two were okay? I mean you lived with him for months knowing what had happened." Buttercup asked, almost reading Blossom's mind.

"It's just difficult to be around him, and Blossom." Brick said sourly. "Did he even want to come?"

"Of course he did, he's still your brother." Bubbles answered, matter of fact.

"He wasn't saying that when he was -" Brick cut his own sentence short, catching Blossom's indignant expression and red cheeks.

"He'll be on his best behavior." Bubbles smiled, as the two remaining ruff's walked in.

"Nice digs huh?" Butch said, leaning on the counter as though he'd been there many times before.

Brick flashed him an irritated stare.

...

Brick and his brothers were in the backyard, cranking up the BBQ ready to start cooking some meat. Blossom was inside, sitting at the dining table chatting with her sisters; they were going to come out shortly too, allowing the boys to make a start on grilling the food.

"So are you glad to be back with Blossom, 4 years down the road?" Butch asked Brick, as he poked at a sausage on the grill.

"Yeah, I am." Brick replied, leaning against the back door. "Feels like we never broke up to be honest. Like _none_ of it happened."

"You do seem a lot more Brick-like." Boomer added. "Or more, happy-Brick."

Brick smirked. "Well, I am more happy-Brick now. The house is all furnished, we've even got the baby's room done. 7 weeks now till the little one is due, and it's all starting to feel real. I'm beginning to get used to the fact I'm going to be a Dad. It's weird but, good weird."

"You and me both, and I've got 11 weeks to go!" Boomer said, laughing nervously.

Butch watched his two brothers chatting about upcoming fatherhood bitterly. Both of them seemed so happy and settled. Both were going to be Dad's. They were going to _get_ to be Dad's. He didn't want to admit he was jealous of them both, of everything they had. Of the way they were so comfortable in their happiness. It pissed him off; Brick more so than Boomer. Brick had fucked up big time yet look at him now. It just didn't seem right to him, or fair.

So he did what he normally did. He ruined it.

"That is," Butch said, stopping Boomer and Brick's conversation short. " _if_ you are going to be a father in 7 weeks time."

Brick looked at Butch darkly.

Boomer flashed Butch a nervous look. "There's no 'if', Butch. So there's no need to talk about it -"

"Of course there's an 'if'! You were right when we spoke about it last - how can she really be certain it's yours? I mean, I dunno what she's told you bro but, there are literally days in it, not weeks! The last time we had sex wasn't that long before the time you two did. So how can she be so confident it's you? And how can you just believe her?" Butch questioned, his expression mean.

Boomer looked over at his redheaded brother, who's eyes had clouded over in anger as he glared at his brunette brother. The cooking tongs he held in his hand were bent and mangled he'd clutched at them so hard as Butch had spoke.

"They did the math Butch - anyway, this is pointless to even talk about! We don't need to talk about it." Boomer said, attempting lamely to diffuse the situation. "Brick? It's all good okay we don't need to fucking discuss this."

"That's the thing Boom. We're _not_ talking about it are we? Brick's got nothing to say on the matter cos he knows he _can't_ say anything. It could be mine. You said it yourself a couple of weeks ago - I'm not exactly out of the woods, am I? We were at it all the time - including days before she came looking for me but settled for _you._ It's surely too close to call." Butch sneered, his voice acidic.

Brick's teeth were grit tight and he dropped the utensil he'd ruined to the ground.

"Butch - will you shut the fuck up! Hey look - the dogs are burning, Brick, just ignore him." Boomer cried, but he might as well have been talking to himself.

"It's not your baby." Brick growled. "It's _my_ baby."

"Won't you look stupid, buying a house, and all the shit a baby needs - and then some black haired little bastard pops out of her?!" Butch suggested with a nasty snigger.

"Butch!" Boomer snapped, but he ignored him. Brick's breathing became ragged as his anger reached boiling point.

"What?! Come on, it's a possibility! It's basically 50/50 that that could happen. And Brick needs to be aware of that, right bro? Just like I do. So really, I'm just looking out for you. Uncle Brick. Maybe wanna get used to that one, just in case." Butch suggested, his eyes lighting up at how riled Brick was becoming.

Boomer stepped ahead of Brick slightly, anticipating a fight breaking out. "Brick, just ignore him! You know he's just trying to make you snap." He turned to his green eyed brother then. "Butch, what are you fucking doing? You said you wanted to come - you promised you weren't going to cause any shit!"

"Wanted to come? Don't be dumb. I only came along to check in on things. You see, the moment Brick and Blossom have some stupid little argument or whatever, Blossom will be right on my doorstep begging to get back into my bed again - you just watch!" Butch baited with a cruel smile.

Brick got to him before Boomer could even attempt to stop him.


	15. May as well just carry on until I explode

_No, I don't want to fall in love/This love is only gonna break your heart_

...

Brick's hands closed around Butch's throat, squeezing it tightly and showing no mercy. Boomer was at his arm, trying to wrench them apart.

Butch let out a laugh as he strained to breath, but all this did was waste his depleting energy. He tried his best not to gasp or yelp, but sooner or later he'd need to or he'd pass out.

"What's the matter bro?" Butch grunted. "Scared I'm right?"

Brick squeezed even harder cutting him off, and Butch gasped for breath involuntarily.

"Brick!" Boomer was yelling, trying to get him off his brother. "Brick come on, you're gunna kill him."

"Who'd miss him?" Brick asked through gritted teeth. "Hmm? Who'd miss him? He burns every bridge he ever makes. Pisses on every bonfire. What's the fucking point?!"

 _"You'd_ miss him! And _I'd_ miss him! Brick I know he's a fucker sometimes - but he's our brother!" Boomer implored desperately. "Come on let him go!"

But Brick wasn't hearing any of it. And now Boomer was losing his temper. He let go of Brick's arm, and swung his arm around Brick's neck instead, pulling hard against his windpipe. Being unable to breath suddenly made Brick let go of Butch instantly.

Boomer kept his grip on his redheaded brother so he couldn't grab him once more.

Butch leant on his knee bent over, coughing and spluttering as he caught his breath.

"Let me go!" Brick seethed, struggling against Boomer, but Boomer held on firmly. "I swear to god Boomer you fucking let me go!"

"You're staying right here." Boomer muttered. "Butch - get out of here. Go home."

Butch chuckled, standing upright again. "Why would I leave now? When Brick's just given me a reason to stay."

"Just go home!" Boomer yelled, as Brick thrashed in his arms to get him off of him.

Smoke was beginning to billow from the BBQ, the sausages beginning to burn.

By this time Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup had come outside, hearing all the shouting and wondering what the hell was going on. Upon seeing Boomer restraining a raging Brick, and Butch making his way towards them, an unhinged expression on his face, Buttercup shot into the air and grabbed Butch's arms, pulling them behind his back to stop him moving an inch closer to a rabid Brick.

"What the fuck is going on?" She cried, holding Butch firm as he struggled against her.

"Oh they're just trying to kill each other - the norm." Boomer barked over Brick's shoulder.

"Seriously?! You two are so fucking pathetic." Buttercup grumbled as Butch tried harder to get loose from her.

He very nearly got away, so she swung him around and held him in a headlock instead, beginning to march him away from Brick. "Heel." She commanded firmly, and Butch smirked in her grip.

"Yes mam." He replied smoothly but she ignored him.

Brick and Boomer watched Buttercup removing Butch from the situation, taking him through the side gate towards the front yard.

"Brick, I'll let you go if you promise you'll calm down and not go after him." Boomer said and Brick growled in response. "A growl does not fill me with confidence, Brick."

"Fine, fine I won't, just get the _fuck_ off of me." Brick cried, his voice sounding much less angered. Boomer continued to hold onto him for a couple of seconds, then slowly let go; relieved when Brick didn't go rocketing after their brother.

Blossom and Bubbles could only look on during all this, too pregnant to intervene themselves. Bubbles looked concerned, Blossom looked disappointed.

Brick's fiery red eyes met Blossom's, and he could see how crestfallen she looked.

"He was fucking -" Brick began to attempt to defend himself, but Blossom cut in.

"I don't care what he said or did. He wanted a reaction. And you gave him one. Why did you rise to it?" Blossom asked.

Brick stared at her for a few moments. "You can't fucking expect me to not get annoyed when he -" His rant turned into grumbling under his breath, and he strode off towards the house.

...

"What is your problem Butch? Why do you have to be such a _dick_ about _everything?"_ Buttercup asked as she let go of Butch when they made it safely to the front yard. "I mean, haven't you had enough fun recently? I thought this was all over?!"

"I can't fucking help it." Butch grunted, and Buttercup cranked a brow at him.

"You can't help being a dick?" She reiterated and he rolled his eyes.

"No! I can't help but say something because, because it's not fair!" Butch cried, and Buttercup was now even more confused.

"It's not fair? What isn't fair?" She queried.

"None of it's fucking fair! Brick is a fucking asshole! He cheated on Blossom, yet good things still always come his way. No one has fucking _shunned_ him! To the point that he's clawed his way back in! And it makes me so fucking angry!" Butch tried to explain. He felt like he was exploding, finally saying all the things that had bugged him for so long. Buttercup didn't reply so he kept talking. "He gets everything, _everything,_ no matter what a shit he is to people! People still care about him and look out for him, even though he's a fucking _cunt!_ People roll over for him! But nobody gives a fucking shit about me! And what the hell have I done wrong?! I never cheated on anyone - I didn't do anything! But look at me! I have fucking _nothing!_ "

"So this was all done out of jealousy?" Buttercup asked, her brow furrowing as she realised all this ran deeper than she'd originally thought.

Butch scoffed. "I'm not fucking jealous of that piece of shit."

"Well, you sure sound it… How can you say that the world gives him everything, when he lost everything when he cheated on Blossom? He lost her for 4 years - she ended up going to _you_ for fucks sake, his brother - yet he still gets everything? I mean it's not even like you _want_ what he's got." Buttercup said, and Butch sighed heavily.

"Yeah, well that's what everyone assumes isn't it?" He replied in a bored tone, folding his arms across his chest and turning away from her a little. She blinked at him. What did _that_ mean?

Buttercup stared at him, only able to see the profile of his face. She folded her arms across her chest too. _You could have had everything yourself,_ she thought dryly. "What do you mean by that?"

He turned to look at her again. "Well he has everything now doesn't he? He fucked up, but now he's got it all - and what do I have? Nothing. Another fucking notch on the bedpost. Big fucking deal! You guys, all playing fucking happy families, getting married, having _babies,_ being so fucking happy - and then there's me. The annoying one you gotta invite along even though you don't want to - oh and keep an eye on him, cos he might just humiliate, destroy or have sex with something!" He cried angrily, and Buttercup's expression softened a little. "For fuck sake! I'm just so fucking fed up of it all." He muttered under his breath.

"Are you saying that you, you want what he has, what we all have with our partners? Commitment? Stability? _Family?"_ Buttercup was getting into uncharted territory; she didn't count on things going this way when she dragged him away. She figured they'd either end up having an argument themselves or him storming off rather than talking to her. She could never get him to fucking talk to her, to open up. Never. And when he did talk, all she got was heated aggression. But here he was doing just that.

"Who knows what I fucking want? And who cares?! No one fucking asks me, do they - everyone thinks they know exactly what I'm about so they don't even bother actually getting to know what I want, or heaven forbid they fucking ask - but fuck Buttercup, I just know I want SOMETHING!" He cried in despair. But then his face fell a bit and he sighed. "But what's the point? I fuck everything up as it is. So why bother. May as well just carry on until I explode or something."

She looked up at him as he looked down at her, his expression stubborn, but ultimately sad. It tugged at her heartstrings a teeny tiny bit. Only a teeny tiny bit, mind.

"I mean, me and you, we were the same. But look at the difference between us now. You turned it around. But I just kept going, fucking up everything I could get my hands on." He muttered sadly.

Buttercup had to admit she kind of pitied him. She also felt something else she didn't understand. Was it… Guilt?

They had been such a reckless couple when they were together. Once puberty hit, something changed between them; and it had been instant infatuation. She was his ideal girl: tough, feisty, opinionated, and a total hottie as an added bonus. Completely untouchable, even girls fancied her. Butch knew he had to make her his. Well, Buttercup didn't trust him as far as she could throw him, and she could throw him pretty far - she knew, she'd done it before.

They were both such passionate people. Too passionate, it was so easy to turn this into fierce arguing. They're arguing was constant. _Constant._ They were violent, and out of control, forever getting each other into trouble. And as he'd gotten older, it had become apparent that Butch had some serious commitment issues, and some demons he wasn't able to face up to still to this day, that had left him feeling undeserving of love. When they'd ended, it had taken them awhile to get each other out of their systems. 

It had taken a good 6 years till Buttercup decided it had to stop. They'd been together solidly from age 16 to 18. Then off and on and off and on till Buttercup realized someone else had loved her from the get go.

Mitchell Mitchelson. The boy she'd known practically all her life, and her most of his. The boy who wanted to look after her and have a committed relationship with her; it was all he had wanted for years. He'd sat back and watched Butch upset her, and fight with her, and break her heart up. He wanted to fix things for her. She deserved better. He could give her everything she had always wanted. Buttercup could see which path was the wisest to take.

But, Butch hadn't taken this well. Not well at all. He'd continued to fly off the rails in his own way. Occasionally trying to drag Buttercup with him. Which had caused arguments between Mitch and Buttercup. At age 22, she'd fallen pregnant. Jay was on the way and Buttercup knew it was time to stop messing around and settle down, for her baby's sake. And she'd been with Mitch properly since.

"It's happening again isn't it?" Buttercup said quietly.

"What is?" Butch asked curiously.

"Me and you. And Mitch. Except with Blossom this time, and Brick." She paused. "Do you like, love her or something?"

Butch looked irritated by her words. "Of course I don't. It's not you, me and Mitch again because I _loved_ you -" He paused, noticing her swallow hard at his words. "I don't love Blossom. It was sex, that was it. And I'm not pissed cos it's over. I don't care. I guess I just miss feeling wanted. Someone relying on me, and wanting me around. Cos none of you guys really do. Boomer only ever wants me around out of guilt. And Brick? Well, I've probably just cut away the tiny strings holding what was left of our relationship together. So yeah. I'll probably leave myself with no one eventually. But, I guess I don't deserve much else."

"You've been in self destruct mode for like the past 10 years, you need to knock it off." She said, trying to make it sound like she didn't care, but failing miserably.

He looked at her now, looking her properly in the eye; forest meeting jade. "If I knew how to I would." 

She didn't know what to say. But she knew she just felt sad looking at him. Like she wished there was something she could do. But what could she do?

"I wonder how things would be now if I had figured out how to stop years ago." He mumbled.

Buttercup shrugged, but she had to admit she'd often wondered that herself.

...

Blossom fidgeted in bed, trying to get comfortable to no avail. She could only sleep on her side now she was this pregnant and sometimes she missed having some variety to getting comfortable in bed.

Brick laid beside her, watching her shifting about. They'd barely spoken to each other since Brick's fight with Butch earlier.

When Blossom got as comfortable as she was going to get, she let out a heartfelt sigh.

Brick lifted his head to look at her better. "What's wrong?"

"This." She replied with a sniff. He now realised she was crying.

"Are you crying?" He asked, double checking.

"Yes I'm crying! Being pregnant makes you super hormonal, if you hadn't noticed." She snapped.

"I had noticed." He replied dryly. "What's _actually_ wrong?"

"This! Everything! It's not going to work, is it?" She said woefully.

"What do you mean?" He said, confusion mixed with worry evident in his face.

"This big house hasn't fixed anything." She hiccuped and he sighed, laying back down.

"Well, it wasn't intended to do that." He muttered, staring at the ceiling.

"Brick, you can't even be around Butch without _literally_ strangling him." Blossom cried.

Brick huffed loudly again. "Maybe it'll get better over time…" It was a poor excuse, but it was the best he could come up with.

"No it won't. It'll likely get worse - especially until the baby arrives anyway. Brick, there's a test we can take, to properly find out." She murmured quietly.

He looked over at her. "Huh?"

"A DNA test. While I'm still pregnant." She answered, and he thought about it for a moment.

"What does that entail? Like, how do they do it?" Brick asked her stiffly. 

"Well, theres an non invasive test which is just a blood test each, but they don't offer that anywhere here in this state, so we'd have to travel to get it done. Here in Townsville they offer a blood test for you and me, and then an amniocentesis, to collect the baby's DNA. It is more invasive but I think it's more accurate. So, if we did that, that way you would definitely know. And so would Butch." Blossom said looking over at him to gauge his reaction.

"What's an amniocentesis?" He questioned, brow furrowed.

"It's when they insert a needle into your tummy, to collect amniotic fluid from inside your uterus for testing." Blossom explained, but Brick didn't look much assured by the idea of it.

"A needle in your stomach? That doesn't sound safe, won't it hurt the baby?" He said, and she pursed her lips a bit.

"Well, they use ultrasound too, to guide the needle to make sure they don't catch the baby. It does come with it's risks though - there's a small chance of miscarriage that comes along with it, but it's drastically reduced the further along you are -" Blossom was telling him, but he was already shaking his head.

"No. No tests that are gunna put the baby at risk. Or you. And if the blood test alone isn't in town and isn't as accurate then.. No. I don't want to do all that just to find out for definite. You're due in 7 weeks. I can wait. And so can Butch. Whatever happens when you give birth, we'll deal with it." Brick said, and Blossom frowned.

"Are you sure? I mean, I still stand by what I said, I am still completely certain it's your baby. But if it will make things easier for you and Butch, I'll do it." Blossom said sincerely, but he shook his head again.

"No. I don't need you to do that, okay? Things will be all right between Butch and I eventually." Brick assured her, but there was zero conviction in his voice.

"But will they? It just feels like this is Mitch and Butch all over again. They were really close friends at school, best friends even - and look at them now! They _never_ talk to each other, ever! And if they do you can tell it's completely forced and strained. Butch was exactly the same with him at the beginning as well - always making snide remarks about having been with Buttercup, and look what it's done to them! They detest each other now! You're going to be like that with Butch now, your own brother, and it's all my fault!" Blossom sniffed again sadly. "I'm going to feel at fault every time we're around him and it's just not going to work. I'm always going to feel guilty about it. I mean, he's your brother! It shouldn't be like this and it's all my fault."

"Well I'm just going to have to be the bigger person aren't I?" Brick grumbled, turning to her and putting an arm around her vast tummy. "I don't want to lose you, and _guess_ I don't want to lose Butch."

"No, you _definitely_ don't want to lose Butch. I know he's extremely difficult, but he _is_ your brother. And our siblings are more than just siblings because of the unique way we all came to be. You can't lose him over me." Blossom insisted, and Brick nodded rather dully. "You've just got to control your temper if he says something stupid. He just wants a reaction from you, that's all he's after. And anyway," Blossom said, holding onto his hand. "It's always been you I've wanted. You're _all_ I've ever wanted. He was nothing on you and no one ever will be." She told him, her voice getting lower and more suggestive by the word.

"Yeah?" Brick asked, playing with her fingers as she maneuvered herself around to face him slowly.

"Of course. So next time Butch makes some stupid comment, you just remember that." She purred, and he smirked in response.

"I had an inkling this might be the case. Butch may think of himself as some kind of Lothario, but I knew you'd know better." Brick said cockily.

"Yeah," Blossom said, going along with it playfully. "Honestly, he was absolutely nothing on you - and I've got to admit to saying your name a few times when I was with him. And he did _not_ like that. Maybe bring that up next time he says something that grates on you."

Brick laughed loudly. "Ha! Seriously? That has made my day."

He leaned forward to kiss Blossom and she leaned in too. When their lips met he was a little surprised to feel her grabbing at his hips and pulling him closer, playing with the hem of his boxers.

"Hey, are you sure you wanna?" He whispered, looking into her rose eyes.

"Yeah, I'm sure. It's different when someone really loves you, you know?" She said quietly. "The last person to, you know, it was him. I need to be with the man I love."

She pondered if sharing a moment of intimacy with Brick might help with the flashbacks. She could only hide them from everyone for so long…

Brick proceeded to kiss her tenderly, his hands stroking every curve. She pulled away then to ask him a question.

"Are you sure _you_ wanna?" Blossom double checked.

He scoffed in reply. "Why _wouldn't_ I? I've literally not had sex since we last did!"

"Well, I've never had sex being pregnant before, so this might get a little awkward." She said with a chuckle.

"I'm sure we'll get on just fine." He said, kissing her neck and pulling her toward him. She giggled as he pulled her heavy form on top of him.

...

When the front door to what was now just Butch's apartment flew open, he turned around with an irritated grimace. His frown quickly changed to one of surprise when he realized it was Brick closing the door behind him.

"What do _you_ want?" Butch spat standing up rigidly.

"To clear the air." Brick said firmly. "As much as I enjoy throttling you, it's not really a done thing at family get togethers, so it can't become a regularity. We have got to find a way to be around each other without trying to kill each other."

Butch frowned deeper, folding his arms across his chest. "I think you'll find you were the one doing all of the 'trying to kill each other'."

"Yeah, because you suddenly decided Blossom's baby was yours, and that she would soon be at your door 'begging to get back in your bed', or something along those lines. A strangling was coming to you, I think you'll find." Butch grunted in response. "But this is what's got to stop, Butch. I don't know what your problem is with me, or with me being with Blossom -"

"I don't fucking care if you're with Blossom. You _should_ be with Blossom -" Butch cut in, until Brick spoke over him.

"Well look - I'll do my best to stop brooding over the whole you sleeping with Blossom thing, if you just don't bring it up. And I'll do the same. I'm _never_ gunna understand it, I'm _never_ gunna get why or how it happened - but I'll get over it. I can't fucking do that if you're forever reminding me of it." Brick said, and Butch stared at him, huffing lightly.

"And the same goes for the kid, Butch. I realise nothing is one hundred percent, I really do. I know that we're not going to know for certain until the baby is born. And yeah, maybe we're just clinging on to the bits that make it seem like it is mine, like the timing and the lack of protection used. Blossom is due in like 7 weeks time. And in the meantime me and you can't do shit like what happened at our place the other day. We've gotta find a way to try and get along through this." Brick said, and Butch nodded albeit a little reluctantly.

But Brick knew his brother; he knew that was mostly because he probably didn't want to seem like he was cooperating. Even if he totally agreed with him, he'd never show it.

"So that means no more talk on you and Blossom, and no more going on about 'who's the Daddy', okay? That's it, the end." Brick reiterated, and Butch nodded. "When the baby's born, if it's very clearly your child - we'll deal with it then."

"Yes, fine, I get it." Butch said irritably, and Brick nodded.

"Good." He gave his brother a contemplative look, wondering why he behaved the way he did sometimes; why he stirred the pot as much as he did at times. It was like there was something in him, unable to stop himself from blowing shit up around him.

"Where did this even come from? I was expecting you to kick my ass when I saw it was you - considering the last time you were within 5 feet of me you were trying to kill me." Butch asked, puzzled.

"I want to keep Blossom, that's all. She's more than a few nights of fun for me." Brick explained, and Butch chewed on his bottom lip.

"Right. Well, I'll try really hard not to be a shithead any more." Butch murmured, and Brick smirked at him.

"If you could, that'd be great." Brick replied.

"I'm not gunna say I'm sorry cos, well, I'm not." The smirk fell off of Brick's face at his brothers words. "But, I will say I hope everything goes okay for you and Blossom. And that I won't fuck things up further - unless I accidentally have by putting a baby in her but, well it's looking hopeful that I haven't."

Brick stared at him with wide, irate eyes for a moment, before he cracked a smile, suppressing a laugh. "That was the world's worst sincere comment."

"Well, it came from the heart." Butch replied, and Brick rolled his eyes.

"Hey Butch, serious question here:" Brick said, and a smile began to creep up Butch's face as he looked at his redheaded brother; he could see from his expression that the next question was _not_ going to be a serious one. "What did it feel like to be with a woman who was calling out for your brother?"

Butch grinned. "Same way it felt to have your ex sleep with your brother."

Brick laughed, shaking his head. "Aww, is your biddy little ego hurt? Bet that fucking stung."

"Fuck you okay it didn't happen that often." Butch cried, trying not to laugh as Brick did.

"I think it's got to be the most perfect karma going." Brick said, and Butch tried not to smile.

"Fuck you man!"


	16. Hey soccer Mom

_No, I don't want to fall in love/This love is only gonna break your heart/With you/With you_

...

"You've got your toothbrush packed?" Buttercup asked her son, twirling him around to check in his backpack herself.

"Yes!" He replied impatiently, turning himself back forcefully. Her kid may have been strong, but Buttercup was stronger. She demonstrated this as she turned him back around effortlessly.

"Change of underpants? Change of clothing? DVD's, swim trunks, a towel? Do you need anymore cash or will ten bucks do for swimming in the morning?" She asked, listing off the items in his backpack.

"Mommmmmm, I'm fine! You helped me pack!" Jay whined, yanking his backpack away from her, and turning to his friend apologetically.

"I know I did, but I also know what you're like, calling me at 3am because you forgot some toy or game console." Buttercup said, placing her hands on her hips.

They were standing at Jay's friends' doorstep. He was having a sleepover, then going swimming with his friend Toby in the morning. Buttercup wanted to make sure he was fully prepared, so she wouldn't be at his beck and call all day long, even when he wasn't at home.

Jay rolled his eyes. "Whatever Mom, can I go?"

"Is that how you say goodbye now?" Buttercup snapped, and Jay rolled his eyes again.

"Goodbyeeee Mom." He droned sarcastically.

"That's more like it." She replied equally as sarcastic, hooking him around the shoulder so she could kiss the top of his head, receiving a face full of unruly black hair in the process. He scruffed at his hair when she let him go as if to wipe the kiss away. "You have my number if he's a little shit and you wanna strangle him?" This question was aimed at Toby's mother, who was almost quivering. It was safe to say the other Mom's on the playground were scared of Buttercup Utonium, _and_ her son.

Toby's mother nodded fearfully, Buttercup nodded back. "Call me if you need me. Now be good, Jay. I _mean_ it." She scruffed his black hair, and he tried to dodge it.

"Bye Mom."

Buttercup turned and watched him go in, then began to amble down the road. She'd had to park her car a few blocks down; the parking was awful in this kids' neighborhood.

She felt a little wary leaving Jay. More because she was scared of how he'd behave at someone else's house, then missing him. She _would_ miss him though. The little guy was her bestest of friends. It was quiet in the house without him. However, he'd been invited over, and wanted to go, she wasn't going to say no.

She did a double take as she looked up at her car. There appeared to be a pair of legs on her bonnet. She sprang into the air and jetted over, stopping abruptly when she saw who it was. She banged a fist onto the bonnet, making him jump.

"Hey soccer mom." He said with a smirk.

Buttercup glared at him. "Butch, what the fuck are you doing here? Get _off_ of my car."

He didn't move, just got more comfortable. Buttercup unlocked it and got into the driver's seat. Thinking she was going to drive anyway with him still attached to her bonnet, Butch laughed, but his laugh turned into a yelp as Buttercup opened the bonnet up, sending him to the floor.

"Jesus Christ…" He muttered, getting up and dusting himself off.

"Unluckily for you," Buttercup said, climbing out of the car. "I know how this car works." She grabbed the bonnet, popping the ding she had made when she'd banged the bonnet in anger back into place, and closed it gently.

"Oh good. Think you can put it into drive and make it move?" He teased, to which she rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him seriously.

"What does it look like I'm doing here?" He countered with infuriatingly.

"Well, I don't know, that's why I asked!" She sniped.

"I'm bored, aren't I?" He shrugged.

"So you thought you'd come and bug _me?"_ Buttercup asked, turning her back on him and climbing into her car.

When he didn't answer straight away, Buttercup looked around momentarily. Butch was sat in the passenger seat beside her. "Pretty much."

"Get out!" She yelped.

"Can't we hang out?" He asked simply and she blinked at him.

"Get. Out."

"Hang. Out?" He queried back in the same blunt tone.

Buttercup grumbled as she relented, starting the engine. Butch smiled triumphantly, buckling up. Thoughts of driving hundreds of miles per hour and kicking him out of an open car door were rampant in her mind as she pulled onto the road.

The last place Buttercup wanted to be with Butch in tow was her home, so she'd driven to a drive thru restaurant not far off.

Butch had gotten them burgers and they were now sat in her car eating.

"So, remind me _why_ you're here? And how the hell you knew where to find me?" Buttercup asked, folding her arms and glaring at him.

"I have my ways. Eat your burger." He answered casually.

She glared at him, then at the burger. "Don't you have work today?"

Butch worked as a Personal Trainer at a large gym complex downtown. Buttercup had made sure it was a different one to the centre she did her self defence classes in. The less she saw of Butch the better. Generally speaking, they didn't socialize anymore.

The arguments that would ensue between Buttercup and Mitch if they did, it just wasn't worth it. Not many current partners appreciated friendship or socializing with the ex. Especially an ex who you had a history with like she did with Butch...

When she'd dragged Butch away a couple of weeks ago at Blossom and Brick's place, she'd known instantly it was a bad idea. But Mitch wasn't there. He _hadn't_ been there for awhile; he was constantly working at the minute. 

Which was just another issue she was trying to avoid at the moment.

Buttercup had no idea _why_ he was doing as many hours as he could get, things could be a struggle at times but ultimately they'd been living comfortably on his contracted hours at the office. But for some reason just lately he'd been taking any and all over time available to him. He practically _lived_ at work nowadays.

But Buttercup had tried not to let it play on her mind. Was she certain there were some underlying reasons for these sudden work choices Mitch was making? Yeah, she was. But would she talk to him about it? No. Probably not. Conversations like that never went well. It unearthed too much, pretending all was well was easier. Mitch could work all the time if that was what he wanted. 

And Buttercup could _also_ do what she wanted. He wasn't in charge of her. No one was. And she wasn't in charge of him. She could talk to who she wanted, even if it _was_ Butch… Talking wasn't a crime, last she checked.

The thing about Butch was, no matter how long it had been, conversation came easy to them. Just as long as they avoided certain topics, anyway.

But right now, Buttercup didn't want to speak to him. He'd caused far too much trouble already just lately. And now, randomly coming to see her? It felt like a bad sign…

"Yeah, I had work this morning; I'm done for the day. Coached a load of lovely round ladies in their 50's. It was definitely the hottest class I've ever taught." He added sarcastically.

Buttercup laughed, kicking herself for doing so immediately after. "I'm sure they got their fill of you."

"Of course they did. Perks of the job, getting attention from a horny bunch of cougars." He dismissed, and she shook her head at him, trying not to smirk.

"So how come you suddenly want to hang out with me? Since when do we 'hang out' still? We're almost 30, for one. Plus we're not exactly friends, are we?" She said, fiddling with the paper her burger was cradled in, trying to decide if she would eat the food he'd brought for her or not.

"No but that isn't _my_ doing. And you're as young as you feel, soccer mom." Butch smirked.

She threw a balled up napkin at him. "Stop calling me that!"

"It's a compliment, soccer moms are often hot. Definitely hotter than 50 year old cougars." He commented.

"Jay doesn't even _play_ soccer. Anyway, stop changing the subject. Answer my question." Buttercup demanded, finally taking a bite into her burger. Hey, it was a free lunch, even if Butch was the one to buy her it.

"What question?" He asked through a mouthful of cheeseburger.

"What are you doing here? In my car? That question." She said pointedly. "I mean is there something you want?"

"Do I need an excuse to see an old friend?" Butch answered casually, wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

"I thought we _just_ agreed we're not exactly friends? Not anymore." Buttercup muttered. Her stomach had begun to flip and turn; this wasn't good, it wasn't good at all.

"Friends don't sit in a car and have a burger together after -" He paused. "Years, probably. So I think that's probably what we are. _Old_ friends. Friends who are nearly 30 years old." He let out a low whistle. "Can you fucking believe how old we are? Just months left of being in our twenties. Shit!"

"As devastating as that is, you're changing the subject again." Buttercup murmured.

"You know I'd see a lot more of you if I could." He said, the banter suddenly completely gone, his voice now a little melancholy.

Buttercup scoffed. Like Butch, she wasn't great with serious situations. "No you would not. You've been pretty busy over the years, finding things to do. You were far too busy with my sister for one thing, to even think of me." Once again, Buttercup was kicking herself. _Why_ had she said that? It had just slipped out before she'd even thought about it. She'd just made it look like she really cared about that whole thing - or like she was jealous or something?! When she _wasn't._

He chuckled. "So you wanted me to think of you instead?"

"Of course not." She snapped automatically.

He raised an eyebrow at her, then shrugged. "Guy's gotta eat right? It was only a bit of fun. Wasn't meant to cause as much harm as it has."

"Hmmm... It sure has caused a lot of trouble. What with all of your added 'Who's the Daddy?' drama." She mumbled, and he looked up at her with a mildly guilty expression. "Aren't you even a little bit worried Blossom is carrying your baby right now?" Her voice was quiet, but curious.

He shook his head. "It's not my baby. It's got to be Brick's."

"And you can be so certain of that?" She asked, and he shrugged.

"I have to be. Cos it's gunna be a fucking major shit show if it isn't his." Butch said listlessly. 

"You're telling me. God, there's something fundamentally wrong with you, I would _never_ go for Boomer or Brick." She said, once again being unable to hold her tongue.

Butch smirked, mostly to try and lighten the conversation up a bit. "Of course you wouldn't, your favourite Rowdyruff is green, and in this car with you." He punctuated his sentence with a wink. Buttercup scoffed at him again.

"I do _not_ have a favourite Rowdyruff. You're all trouble, even the blue one when he wants to be." She complained, her tone half jovial half serious.

"I'm the worst one though right? Seducing your poor, defenceless sister, leading a younger you oh so astray. Bubbles is my only victim to have not suffered yet." Butch said sarcastically, stretching in his seat.

"You leave her alone." She quipped.

"I was kidding! I have no interest in Bubbles. Or Blossom."

"Or me - any of us." She added.

"Welllll, I don't know about that one. It's always been a bit different with you." Butch said, pausing. Buttercup looked at him uneasily. "You got me thinking the other day."

Buttercup swallowed. "Thinking huh? You oughta be careful."

"Shut up." He laughed. "No seriously, I've been thinking a lot. About everything. About us. Do you ever think of me anymore?"

Buttercup frowned. "Not fondly."

Butch cocked his head back and laughed loudly. Buttercup couldn't help but smirk at him. "Why are women like you so rare? I mean, we just click, I never fucking click with _anyone."_

Buttercup felt her cheeks warm, and internally chastised herself furiously. "We're not rare Butch. We just don't go for guys like you. We're smarter than that. Also, we don't click. Not anymore. And there's no _us_ anymore either."

Butch blinked, not knowing if she was kidding around or not.

"Now, get out of my car."

He knew she wasn't kidding then.

...

"Oh wow Blossom, you're absolutely _huge!"_ Bubbles gushed as Blossom and Brick approached the table.

Blossom gave her a dry expression. "I never tire of people telling me how big I am."

"But it's only because you're pregnant!" Bubbles giggled as she patted her tummy. At 34 weeks pregnant, Bubbles was about as big as Blossom had been when she'd returned home from Paston. Blossom however, was the size of a house.

"I know." Blossom smiled, as Brick helped her into her seat.

He kissed the top of her head. "It could be any day now."

"Yeah," Blossom said with a nervy exhale of breath. "any day."

Blossom was due in just two weeks. Since her and Brick had patched things up, time was going incredibly quickly. _Too_ quickly.

"Well, I am going to take a guess that Blossom and Brick are having a boy. Boy bumps are always bigger, so I've heard, girl bumps smaller." Kelly said, nodding at Blossom's belly.

"I've heard that too!" Bubbles agreed.

"Oh Kelly, that's just an old wives tale. All bumps are different, regardless of the sex of the baby." Blossom said, picking up the menu. "Bubbles is a slightly smaller build to me. That's probably all it is. She should think herself lucky. Less weight to lose after."

"I'm sure we'll bounce back, running around after kids. Buttercup sure did after Jay." Bubbles said, looking around for her green sister, who was late.

Brick was busy whispering in Blossom's ear how fantastic she looked pregnant, but that he couldn't wait to have her non pregnant form back again, to which she blushed profusely and swatted at his thigh.

Kelly had arranged a meal out with everyone, as they hadn't all gotten together in a long time.

"Aren't we a few chairs short?" Bubbles asked, noticing there were 8 seats at the large table. She'd been expecting there to be 10 of them.

"It's just Buttercup coming. Jay is at a friends house, and Mitch is working." The Professor said. "I think Buttercup's eager to keep his play dates going. He seems to be getting on really well with his new friend."

"Yeah, she's finally found someone who will have him over, and not mind the destruction he causes wherever he goes." Blossom said smiling, thinking fondly of her whirlwind nephew.

"I can't say I blame her. Remember the times we used to look after him as a toddler. He's _such_ a rascal." Boomer said, to which Bubbles giggled.

"Definitely his mother's son. Speak of the devil, hey Buttercup! You're late!" Bubbles called to her brunette sister as she approached the table.

"Yeah, yeah sorry - Jay forgot some stupid game console or something. Had to go back for it." Buttercup sat down next to Brick a little begrudgingly, then glanced at her sisters. "You two already eaten?" She asked, gesturing to their big pregnant tummies.

Bubbles giggled and Blossom told her to be quiet.

Buttercup noticed the seat in front of her was empty. "I did tell you Mitch is working right?"

"Yeah, that seat's for Butch." Boomer said casually.

Buttercup screwed her face up. "Butch is coming? _Why?"_

"He is coming, Buttercup, because he is family." Bubbles answered as she unfolded a napkin.

"Is he now..." She grumbled, talking to no one in particular and grabbing a menu rather violently.

Butch had been skating on thin ice just lately. The random visits hadn't stopped. She had no idea what he was playing at but she wished he'd quit it. If Mitch saw him hanging around her, god knows what he'd think. Well, she knew _exactly_ what he'd think. And no good would come of it. 

His topics of conversation almost _always_ began to border into dangerous territory and it made her feel just so on edge. And now he was apparently going to be sitting right opposite her while they ate. Great, _just_ great.

Everyone began to chatter amongst themselves, but Buttercup stayed silent on the end of the table, hoping Butch wouldn't turn up. A waiter came around and took their starter orders. Butch still wasn't there so Buttercup began to relax a little. It wasn't looking like he'd show up.

But then, as a few starters arrived he sauntered in. Buttercup flashed him a disapproving look as he took his seat in front of her.

"Didn't think you were coming." Brick said, the same vaguely irritated look on his face as Buttercup had on hers. Although things were patched up between them as best as they could, Brick still felt slightly agitated around him. He hoped it would fade once the baby was here, he didn't have long to wait now.

For once in their lives, Brick and Buttercup's feelings were mutual, the look Buttercup gave Butch was most definitely agitated.

"Work ran late. Then I forgot what restaurant it was." He said with a shrug, looking at Buttercup like he'd decided what he wanted for dinner. "Hey sugar."

"Sugar?" Buttercup asked incredulously. "Are you actually kidding me?"

He just chuckled, grabbing a menu.

He ordered his main meal to come with everyone else's, then looked at Buttercup in a challenging manner.

"So, soccer mom, how's your week been?" Butch asked Buttercup casually.

"You know how it's been, you've been bugging me _constantly."_ Buttercup hissed under her breath back at him.

"Someone's touchy this evening." He commented and she gave him an irritated look.

"Just stop talking." She snapped.

The evening ensued much the same. Butch made comments that riled Buttercup, but no one else seemed to even notice. Apart from maybe Brick, as he was sat next to Buttercup. At one point he definitely noticed as he told Butch to settle down.

"What's the issue? I'm only having a laugh." He responded.

"No one's laughing." Brick said, making Butch roll his eyes.

Buttercup turned her attention away from Butch, and began to listen to Bubbles gabble on about her birth plan.

"We want a water birth, don't we Boomer? With some nice _soothing_ music playing. I want it all calm, just me, Boomer and our little girl on her way." Bubbles said, a serene expression on her face.

Buttercup chuckled under her breath. "Sweet sweet Bubbles, it doesn't always go that way. It's not soothing. Or calm. It's bloody and sweaty and the complete opposite to calm. What about you Blossom? Have you got your head in the clouds too?"

Bubbles huffed, and folded her arms atop her bump.

"I don't have a birth plan. What happens, happens. Just as long as the baby gets here safely, that's all that counts to me. I mean I have a few requests. I'm gunna try without pain relief, if I can manage without it. But at the same time if I need it I'll take it."

Buttercup nodded. "I managed it. It aint easy though. Definitely no walk in the park, even for us."

"I'll take pain relief if I think I need it but, I am sure I'll manage too." Bubbles said, squeezing Boomers hand.

"It doesn't matter does it? Just as long as baby is safe." Blossom smiled.

Buttercup felt calmer already for not having looked at Butch for a while. The main meals came down and she joined in the conversation, ignoring Butch and beginning to have a nice time.

Then she suddenly felt a foot on her calf. Thinking it was just an accident; she ignored it. Butch wouldn't _dare._ Then she felt it again. But this time it was no accident, the foot, _his_ foot, was travelling. Higher and higher, till it reached her mid thigh.

Buttercup booted him in the shin. Hard. So hard that he fell off his chair.

Everyone looked round, Bubbles gasping at the force he hit the floor. Half the _restaurant_ looked around.

Buttercup continued eating innocently. Brick looked at her searchingly, then at his cackling brother on the floor.

"I was err, swinging on my chair legs." He mumbled, grinning. "I fell off."

"You moron." Boomer said, to which the others laughed, as did Butch.

Brick was still looking at them both scrupulously; he then gave Butch a suspecting look. Butch looked at him, unsullied, and carried on eating his dinner.

Buttercup sent a hard glare his way. "You better watch your back Butch Jojo." She growled quietly.

"I'd rather watch yours." He muttered, smiling up at her.

...

Conversation continued after the disruption, and it eventually turned to baby names.

"We have a name but we're not telling." Bubbles said, stroking her bump. "We want it to be a surprise when she gets here."

"I haven't even thought of names… And we've only got two weeks." Blossom mumbled, looking worried. "I've just been calling him or her baby..."

"We'll know when we see them." Brick said reassuringly.

He seemed a little off, Blossom noticed, but she didn't mention anything. She worried it was Butch's presence, but he seemed to be annoying Buttercup more than anything today. She hadn't seen the pair of them talk as much as they had today in a long time. Not that they were being civil or anything. But that was pretty normal for them.

"Why did you and Mitch choose Jay, Buttercup?" Bubbles asked curiously.

"Well, I wanted to name him John after the Professor, but Mitch wanted to call him Jacob after his Dad. So, we settled on Jay, because it's kind of a compromise." Buttercup shrugged.

"That's really sweet!" Bubbles cooed.

"And an honour." The Professor said, wiping a tear from his eye.

"And very civil of you both." Blossom added, surprise evident on her face.

In the corner of her eye, Buttercup could feel Butch staring at her. She turned and looked at him, his expression a mixture of disgust and hurt. She scowled at him. "Just don't." She muttered quietly.

The hurt in his eyes became more apparent at her words. He looked down into his lap for a few seconds, then looked up at Buttercup again, the same somber look gracing his features. It was almost as if he'd tried looking away to eradicate the feeling in his stomach but it hadn't worked.

"Don't look at me like that okay?" She hissed almost pleadingly, thinking no one could hear. "I fucking mean it."

"What's the matter?" Brick asked. Buttercup hadn't realised he'd been watching them both interestedly. They were confusing him that's for sure.

"Nothing." Butch and Buttercup replied simultaneously, in the same flat voice.

Brick arched an eyebrow at them.


	17. We will work our way around it

_What a wicked game you play/To make me feel this way_

...

Blossom paced around the island in the middle of the kitchen. She was 12 days past her due date, and was booked to be induced the following day; so the pink puff was doing all she could to bring the labor on naturally.

"Come on little baby. Come and see us today. I _really_ don't want to be induced tomorrow. I want to be in the hospital, with you in my arms tomorrow." Blossom spoke to her bump as she walked round and round the marble worktop.

Brick looked up from his newspaper at her, smiling. "You look ridiculous."

"You're probably right but this feels necessary - being induced is the last thing I want. It can be harder, longer drawn out and it's more likely to result in a C Section, which I don't want either - I don't even know if they can do a c section on me, given our impenetrable skin. I'd have to have Antidote X first and - it'd just be so longwinded and messy. I want to go into labor myself. It'd just be so much more straight forward. Come _on_ baby." Blossom urged, rubbing her large, round stomach.

"Are you feeling absolutely nothing?" Brick asked, and she shrugged.

"Some mild contractions, I think. But, not enough to do much, I'd bet. But what do I know? They could be the real thing for all I know." Blossom said, slumping on a chair next to him, getting too tired to keep walking. "You're probably okay to go back into work. I'll call you if I need you."

Brick placed the paper down on the kitchen table. "Are you sure? I don't mind staying."

"No, no you go. It's just a false alarm." She assured him.

Brick gently stroked her tummy. "I'm beginning to get impatient." He murmured to her bump.

...

_"Do you want me to come over?"_ Buttercup asked down the other end of the phone.

Blossom shook her head. "No, no it's okay. I'm okay. I can still - talk through them." She said, forcing herself to talk through a contraction.

_"Yeah, it sounds like you can."_ Buttercup replied sarcastically down the phone. _"Are you having one now?"_

"Yeah." Blossom breathed down the phone. "They are just getting quite close together now. My waters haven't gone yet though. I think I'll wait till they d–"

Blossom went quiet suddenly.

_"Blossom? Everything okay?"_ Buttercup asked.

"Yeah," Blossom murmured breathily. "Bit of a doozy. Oh my _god."_

_"Just breathe through it okay?"_ Buttercup instructed.

The pressure was getting worse, then suddenly Blossom heard a pop. "Oh! Oh god, did you hear that?" She cried.

_"Hear what?"_

Blossom looked down, realising there was something wet and gooey beginning to run down her leg and pool on the floor, beginning to drench the hem of her dress. "I think my waters just broke…"

Buttercup laughed down the phone. _"You're so lucky, I had no idea when mine had gone! You better call Brick and get him home, that baby's gunna be here within the next 24 hours."_

Blossom felt a little panicked then. "Right, right okay. I'll call him. Thanks Buttercup, I'll keep you updated."

_"Bye Blossom. Good luuuck."_

...

Buttercup put the phone down on the side and turned to Butch. "Blossom's water's just broke."

Butch nodded. "Gross."

She furrowed her brow at him. "You worried?"

"About...?" He asked, looking up at her from the sofa.

"The fact Blossom's having a baby in like the next day. That could be yours." She muttered, folding her arms across her chest.

Butch swallowed hard. "I already told you it's not mine... That baby is Brick's. Even if it comes out the spitting image of me, that kid is Brick's. Fucking story of my life. So, what is there to worry about?"

She balked at his words, forcing herself to speak and not show any kind of reaction of a negative nature. "It isn't going to be as simple as that."

He laughed mirthlessly. "Yes it will." 

She blinked, staring at him for a few seconds, her stomach rolling uncomfortably. Dangerous territory once again. "When exactly are you gunna go home?" She asked, ensuring her voice came out strong and unwavering. Her real question was: what the hell are you even doing here in the first place?

His facade was back up, and he smirked once again. "When I'm good and ready I guess." He shrugged.

She sighed, folding her arms across her chest. "Well, I'm going to pick Jay up from school soon, so I'm afraid I'll have to force you out. Plus, Mitch'll be home from work soon."

"Oooh no, can't have Mitchy-witchy knowing you've been hanging around with bad old Butch now hmm?" Butch mocked.

Buttercup spluttered. "I can hang around with who I want to. But I don't actually _want_ to hang around with you. You're just here, _again._ Anyway, it's no secret that you and Mitch don't see eye to eye. It's not like you're someone he'd welcome in his home."

"I guess that's true." Butch agreed, but was completely unfazed by the comment.

"Why do you keep turning up at my home? Why do you keep turning up wherever I am, actually? If Mitch knew you were here –" Buttercup began but Butch cut her off.

"'I can hang around with who I want to'" He imitated her poorly. "Ha! Never thought I'd see the day when the great Buttercup Utonium was whipped! By Mitch fucking Mitchelson!"

"I am not fucking whipped. Can you _blame_ Mitch for not wanting you around me? He has valid fucking reasons to feel uncomfortable, given the past. You _know_ what he'll think. I mean, look at what you did to Blossom just recently." She said, trying to look the least bit bothered by what she was saying but mostly failing.

"I didn't _do_ anything to Blossom. Well, I did _do_ a lot of things to Blossom but, that's not the point. She played a part in that too. As did you in the past. I didn't _ask_ you to come to me when you were first with Mitch. You wanted to." Butch pointed out, and Buttercup rolled her eyes, her expression one of disgust.

"Don't talk about Blossom like that. And actually, sometimes you _did_ ask me." She muttered.

"And you chose to come see me. What, you gunna act like I forced you? No, like I said, you _wanted_ to." Butch murmured, trying not to enjoy what he was saying too much.

She rolled her eyes to the heavens, glaring at him. "Look, this is besides the point. Just stop showing up, okay? It's not worth the shit it's eventually going to cause!"

"Do you ever think about me?" He asked her, not bothered by her growing anger.

"Why do you keep asking that?! No I don't; not fondly anyway!" She spat back. He smirked at her, but his smile didn't last long and was replaced by a curious, more somber expression.

"Seriously Buttercup." He questioned quietly.

She didn't answer, just gave him a hard look. He could read her like a book. A book he'd read several times. Her saying nothing was as good as a yes to him.

"I think about you too."

"I never said yes -" She tried to interrupt but he cut her off.

"We were so good together, huh? It was like; we just matched. We understood each other so much, like we just got each other." He mused.

Buttercup let out an exasperated, angry grumble, pulling her hands through her black hair.

But Butch carried on. "I think that's why me and Blossom got on like we did. Horizontally, I mean."

_"Please_ don't talk about my sister like that. It's disgusting." Buttercup grimaced.

"I _mean_ because of the superpowers thing. Like, yeah - it was good and all - but man oh _man,_ it was _nothing_ compared to when _we_ used to –"

"You know what?" Buttercup interrupted. "This is getting fucking ridiculous. Can we not talk about ancient history?! Because that's what that is! It was all so, _so_ long ago now - and plus, I'm practically married."

"Mmm. Yeah, that's right. _Practically_ married. You're not actually married though, are you?" Butch said, thinking he had one up on her. "Why is that, huh?"

"Because," Buttercup stammered slightly. "Because _I_ don't want to get married."

"You two have got a place together. Been together years. But no ring? Not even an engagement ring." Butch queried.

" _I_ don't want to. That's why. Not Mitch. _Me."_ Buttercup said, her expression turning into one of worry, not liking where this conversation was going. "I'm allowed to not want to get married."

"He asked again recently, didn't he?" Butch asked, and she frowned deeper, looking up at him, bewildered. "Asked you to marry him again - and you said no."

"How do you know that?" She asked in a small voice.

"You told Bubbles. Bubbles told Boomer. Boomer mentioned it to me. Same way I usually find stuff out." He said with a shrug.

Buttercup looked irritated but also unsure why she expected any less - Bubbles was known for her loose lips. And Boomer wasn't much better.

"How many times have you shot him down now?" He asked, unable to hide the hint of satisfaction in his voice as he questioned her.

"Will you shut up? It's none of your business. Mitch and I -" She began but he cut her off again.

"You won't marry him because you fucking _settled_ for him." Butch said, and Buttercup scowled at him.

"Hey, _back off_ Butch. You have no fucking idea what you're talking about! I _love_ Mitch!" Buttercup growled.

"Right, and I 'loved' Blossom." Butch scoffed. "And every other woman I've been with since you. God Buttercup, you sound more like you're trying to convince yourself than me!"

Buttercup made the mistake of hesitating before she spoke. He noticed. "Shut the fuck up Butch! I don't have to justify myself or my relationship - or my choices to you. I don't fucking want you here. So just go! I don't know what you think you're fucking doing, buzzing around me the way you are?!" She yelled at him. "Like some annoying little fly!"

Butch grinned sadistically, and stood up to leave, slowly shaking his head at her.

"Just get out! And get that moronic fucking grin off your face too." She snarled at him.

When Butch got to the door he turned and looked at her. He wasn't grinning anymore. "It's about time you woke up Buttercup."

...

When Brick arrived home, he was greeted by the sight of Blossom kneeling on the floor in a pool of clear liquid, surrounded by kitchen towels and leaning on her knees. She was taking big deep breaths.

"What are you doing?" Brick said, hurriedly plonking his work bag down onto the counter and taking her hands to slowly pull her to her feet.

"I was trying to clear all this up." She muttered breathily.

"Don't worry about that." Brick said, leading her to a chair. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm fine - they're coming quite quickly now though."

Brick turned to the puddle on the floor, grabbing the towels Blossom had gathered and beginning to clear the mess up. He immediately regretted it; its consistency was like nothing he'd ever felt before. He swallowed his pride, continuing to wipe it away; he was going to see a lot worse tonight, by the looks of it.

"Well, we'll go to the hospital when you're ready." Brick said.

"Yeah, okay." She replied, standing up again and beginning to pace the kitchen. When a contraction was particularly strong, she was leaning on the worktop or a chair for support and breathing steadily through it.

An hour passed, and Brick came down the stairs holding armfuls of bags. "You ready?"

"Yeah." Blossom said, breathing rapidly. She looked at her watch. "They're about 6 or 7 minutes apart now I'd say, maybe closer. God, it feels like it's all happened so quick."

"Let's hope we're not in it for the long haul then." Brick replied as he slipped his sneakers on.

"At least I won't be induced." Blossom muttered, clutching at her stomach as another contraction came.

"Have we got everything? Towels? Change of clothes?" Brick asked, beginning to rifle through her bags.

"Brick." Blossom said, her teeth gritted. "Brick I already checked -" Another contraction. "I already checked everything we would need was - in there."

"Plenty of reading material? Food? Drink?"

"Brick."

"Oh! I want to bring my tablet just in case we're there for ages." Brick cried, rushing off to a room in the opposite direction to the front door.

Blossom seized one of the hefty bags off the floor and launched it at him.

It hit him with such force he fell flat on his face quite comically, cradling his tablet.

"BRICK! Can we just GO?! PLEASE." Blossom shrieked.

Brick blinked, standing up and rubbing his neck. "All right, all right, let's go."

...

Blossom looked down to see her obstetrician peering at her over the top of her leg.

"You were cool with _not_ using any strong pain relief, weren't you?" She asked, awaiting a very unhappy response to what she was about to tell her.

"No, yes - I don't know, why?" Blossom replied with uncertainty.

"Well, you're 7cm dilated. It's too late for anything too invasive." The obstetrician replied.

"Oh, okay - that's fine." Blossom said through breaths. "Thats - that's fine. So, we're nearly there?"

"3cm to go." Dr Marsh nodded, scribbling away at Blossom's notes. "I'll be back to check on you in a little while, but press this button here if you need anything, okay?"

Blossom nodded and thanked her as she left their hospital room. Then she turned to look at a nervous looking Brick. "3cm to go. Can you believe that?"

"I thought labor takes forever? " He mumbled, feeling confused and a little stumped. It was all going so quickly. He thought he'd have more time to process it all.

"It can do. When I did my pediatrics training, some births took days. Some women came in and had their babies in minutes. There's no saying how long it can take. The baby will come when it wants to." Blossom said, pulling herself upright. "Also, bear in mind I've been contracting all day."

"What are you doing?" He asked as she got to her feet. "Shouldn't you be resting?" He asked gingerly.

"The more I move, the quicker baby'll be out. Gravity, you know?" Blossom said, taking a few deep breaths as a contraction began. "Mother of God this is painful. Like - no other pain I've ever felt before, it isn't comparable."

"It's really that bad? Considering we have a higher pain threshold than normal people - I used to throw buildings and airplanes at you when we fought as kids." He pointed out.

"Well, shall I grab a hold of an airplane now, and throw it at you? See if it hurts you any more or less? You know, because of our _high_ pain thresholds?" Blossom snapped. "Shall we test this theory out now?"

Brick smirked at her, shaking his head. "No no, no we don't have to put it to the test."

He watched her waddle about the room, glaring, gritting her teeth and inhaling and exhaling deeply. She'd occasionally mumble a curse under her breath, and this began to make Brick suppress a laugh; Blossom never really swore, even as an adult.

"What was that? Did you just use the f word?" He asked, and she turned on him rapidly.

"If you had a baby on its way out of _your_ vagina you'd say fuck! Because fuck, it hurts!" She growled.

Brick burst out laughing, and Blossom continued to grumble under her breath, breathing through contraction after contraction.

An hour or two passed; Brick amused himself by taking note of all the curse words Blossom used, so he could shock her when all this was over and she was more herself again.

Dr Marsh came in to check her, telling her she was 8cm, much to their chagrin - they were hoping she'd be further ahead.

"You're almost there, this is literally the last hurdle. Just think about that little baby you'll have in your arms soon." She assured her as she removed her rubber gloves and opened the door to their room. "I'm going to be back really soon as you're almost there - Daddy." Brick looked at the obstetrician as he realised she was talking to him. "You press that buzzer if she starts telling you she needs to push, got that?"

"Err yeah, sure." Brick nodded as she smiled and left the room.

Daddy. _Daddy._ Hearing her say it out loud, being called it - it had stumped him. Blossom had said something to him, but he hadn't heard it. Panic was taking over him. Daddy. Dad. He was going to be a _Dad._

But was he?

That niggling, awful question he'd been shoving to the back of his mind - it was elbowing its way to the forefront once more - and forcibly.

What if he _wasn't_ going to be a Dad? What the hell happened if the baby was born with forest green eyes? Or jet black hair? What the _hell_ would he do?

He'd been telling Blossom it didn't matter. He'd been telling her he loved her and he was going to be there for her. But now fear and doubt was consuming him - _could_ he be there for her if this was Butch's child?

He could not deal with that. He just couldn't. He knew he couldn't.

But he loved Blossom. He loved the very beginnings of the life they'd been rebuilding together. He didn't want it to end. He loved her. Could he love Butch's kid? Could he deal with that?

"Brick? Are you okay? You've gone really pale -" The oncoming contraction stopped Blossom short and she grunted in pain.

The noise was enough to bring Brick back to reality. He looked across at her, noting the pain in her rose eyes before she squeezed them tight shut.

"Shit. Sorry. I was just - sorry. Are you okay?" He got to his feet and started to rub her back as she breathed through the contraction.

"Are _you_ okay?" She asked, her voice strained.

"I'm fine." He said, but it sounded very forced. It sounded the complete opposite.

The contraction began to ease, and Blossom caught her breath slowly, looking up at him and pushing her sweaty bangs from her face. She knew something was up with him; she knew him well enough to know when something was bugging him. But this seemed more than just something bothering him. She didn't have long till she'd have another contraction. They were coming in thick and fast now, but she needed to know what was going on.

She pulled herself to her feet shakily, and Brick took her arm gently, supporting her.

"What's wrong? You completely clocked out then." Blossom asked, and Brick swallowed.

"Nothing, just, I dunno - freaking out a little." He murmured, and watched her eyes widen with alarm. "It's nothing - honestly. Just ignore me. You're in labor, now is not the time for me to lose it. Ignore me."

"What are you worrying about?" Blossom asked, but she felt like she already knew. A part of her had been waiting for this moment to happen. Although, she really _had_ hoped it wouldn't happen right now. When she was about to give birth to a little person.

"I told you, it's nothing. Now isn't the time to -" Brick began but she interrupted him.

"Brick,' She cried, her voice brimming with emotion. "Please just tell me."

"Blossom, honestly it's really not important right now -" Brick tried to assure her but she shook her head, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"You're worried the baby isn't yours, aren't you?" She mumbled, her bottom lip trembling.

He didn't know what to say, he didn't want to be honest, he felt like he'd look like an asshole. Here she was, contracting, going through the throes of labor, and he was suddenly having a freak out - over something he'd assured her wasn't a problem anymore. A tiny voice screamed in the back of his head that he wasn't being out of order to be concerned, given the circumstances. Nothing was certain, his whole world could cave in the moment the baby was born.

"Oh my god." Blossom murmured, panic gracing her features now as she removed her arm from his and held onto the side of the bed instead. A contraction began and she turned away from him to lean on the bed with both her hands, her arms outstretched as she grit her teeth and tried to pant through it. Her mind was swimming with images of Brick thundering out of the delivery room at the sight of a green eyed or black haired baby; of _everything_ they had together falling apart in seconds.

"Blossom, Blossom - I'm sorry -" He muttered hastily, stroking her back as she groaned quietly.

"Why are you - apologising?" She grunted. "You don't _need_ to -"

"I'm apologising because it's not fair of me to start freaking out about this now. You're in fucking labor." He exclaimed, irritated with himself and his imperfect timing. "You're contracting, and, and in pain and about to give birth - it isn't fair."

"No, no I'm not surprised - now is the _perfect_ time for it to hit you. You're the one it's - ugh, it's not fair on. Brick, if this doesn't go how we're hoping -" She stopped to grunt through the pain. "I'm not saying it's not going to but, if it doesn't - I'm _so_ sorry." Her voice broke on the last word, and Brick frowned deeply.

"Blossom, look - whatever happens, we'll deal with it - okay?" Brick said as she began to cry, taking a hold of her hands and gently easing her around so she was standing facing him. He put her hands onto his shoulders so she could lean on him instead. "We'll deal with it together okay?"

"You can't mean that." She whimpered through her tears, and he nodded hastily.

"I do. I _do_ mean it. I'm not gunna lie - it'll devastate me. But, I love you. I love you, and I _love_ that kid. We will work our way around it, somehow." His voice was hard; he meant every word.

"Okay." She bleated softly, closing her eyes tightly as another contraction swept over her. She leant against his chest.

"You okay? Just breathe okay, breathe through it." Brick assured her, wrapping his arms around her carefully.

"Brick," She grunted. "I think, I think I need to push. It feels different, I think this is it."

There was fear in both their eyes as they looked at each other. Brick reached for the buzzer, then helped her get back onto the bed slowly. She'd just got herself comfortable when Dr Marsh appeared in the room again with a nurse.

"She said it feels different," Brick explained hurriedly. "She said she needs to push."

"Fantastic." Dr Marsh said brightly as she pulled her gloves on. "May I?" She asked Blossom, who nodded.

"Yes, sure." Blossom urged.

"Just let me know if you have a contraction and I'll stop." Blossom nodded in reply once more as Dr Marsh examined her. "So," The obstetrician said a few moments later. "Who's ready to have a baby? You're fully dilated."

"Really?" Blossom cried.

"Really. So, we can start pushing at your next contraction." Dr Marsh told her as the nurse prepared equipment and a cot behind her.

"Okay." Blossom said, sounding extremely nervous.

Brick held onto her hand tightly beside her. "Blossom you can do this okay? I'm right here."

"I'm scared." She mumbled. "What if - what if -"

"Don't be scared. It's going to be okay, okay?" He promised her, and she nodded. He was smiling at her, his red eyes glassy. She smiled back, but it didn't last long as she had a contraction coming.

"Okay Blossom, push right into your bottom - that's it, that's it. Well done - keep going. Okay and stop to breathe." Dr Marsh instructed. "Okay, and again. That's it! Just like that, well done, keep going!"

Brick and the midwives encouraged Blossom as she pushed and pushed. It felt like only minutes had passed, but when Brick looked at the time, it had been about half an hour.

"Okay Blossom, you've been pushing for about 35 minutes now. We can see the baby's head but it isn't out yet. If you give one huge push for me, and keep it going for as long as you can, I think your baby's head will be delivered. Ready?" Dr Marsh said, her voice calm and authoritative.

Blossom nodded tiredly. She was drenched in sweat and exhaustion was setting in.

"You're nearly there Bloss, you can do it." Brick spurned her on as she began to push once more.

A few minutes later and Blossom stopped to catch her breath; letting out an exasperated moan as she did.

"The head is delivered. And what a beautifully coloured head of hair if I do say so myself." Dr Marsh complimented.

Without a second thought Brick leaned forward, partially regretting it as he'd never seen anything like what he saw in his life; but he'd not been able to resist. He'd wanted to know just _what_ colour the obstetrician was referring to.

The warm, wet back of the head was covered in blood, but what you could make out through that was indeed red hair.

"Oh my god there's a head sticking out of you. Oh shit - it's red hair Bloss, the baby has red hair!" Brick cried.

Blossom whimpered happily, but then flinched as she had another contraction coming. She began to push with all her might. The baby was almost here. And she needed to see that face she'd been dreaming of for months. And not to mention check those eyes weren't green…

Brick thought it was the most amazing thing he'd ever seen, as slowly but surely, shoulders, arms and a tummy appeared. Once the baby's shoulders were out, the rest slid out easily, and the sound of a baby screaming filled the room. Relief, sweet, blissful relief from the pain took over Blossom's whole being.

"Oh happy birthday baby!" The Dr Marsh cried, laying the baby at Blossom's legs and rubbing it down with a towel. "Aren't you a noisy one? Congratulations guys, it's a boy."

"Oh!" Blossom cried, peeking at him. "A boy, it's a boy! Is he okay?"

He clicked his eyes open, searching around with such awe at the bright lights before him. Faces, noises he had never seen or heard with such clarity before.

The moment he opened his eyes Brick's heart thudded loudly in his chest. Sweet relief flooded him to at the sight.

"Blossom, his eyes, look…" Brick breathed.

Blossom was filled with fear for a moment then, but she realised Brick sounded thrilled when he said it. The baby boy's eyes were…

"Red. Just like his Daddy's. Born at 12.10am on the 20th August. Congratulations Mom and Dad." The obstetrician said, laying him down on Blossom's chest, the umbilical cord stretched across her stomach, the two of them still connected.

He immediately stopped crying as he smelt and felt the familiar smell and feel of his mother.

"Oh hello, baby boy. Oh my god - we have been waiting so long to meet you." Blossom said, her voice filled with emotion.

Blossom looked at Brick, and it was the happiest she had ever looked. Blossom thought the same of Brick. He leant down and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

"No more doubt, right?" She asked him in a small voice.

"With those eyes? None at all. He's ours. Well done Bloss. You were fucking amazing. And so is he. We have a son." Brick breathed, kissing her once more, before wiggling his finger into the soft, squidgy palm of his son's hand. The baby squeezed his finger ever so tightly, and Brick felt his heart grow bigger than he thought possible.

...

Brick sat in the armchair, looking down at his son, completely in awe of him. The baby boy looked at Brick with equal amounts of awe. In fact, they were having an intense stare off, red eye to red eye.

He was elated. He had a son. Not a nephew. They were a family. _Finally._

Blossom lay on the bed, not asleep but resting. She was watching Brick and the baby feeling in complete bliss. They'd been moved to a private room for Blossom to begin to recover.

"A baby boy." Blossom sighed happily. "I suppose you need a name don't you little guy?"

"I kind of had a name I liked, if he was a boy." Brick murmured, not being able to tear his eyes away from his baby's little face.

"What's that?" Blossom asked, intrigued.

"Blake."

"Blake. Baby Blake. I like it." She sat herself up, gazing down at the bundle in Brick's arms. He had so much red hair; she'd never seen a newborn with this much hair. "He looks like a Blake."

"Are you Blake? Is that who you are?" Brick asked.

The baby only stared; still bewildered by this bright, shiny world he'd suddenly arrived in.

"I think that's a yes." Blossom said, smiling warmly.

"Blake." Brick said.

"Blake." Blossom agreed.

"You can pick a middle name if you like?" Brick offered.

"Well that's easy then. Blake John Jojo. After the Professor." Blossom answered simply.

"Blake John. Has a nice ring to it." He then looked up at Blossom. "Jojo? Are you sure?"

"Of course. I'm sure we'll marry someday." She said, batting her eyelashes at him.

Brick smirked, standing and passing Blake into Blossom's arms. "Hello Blake John." She cooed at him. Brick looked down at them both, feeling the most complete he'd ever felt.

...

"Ohhhhhh my GOSH! Aww he's _so_ cute!" Bubbles squealed, as Blossom slowly passed him into her arms. "Hello Blake. Nice to meet you you little cutie! I'm your Aunty Bubbles. And this is Uncle Boomer." Bubbles said, gesturing towards Boomer.

"Man, look at his eyes! They're the exact same colour as yours Brick! Congratulations man! And well done Blossom." Boomer said in awe of his nephew.

"Thanks Boomer. Not long till it's you two in here doing this." Blossom said, nodding at Bubbles bump.

"I know! 2 weeks to go! How scary is it to think it could happen any time now!" Bubbles gushed, still holding Blake gently in her arms. "Want to hold him Boomer?"

Boomer looked nervous as Bubbles gave Blake to him. "It's okay, he won't bite."

"Wow… Hey little man." Boomer cooed. "He's so cute, I could just squeeze him." A small silence ensued and when Boomer looked up, everyone was giving him a mildly concerned look. "I won't." He assured them.

Brick smirked, kissing the top of Blossom's head lovingly.

"So how was it? Was it as horrific as they say? Can I take it?" Bubbles suddenly asked Blossom, her face deadly serious.

Blossom chuckled. "Of course you can! It's not that bad, really. You'll be fine. And no, it's not as bad as they say. You'll walk it, trust me." She reassured her sister, who sighed softly with relief, patting her big tummy.

Boomer and Bubbles left soon after visiting for a short while, Bubbles was getting tired and they wanted to give them some peace. But more visitors predictably followed; the Professor and Kelly came to see their latest grandchild not long after, and then Buttercup and Jay arrived to meet Blake too.

"Well done Blossom, he's gorgeous. No green eyes either, thank god." Buttercup said, stroking his red hair.

Blossom's mouth went into a thin line, but she couldn't help but nod her agreement. "You can say that again."

"Brick, you look like shit." Buttercup commented casually, still cooing down at Blake.

"Nice to see you too, Buttercup." Brick muttered.

"Though exceptionally blunt, she is right. You should go home and get some rest." Blossom said, stroking the red stubble on his chin.

"I will in a minute." Brick replied, smiling down at his son proudly. "I'm finding it hard to leave either of you." As tired as he was he didn't want to leave either of their side.

Buttercup got Jay to sit down on the armchair, and carefully placed Blake in his arms.

"Oh my god, you look so grown up holding baby Blake, Jay." Buttercup commented, taking her phone out and snapping a pic of her son and first nephew.

Jay's cheeks deepened as he looked down at his little cousin Blake, holding him awkwardly, obviously feeling out of his depth.

"Doesn't he? My, my Jay where do the years go? You start college soon right? And start that full time job?" Blossom teased, Jay's cheeks reddening more as he stared at Blake.

"No way, I'm only 8!" Jay cried.

Buttercup's phone went off, so she stepped outside to answer it. It was Mitch, asking how everything went. He was working, again, and wanted a baby update. When the phone call was over Buttercup turned to return to Blossom's room but found herself face to face with Brick.

After Brick's infidelity, the pair had struggled to see eye to eye. Which was a nice way of putting that Buttercup thought he treated her sister like trash, so therefore _was_ trash.

"Can I help you?" Buttercup asked, furrowing her brow at him.

"I was about to ask you the same question." Brick replied flatly.

"Huh?" Buttercup asked, stumped.

"Is Butch bothering you at the minute?" Brick demanded, his expression serious.

Buttercup blinked, floored by his guesswork. Her mouth dropped open as she tried to figure out how to answer, then she scowled, not liking Brick making her speechless.

"I noticed him, let's say, paying you more attention than normal at that family meal a few weeks ago. I've been trying to catch you to ask you about it." Brick elaborated.

Buttercup still didn't know what to say. If she admitted Butch had been pestering her, would he make it public knowledge? Would Blossom, then Bubbles end up knowing, then inevitably, Mitch? Did Blossom already know Brick thought Butch was up to something?

She didn't trust Brick at all, regardless of Blossom and him being in a much better, healthier place again.

"Why are you asking?" She decided to ask.

"Because, I know Butch. I know what a handful he can be, and I also know how persistent he is. And how inappropriate he can be." Brick continued as he folded his arms across his chest.

Buttercup frowned. Brick was on to him, already - and he'd not _really_ even done anything wrong. Buttercup didn't even know what the hell he was doing.

"Look, if you need me to step in, and tell him to back off –"

"I don't _need_ you to step in." Buttercup interrupted, the usual rough edge to her voice back. "I can deal with Butch."

Brick raised his eyebrows and sighed at her. "What's his game?"

"I have no idea. But I'm dealing with it."

"Well the offer still stands if you need it." He turned away but Buttercup called his name, making him stop.

"Thanks, anyway. I guess." She muttered.

"Don't mention it. Just don't let him fuck things up for you." Brick replied. "He's fucking good at that, which you already know."

...

Brick headed home to freshen up shortly after his encounter with Buttercup. Buttercup and Jay stayed a little longer, and then they left too.

Blossom held Blake in her arms, and was considering laying him down so she could take a little nap, when she heard a light knock on the door, which then opened.

She looked up to see the last person she expected to visit.

"Butch?"

He nodded in reply. "All right?"

"Erm, yeah. What are you doing here?" She asked, a little flustered at his arrival.

"Just came to check there's no green eyes or black hair." He said, smirking. "Although I figured Brick would have hospitalised me by now if there was any signs of that."

Blossom sighed lightly and shook her head. "Nope. Both red. You're in the clear." She added sarcastically.

"Well. Good. That would have uhh, really fucked you and Brick up, wouldn't it…" He muttered, sitting down awkwardly on the armchair by her beside, and cocking his head to peer at Blake.

"Yes, it really would have done. Butch, this is your nephew Blake." She said, holding him out for him to hold.

Butch rose off of his seat hesitantly. He scooped him up, a smile spreading across his face as Blossom instructed him to support his head. He'd barely ever held a baby before - Buttercup had let him hold Jay on occasion when he'd been little, and it had been brief - at least it had felt brief to him. He didn't know anyone else with kids this young either. He felt nervous, as if he were holding something extremely precious - which he reasoned he was. "Hey little dude. Jeez, he looks _just_ like Brick."

"I know." Blossom mumbled, still looking at Butch in surprise as he held her son in his large hands. Why was he here? They'd not had a nice thing to say to each other for a long time now. And here he was, not being an asshole.

"Butch why are you –"

"Look, apologies don't come easy to me, as you know, so I'm not going to apologise to you. Let's just let bygones be bygones, and at least be civil or something, if we can. I didn't mean to cause trouble, it was just supposed to be a bit of fun. I didn't really want to hurt anybody." He said, looking down at Blake and not looking Blossom in the eye.

Blossom's eyes widened in surprise. "Wow. Butch, I don't know what to say. Thank you, I guess. You're not the only one at fault. But, I agree with you - it's over now." She smiled. "And we don't need to dwell on any of it anymore."

He nodded, looking up at her. "It is over now."

She could tell he meant it, and relief swept over her.

The door opened again, and Brick was there, a surprised but guarded expression on his face at the sight of Butch cradling his newborn son.

But Blossom didn't feel even a hint of alarm at Brick walking in on Butch visiting. For the first time in a long time, Blossom was in a room with Brick and Butch and she didn't feel an ounce of guilt or shame. It was over.

"Hey man, I just come to meet your boy - he's a dime right?" Butch said, cocking his head down to Blake.

Brick smirked and nodded, being pleased with the acknowledgment that Blake was indeed his baby. "Yeah, he is."

...

"Blake John Jojo. Well, aren't you just the little bundle that tied everything back together again?" Blossom smiled, stroking Blake's soft red hair. "I can't thank you enough for everything you've done for me already. You saved me baby boy."

Blake was sleeping soundly, his mother's voice soothing him.

"And I will always save you. I'll always be here, always. I won't let the world hurt you like it's hurt me. You'll always be safe, and you'll always be loved, I _promise_ you that. Things can get tough, but they also get better, so you have to just, just love like it's the last thing you'll do. Because, what have you got without love hmm?" She asked him, still gently stroking his face.

"I will be here for you to run to when you need me. Any time, any place. Even when you're my age. Because you will lose, sometimes. Sometimes you'll hurt too. But I will be there to break your fall as often as I can. I promise. I promise, Blake."

Blake slept on, as Blossom promised her life away to her newborn son, half her, half Brick, but completely perfect.


	18. Quiet Daddy

_What a wicked thing to do/To let me dream of you_

...

Brick held onto the sides of his head and stared blankly ahead. "Oh my god, oh my god, _why_ won't he stop crying?" He demanded, forlorn.

"I don't know!" Blossom yelped over Blake's incessant bawling. "I've tried everything. Fed him, winded him, changed his diaper… He must be tired."

Blossom was standing with a screaming Blake in her arms, bobbing him up and down trying to soothe him.

"Then why doesn't he just sleep?" Brick asked incredulously.

"He's too _tired_ to sleep… I think? I've never known anyone to cry for 4 hours straight, not even Bubbles when her and Boomer nearly broke up in high school." Blossom replied.

"Shall we try taking him for a drive again? Brick suggested, rubbing at his face in an attempt to wake himself up.

"Worth a shot I guess." Blossom shrugged.

Blake suddenly went quiet, his face reddening as he paused and concentrated hard.

"Is he okay?" Brick asked, looking up.

"I think he's –" Blossom began but was interrupted by a loud squelch resounding around the room. Blake let out a contented sigh, and closed his eyes to go to sleep. "I think he's all better now." Blossom whispered, a smile appearing on her face as she bit her bottom lip.

"Well, I guess that would upset anyone." The red ruff mumbled.

...

Brick grabbed the toast from the toaster, shoving one piece in his mouth and rapidly smothering butter on the other.

"You'll be okay on your own for a bit?" He asked; his voice muffled from the toast.

"Yes Brick, I'll be fine! I'm a doctor; I've dealt with worse then Blake! Plus my sisters will be here soon anyway." Blossom said, as she held Blake in one arm and tried to manoeuvre toast into her mouth with the other.

"When's soon?" Brick was rushing about grabbing papers up from here and there and stuffing them into his work bag. Blake was 12 days old now, and Brick had been off work since. This was his first day back, and it was safe to say he didn't exactly want to go - didn't want to go at _all,_ in fact.

Blossom smiled down at Blake as she continued to watch Brick whizz about in his suit pants and white shirt, half tucked in, his red tie slung over his shoulder. She couldn't help but think how scrummy, yet disheveled he looked. And how glad she was to be where she was in life right now, the only negative being the flashbacks that kept haunting her.

"Right, I think I'm good to go." He said, standing still at last.

Blossom stood and slid Blake into his arms so he could say goodbye. As he held him, Blossom stood and tucked his shirt in, yanking his tie round to the front. "That's better. Though I have to admit you know how to work the scruffy look."

"Scruffy? Please. I am smooth." Brick replied, and she laughed.

Still smirking, she gently took Blake from his arms as he passed him over. "I'm sure Daddy doesn't want to take you to work."

"Daddy doesn't want to go to work at _all."_ Brick said, cupping Blossom's face in his hands and kissing her deeply.

"But Daddy's gotta, otherwise he'd get fired, and that would be _bad_ for Daddy."

Brick pulled away at the sound of a voice that wasn't one of theres coming from the hallway.

It was Buttercup, with a heavily pregnant Bubbles.

He sent an irritated expression her way; she only smirked back, suppressing a laugh.

"Hi Blossom! Hi Daddy! Can I have a squeeze?" Bubbles cried, taking Blake from a laughing Blossom.

"That is _not_ going to be my new nickname!" Brick yelped indignantly.

"Quiet Daddy, you'll upset Blake." Buttercup said, cooing over her nephew.

Brick let out a frustrated growl, giving Blossom a look that said: 'your sisters are annoying as hell'. He then grabbed his work bag off the table and saluted them all to let them know he was off. "Call me if you need me."

"Bye Daddy!" Bubbles called, a growl ringing back before the door slammed.

...

"Blossom I'm so proud of you, you've really turned things around. You seem _so_ much happier." Bubbles said, gazing down at Blake who she held in her arms. "Beautiful house, beautiful baby boy, and finally with the one you love. It's so amazing! And it's so lovely that you had a boy. Now we've had a boy and a girl this year. Hey Buttercup, you think you'll have anymore?"

Buttercup scoffed. "Jay is 8 years old, what do you think?"

"Hey come on, it's not too late! You're 29 you've got years left to have more beautiful babies!" Bubbles insisted. "Why wouldn't you want another one of these?" She held Blake out to her, but pulled him away when Buttercup went to hold him, muttering that she wasn't finished yet, to which Buttercup tutted.

"They're great until they can start talking back to you. I swear Jay has the worst potty mouth I ever fucking heard!" Buttercup said, shaking her head.

Blossom raised an eyebrow. "I can hardly imagine where he got that from."

"Beats me." Buttercup shrugged. "Maybe the older kids at school?"

"Hmm maybe." Blossom answered sarcastically.

Buttercup smirked at her sister. She was grateful to have a distraction in a catch up with her sisters. Things felt weird at the moment. Butch hadn't been deterred by her shouting at him; he'd found her to 'hang out' just as often as he had been prior to that. And Mitch, things just felt a bit off. She couldn't put her finger on it. Maybe she was behaving differently, maybe he was. She didn't know. But she did know she was happy to take her mind off it all for a couple of hours with her sisters.

"How are you feeling Bubbles? You're due any day now!" Blossom asked her blonde sister.

"Excited! Nervous. And thrilled. And, nervous…" Bubbles repeated, smiling apprehensively.

Blossom smiled warmly. "You'll be fine. It's not as bad as people like to make out. I won't lie and say it's easy or pain free but it's really not as bad as some say it is."

"She's right. You'll be fine. Just, don't be a screamer - it's embarrassing." Buttercup said as Bubbles passed Blake into her arms.

"And a waste of energy. Just concentrate and let it wave over you. You'll do great, I'm sure. And it doesn't matter what happens during, just as long as you get a happy healthy baby at the end of it." Blossom assured her.

Bubbles nodded, smiling. "Yeah, you're so right. So, how are you feeling now?"

"Me? I'm fine. I mean yeah, a little sore, but it's been almost 2 weeks now and I'm feeling more myself every day." Blossom answered casually.

"What about how you're feeling about the other thing that happened?" Bubbles asked in a small voice, concern etched onto her face.

Blossom considered the question, surprised she had asked it. What happened with Jeremy had barely been brought up; she didn't like to talk about it much. Talking about it brought it all back - reopened the wound she'd been trying to keep stitched shut.

"I'm fine." Blossom said simply. They pulled skeptical faces. "No really, I'm okay."

"You sure?" Bubbles pressed, still looking perturbed.

Blossom nodded, looking into her lap. "Yes. I mean, I've been pretty distracted. Had a lot going on…"

"Yeah, I guess so. I can't stop thinking about it." Bubbles mumbled, and Blossom looked up at her. "I get so angry and upset to think that, that someone I considered a friend could do that to you! To anyone but, especially to you! My sister. I mean, it's, it's –"

"Bubbles, it's fine. Okay? Like I said, I'm over it." Blossom said, her voice flat. "I have _way_ more important things to think about than that."

"How can you be over –" Blossom cut her off.

"Because I am! I don't want to talk about it, okay? It doesn't matter. I've just had a baby. I'd rather focus on that. I'd rather focus on something happy. Not something awful that happened to me that I can't change. It's done, I'm over it." Blossom snapped.

Bubbles flashed a distressed look at Buttercup, who looked surprised at Blossom brushing it off. The green puff expression changed to one of annoyance.

"We're just looking out for you Blossom. You're acting like it never happened, and that's surely not the healthiest way to –" Buttercup began but Blossom stopped her short.

"I am dealing with it healthily. I mean, surely I get to decide how to deal with it 'healthily?' Please, I know what I'm doing, I know how to deal with it - I'm a doctor." Blossom answered pretentiously. "Don't worry about me, I'm okay."

Blake then began to whine, and Blossom rose from her seat. "He's probably hungry. I've got some breast milk in the fridge; I'll go warm it up."

Buttercup held Blake under the arms, smiling and cooing at him to try and soothe him, but he didn't relent. She sighed and bobbed him up and down, thanking the lord Jay was no longer a baby. But Bubbles was watching Blossoms' retreating back.

"She's as transparent as a window." Bubbles murmured.

...

Blossom placed the kettle on the stove and grabbed the bottle from the fridge with shaking hands.

What they'd asked her had thrown her off; she hadn't expected it. She didn't want to talk about it. It didn't need to be talked about, who would want to talk about something like that? Blossom much preferred to pretend it never happened. She would deal with it in her own way.

She spent years having Bubbles and Buttercup sending troubled looks her way, and conspiring their worries about her to each other with secret nods and looks. She felt she'd lost her spot as the 'leader' of the three of them, the days when they would come to her with a problem were long gone, they went to each other first, then sometimes to Blossom as an afterthought.

Though she'd never tell them, it bothered her; of course it did. She had always felt like the oldest sister, the most mature. She'd practically mothered them growing up. But how the mighty had fallen.

And now, as she was finally getting her life back on track, there was something that was pulling her back down.

She hated it. And she hated him, for what he was doing to her. At just the mention of him and what he did, she was shaking and squeezing her eyes tight shut, trying to block out the sounds, smells and sights she didn't want to be reminded of.

It was driving her mad. It was hard enough being a new mom, but having to deal with mini meltdowns and flashbacks on a daily basis was beginning to chew away at her. And hiding it was getting harder.

She stood up straight and took a quivery breath, blasting the bottle with her eye rays for a millisecond then checking the temperature on her wrist. Happy it was ready for Blake to drink, she removed the kettle from the stove top and switched it off.

With a resigned sigh she returned to the living room with her sisters.

...

"How long has he been crying?!" Bubbles yelped, holding her head in her hands.

"About a week and a half." Buttercup muttered sarcastically.

"I think I'm going to have to give him the boob." Blossom yelled over the screaming. "I've tried everything else. He must find feeding from the breast more soothing than from a bottle."

"But he ate like an hour ago!" Bubbles cried.

"Exactly." Blossom replied.

"Just shut up and get the big guns out so I can hear myself think again, please!" Buttercup barked, holding a pillow over her head.

"Fine, fine fine." Blossom said, sitting down, yanking her top up and unclipping her nursing bra.

As Blake suckled hungrily a hush filled the room, Bubbles and Buttercup sighing with relief.

"Oh my god. Isn't that amazing! Silence..." Buttercup said serenely.

"It is, it really really - ooh!" Bubbles cried, sitting up suddenly, holding onto her belly.

"You gotta be kidding me?!" Buttercup muttered. "Don't throw another screaming baby into the mix. Not now. Jesus Christ I'm glad I don't have to do any of this again!"

"No no, I'm fine, honest. I've been having pains and twinges on and off but, that was j ust a much tighter pain across my stomach - but it's gone now." Bubbles said, waving a casual hand in the air. Her expression was a little freaked out though.

"Maybe it's some practice contractions." Blossom suggested.

"Maybe… It's the strangest thing when you're almost due. I've never been so eager to wish pain upon myself." Bubbles mused.

"It is odd." Blossom agreed, looking down at Blake as she nursed him. "But totally worth it."

For the next couple of hours Blake slept, when he wasn't attached to Blossom that is. They chatted and reminisced, Bubbles and Buttercup making sure to not mention Jeremy in any way, shape or form.

Buttercup left not long after lunch to run some errands, but Bubbles stayed. Her pains were keeping up, they were coming every half hour or so now.

Bubbles was brushing it off as practice contractions but Blossom wasn't convinced, keeping a close eye on her.

"So is it getting any easier?" Bubbles asked as she sipped on some water. "Looking after a weeks-old baby?"

"Oh, well it's still a bit of a blur. A blur of sleep deprivation, quick cook meals, boobs and breast milk, diapers, baby poop, and did I mention sleep deprivation?" Blossom asked, and Bubbles giggled, nodding.

"But, when they look at you, when you're holding them close in your arms, and they look at you; your heart melts and - and the blur doesn't matter. You'll happily be tired forever if you get to spend the rest of your days cuddled up with them. It's like, nothing else matters." Blossom murmured blissfully.

Bubbles was beaming at Blossom as she spoke, her eyes brimming with tears. "Wow. It sounds amazing."

"It really is. And you'll find out soon." Blossom smiled passing her a tissue. Bubbles grinned excitedly back and dabbed at her eyes. She then scrunched her face up in pain.

"Are you okay?" Blossom asked.

"Yeah, that one was a doozy." Bubbles gently got to her feet, holding her stomach.

She was beginning to breathe quicker and started pacing around the living room.

Blossom laid Blake in the bassinet and came to Bubbles' side. She placed her hand across the centre of Bubbles' tummy. "Tell me when you feel pain, and describe it to me."

"Okay." Bubbles whimpered. Blossom was glancing at the clock on her wall while Bubbles carefully shifted from foot to foot. "I feel funny. Ooh! It's like a tighter, sharper pain, really tight, right across here." She described, gesturing round her stomach.

Blossom felt Bubbles' tummy go taut and hard as she felt pain, and she smiled. "You're contracting."

"Am I?!" Bubbles yelped.

"I think so. Let me time it, tell me when your next one comes okay? Bubbles how long have you felt uncomfortable today?" Blossom queried as Bubbles thought about the question.

"Since I got up I suppose. I've had some mild pain but, it wasn't anything horrendous… But it has got much worse as the days gone on." She reasoned.

"I think your body's been gearing up all day you know…" The pink puff mused.

"Really?!" Bubbles squealed again.

"Just take it easy and we'll see okay?" Blossom said soothingly.

"Okay." Bubbles nodded. "I'm so glad you're here Blossom, I really am –ahhh! Oh my god! Are you _crazy?!"_ She shrieked, stirring Blake slightly.

Blossom laughed. "10 minutes apart. That's - that's pretty close. I think you should call Boomer home."

Panic was evident in Bubbles' eyes. "What?! No, no I'm not going into labor yet, I'm due in 2 days, I can't be in labor yet!"

"Bubbles, it's perfectly fine for you to go into labour at this stage. A baby is at term at 37 weeks gestation." Blossom assured her, but she still looked alarmed.

"But, but you were almost 2 weeks late with Blake, not early! Buttercup was a week late too with Jay. I shouldn't be early! What if something's wrong, what if she's not okay?!" She panicked.

"Bubbles!" Blossom said in a calming voice. "Bubbles calm down. Everything's fine. Just, stay calm, sit down and I'll call Boomer."

"This is happening too fast!" Bubbles gasped through contractions. "At the antenatal classes they said first births are normally the longest ones."

"Hey, doctors don't know everything." Blossom answered with a smirk.

...

Bubbles' contractions were coming every 6 minutes, and she was in a lot of pain.

Boomer and Brick were on their way over, Boomer to be with Bubbles, Brick to keep an eye on Blake while Blossom tended to Bubbles.

When the door opened, Brick and Boomer came bursting into the living room.

"Is she okay? Bubbles, are you okay?" Boomer demanded.

"Boomer! Boomer I think I'm in labor!" Bubbles cried, her voice filled with panic. "It's going too quick, it's all happening too quick and I'm scared."

Boomer gulped as she clung onto him. He looked at Blossom. "Is she okay? What can we do to help?"

"She's okay, things have just moved incredibly fast." Blossom said, as Brick pecked her on the cheek as a greeting.

"Should we get her to the hospital?" Boomer asked.

"I have been trying but she doesn't want to go..." Blossom murmured.

Boomer gave his wife a confused look. "Bubbles sweetie why not?"

"I can't move, it hurts too much. And I'm scared if she comes on the way - what if she comes on the way?! I don't want to have her in the car?!" Bubbles wailed.

"Bubbles, if you won't go to the hospital you're going to have to let me take a look." Blossom said gently.

"Take a look?!" Bubbles cried, horrified. "Take a look where?!" She inquired, though she knew perfectly well just _where_ Blossom meant.

"You know where. Bubbles I'm your sister!" Blossom said, slightly offended. "And a doctor!"

"Exactly!" Bubbles hissed. "It's embarrassing – oh my god!"

"Bubbles, sweetie Blossom _is_ a doctor." Boomer reassured her. "She knows what she's doing. If you don't want to get to the hospital you should let her help. Think of our girl."

Bubbles nodded weakly, already relenting, she didn't have the energy to argue. "Okay, okay."

Blossom went into doctor mode. "Boomer, scoop her up gently and take her up to our room. Brick, lay Blake in his cot and grab the shower curtain and lay it on the bed, then put a bed sheet over the shower curtain. Then Boomer, put Bubbles on top of the shower curtain-bed sheet and helped her get her pants off. I know you have some expertise in that region."

"Hey!" Bubbles cried as Boomer briefly smirked.

Blossom carried on. "There are some more sheets in the airing cupboard by the bathroom, grab a load and give her one for privacy. Oh and towels! Grab lots of towels. I'm just going to find some rubber gloves."

Boomer nodded, scooping his wife up and slowly taking her upstairs.

"We have rubber gloves?" Brick asked as he picked Blake up.

"We have everything we need for an emergency childbirth. I gathered it all together in case this happened to me. I haven't had the chance to put it all away yet. Better to be prepared right?" Blossom shrugged as she pulled a box and a tote bag out from the cabinet in the hallway.

Brick looked surprised. "Your organisation skills surpass even me."

"You'll all be thanking me later. She's going to be born here at this rate." Blossom said as she shoved her hair up into a bun.

"You think?" Brick looked shocked.

"Yes! Now go lay Blake down upstairs - and get the shower curtain, come on!" She urged him.

Blossom began boiling as much water as she could, just in case things were a lot further on then she predicted. She helped speed things up by using her eye rays again, and carried two large casserole dishes up to her bedroom.

Brick stood in Blake's room, watching him sleep. He didn't know where to go, as he didn't want to see anything he didn't want to see.

By the time Blossom had brought up four large dishes and bowls of hot water, she began emptying items from the tote bag.

Bubbles was lying on the bed with a bed sheet across her legs. She looked uncomfortable and frightened as Boomer rubbed her hand, looking at her helplessly with an equally frightened expression.

Blossom was laying a few choice items down onto a clean pillow case on the bed: a small bulb syringe, a box of latex gloves, a few pairs of white shoe laces, a scary looking pair of scissors, a plastic mixing bowl, a couple of medium trash bags and some more towels.

"Okay," Blossom said as she pulled some rubber gloves on. "Are you ready?"

Bubbles nodded, holding back a whimper. "Blossom, I'm really scared."

Blossom pulled the gloves off so she could reassure her sister. She leant forward and stroked her hand. "Everything will be fine. I'm here, Boomer's here. It's all okay." She soothed.

"Why is it happening so quickly?" She squeaked.

"It's nature, isn't it? Some women labor really quickly. Some don't. But let me take a look and we'll see where we're at. And if it comes to it, I've delivered babies before." Blossom informed her with a warm smile.

Bubbles smiled feebly, but then her face changed drastically.

"What's wrong?" Blossom asked.

"I, I feel funny, like, like I need to push or something –" Bubbles said, trying to find the right words.

Blossom smiled knowingly, then snapped some fresh gloves on. "Okay, tell me if you're having a contraction and I'll stop, okay?"

Bubbles agreed, and Blossom proceeded. Boomer looked away, finding the situation a little weird and downright uncomfortable.

"Well your waters have broke. But not everyone notices them go. And they've obviously not started to trickle much. I can feel baby girl blues head. To be honest," Blossom said as she pulled away. "I can almost see it. You're fully dilated."

"What?!" Bubbles cried. "I can't be! This is insane. The pains I felt earlier were mild! Not, not actual labor pains!"

"They obviously were." Blossom said as she swapped her gloves for fresher ones. "You're obviously more hardcore than you think. Today is the day Bubbles, and I'm afraid you're going nowhere. If we move you you'll have this baby in the car. Try and refrain from pushing for a few moments, while I get a few things ready. Brick!" Blossom hollered.

Brick came to the door, but he had his back turned, still not wanting to see anything he'd regret.

Blossom rolled her eyes. "Is Blake okay?"

"He's sleeping." Brick answered.

"Okay, good. You might be needed in here." Blossom informed him.

He turned round sharply now. "Bloss, I _really_ don't think –"

"Oh Brick come on! It's your niece in there. She might need you." Blossom turned and picked up the shoelaces and the scissors, and one of the pots of water. "Could you go and boil these as quick as you can? I'll shout if I need them sooner."

Brick nodded. "Yes, fine - but are _you_ gunna be all right?" He asked.

"Me? Bubbles is the one having the baby, I'm fine!" Blossom cried incredulously.

"Yes but _you_ had a baby 12 days ago!" Brick said.

"Brick, I'm fine, I can do this. I've done this before - a long time ago albeit but, I know what I'm doing. Now go, boil those items! I need them sterile." Blossom cried, Brick turned and disappeared downstairs as Blossom turned back to Bubbles.

"Blossom, Blossom I need to push. I can't not - Blossom, I'm scared. What if something goes wrong?" Bubbles bleated softly.

"Blossom is she going to be okay?" Boomer looked terrified. "Like, are you sure you can do this?"

Blossom nodded confidently. "She'll be fine - they both will. She's just having a baby is all. Okay. Let's do this. Let's deliver this baby."

Blossom could barely hide her excitement, she'd missed working as a doctor while she'd been on maternity leave a lot. And though this was hardly work, it was something she was trained to do, and even better, the little baby she was delivering was her niece.

"When you feel the need to push next, I want you to push down gently right into your bum." Blossom instructed.

Bubbles nodded, and Boomer clutched her hand tightly. Both encouraged her as she began to push. Blossom told her when to stop and have a breather, and praised her. Boomer stroked his hand when Bubbles released it, wincing slightly at how hard she'd been grasping it.

"You're doing so well Bubbles. I can see most of the top of her head. A few more pushes and her head will be born." Blossom beamed.

Brick came back with the boiled utensils, and knocked at the door, feeling awkward. "Is it safe to come in?" He muttered from the other side.

"Just quickly place the bowl by me and go keep an eye on Blake. I'll call you if you're needed okay? Bubbles, you ready to push again?" Blossom asked as Brick did as she asked.

Slowly but surely, the baby's head was born into the world, and Blossom looked up at Bubbles and Boomer. "Well done Bubbles, her head is born. You're doing amazingly."

"Oh wow. She's almost here. Boomer, she's almost here!" The blue puff gasped.

Boomer was smiling, but he was in a state of disbelief and panic still.

"The shoulders are the last obstacles to face, okay? Once you've got them out, baby girl will slide out, and you've done it!" Blossom explained.

"Okay," Bubbles said, her voice tired and strained. "I need to push."

"Okay, let's go. Nice and gently remember, there's no rush at this point." Blossom replied.

A few pushes later, and out came the baby. Relief swept over Bubbles, and the pain faded almost instantly.

Blossom caught the bundle and laid her on a towel. She was bloody and wet, her already strikingly blue eyes blinking confusedly. Blossom rubbed her down with a towel.

"Is she okay? She hasn't cried? Why hasn't she cried?!" Bubbles' voice was breaking up.

"She's fine, she's fine okay, don't worry." Blossom took the bulb syringe and removed any excess fluid from her airways. She then let out a loud cry.

Blossom grabbed a clean towel, and laid the baby onto Bubbles' chest, draping the towel round her to keep her warm.

Boomer had just glanced at the clock on the wall in Blossom and Brick's bedroom. "5.15pm." He smiled, as they both looked at their baby daughter and instantly fell in love.

"Oh wow. Oh wow. Hello gorgeous. Hello beautiful girl. Boomer look, she's here." Bubbles sighed blissfully.

"Well done Bubbles, you did so well!" Blossom congratulated. "The best thing you can do now is put baby to your breast. It'll help stop the blood loss."

Bubbles nodded. Blossom came around to her head, stroking her niece's cheek as she showed Bubbles how to latch her on.

She then looked to Boomer. "Would you like to cut the cord?"

Boomer nodded quickly, looking from Bubbles to Blossom. Both Boomer and Blossom put gloves on, and Blossom grabbed the bowl Brick had brought up. She took a lace and double knotted it close to the baby's tummy. A little further down she tied another double knot.

Boomer took the scissors and Blossom told him to cut in between the knots.

"Will she be okay?" Boomer hesitated.

Blossom nodded encouragingly, as she took a hold of the mixing bowl from the tote bag.

Once Boomer nervously made the cut, Blossom helped Bubbles deliver the afterbirth. Once delivered, she placed it all in the bowl, then put that into one of the trash bags.

Covering Bubbles up as she cuddled with their baby, Blossom called Brick in, instructing him to bring one of Blake's baby grows and hats so Bubbles could dress her baby.

When Brick entered the room, the bed was a mess of bloody sheets and towels, and Blossom had blood on her clothes. But everyone was smiling as Bubbles cuddled a small blonde bundle.

Brick gave Blossom a one armed hug. "Well done." He whispered into her ear.

"It was nothing." She shrugged with a smile. "I think it's safe to get you to the hospital now." She said, this time directed at Bubbles.

Boomer nodded. "Do you think I could pop her in your car? I flew here." He asked Brick, who nodded reluctantly, imagining his smooth black leather seats covered in blood.

"So, has she got a name?" Brick asked, peering down at his niece very blonde niece.

A blissful sigh escaped Bubbles lips. "Shall we tell them Boomie?"

He nodded, as he looked at his daughter proudly.

"Everyone, meet Bonnie Blossom Jojo."


	19. Don't think about my hugs!

_What a wicked thing to say/You never felt this way/What a wicked thing to do/To make me dream of you_

...

"Hello Bonnie, hello my dear." Professor Utonium said softly as he cradled his first granddaughter in his arms. "Oh Bubbles, she is beautiful - just beautiful. The most beautiful little girl I ever met. Just as beautiful as the three girls I met 25 years ago. God, time passes so quickly, all three of my girls are mothers now."

"Oh Professor you big softie you." Bubbles smiled as she watched him dotingly. "She is beautiful though isn't she?"

"Let's have a swap John!" Kelly cried, as she carefully maneuvered Blake into the Professors arms and Bonnie into Kelly's. Everyone was over at the Utonium household to celebrate the birth of baby Bonnie Jojo.

"Wasn't it lucky you were at Blossom's house?" Kelly noted as she smiled at Bonnie, who was peering up at her family members curiously, her powder blue eyes blinking and focusing.

"I know!" Bubbles gushed. "She was _so_ brilliant! Even though I wanted a water birth, now I think about it, it was really quite special having Blossom deliver her."

"I always knew it would be handy to have a doctor in the family." The Professor mused.

"Well, if anyone else ever needs their baby delivering, I'm there." Blossom replied from across the room cheerily. "I enjoyed it, I haven't delivered a baby in a long time."

"Good thing you didn't tell me that at the time!" Bubbles chuckled.

"It all went fine! And you did brilliantly. All that matters is that you're both safe and healthy." Blossom said. "And it's such an honor being her middle name sake."

"Well, we'd chosen that for her name anyway, but then you went and delivered her, so it seemed even more fitting!" Boomer said, appearing at Bubbles side.

"Seriously, I couldn't be happier." Blossom told them.

...

"She's going to be a little heartbreaker huh?" Butch said as he poured himself onto the sofa in Buttercup's living room.

"Bonnie? Yeah, she's a beaut. Could have guessed it though right? What with the two pretty blonde ones being her parents." Buttercup agreed as she made herself a cup of coffee, also making Butch one rather reluctantly.

"True. Didn't think it'd take them so long to make a baby though. They've been together what? 15 years - or something? I tell you what though, I'm gunna be knocking heads off to protect that little one from wandering eyes when she gets older." He replied menacingly.

Buttercup rose a brow in surprise. "Protective uncle huh?"

"Of course! I'll be hunting any good-for-nothing's down who try it on when she's a teenager, for definite." Butch promised, an evil glint in his eye. "Same goes for any other nieces I may have."

"And what about Blake?" Buttercup questioned.

"Blake? If he's anything like his Dad he'll be able to do whatever he wants and get away with it. I'm sure he'll be fine, but I'll have his back anyway. I'm a good uncle like that you see." Butch said with a content smile.

"You've only been an uncle for a matter of weeks!" Buttercup exclaimed.

"And _you've_ only been an Aunt for a matter of weeks." Butch shrugged.

"So, I'm not claiming I'm Aunt of the year. I will _obviously_ be the cool Aunt. Blossom is no competition whatsoever for Bonnie - she may have delivered her but she's too square. And Bubbles? Well she may give better hugs but Blake will find me kick ass." Buttercup joked around.

"From what I remember your hugs are pretty satisfactory." Butch said, his voice potent with further meaning.

Buttercup gave him an irritated look as she hovered through to the living room carrying their cups of coffee in each hand. "Don't think about my hugs!"

"Fine fine, sheesh…" Butch relented defensively.

She placed Butch's drink down in front of him on the coffee table, but kept hers in her hand, nursing it with a long yawn. He reached for his own, all the while watching her.

"Tired?" He asked as she took a sip of her drink.

"Mmm. I am getting some sleep but.. Not a lot. I keep having this same fucking dream - do you ever have recurring dreams?" She asked him, and he thought about it for a moment.

"Not really, I don't think so anyway. None that I can remember. I hardly ever remember my dreams. What happens in the dream?" He asked, and she hesitated, not knowing whether to confide in him or not. She could never decide if talking to him civilly and conversationally - like _friends_ would talk, like they _used_ to talk was a good thing or not. It inevitably ended up happening eventually the more he'd been hanging around her.

"It's weird." She mumbled before taking a small mouthful of her coffee. She almost sounded embarrassed.

"It'd have to be _really_ fucking weird to freak _me_ out." Butch pointed out, and she smirked for a moment, before letting out a relenting sigh.

"I'm underwater. And I'm holding my breath and I'm running out of air but I can't get back up to the surface." She began to explain, her voice becoming a little smaller as she told him.

He peeked at her curiously. "How come?"

"Because someone's holding me under the water. They're holding me down and not letting me get back up. No matter how I try I can't get back to get some air." She continued and he furrowed his brow.

"Can you see who it is, holding you underwater?" Butch questioned. She didn't look at him as she answered, only peered down into her coffee mug.

"Mitch."

"Mitch? Mitch is holding you underwater in your dream?" Butch reiterated, sounding perplexed by the notion.

"Yeah. He's not like, angry or anything. He's just like, smiling like everything is normal. And I'm just, drowning." She said slowly.

There was a small pause. The green puff chanced a look at him. He was looking ahead of him, looking slightly disturbed. Instantly she regretted saying anything. Why did she tell him that? She hadn't told _anyone_ about that dream. And it wasn't like it was a new thing.

"I told you it was weird." She murmured, just to break the silence.

"You feel suffocated." He said simply.

She blinked at him. "No I don't."

"How long have you been having that dream?" Butch asked her, looking at her now. She shrugged, and he cranked a brow at her, knowing she did know but just didn't want to say. He knew her a lot better than she liked to admit.

"Probably years... I'm not _suffocated._ I'm fine." She insisted. "I'm just tired.. Because of the fucked up dream."

"You're overwhelmed by him. And you're -" Butch continued and she glared at him now, cutting him off.

"Can you stop fucking analysing my dream! God, I wish I never told you! It's just a weird dream okay it doesn't have to mean something! Not eveything means something else! I'm just fucking tired." She cried, and his mouth formed a thin line as he looked at her.

He didn't believe a word she said but dropped it because he wanted to remain in her living room with her, talking. She'd talked to him, and he was _always_ trying to get her to fucking _talk_ to him when they were together, to let him in a bit more. He wasn't going to fuck it up by annoying her to the point that she kicked him out or started yelling at him - or both.

Buttercup decided to direct the conversation back the way it had started. "I'm not as tired as I'm guessing Bubbles and Boomer - and Brick and Blossom currently are. It seems mad that Bubbles and Blossom are mothers now. And Boomer and Brick fathers. I'm glad though. It's nice. And will be hilarious to watch them muddle through." She pushed her bangs from her face and drank more of her coffee. Butch watched her, a little thrown. It was almost as if they'd not even had that conversation about her dream. She'd gone right back to talking about their siblings and niece and nephew once more.

He went with it, again because he didn't want to end their time together.

"I know, I didn't think Brick would ever be a father. Didn't think he was father material. I mean I know he had a tendency of fathering Boomer and I growing up but, that stopped as soon as we got a bit older. Even when him and Blossom was tight the first time, I was unsure it'd actually happen. He's too self centred." Butch murmured, internally going over how relieved he was that it was Brick who had just become a father and not him.

"Funnily enough, I used to think the very same thing about you." Buttercup said, making Butch look up at her with wide eyes.

"Well, I never got the chance did I?" Butch muttered back moodily.

It hit her right in the chest, so hard it almost winded her. She stared at him, startled by his comment, but she wasn't able to respond - the front door to her home opened abruptly.

Both Buttercup and Butch looked around to see Mitch stood by the door. He'd looked up casually then did a double take when he spotted the green ruff sitting in his living room like it was perfectly normal for him to be there.

Mitch stared at him, his brown eyes eventually shifting onto a spooked looking Buttercup.

"I got out of work early." Mitch said, his voice was void of emotion. "I did try to call to tell you but - you didn't pick up."

Buttercup tore her eyes off of him, pulling her phone out of her pocket and glancing at the two missed calls flashing on the screen. "I, I don't know how I missed them - it might be on silent mode again, my fucking jeans - it must have been on silent mode." She answered, her voice sounding a bit foreign to her as she spoke. She kept switching her phone to that mode accidentally. But she felt like Mitch wasn't going to buy that for a second, even though he should remember it had happened quite often lately. The button to switch it onto that setting kept catching on her jean pocket.

"Right. I'm sure it did." Mitch said, his voice still sounding empty; he was still trying to process the fact that Butch Jojo was in his living room with Buttercup. Her toxic _ex_ Butch Jojo was sat in his fucking living room with his girlfriend. Why?!

Buttercup began to shake her head, opening her mouth to talk but Mitch spoke before her.

"What is going on? I mean, what the hell are you doing in my house?" He demanded of Butch, his words coming out much more ferociously than he'd anticipated.

"That's not a very _welcoming_ attitude to a guest, Mitch." Butch began and Buttercup slowly got to her feet.

"You're not a welcome guest here. And you never will be." Mitch answered instantly. "Why are you fucking here? Why is he here?" He looked from Butch to Buttercup then. She opened her mouth once more but no words came out. She didn't _know_ how to explain it because she didn't know why he was here either. She just knew she'd stopped asking him to leave. And even maybe a little bit enjoyed his company. 

But she couldn't say _that._

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Butch replied, getting to his feet now too.

"I wouldn't have asked if it was obvious to me. Should it be obvious to me? Do I know without even fucking asking? Is fucking history repeating itself?" He asked, his expression disgusted. Buttercup had started shaking her head again, words still lost to her.

She managed to burble out a: "No! No no -" But Butch spoke again, his voice stronger and firmer.

"We're just hanging out. Is that some sort of crime?" Butch asked irritably, and Mitch folded his arms across his chest.

"You expect me to just be fine with you two 'hanging out'? After fucking everything? Like, do you both think I'm fucking stupid?" He asked, his tone acidic.

"You _really_ want me to answer that question?" Butch replied, and Mitch grit his teeth. He turned his gaze to Buttercup now.

"What is he fucking doing in our house Buttercup?" He asked bluntly.

"I don't know, we were just - nothing happened! We were just talking - he was just –" Buttercup began to babble, so Butch took over.

"What's wrong Mitch? Is me being here making you nervous?" Butch goaded, a wicked little grin appearing on his face. 

Buttercup didn't like how square his shoulders had gone. When she glanced from him to Mitch, he was in a similar stance.

"It's making me angry." Mitch replied, his arms uncrossing and showing his tightly curled fists.

"What is it, you're worried the longer she's around me the sooner she might come to her senses?" Butch pressed, fire flashing in Mitch's eyes as he glowered at him.

"Butch!" Buttercup exclaimed.

"Get the fuck out of my house Butch." Mitch snarled. _"Now."_ He had never been scared of Butch. Some would admire this, but most would find it just plain stupid.

Butch sniggered, enjoying the fury he'd created, but then he looked down at Buttercup. He saw the conflicted, anxious - almost frightened look on her face and decided to leave it there; as much as he enjoyed eliciting that look on Mitch's face, he didn't want to upset Buttercup. 

Although he was also aware there was a high possibility that the damage had already been done. Just seeing them two alone together was enough to trigger Mitch.

Butch sighed heavily. "Fine. See you around Buttercup." He muttered, before heading for the door. The sound of it slamming shut behind him seemed extremely loud.

Mitch turned had watched him go, then turned his furious gaze onto Buttercup, awaiting an explanation. When Buttercup didn't answer, not knowing what to say - she hadn't actually done anything wrong - Mitch only tutted.

"I'm so _fucking_ stupid, and I always have been." He groused, and Buttercup sent a stricken look his way.

"What? No you're not, why are you -" She began but he interrupted her.

"I knew it. I always knew it." Mitch said, his voice dejected.

"Knew what?" Buttercup asked, filling the few steps that were between them but not quite being brave enough to touch him, for fear he would push her away.

"I always knew he'd come between us again at some point. It's just inevitable. I've been waiting for it all these years. All these years where nothing has happened I've just been _waiting_ for it to all go wrong. He got his teeth into you _so_ deep, there's just something about him that calls out to you isn't there?!" He challenged, his face set in decision. "Fucking 8 years - _8 years_ with none of this shit and I was stupid enough to think it was _actually_ over, and now -"

"Mitch!" Buttercup cried, bowled over by his words.

"What am I supposed to think?! Especially when you look so fucking caught out?!" He asked her, his tone accusing.

"Can you _hear_ yourself?!" Buttercup queried angrily. "Nothing happened! Nothing like you seem to think, honestly we've just kind of been hanging out. I know it sounds -"

"Fucked up? Fucked up is how it sounds! Why, after _everything_ would you fucking hang out with him? You know when we found out he was fooling around with Blossom I was _so_ glad! At least I knew for definite he was leaving you alone!" Mitch gnarled, his entire demenour becoming more aggressive.

"Leaving me alone? Mitch it is _nothing_ like you are assuming! And to be honest with you I'm hurt you'd even think -" He interrupted her.

"You're hurt I'd even think you were with him? Because I'm sorry Buttercup, but you only have to go back to the beginning of our relationship, before we knew about Jay and, you know - it happened!"

Buttercup was flabbergasted. "We have done nothing like that!" 

"How long, Buttercup?" He asked expectantly. 

"How long?" Buttercup repeated incredulously. "How long what?!"

"How fucking long have you been seeing him?!" Mitch barked. "How long has all this been going on?!"

"Seeing him? What the fuck Mitch - I haven't been _seeing_ him! We've just kind of been hanging out!" She exclaimed and he rolled his eyes.

"I may look like an idiot Buttercup, but I'm not that dumb. I've heard the whole 'I'm totally done with him now' act several times over the years to know when you do and don't mean it." He uttered, and she looked hurt for a moment before anger took over once more.

"Are you for fucking real?!" She yelped. "I have not been seeing Butch. We have just been hanging out. Nothing more, nothing less, _just_ hanging out. He just kept turning up."

"Then why didn't you tell him to leave?!" Mitch snapped and she scoffed.

"Believe me, I did! He's Butch! He doesn't fucking listen, he doesn't fucking listen to anyone! He's been buzzing around me like an annoying little fly ever since I had a talk with him at Blossom's house, when I helped stop him and Brick ripping each other's throats out weeks ago." Buttercup explained. "This is ridiculous - I chose _you!_ Absolutely nothing has happened between us. Sure - when Butch and I split up, there was a lot of back and forth between us. And yes, _some_ of that ran into the beginnings of me and you. But that was years ago! I have been with you for over 8 years! All of Jay's life. If you don't know me well enough by now to know I wouldn't do anything like that to you again, then I don't know what to tell you?! I mean what the hell do you want from me Mitch?"

"I want you to stay away from him, that's all I've _ever_ wanted!" Mitch barked and she furrowed her brow at him.

"You can't control who I do and don't see!" Buttercup muttered.

"So you _do_ want to see him?" Mitch snapped.

"I _don't_ want to be controlled! I don't want to have a partner who tells me what I can and can't do!" There was a brief pause, in which Buttercup realised she would willingly jeopardise her relationship with Mitch in order to be able to see Butch. She had surprised herself. It wasn't just about that though. It wasn't right that Mitch thought he could have a say in who she did and didn't spend her time with. "You're acting as if you've just caught me red handed. _Nothing_ has happened!"

"You keep saying that, but you look _so_ fucking guilty." Mitch sneered, his expression bitter.

Buttercup crossed her arms over her chest. "I have nothing to feel guilty about." She said determinedly.

"Then why didn't you just tell me you were meeting up with him?" Mitch asked, and Buttercup looked stumped. He'd got her there.

"Exactly! Because you knew I wouldn't like it! You knew _exactly_ what it would look like! So you just didn't say anything! You kept it from me!" Mitch cried, and Buttercup frowned. She did feel guilty, despite what she'd just said. And Mitch was right, she had known all along that Mitch would detest them hanging around each other and assume the worst; it was why she'd warned Butch he couldn't know they were near one another. She'd been terrified he would find out they were together, as innocent as their meetings had been.

Mitch and Butch had a complicated history - her and Butch _also_ had a complicated history. Which was why she'd concealed spending time with Butch from him - and it was that that she felt guilty about - not telling him she'd been hanging out with Butch. But what they had done together in each other's company had been totally innocent.

"What did you and him talk about, at Blossom's house?" Mitch asked suspiciously, breaking Buttercup from her thoughts.

"What? It was nothing - it was just about Blossom, about Blossom and him, he was being a shit about the baby, about Blake. It's almost as if all that was somehow something to do with me. Like he did it to, I dunno, get my attention. When I don't care if he slept with my sister, he can do whatever the fuck he wants, I mean I'm practically married." Buttercup hypothesized.

"Yes," Mitch agreed wearily. _"Practically_ married. Not _actually_ married."

She sighed heavily at his words. "Oh for god's sake Mitch - don't start that one! You're like a broken fucking record!"

"No, you're right. I don't know what I am doing anymore, to be completely honest with you. You've made it pretty fucking clear you don't want to marry me anytime soon. And I've just found you in our home with your ex. I don't know why that, combined with the countless failed proposals, hasn't made me see sense already." Mitch ranted pessimistically.

Buttercup didn't reply, she just stared at him with a heavy expression.

"Like you said, we've been together over 8 years, but you don't want to say two words to seal the deal? Just to prove our commitment." Mitch said, his voice almost begging.

"I don't see the need." Buttercup said, shrugging casually. "I mean what does a ring matter? What does a ring say? And some little piece of paper with our names on it."

"That we love each other and want to stay together! I know why you really won't marry me." Mitch spat.

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Oh really? Why's that then?"

"Because, that way you really couldn't ever go back to Butch, could you?" Mitch replied, and she narrowed her eyes at him. "You started dating me, then you found out you were pregnant, and I was more convenient for your situation." Mitch jeered sadistically.

Buttercup felt as though he'd thrown a bucket of ice cold water at her, and she froze at his accusation.

"Mitch - how the fuck -" She breathed heavily. "How dare you?! Who do you fucking think you are – I can't even look at you right now!" She growled, tearing her eyes off him and breathing shallowly with anger.

Mitch had nothing else to say, he'd said enough, said what had been on his mind for the entirety of their years together. Buttercup grabbed her keys off the side and left the house.

...

"Why are we at Aunty Blossom's house? Can't we just go home?" Jay whined as Buttercup knocked on the front door.

She'd just picked him up from school after storming away from Mitch, and she and Jay had flown to Blossom's house.

"Just shut up okay? We won't be here long." She snapped, regretting her tone instantly, though it seemed to soar straight over Jay's head.

"Oh, hi you two. Everything all right?" Blossom said as she answered the door and allowed them to walk through. Buttercup gave her a look that suggested otherwise.

Moments later they were sat in the kitchen with a cup of coffee each (decaf, to Buttercup's disgust), one end of a baby monitor sat on the table by Blossom, the other end by Blake upstairs in his bedroom. Jay had become transfixed by a cartoon on the TV in the lounge.

"So what's up?" Blossom asked before Buttercup had said anything.

She sighed as she looked into her cup. "It's Mitch. We've had a fight."

Blossom looked indifferent. "Oh right." She said simply.

"No, a real one." Buttercup continued. "A real fight, a nasty one."

Blossom realised she wasn't just coming over to bitch and moan, then go home and patch it up or just forget about it, which happened often between her and Mitch. Her sister indeed looked quite conflicted.

"What was it about?" Blossom pried.

Buttercup took her time replying. With a small intake of breath she answered. "Butch."

"Butch?" Blossom reiterated confusedly.

"Yeah. I don't know what he's doing at the minute. It's, it's like he's trying to entice me back in or something?! And - I can't do it Blossom! I mean, I have a child to think about. And, and Mitch. Yes, and I have Mitch to think about as well and –" Buttercup began to burble.

"Wait, wait, hold up. _Butch?_ What's he got to do with you and Mitch? What's he been doing?" Blossom asked, puzzled.

Buttercup sighed. "Oh just hanging around me a lot. It's gotten to the point where I can't be bothered to tell him to fuck off anymore."

"You could just say 'go away'." Blossom replied primly.

"But I'd _mean_ fuck off. I don't know Blossom, all this has got me so messed up. I used to feel such anger whenever I looked at Butch. Anger and then eventually just, like a sad, numb nothingness. Like I'd blocked anything I could feel out. I just used to think, things could have been _so_ different. And I'd pity him. I'd think, I am so much better off." Buttercup said, despair evident in her features.

"But now, what - you don't think that way anymore?" Blossom questioned.

"I don't know! I don't know what I think! I know I've quite… I've grown to _enjoy_ being around him again. I know I've been worried about Mitch seeing us hanging out, even though it's completely innocent." Buttercup said slowly, visibly struggling with the whole sharing thing.

"The fact that you've enjoyed his company and worried about Mitch seeing you with him speaks volumes in my books." Blossom said, pausing to sip her coffee. "If Mitch had nothing to worry about, you'd have just told him you were hanging out with Butch, and it was nothing sinister or sneaky, just old friends catching up, I suppose. You did date for awhile though, and you did almost end up with Butch, before Jay was born."

"I don't need reminding of my romantic history, thanks." Buttercup grumbled. "It's obvious why I didn't want Mitch knowing I'd been meeting with Butch. He'd automatically think we were fooling around."

"He _is_ your ex. And this _did_ kind of happen right at the very beginning - well, not this exactly but what Mitch might think has happened did." Blossom added, and Buttercup made an irritated noise at the back of her throat.

"I know that!" Buttercup cried, annoyance clear in her voice. "I know that. I guess it just bugs me Mitch feels he has authority over what I do or who I see, especially when it comes to him."

"You're right that he shouldn't get to control you. But you can understand why he feels the way he does about Butch, given the rocky start you two had because of him." Blossom said, and Buttercup didn't disagree with her.

"Why on earth have you been seeing Butch?" The pink puff questioned, her tone softer this time. "It even strikes _me_ as odd. I'd have been surprised if I'd have walked in to see you two sitting together chatting. You guys never talk anymore."

"I don't know! This is the thing… At first I was so pissed off he was hanging around me. I didn't want him near me and I wanted him to stop bothering me. But, I guess I got used to it. Started to expect him to turn up. Maybe even feel a little disappointed when he didn't…" Buttercup then set her face in a hard glare. "But, I love Mitch. I do, I love him. And Butch is just, dangerous. When we're around each other it's just..."

She paused, trying to find the right words, trying to decide if she wanted to give away as much of her thoughts and feelings as she could.

"Who are you trying to convince Buttercup?" Blossom asked gently. She was expecting Buttercup to chomp her head off after that comment but, she didn't, she only sighed.

"There's just, I dunno. There's always been that attraction to Butch. Always. I try and act like it's gone but.. When things were good, they were _good._ I mean, you know, you've slept with him."

Blossom cringed slightly. "Yeah, let's not get into that part…"

"He got me. He's _always_ got me. And I loved him. I really did. But Blossom, I don't want to be with him. I don't. I can't! I've pushed those sorts of feelings away for so long." Buttercup insisted.

"Because you don't want to be with him or because you think you shouldn't?" Blossom asked, and Buttercup thought about it, raking her fingers through her jet black hair.

"You know what we were like! Constantly at each other's throats, constantly bickering and fighting. Always off and on, off and on. No matter how much I loved him he never thought he was enough. And then he'd run off scared, scared to fuck everything up - not realising he _was_ fucking everything up by running away! We were volatile; reckless. But sometimes, sometimes I feel like I crave that." She collected her thoughts briefly. "I came to you because I get the feeling that's why you ended up mucking around with him. There's this lure about him."

Her green eyes were wide as she looked up at Blossom. Blossom was contemplating what she'd said, then she nodded. "I understand. I know what you mean. It was the weirdest thing when I was with Butch. Or, whatever it is you want to call what happened between us. Sometimes I'd be sat with him, and I'd think, I don't even like you. But then, well five minutes later, I'd have forgotten that. But, just remember those aren't the kind of guys you settle down with, that you have kids with, that stay with you and look after you for over 8 years."

"Yeah, I know that but, sometimes it feels like, like." Buttercup frowned, frustrated with herself. Just say it! She thought furiously. "It feel likes, I don't know - after 8 years the spark feels like it's going out. Since Butch has been hanging around, I can't help it, apart of me is getting a bit excited. But it's a bad excitement."

Blossom exhaled. "Just be careful Buttercup. You don't want to break something you've had for 8 years. It hurts. Especially just for a bit of fun with Butch."

Buttercup looked like she was deep in thought. After a few moments, she asked. "Did you and Brick lose your spark after 10 years?"

Blossom considered the question, and decided to answer truthfully. "No. No, we argued a lot close to when we did break up. But no, we never lost the spark. 4 years of barely speaking to each other, and it was still there."

Buttercup couldn't help but wonder if it would be the same with Butch, after pretty much 8 years of basically not speaking. Did she really want to risk everything just to find out?

It wasn't just that. She'd really loved Butch. She'd really wanted them to work. But it just didn't. But it felt like it could have done if they'd both just tried a bit harder.

"There's also this, this thing. This other thing." Buttercup found herself speaking before thinking.

"What thing?" Blossom asked curiously.

Buttercup looked towards the doorway to the kitchen. "About Mitch, and Butch - and Jay." She said, lowering her voice.

Blossom pulled a perplexed face. "What about them?"

She couldn't say it. She didn't know why she'd brought it up; she just couldn't say it. She'd denied it to herself for so long, convinced herself it didn't matter. "Nothing, don't worry." Buttercup said, her voice flat.

"Okay…" Blossom said, knowing there wasn't much point pushing her. Buttercup would only ever tell so much. It was amazing she'd gotten this much out of her, or the fact that she'd even came to her in the first place. She had to admit it felt nice, Buttercup coming to her for advice. It didn't mean she'd listen though. "Buttercup don't do that thing you do."

"What thing?" Buttercup's voice had become edgy again. Blossom knew sharing time was over.

"That thing where you bottle things up. You have two sisters, one of whom is very emotionally connected as a person anyway. Take advantage of that. Talk to us." Blossom instructed.

Buttercup nodded lazily. "Yeah yeah, I will. Blossom?" Her sister looked at her expectantly. "How scared were you that Blake was going to be born with black hair, or green eyes?"

Blossom was a little taken aback by the question. She figured Buttercup would have a good reason to ask. "I was a bit scared. The most scared when I was in labor. Brick had a bit of a freak out over it - understandably. But, I knew Blake was Brick's son. I just, just knew. I don't know how I knew. I mean the dates added up, but I guess it could have gone the other way. I am over the moon it didn't though, let me tell you."

"You and me both." Buttercup mumbled. Jay and Blake, they could have been… Buttercup shivered slightly, shaking the thought off.

"Buttercup, if there's something you need to tell me...?" Blossom asked hesitantly.

"There isn't." Buttercup said instantly. "It's nothing. It's old. It's - it's over. Don't worry. Thanks, Blossom. Thanks for talking to me. I should take Jay home, then there's something else I need to go deal with."


	20. Coffee doesn't ask stupid questions

_What a wicked thing to say/You never felt this way/What a wicked thing to do/To make me dream of you_

...

Butch's front door burst open with a loud bang, and he didn't even flinch at the level of noise it created.

"I wondered how long you'd be." He said nonchalantly as Buttercup thundered inside.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Buttercup demanded as she rounded on him. Butch, who'd been slumped on his sofa, sat up slowly to look at her - he didn't answer her as he didn't get the chance to. "Huh? Why are you doing this to me? I mean - why now?! We haven't spoken to each other for years, you've had about a billion and one trashy girlfriends since me, you've showed _zero_ interest in me for the majority of our time apart - you've slept with my sister, for an entire year, then SUDDENLY you've got this intense interest in me?! You've caused one hell of an argument between Mitch and I, dragged old, fucking dead and dusty skeletons out of the closet, and for what? Fun?!" She demanded to know.

Butch rose to his feet in front of her, the relaxed and expectant expression now gone from his face. "I may not have shown any interest in awhile but it's always been there."

Buttercup rolled her eyes dramatically.

"It fucking has! I haven't been _allowed_ to show any interest have I?! What happened between Blossom and me - it taught me something." Butch said.

"What?!" Buttercup snapped. "That you quite like fucking people from the same family?!"

He ignored her comment. "That I _do_ want what I always thought I didn't want. What I always thought I didn't deserve. What we had. I'm fed up of always being the loner. The one everyone thinks' heart is in his dick! And okay, I guess for those years without you it was. But I _do_ want someone. And not fucking Blossom. I wasn't attached to Blossom. I didn't love her. I've never really loved anyone I've ever been with. The only person I've ever actually fucking loved is –"

Buttercup stopped him. "Don't. Please, _don't."_

"You." He said it anyway. "You, Buttercup. Why won't you hear it? Why won't you listen to me?" Butch's voice was on the verge of desperate now.

"It's too little, too late now, that's why! You don't even mean any of this anyway. You've just realized Boomer and Brick are both a part of families of their own now, they aren't there at your beck and call anymore. And you're done messing with Blossom so you've decided to start on me or something - I don't know. I don't fucking know what you're playing at with all this but –" She was interrupted by him reaching out and seizing her by the shoulders.

"Buttercup I _do_ mean it. I mean every word! Everything is a joke to me, right? Butch doesn't mean anything he says - he doesn't _feel_ anything?! Turns out, I fucking do! I have spent _years_ trying to come to terms with this, fighting this - ignoring it! I even slept with your fucking sister to try and forget about you! But none of it worked! It was easier to just pretend and go along with my life, living day to day. Acting like nothing fucking bothers me - but shit does fucking bother me! Being so _fucking_ alone does bother me!"

Buttercup's jade eyes were wide as he slowly removed his hands from her shoulders - they didn't share physical contact in the slightest nowadays and he felt even that gesture was nearing dangerous. She'd not interrupted him so he continued to speak.

"Because I am alone! Every day - I'm alone. Just like I always thought I deserved. I'm on my fucking own, and I was living with someone as fucking miserable as Brick - but look at him now! Now, he's got what he wanted, because he acted. I told him what I thought about him and Blossom, what a dick he was for not doing all he could to sort it out with her, and rather than beating the shit out of me like I expected him to, he acted on it. And look at them two now. It worked, he's happy, they're happy. He fucked up, like I fucked up - _worse_ than I did, in fact. Cos I never did what he did! But he faced it head on, and owned up to his mistakes, and now they're happy." Butch paused as he studied Buttercup's face.

"Even fucking Boomer, for crying out loud! He knew being with Bubbles would make him happy, even though all of us disapproved years ago, when they were two teenagers who reckoned they were in love. And look at them! They're the solidest couple of all of us! Messing around with Blossom like I did proved to me that I still want you. Because I have never stopped thinking about you. Not for one second. It's been over 8 years since we were together, and if I don't do something now I might never get the chance." Butch said, and Buttercup stared at him in shock.

She ran a hand through her hair and covered her face in despair. "This can't be fucking happening." She muttered under her breath. It _couldn't_ be happening.

"Do you know how fucking heartbroken I was - still am, even - when you raised Jay with Mitch? I knew you knew. All three of us knew the real deal." Butch's voice was small. She felt a stab in her heart.

"No - no one knows." She quipped. "And it's staying that way."

"It isn't right. It's fucking wrong - and you know it is. It's not fair." Butch said, not caring that he sounded like a pouting child. "It's not fair on any of us."

"You wanna talk about _fair?!_ Fair would have been you growing up and realising all this shit 8 years ago! That's what would have been fair! And you know what? Life isn't fair!" She snapped, a voice in her head telling her Butch was right, and she was being an asshole. She ignored it like she normally did.

"When you told me you were pregnant, then went off with him –"

"Just stop it!" Buttercup growled. "It was not like that! Jay is Mitch's son!"

"You know that isn't 100 percent true. It's more like a what, 20 percent chance - if that. Maybe not even that much. He doesn't look a thing like him! And unless there's stuff I don't know about, the timing doesn't add up at all!" Butch countered.

"He looks like me!" Buttercup cried, almost hysterical. "I'm his mother!"

"Yeah, he does look like you. But so do I, if you wanna get technical. He can fucking fly, he has superpowers Buttercup! If he were genuinely half human, half puff, he wouldn't have such a range of superpowers. The kid is solid tough!" Butch reasoned. "Probably tougher than me!"

"We don't know that do we?! The first pure puff and ruff kids are babies still, they aren't old enough to display any powers. Jay just got his powers from me. Just like he got his black hair and green eyes from me." Buttercup said with a shrug, as if it were that simple.

"You're fucking deluded." He muttered, shaking his head and looking up at the ceiling in exasperation. She glared at him. "Well - the only way he's Mitch's son, is if you slept with Mitch while we were together still. Did you cheat on me with Mitch? Before we split up for the last time, was there a crossover I don't know about?"

"No! I told you, there was never any crossover! We split up, Mitch told me he loved me - there was some back and forth between us until I told you enough was enough and I was with Mitch." She insisted.

"Then he has to be mine! If he's definitely Mitch's son, how come he can throw up a shield like I can? I've seen him do it!" Butch cried.

Buttercup was immediately stunned. "When?" She asked simply, her voice less dismissive this time. "When, when did you see that?!"

"A couple of years ago; it snowed. Me, Boomer and Mitch took him out to play in the snow, remember? I was throwing snowballs at him, and when he got fed up with it he threw up a shield. Even Boomer asked questions then! I made out you could do that too, even though you can't. You're just lucky Boomer obviously hasn't said anything to Bubbles about it, she'd have set him straight." Butch explained.

"Did Mitch see?" Buttercup asked in a worried voice, and Butch sighed, shaking his head.

"No, he didn't. He stopped playing halfway through to take a phone call." The green ruff replied. 

"To work, more than likely." Buttercup answered flatly. There was a silence. "Why didn't you say anything to Mitch?"

"What do you mean?" Butch asked, confused by the question.

"Why didn't you tell Mitch what you and Boomer saw? You know, rub it in? You had proof. I'm surprised you didn't wanna rub it in."

Butch shrugged. "Because, I know how you feel about it all. I know you fucking hate me bringing it up. I've only managed to get you to speak to me about this like a handful of times in the years since Jay was born - and each time you've made it clear the idea of sharing a child with me repulsed you - to the point you've convinced yourself he's Mitch's kid. Even though we both know you and Mitch had never even had sex around when he was conceived. Unless, like I said, if something happened I don't know about of course..."

She frowned and sighed. "I never cheated on you when we were together."

"I know you didn't." He replied. She lowered herself onto the sofa, and Butch sat down beside her. 

Buttercup turned her head in his direction to look at him; he was already looking at her. She peered into his emerald eyes intently. She thought of Jay's eyes. They were green, but a slightly darker shade of green then her own, not as dark as Butch's though. Probably a shade in between them both.

"How could I stay with you, Butch? You went through phases of deciding the word 'love' freaked you out, how would you have reacted to the word 'baby?' You were hardly mature enough to look after yourself, let alone a kid. Neither was I, but I had no choice!" She mumbled, and his eyes widened slightly.

"I should have had no choice either! If I'd have been given the choice, I could have proven myself!" Butch insisted.

Buttercup shook her head. "You'd have ran a mile off if I'd have even insinuated we were to raise him together. I almost felt like I saw relief in your eyes when I moved in with Mitch and never burdened you with any of it."

Butch looked hurt. "That's a fucking lie. You didn't even give me a chance - you wouldn't even talk to me about it when you were pregnant."

"You weren't even in Townsville for most of it!" She cried, staring at him for a moment and sighing once more. Then she stood up. "I can't deal with this right now - I can't. I've gotta get home to Jay."

Butch had gotten to his feet the moment she did. As she turned to leave, Butch grabbed her arm. "Don't go. Come on, I've actually opened up. I've actually spoken to you about how I'm feeling, you were _always_ telling me to do that."

She hesitated, looking at him intently for a few seconds, but then turned to leave anyway.

Butch let go of her. "Fine, leave. Just fucking go. You know it's just like when we were together. I have to open up to you, but you don't have to for me. You get to be all closed off and quiet, and I have to try and fucking guess what the hell is going on in your head. One rule for me, another fucking rule for you."

"It is not like that! And it wasn't like that!" She exclaimed angrily, turning to face him again.

"Yes it fucking was! You've built your walls so high that no one can fucking climb them! And then you get pissed off if anyone tries to!" He yelled. 

"Butch, I have _so_ much to lose. This is easy for you; you have _nothing_ to lose. I can't even think straight right now." She cried in despair.

Butch gently gripped at her arms again. "Then don't. Don't think." She didn't pull away from him; she didn't even move. He looked into her eyes for a moment, and decided to just go for it. Butch took her head in his hands and pulled her close, his lips meeting hers and kissing her passionately.

It had been _so_ long. But it was just as good as he'd always remembered.

Buttercup's head told her to fight it, to get him off her, but she didn't. She did the complete opposite. Her arms wrapped around his back and pulled him closer to her. She couldn't help but notice how they molded together, like a perfect fit. Mitch and her didn't mold like that. She kissed him back; she kissed him, and she felt it. That spark.

He was completely wrapped up in her, enlaced in an embrace; kissing her tenderly, holding her as close to him as he possibly could because he knew any second this moment would be over - and he'd been right. One moment he had his arms around her, the next he'd been shoved across his apartment, hitting the wall with a loud thud.

She turned to leave without another word, and it took Butch a moment to peel himself from the wall and follow her. "Buttercup, wait!"

"Butch, no! This is _sooo bad_ okay? I can't be doing this I really can't, not again! I told you I can't do this. I can't, I can't do this!" She cried as she made her way to his front door.

"You can't just walk away!" Butch yelled as he followed her through the hallway of his apartment building.

"You can't just kiss me!" Buttercup shouted, stopping abruptly and turning to face him.

"You kissed me back. I felt it."

"I know I did!" She exclaimed. There was a pregnant pause as they stared at each other. "I shouldn't have."

"Why not?!" He asked, raising his hands in the air in despair.

"You _know_ why not Butch! I am with Mitch! I've just kissed you - when I'm with Mitch! I am fucking up royally, _again!"_ She cried and Butch shook his head at her slowly.

"Yeah, no you're right, that's right. Coming anywhere near me is _clearly_ fucking your life up. To the point that you'd rather play along with some little fantasy that I'm nothing to do with you, or Jay - and stay with someone you don't want to marry, you don't want a future with, you don't _want_ to be with - someone who makes you feel so smothered by him and indebted to him that you dream every night he's fucking _drowning_ you - then have anything to do with me!" Butch barked, his expression bitter but ultimately anguished.

She frowned. "It's not like that!"

"Yes it fucking is. You've been so focussed on and convinced that I'm so bad for you you're blind to what is actually fucking going on in your life!" He accused and she took a couple of steps closer to him.

"But you _were_ bad for me Butch! We were fucking toxic when we were together - and me and Mitch -" She began but he cut her off.

"I don't want to hear how good for you Mitch is! If that were true you wouldn't fucking be here right now!" He told her and she didn't reply, not knowing what to say. "All this time all you've ever focussed on is how fucking shit I am and how good he is - you've created this false little fairytale in which I'm the fucking bad guy, all the while not _once_ stopping to think how _I_ feel about any of it!"

She frowned sadly, how completely broken he looked making a lump form in her throat as she looked at him. She knew he was right and it made her feel fucking awful. She stepped closer to him and touched his chest gently.

"But you know what? I don't know why I expected any less." He mumbled, slowly removing her hand from him, holding it briefly then letting it go. "I don't deserve any better."

She shook her head, replacing her hand on his chest again and stroking it, gently grabbing a fistful of his shirt. "No, that's not true. You do deserve better."

"No I don't. I don't deserve a second of your time or consideration. I don't deserve a fucking thing and I never have done. I'm not good enough for you. I've never been good enough, and I never will be." He mumbled dejectedly, his forest eyes tormented.

"That's the thing Butch. You always were enough. You just wouldn't believe it, no matter how much I told you, no matter how much I loved you. You never thought you were enough but you _always_ were. I just wanted you." She told him, grabbing his face and making him look at her.

He stared at her for a few seconds, and she looked back, before placing her lips on his. 

And before they knew it, they'd made their way back into Butch's apartment, entangled in one another the entire way, forgetting everything and anyone else as Butch kicked the door to his bedroom shut behind them.

...

Buttercup and Butch lay in his bed, a few thousand miles between them, their backs to each other. Buttercup pushed some of her thick hair out of her face, trying to tame it slightly. She gripped at the sheets, pulling them closer and cursed under her breath.

"Shit. Shit shit _shit!"_ She hissed quietly.

But it hadn't been shit at all. Quite the opposite, in fact. The situation? Yeah, _that_ was shit. But the sex they'd just had had been phenomenal. She hadn't had sex like it in a long time - not since the last time she'd been with him, actually.

It wasn't just that it was good. There was just something different about having sex with someone you were so connected to. And after all the time that had passed that hadn't changed between her and Butch at all.

It wasn't bad with Mitch. It just wasn't quite like _that._ Although thinking of Mitch just made her stomach turn uncomfortably.

"I hope that wasn't a judgement on my performance." Butch murmured, and she turned to face him. He turned around as well, a small smirk on his face.

"You know it wasn't." She replied simply. "I'm not even gunna pretend like it wasn't fucking mind blowing. It was more a judgement on the sort of person that I am." She groaned, and he frowned. 

"I'm sorry." He muttered.

Buttercup's eyes widened slightly as she looked at him. She had only ever heard him say sorry a handful of times in his life. It was a rare, strange occurence when it did happen. "It's not just your fault." She sighed, and added: "I'm just as fucking guilty. If not more so. I have fucked up _so_ much. And I'm not even just talking about the fact I'm laying here naked in your bed, all but glowing from what we just did."

There was a pause. Buttercup turned around more to properly look at him. He reached out and found her hand, holding it tightly under the covers. She held it back.

"Mitch knows, you know." She said simply.

"He does?" Butch questioned, knowing she was referring to Jay.

"Yeah. He's always known. Right from day one. It's like you said, I was too far gone when we found out… We'd been together like, 2 months. I was 4 months pregnant. And I never slept with Mitch while we were still on. So, it had to be you. But, I never really said anything, and neither did he... He asked me if I was going back to you again. I said no - because I just didn't think for a second you'd stick around. And I wasn't wrong. You spent the majority of my pregnancy out of town." She pointed out.

"I left town because you were with him. Because we broke up and then you were with him and it all just felt so, final. I couldn't handle it and I couldn't fucking bear to watch it." Butch explained. "And then to make matters worse I come back and you're pregnant. With what was quite clearly my baby. You were carrying _my_ baby and you stayed with him and let everyone think he was Mitch's. You wouldn't even acknowledge that he was mine."

She frowned. "I was scared."

"So was I." He replied. There was a small pause, until Buttercup continued to speak. 

"When we discovered Jay had powers, it was like some kind of silent confirmation. Not that either of us really needed it. When we argued earlier, he said it then too. He doesn't really believe Jay is his son, he just wants to believe he is. Pretend he is, even. But he's always known... Like you said before, the timing is all wrong, he knows that too. He knew that when we got together. But he's raised him as his own regardless. And I've just fucking cheated on him." Buttercup was almost explaining it to herself, in case she didn't quite understand.

"I have chewed Brick out for years for cheating on Blossom. In fact, I still don't really like him that much because of it, because of what he put her through. And I've just done the same thing to Mitch. In the same apartment. This apartment is fucking cursed." Buttercup said, her tone incredulous.

"It's a little different. Carla was just some assistant that Brick didn't feel anything for. He was pissed off at Blossom, he thought they'd broken up, so he didn't think and just did it. You and me - it's not like that. It's different." Butch shrugged as he turned so he was facing her now, filling most of the gap between them.

"It's not Butch." Buttercup said, turning to face him too. "It's the same damn thing and it's just as wrong. And what's worse is it's happened before. How many fucking times did I end up in your bed at the very beginning of mine and Mitch's relationship? Too many fucking times. And now it's happened again after 8 fucking years. I'm scum." She confirmed and he curled his arms around her waist, pulling her warm, nude body against him.

"You're not scum." He told her, nuzzling against her. 

"I am." She insisted. "I'm scum. And I'm profoundly and irreversibly screwed up." 

He chuckled, which she found ridiculous in a way as _how_ could he be laughing right now? "Well, that probably makes two of us. Do you know why you're here?" He asked her, peering up at her curiously, his head rested on her collarbone.

"As I said, screwed up." She replied and he smirked.

"Why you're _really_ here?"

"Because. I want to be." She told him. "Which only fucking complicates things further. Mitch is going to fucking kill me when he finds out. The thing he was accusing me of I have just fucking done."

"He couldn't kill you if he tried." Butch commented, and she ignored it.

"It's going to crush him." She mumbled.

"Well, I've spent 8 years being crushed by him every day, so. Time to pass the buck." Butch muttered, and she felt that deep guilt swirl around in her stomach like she often did when around Butch.

"I don't think it works like that." The green puff said and he sighed.

"Who fucking knows how it's supposed to work. Not like this, I'd hazard a guess."

"Not like this at all." She agreed. "You know, this probably sounds stupid but, whenever I’m here with you, like this, I can never seem to remember why we felt we had to break up so much." She mumbled, her hand tracing along his waist as she spoke. She felt him smile against her skin.

"I know what you mean. I feel like that every time I look at you." He replied, and a sad little smile played about her lips.

"I better get home to Jay." She said, her son entering her mind and the guilt that followed almost consuming her.

"Okay. Just, give me a couple more minutes." He murmured into her warm skin. "I just need a couple more minutes with you before it all ends."

She swallowed hard, resting her head against the top of his. "Okay."

...

When Buttercup got home it was about 9pm. Mitch was sitting on the sofa, waiting for her she could only presume. The TV was on, but he wasn't actually watching it. Jay was in bed asleep. She let her bag slide down her arm and placed it onto the floor.

"Been with Butch, have you?" Mitch said, his voice stony, expression hard.

Buttercup swallowed. She could lie. She went to see Blossom first. She could have been there the whole time. Blossom could be her alibi, she was there, it wasn't exactly a lie.

She looked at Mitch's frowning face as he got to his feet. It was a lie. If she said she'd just been to Blossom's it would be a lie. She'd been to see Butch. And she'd slept with him. She shouldn't, _couldn't_ lie.

"Answer me!" Mitch bellowed in a voice so ferocious Buttercup flinched slightly. He didn't get angry very often. He was normally a pretty mellow guy. So if he did shout or yell, you knew he was really pissed.

"When you walked in on us the other day - nothing had happened. You treated me like I was guilty by association." She began, but he spoke before she could start her next sentence.

"Something's clearly happened now though, hasn't it?" He said knowingly, and guilt graced her features. Mitch flashed her a disgusted look.

"I just went over there to talk to him, but -" Buttercup began to explain but she didn't get to say anymore, Mitch interrupted her.

"I fucking knew it!" Mitch yelped, running his hands through his brown hair. "I fucking knew something was going on! God and you treated me like I was SO out of order for assuming what was fucking OBVIOUS!"

"Mitch I'm sorry!" She yelped but he was not hearing it.

"Oh I'm so fucking done with hearing that. I really am." Mitch dismissed her. She frowned at him.

"You act like our entire relationship has been dotted with instances like this when it fucking hasn't!" Buttercup cried exasperatedly. "I know it was rocky at the start but -"

He scoffed. "Yeah, _rocky,_ that's a much more pleasant way of saying you fucking slept with him countless times when we were supposed to be together at the beginning. And fuck knows how long that would have continued to happen had you not have found out you were pregnant and got the shock of your life! And I fucking stayed with you after all that!"

"Do you know how _exhausting_ it is being with someone who thinks you owe them the fucking world every single day of your life? All these years you've acted like I owe you _so_ much because of the choices _you_ made! They were _your_ choices! You were the one who decided to make this huge sacrifice, that no one asked you to make! And you expect me to congratulate you everyday for that, for something I _never_ asked you to do!" Buttercup cried.

"What was I supposed to do when you came to me and told me you were pregnant?!" He exclaimed. "At first, I'm thinking I'm having a kid - then we find out you're four months gone, when we've only been together for two months. What was I supposed to do, Buttercup? Leave you?"

"You were supposed to do what you _wanted_ to do! I didn't force you to do anything!" Buttercup said. "I never asked you to stay, I never forced you to stay! Finding out your girlfriend is pregnant with her ex boyfriend is pretty fucking major - _no one_ would have blamed you for walking away!"

"Yeah well, and _I_ didn't force you to go to Butch tonight! Why would I want you to go to him?!" Mitch barked.

She sighed at his swift change of topic. "No, you didn't, I know you didn't, but, but." She didn't know what to say, she knew she couldn't justify her actions. The cracks in their relationship were down to lack of communication from both sides. "You can't even just stay on that topic and talk to me about it - already you're changing the subject."

He made a noise filled with disgust in the back of his throat. "The subject you're talking about is a pretty fucking big deal! So you slept with him, did you?" Mitch said, his arms folding across his chest.

She didn't answer, but the guilt etched on her face gave her away.

"You are fucking _unbelievable,_ Buttercup." Mitch yelped. "After everything I've done for you! Everything he should have been doing! And this is how I'm repaid?!"

He was doing it again - bringing up how much he was _owed_ by her, but she didn't bring that up, she couldn't focus on that. Because she had just _cheated_ on him. "Mitch, Mitch please! I'm so fucking sorry." She said in a quiet, apologetic voice.

Mitch shook his head. "The thing is, you're not. Not really. This was a long fucking time coming. I mean I thought you _finally_ got him out of your system but, clearly he's like some fucking irreversible disease that there's no fucking cure for. I don't need this shit, you know? I really don't." With that he turned towards the stairs, and stormed up them. Buttercup followed close behind him.

"Mitch what are you doing?" She asked as he entered their bedroom, loudly grabbing a large suitcase from under their bed and pulling it up onto the top of it.

"What I should have fucking done the first time you cheated on me with him. I'm out of here." He growled as he began to angrily throw his clothes into it, and panic surged through her as she realised he was leaving. All she could think of was Jay.

"Mitch, no, please. Don't go, don't leave - what about Jay?" She tried to reason.

"What _about_ Jay? He's not my kid is he?!" Mitch snarled, yanking out the top drawer to his bedside cabinet and pouring the contents into the case. "You know that, I know that. What's the fucking point?"

"Mitch you can't just go! He'll be so confused - you love him, you know you do." Buttercup practically begged as Mitch trashed the room as he searched for items he knew were his.

"No, I'm just gunna go right ahead and make things easier for you guys, and get out of the picture. He can raise his own fucking kid and you two can be together! Play happy fucking families. Happy, fucked up families. It's what you've always secretly longed for anyway, isn't it?" He growled. "I mean damn, the guy owes the pair of you so much! It's about time he stepped in and raised his own fucking son. He can pay all the bills and put food on the table too while he's at it."

Buttercup could feel anger building up inside her now.

"You know, if we've been such a fucking burden to you for so long, then maybe you should just go! We've just taken, taken, taken from you haven't we - with absolutely no giving back at all, you're right - you should just leave." She spat angrily.

Mitch stopped packing to turn and look at her, his expression furious. "If you'd have opened up for once in your goddamn life we might not even be in this mess! We both knew, we've _always known._ Right from that first fucking scan when you were too far along. Even _Butch_ knows. It was painfully fucking obvious. But have we ever spoken about it? No. No! Not properly. You could have been absolutely transparent with me - but you're fucking incapable. I knew there was never any point trying to address any of this with you. Because you live your life behind a fucking 20 foot, guarded fence. And, because this right here, you and him - it was inevitable. Something about him calls out to you. It always has done. Even though he's a good for nothing piece of shit."

"Calls out to me?! Mitch, I've been with you like 8 and a half years! And I've been nowhere near him or anyone else -" She began but he interrupted her.

"Yeah, until today. Because he's got his nails in you deep. And maybe things could have been different if you were capable of communicating fucking anything you were feeling! But you don't tell me squat! And you never will. You're a fucking closed book!" He snarled at her.

Buttercup only growled in reply. Everyone was telling her to open up and talk. She didn't like to open up, talking about how she felt had never come easy to her. Blossom had said it, Butch had said it, now Mitch too! And all three could talk! Blossom was the last person to admit she had a problem, Butch barely knew what feelings were and it took Mitch 16 years to even admit to Buttercup that he liked her!

"How on earth was I supposed to talk about something like this, Mitch?" Buttercup asked him despairingly. He shrugged over exaggeratedly.

"Pretty fucking easily, Buttercup! You were with Butch. Then you weren't. Then you were, then you weren't, etc etc - continue that for a few years - and then when you weren't, you were with me. _Finally,_ you were with me. And two months later, you discover you're pregnant. Four months pregnant - so the kid is _obviously_ not mine. Butch is the only other guy you've ever been with, it's gotta be him. But we don't ever actually address that. No, that'd be way too healthy, wouldn't it? We just act like he's mine, and act like Butch doesn't even exist anymore - which isn't the bit I'm mad about - I'm sure he was wholly relieved about that bit, getting straight off the hook from any parental responsibility!" Mitch scoffed, and Buttercup frowned, feeling a lump in her throat. Mitch was wrong on the last part.

"When we found out - you could have left. I didn't beg, or plead. I didn't beg or plead either of you - I'd have done it on my own!" Buttercup inserted but he shook his head at her.

"How the fuck was I supposed to walk away Buttercup? I knew he wouldn't do the right thing. And I waited _so_ fucking long for you! I have no idea why I even bothered, you know? I knew, right from the beginning, but I stuck by you. I played along. You wanted to act like he was mine? I acted like he was mine. I played 'Daddy'. You didn't wanna give Butch even a sliver of a chance - so I didn't either. Only for you to throw it all back in my face. No idea why I deal with all this shit, why I let myself get emotionally involved. I guess I was just so _desperate_ for you to love me back." His voice wobbled slightly on his last sentence, and the anger subsided slightly when Buttercup caught a glimpse of his face.

Suddenly he looked completely broken. "Mitch, please. Just listen to me. Stop packing and - and listen to me. We don't have to do this, you don't have to go."

"No, I do have to go. Because you've just broken whatever this was we had. You've just gone straight to him, and fucked him. And I've heard the 'it's really over now' story between you two way too many times. I've picked up the pieces when things eventually go wrong too many times. I'm not going through it again. I'm absolutely fucking done." Mitch said, resuming packing his things. He went through to the bathroom and grabbed some items from in there.

She didn't say anything as he padded out of the room; just stared at his side of the bed, noting how empty it now looked. She felt a lump forming in her throat at the sight. He came back in after grabbing his toiletries and opened their closet, beginning to grab clothes from there.

"I'm such a fucking stupid, spineless cunt! I mean, I've stuck by you for over 8 years, Buttercup. Picked you up off the ground when he left you there, and this is how you repay me? I've fucking clothed your kid, put food in his stomach, so many birthdays, so many Christmases, I was fucking there. Parents evenings. School plays. I was there! Working my fucking ass off to keep us afloat. For you and him!" He snarled through gritted teeth, his anger had returned now. "After everything I've done for you - you do this? You're a fucking - you're," He spluttered in his anger, trying to find the words. "You're fucked up! Fucked up beyond repair. You played with my feelings! You never loved me, I was just the more convenient path for you!"

She frowned at him and shook her head, swallowing the lump in her throat before she spoke. "I did love you Mitch."

"Well, I _did_ love you too." He replied, glaring at her. He zipped up the suitcase and pulled it off the bed, tramping down the stairs without a second glance at her or their home.

When he reached the front door, he grabbed the car keys off the cabinet. "I'm taking this, it's not like you two need it anyway."

Buttercup said no more. She just watched him load the car with his things and leave, no idea where he was going, or if or when he'd be back. He didn't look at her as he pulled away, but she couldn't remove her eyes from him.

She watched until the car was a tiny dot in the distance of the long horizontal street they lived on. Then slowly she forced herself to come inside, numbly walking up the stairs, and peeked in on Jay in his bedroom.

He was in bed, but only just; she'd heard the distinct whoosh of him jumping back under the covers. He'd been awake. She had no idea how much he'd heard. Or what he'd seen.

But he wasn't stupid. And he also had super hearing. He'd know a lot more than he did previous. Just how much, she didn't know. He was probably so confused, and scared.

With a heartfelt sigh, she ran her hands through her hair and retreated to her bedroom, sitting down on her bed stiffly. Eventually, she crawled underneath the covers, feeling herself finally crack and break. She could no longer keep the tears in, and allowed them to fall freely, burying her face in her pillow and sobbing.

...

The sound of Jay slamming the front door shut echoed through the house with a bang. Buttercup winced as she nursed her coffee. It had been three days since Mitch left, and Jay had still barely uttered a word to her.

She didn't know what he'd heard, or how he was feeling - she just knew he was pissed off with her majorly. He was refusing to let her take him or pick him up from school; he'd been flying himself in and sending her a blunt text message from the old cell phone she'd found and insisted he take with him, letting her know he was there or was on his way home. Buttercup couldn't help but feel grateful for even that from him.

Had Buttercup told anyone what had happened? No. Of course not. She'd ignored all calls from anyone, especially Butch, and had practically gone into hibernation, calling in sick for her self defence classes she taught in the evenings. She'd only gone out once for groceries, and the couple of times she'd attempted to pick up Jay from school. Besides that she'd been at home, living in sweatpants and miserating about the situation she felt she'd got herself into.

Jay slung his backpack on his back as he jetted into the air, a permanent glare fixed onto his face. Flying at breakneck speed, and inwardly complaining about the absence of his father, he wasn't watching where he was going, and suddenly found himself hurtling into a solid brick wall.

Dazed, it was only when the brick wall cursed that he realised it was indeed not a wall at all. What a wall would be doing in the sky, he didn't know. He didn't care, either.

"Jeez, dude - watch out." Butch said as he held his stomach, winded. "You're like a little hulk."

Jay smiled briefly, looking Butch up and down. "Oh, it's you. That makes more sense than a brick wall."

"It's you too." Butch replied, smirking. "Where are you heading in such a hurry? And on your own?"

"School." He muttered casually, still glaring at the world.

"School? So what's the rush?" Butch said, extending his arms and legs to relax mid air. "If anything, I'd take your time."

"I'll willingly go to school to get away from that miserable old hag." He muttered, gesturing homeward.

Butch's eyes widened in surprise. "Dude, your mom's fucking cool."

"My Dad doesn't think so at the moment. See you around." Jay shrugged, done with talking and disappearing in a second.

Butch watched him go, unsure if he should follow him or let him go. He sighed, deciding to let him get himself to school. He knew next to nothing about kids, especially super powered ones. For all he knew he took himself to school most days, he didn't know. And that made him feel shit.

Butch was on his way to Buttercup's place. He'd texted her, and called, but had no response. And he needed to see her, to know she was okay. If Mitch was there, he'd just have to face the fallout. Buttercup had had to face it alone, it only seemed fair he took some of the flack too. Hey, he might even let him have a free hit.

Butch knocked on the door, but there was no answer. His next knock was louder, and all he heard was the muffled cries of profanities. Seeing the door wasn't locked, Butch let himself in, noting their car wasn't on the drive.

"Buttercup?" He called, glancing inside.

"Go away." She called back bluntly.

He turned into the kitchen to see her sitting at their breakfast bar, holding onto a cup of coffee like it was a lifeline.

"Shall I wait till you've finished that? Then maybe you'll be able to talk properly?" He questioned, trying not to smile at her; he'd been seeing her so often lately, not seeing her had made him miss her more than he usually did. Especially after getting to hold her and kiss her and so much more the last time he'd been with her.

"Coffee doesn't ask stupid questions." She muttered. "Coffee understands."

Butch laughed, but Buttercup groaned. "You should go Butch. You really, _really_ shouldn't be here. It's gunna make things more complex than they already are."

Butch ignored her. "I just ran into Jay. He seemed pretty pissed. Also, does he usually go off to school on his own?"

"He seemed pissed because he _is_ pissed." Buttercup mumbled. "Mitch packed his shit up and left. He's gone. And Jay heard _everything,_ so he knows it's all my fault."

Butch swallowed, guilt running through him. He didn't care how Mitch felt, the days of them two being close ended a long time ago - the moment Mitch said 'I love you' to Buttercup. But Jay. He didn't want him to be upset. He was only a kid. This was all too much for him to even attempt to understand.

"And what the hell am I supposed to tell him? 'Sweetie, Dad's left. Dad's left, because he's not _actually_ your Dad. Dad's left, because Mom slept with your real… your real…" Buttercup couldn't say anymore, her voice had broken on the last word and she knew she'd burst into tears if she spoke anymore.

Butch felt awful. He'd only ever seen Buttercup cry a couple of times, but he knew he found it unbearable. And though she'd managed to stop herself, it was a horrible sight. He'd never been good with crying girls, he'd learnt that during his days with Blossom, and the thought of Buttercup bursting into tears absolutely horrified him - for different reasons too. Buttercup crying made his chest hurt.

Plus, Buttercup had almost actually verbalised the fact that Jay was his son. He got goosebumps as he thought that. He had a son. He'd known all along but, finally, was there going to be actual, _real_ acknowledgement of it?

"I feel so fucking shit. Why couldn't you have just left me alone? Why couldn't you have just kept hounding my sister?" Buttercup demanded.

"Because I don't want your sister! I want you." Butch said, leaning on the counter and attempting to take her hand, but she pulled it away.

"Well you're too late Butch! Fucking years too late! I know you're used to getting what you want, but not this time!" Buttercup told him, and he frowned.

"Why did you come over to my apartment then? Why did you come over, and talk to me?" Butch asked, his tone more serious now.

Buttercup avoided the question. "You really shouldn't be here."

"Buttercup, answer me. Why did you have sex with me? If everything is so fucking picture perfect between you and Mitch, why have you let me hang around you?" He pressed. "Why did you kiss me? And why did you sleep with me? Why did you let me in a bit? Was this _your_ idea of a little fun or something? Messing around with _my_ feelings?"

"Oh god, I haven't played with _anyone's_ feelings!" She exclaimed; the insinuation bugging her as Mitch had said the same thing about himself to her.

"Answer my question!" Butch said in a stern voice.

Buttercup stared him out, determined not to tell him.

"Why Buttercup? If you hate me that much, why did you act like you feel it too?" He looked at her intently, so intently she just couldn't look away.

"Because, because, I don't hate you. Of course I don't. I don't exactly like you sometimes, but - I don't hate you. Mitch and I, it's not been right for years. I'm not sure it ever has been, our relationship is based on lies, and zero communication. I just feel like we're trundling along. Like I kind of, I dunno, settled for him. Because - he loved me so much, enough to stay with me and commit to me. He wanted to be with me, properly. And I was young, and pregnant, and scared. I was having a baby with someone who I hadn't even seen or heard from for months since we split up!" Buttercup said, and Butch looked a little guilty at her words.

"Someone who had form for disappearing after a fight or break up too - and both of those happened often. I didn't need constant fighting, arguing and running hot and cold - I needed stability. Some form of stability. And Mitch - he could offer me that. Let's face it Butch, stable is not a word I'd ever use to describe you." She said, and he didn't disagree with her. She continued to speak. "Sometimes I'd just tell you I loved you and you'd run a mile!"

"I was already with Mitch, pregnant - and he _didn't_ run a mile. Even though it was clear he wasn't Jay's father when we found out. We found out just how pregnant I was; and I expected that to be the end of our relationship. But, there was never any question of whose baby it was. Like I said, he asked if I was going back to you. I didn't even know where you was and I honestly thought there'd be a Butch shaped hole in the wall when I told you, so I said no. He made it clear he would be there for me - and he was. And then Jay was born, and he was the spit of you, but everyone kept saying how he looked like me. So - so I just never said anything. I was almost delusional. I knew the moment Mitch held him that he knew for absolute definite. He knew already. But he didn't leave. I knew the moment you eventually met Jay, you'd know. You knew the moment you saw me all big and pregnant." She said, running a hand through her hair and looking at him. He didn't speak, just looked sad, and guilty.

"I mean, you - I hadn't seen you for months; you weren't even around. What did you expect me to do, come and find you? And force you to be a happy little family?" Buttercup paused, looking at Butch, who looked wounded by her confessing all this, finally.

"No but, I didn't know what I was supposed to do either." Butch interjected. "I left town for a bit cos I felt like it really _was_ over, you'd moved on - quickly, and then when I did come back you were all pregnant and wouldn't talk to me. I didn't know what I was supposed to do."

She sighed, leaning her head in her hand.

"Mitch treats me as if I owe him so much. He stayed, he worked, he put food on the table, clothes on our backs, helped raise Jay. Even though. Even though he wasn't his… And I apparently owe him for that, big time. But it was his choice. Right from 'you're actually 18 weeks pregnant, Miss Utonium', he could have said, I'm done - I'm out. But he didn't. He stayed, and it's taken such a toll on our relationship. I just don't feel whatever I felt for him anymore. I feel like he resents me. I feel like there's an imbalance - like I'm indebted to him and forever reminded of that. There's no passion. There's no excitement. There's no love anymore. When I was with you the other night, I could feel all three of those things." Her green eyes met his for a few seconds.

On the inside, Butch was positively beaming at her words, but he gave her a little half smile. He didn't want to get cocky, even though his mind was on overdrive with excitement. Yes, she felt love, and passion and excitement with him, but at what cost? It wasn't as black and white as he wanted it to be, he'd only frustrate her if he acted as if it was. And, she was actually opening up to him. He felt like he only had to say the wrong thing once and she'd slam the book shut promptly on his face.

"Anyway... You should still go. If Mitch comes back here, you can't be here. And I should get a shower, I am starting to hum." Buttercup said, rising from her seat. "You know where the door is." She said, stretching tiredly; she didn't look like she'd done a lot of sleeping.

As she stretched, her t shirt rode up and revealed a strip of toned stomach and hips. Butch couldn't help but look. It made him think of the other day, when he'd held her close, and he felt an ache in his chest.

"If you're having a shower, are you sure you don't want me to stay?" Butch suggested.

Buttercup scoffed. "Nice try. But no thank you. Look, I'll call you - or something… I will I promise. But, I have so much shit to try and sort out. I don't know how is best to... I'll call you, okay?"

"Or I could just wait till you're out?" He proposed hopefully.

"Butch, no. Go on, you know your way out." Buttercup said. "When I get back down, you better not be here." She said as she floated up the stairs.

"Fine, I'll go." Butch said with much effort.

...

Buttercup stuck her arm out of the shower, blindly fumbling for her towel. Grabbing ahold of it at last she threw it around herself.

She scrubbed at her hair with it briefly, before throwing it round herself again and looking at her reflection in the mirror. Her thick, jagged hair had gotten a little longer than she normally liked it, but she hadn't even thought to go get it cut.

Butch had always liked it a little longer than she did. So had Mitch. But, being Buttercup, she'd worn it short, because she preferred it shorter. It was just easier to maintain. Maybe she'd continue to let it grow, just this once…

She turned her head towards the door then, certain she heard a noise coming from downstairs. Hovering into her bedroom, she stopped by her bed to grab the clothes she'd laid out and quickly throw them on.

But they weren't there.

She blinked, confused. Maybe she hadn't got any out. She went to her drawer, and it was empty. She closed it and opened it again, but there were still no clothes in there.

Buttercup proceeded to rifle through her other drawers and her closet, but they were all empty - scratch for a shirt of Mitch's he'd accidentally left behind. Well, she wasn't going to put that on.

"What the fuck…" She mumbled under her breath, as she wrapped the towel around her tighter and headed downstairs, remembering hearing something.

When she reached half way down her stairs she realised the TV was on, and Butch was sat watching it.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Where are my clothes?" She demanded.

Butch turned to face her. "Clothes? I don't know - where you usually keep them, maybe?"

"Don't play dumb. Where have you put them? I told you to go!" Buttercup cried, not seeing the funny side to this at all.

"You've lost them? That was silly of you." He said, getting to his feet now.

When she looked up and saw the grin on his face she got even more annoyed. "Get that stupid look off your face. Where are my clothes Butch?!"

He laughed then, lunging forward on the spot and scooping her up into his arms. Buttercup hastily wrapped the towel around her, Butch's hold having revealed some of her bare, freshly washed skin.

The moment he'd grabbed her she'd immediately protested as he'd flown upstairs towards her bedroom, but she made zero efforts to stop him. She did however continue to scold him as he laid her down on her bed - but she was finding it hard not to smile at the stupid grin that was fixed on his face.

He laid down next to her, leaning on his hand and peering at her. "You don't really _need_ your clothes, do you?" Butch purred, a cheeky glint in his eyes.

She chuckled slightly as she pulled the towel around herself tighter. "Yeah, I _kinda_ do. You _do_ know where they are, right?"

He laughed. "Under the bed."

"For fuck sake!" She exclaimed as he laughed harder, and Buttercup remembered how nice his laugh was. She sat up to try and grab some of her clothes, but Butch leant forward and kissed her. And then she remembered how nice _that_ was too.

But the kiss progressed into Butch yanking her towel away, clutching her soft hips and pulling her close to him, and Buttercup didn't stop him - but she realised if she didn't soon they'd be doing what she was in the doghouse for already all over again. Thing's tended to progress fairly quickly when Butch was around.

She took his wrists gently to stop him. Butch waggled his eyebrows playfully but she shook her head.

"No, Butch - I'm _stopping_ you. Because this is escalating and - it can't." Buttercup smiled, letting go and pulling her towel over her.

"Oh whatttt?" He whined as she got up off the bed. "But escalating sounds fun."

"Doing that isn't what's best for us at this moment in time." She told him as she tightened the towel around herself. "As fun as I'm sure it would be. Also, I'm really aware of how naked I am. So instead of doing that, you can help me put my fucking clothes back where they belong!"

Butch sighed as he got to his feet. "I think my idea was a lot more fun, personally."

...

Buttercup allowed herself to enjoy Butch's company for a couple of hours. She'd reasoned that Mitch hadn't shown his face or made any form of contact, why would he suddenly show up today?

He wouldn't. He'd made it perfectly clear he was gone - and that it was over. And she couldn't say she blamed him.

So Buttercup and Butch had watched daytime TV, had some lunch together and made each other laugh for the rest of the day. It was the first time in ages Buttercup had had so much fun doing absolutely nothing.

"So, are you feeling okay?" Butch asked, and Buttercup look round at him, cranking a brow. "You know, everything with Mitch?"

She sighed lightly. "No, not really. I don't know. I feel like..." She paused, trying to find the words. "I feel like I've been holding my breath for like a decade, and I've just taken a couple of big breaths."

He frowned at her, his hand stroking the curve of her waist as they sat on the sofa together. They'd gradually became entwined in each other as the TV watching had progressed. 

"Was he mad?" Butch questioned, knowing the most likely answer to her question.

"Yeah. He was mad." Buttercup replied instantly.

"Did he yell? Or throw shit and stuff?"

"He didn't throw stuff but he did yell. A lot. But, can't really blame him." She murmured.

"Sorry I wasn't there. I should have been there to take the blame too." He said, and she shook her head. 

"No, I'm glad you weren't there. It would have just been a million times worse. Especially with Jay upstairs, it would have been _messy._ It was fucking horrible, like - just watching everything we ever had fall apart. Watching his heart break, and kinda mine cos I did love the dude. Once upon a time. But, this would have happened eventually whether you were involved or not - not the cheating, I mean. I just mean, we would have exploded at some point. The cracks were beginning to form. They have been for ages. He's been working all the time. Proposed to me like, 4 times and I've said no every time he's asked. I'm sure there's only so much of that a person can take. We've just been beating a dead horse for years." The green puff said sombrely.

"Are you actually broken up?" Butch asked gingerly. "Like, did he call it off?"

"It's definitely over." Buttercup replied, a heavy silence following.

"I feel like I should say, 'that sucks', or, or 'I'm really sorry your relationship broke down - because of me', but it would be totally insincere." Butch murmured, and she smirked, looking up at him and trying not to laugh at his bare faced honesty. "But, I will say that I hope you feel better about it all soon."

"Well, thanks. It's still all sinking in to be honest. I'll probably start feeling a bit better when Jay will talk to me again, and I know what he did and didn't hear. Speaking of," She said, glancing up at the clock on the wall and patting Butch's leg, indicating for him to let her get up. "I better go and get Jay. He gets out of school in like 10 minutes. I don't like him taking himself to and from school on his own like this everyday. I mean I know he's mad at me but I'm still his Mom. He's gotta do as I say regardless of how much he hates me right now." She said, stretching and slipping on her sneakers. She'd only been soft on him because she thought he deserved to be mad at her.

"I'm sure he doesn't hate you." Butch said, frowning.

"He does right now. And he won't talk to me so I have no idea what is going on in his head. I just know he knows I'm to blame for Mitch walking out. Poor kid doesn't deserve all this… I'm thinking it wouldn't be a great idea for you to be here when he gets in. Not yet... You should probably go." She told him, adding 'but I don't want you to' in her head and not aloud.

"Hey." Butch said, standing too. "I've got an idea. Why don't _you_ sit down," He said, guiding her back onto the sofa. "And _I'll_ go and get him?"

She cranked a brow at him. _"You_ go and collect him from school? No way, that's _really_ not a good –" She began but he butted in.

"Why is it not a good idea? Come on Buttercup - I could talk to him? Get him to be a little easier on you? He likes me, I mean, I think. Whenever I _have_ gotten to speak to him I've always got the feeling he thinks I'm cool, or funny, or whatever." Butch shrugged, and Buttercup frowned guiltily. "You've heard him, he says there's nothing cooler than the Rowdyruff boys." He added with a grin, attempting to remove the guilt ridden look from her face and hide the pain he felt at the fact that he barely got to speak to his own son, and she didn't like the idea of him going to pick up aforementioned own son from school.

Buttercup paused, considering. She knew it was far from a good idea, but she'd had a really nice time with Butch, she didn't want to spoil the day by going nuts at him for even suggesting it. She'd taken enough from Butch when it came to Jay. _Way_ too much. And maybe it would do Jay some good to get things off his chest with someone that wasn't her - he clearly did not want to talk to her right now.

"I can see you are relenting." Butch grinned.

"Fine, fine!" She groaned. "Do you know what school he goes to?"

"Yes -"

"It's Townsville Elementary - on the outskirts of downtown Townsville." She spoke over him and he nodded.

"Yes, I know -" Butch attempted to speak but she spoke over him again; he would have gotten annoyed with her but he could see she was a little panicked at the prospect of someone other than her or Mitch picking him up - or maybe it was at the prospect of _him_ picking him up and then being alone with him. Either way, he wanted to prove to her he was perfectly capable of doing this, because he was.

"I'm trusting you Butch. Don't fuck this up." She told him sternly and sighed lightly.

"Your faith in me astounds me, Buttercup." He said, leaning down and planting a kiss on her forehead. "I won't be long. And he'll be home in one piece. I promise."

...

Jay did a double take when he noticed Butch stood awkwardly on the school blacktop near the gates.

Lots of the other Mom's and Dad's waiting to collect their children were giving him confused and almost frightened looks. But that wasn't that odd to Jay, the majority of the other Mom's on the playground were scared of his mother. Some of the Dad's too.

"What are you doing here?" Jay asked as he approached Butch, shifting his school bag on his back.

"Picking you up." He muttered. "Duh."

Jay smirked. "Oh, okay."

Butch cocked his head towards the gate. "Come on. Let's go get a burger."

"Sweet." Jay said. "You can pick me up more often."

...

The fast food joint Butch had picked out happened to be rammed with teenagers who'd just gotten out of school and had gone to their usual haunt to grab a greasy burger. So Butch had ordered their food, and they'd sat outside on the curb of the sidewalk by the car park, eating mostly in silence so far.

Butch felt a bit nervous. He was _never_ on his own with Jay. Never. He couldn't think of one point in his son's short life that he had been alone with him. Apart from now.

However, he figured if he let his nerves show, Jay might feel it and act weird or not talk, so he knew he needed to play it cool, or it was just going to be awkward. And he didn't want that.

"Did my Mom send you to come get me?" Jay asked, distracting Butch from his thoughts.

"Oh, err, yeah. Sorta. She figured you needed a little extra breathing space." Butch replied, and Jay looked momentarily confused, so Butch elaborated. "She knows you're not feeling so hot right now. So how're you holding up kid?"

Jay shrugged, wiping his mouth on the back of his jumper. "All right, I guess."

"You're pretty pissed at your Ma?" Butch asked before taking a large bite of his cheeseburger.

He nodded. "Well yeah. Seems like it's her fault that Dad left. All his stuff is gone from his room, and he hasn't been home in ages, and when I called him from this crappy little phone she's making me use he didn't pick up. So I'm guessing he's not coming back."

Butch didn't know what to say.

"She think's I'm stupid but I'm not. I'm not just a dumb little kid. I know they've split up. It's obvious." Jay said, taking an angered bite into his burger.

"She doesn't think you're stupid. Nobody thinks you're a dumb little kid. She knows you're clever as fuck." Butch told him, and he frowned deeply.

"Well, whatever. They had some huge argument, and Dad just left. He didn't even say goodbye, he just left. He left us, and he's not come back and, and it's all her fault." He was staring dead ahead, emitting an extremely hostile vibe.

"How come you're pinning it on your mom?" Butch questioned. Jay looked up at him and he suddenly looked sad and confused. Butch didn't like it.

"Because –" He said, hesitating.

"What?" Butch urged him.

"Because of something Dad said." He mumbled, his brow furrowed. "If I tell you what he said, will you keep it a secret?" 

Butch swallowed hard. Should he be encouraging him to keep secrets. Probably not, but he also wanted him to feel comfortable talking to him and telling him things. "Well, sure." He eventually answered, his voice sounding a little uncertain that he'd answered correctly.

Jay watched him for a moment before deciding to proceed and tell him. "I heard them arguing, and they argue a lot, so at first I was like, what else is new? So I went to go back to sleep. But then they got louder cos they come upstairs. And I did try to sleep but I heard Dad say something and… And I couldn't sleep after that. I couldn't hear anything else after what I heard him say. They were still arguing but I don't know what else they said cos I couldn't get what Dad said out of my head…"

"What did he say?" Butch asked, his voice lowered.

Jay looked up at him, weighing up whether he should tell him or not. He'd always got on with his uncles - particularly Butch and Boomer, Brick could be pretty unsocial. Mom had explained it was because Brick and Butch weren't really his uncles - but now him and Aunty Blossom were together again, so he was his uncle, it seemed. Adults sure were complicated.

But Butch, even though he wasn't his uncle, he'd always paid him a lot of attention when he did see him. He didn't see him a lot but, if he did, he made him laugh - and he liked the brief moments he did get with him. And right now he felt pretty grateful to have someone to talk to - he really felt like he needed what he'd heard explaining to him.

Maybe Butch could explain it.

"I could hear Mom asking him not to go. And she said, 'what about Jay?' And he said, 'what about Jay? He's not my kid is he'. He said, he said something like: 'He can raise his own fucking son, and you two can be together.'" Jay paused, noticing Butch didn't reprimand him for swearing. "He said, stuff about 'playing happy families', or something, then he said 'the guy owes you you both so much, it's time he stepped in and raised his own fucking son'. Then Mom told him if we were such a burden to him he should go. Dad said, he said, 'he's not my fucking kid anyway.'" He paused again. "And then Mom told him to go. And then they must have argued more. And then he left."

Butch watched him, seeing the hurt and confusion in his eyes he was trying so hard to hide. But it was there, clear as day. He blinked, and then his expression was masked by anger. He reminded him so strongly of a younger him, hurt and confused, and ultimately - using anger to hide it.

"Butch, is Mitch not my Dad? He said he wasn't my Dad. Why would he say he wasn't my Dad if he is? Is he not my Dad?" The young boy asked.

The green ruff opened his mouth and closed it again a couple of times, drawing blanks. Jay kept asking more questions.

"Who is my Dad? If it's not Dad – I mean if it's not _Mitch,_ who is it?" He asked, turning desperate bottle green eyes towards Butch.

Butch swallowed, his mouth had suddenly gone dry and his stomach twirled uncomfortably. What did he say? He didn't think their conversation would go this way, he didn't think he'd heard as much as he had.

When Butch didn't automatically answer, Jay looked down at his feet, and scuffed at the asphalt with his sneakers nervously. He looked at Butch's feet that weren't too far from his own. He too was scuffing his foot along in a nervous manner.

And then something clicked.

Jay gazed at Butch curiously. Black hair. Green eyes. Super powers.

"It's you, isn't it?"


	21. A whole load of curly fries

_And I don't wanna fall in love/This love is only gonna break your heart/And I don't want to fall in love/This love is only gonna break your heart_

...

Bubbles placed the car seat that Bonnie was strapped into onto the step by Blossom's front door. Rearranging the diaper bag balanced on her shoulder, she rang the doorbell and waited for her sister to answer.

She could hear the sound of Blake crying from inside, and she smiled faintly. Maybe she had interrupted a nursing session to get the door; she'd answer it when she could.

But a few moments passed; Blake continued to scream inside, and no one came to the door.

She must have been in; she could hear Blake wailing loudly inside. He wouldn't be home alone - of course not. She pressed the doorbell again, and rapped her hand against the door loudly. Maybe Blossom hadn't heard her knocking over Blake's screams - their puffruff children had a mighty set of lungs on them, not knowing how to control their powers yet as they were only babies.

Bubbles glanced at her watch and realised she must have been waiting for about 4 or 5 minutes now. That wasn't normal. Blossom usually answered immediately, even if she was nursing Blake she would still come to the door. Picking Bonnie up in her car seat, she decided to hop the gate on their front lawn and see if she could see them inside through the window.

She only zoomed around the ground floor windows, not wanting to be overreacting and Blossom was just on the toilet or something trivial like that.

She couldn't see her. She knocked and rang the doorbell another couple of times, and even tried phoning Blossom's house phone and cell. She got nothing. She became worried then; something must have happened. So without hesitation she gently placed Bonnie's car seat back onto the step and high kicked Blossom's front door open, busting the lock.

It opened with a thud, banging against the wall behind it. Bubbles burst inside, clutching Bonnie as steady as she could.

"Blossom?" She called, poking her head into the kitchen diner, then the lounge, downstairs toilet and cloakroom. All were empty, she must have been upstairs.

"Blossom?!" She yelled again, as she zipped into Blake's room. Blake was in his cot, red in the face and crying hysterically. She rushed to him, placing Bonnie in her car seat down on the floor nearby.

"Shh, shhh, ohh it's okay Blakey. Oh dear, where is your Mommy?" She asked him, turning absentmindedly and noticing that his Mommy was in fact in the same room as them.

She just hadn't noticed her there at first glance. She was sitting on the floor, her back arched, staring glassy eyed and almost hypnotised.

Bubbles crouched down beside her, Blake still in her arms as she gingerly placed her hand on Blossom's shoulder gently. "Blossom? Blossom are you okay?"

She was shaking profusely, and had tears running down her face. Blossom didn't budge as Bubbles gently shook her and called her name. She was rigid beneath Bubbles' touch.

"Blossom? Blossom please, what's wrong?" Bubbles exclaimed, trying not to cry herself as fear and panic took over. Blossom didn't reply, and Bubbles realised she wasn't present. Her eyes were completely absent.

_Maybe she's having a flashback…_ Bubbles pondered as she looked down at Blake, still screeching in her arms; and Bonnie, who was beginning to whimper in her car seat - all the noise her cousin was making was upsetting her.

Blossom spoke, making Bubbles jump and turn toward her. She whimpered, quietly begging something - or maybe someone - to stop.

Bubbles felt her heart tear at the realisation that she _was_ having a flashback, and that there was nothing she could do to help her sister. She held onto her tightly with her one free arm, squeezing her and telling her she loved her and she was there.

"I love you, and Buttercup loves you, and the Professor loves you, and so does Kelly, and Blake! Blake loves you so, _so_ much! And Brick, he's always loved you, always. And Mitch, and Jay and Bonnie love you, Boomer loves you, and even Butch does! We all love you Blossom, we're all here, you don't have to be alone." Bubbles told her, tears streaming down her own face now. She'd never felt so helpless.

Blake's bawling worsened and Bubbles got to her feet, rocking him gently to try and soothe him. "It's okay baby Blakey, it's okay." The blue puff cooed, wiping tears from her eyes and forcing a smile onto her face as she looked at him, reassuring him.

She knelt down again by Blossom. "Blossom, Blake needs you. Your baby boy needs you. Blossom please, please be okay. Please?"

Blossom blinked suddenly, glancing to her right to see Bubbles sat beside her, with wide wet eyes, and Blake screaming in her arms. She slowly came around, looking dazed and confused as her eyes focused on the room.

"Oh Blossom!" Bubbles cried, nuzzling into her side. "That was so scary! I was so worried!"

Blossom's heart beat rapidly in her chest as she looked down and noticed Blake howling in her sisters' arms.

A wave of shame and embarrassment swept over her as she realised she'd had a flashback, a doozy of one it seemed, whilst she was supposed to be looking after Blake.

"Oh my god…" She muttered. "Oh my god, I can't believe that just happened." She wailed worriedly. "What if I was holding him when it happened? What if… Bubbles I am _so_ sorry! And so glad you were here!"

"Sorry?! What do you have to be sorry about?! Blossom this is _not_ your fault!" Bubbles insisted, passing Blake into her outstretched arms. "How long has this been happening? Or is this the first time?"

"Erm... Not the first time, but, not that often…" Blossom said, her arms shaking still as she held onto her son and gently hushed him.

Bubbles gave her a stern look. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." She mumbled fruitlessly, wiping her hair out of her face and noticing she had sweat on her forehead.

Bubbles got to her feet, turning to help Blossom stand, then scooping the handle to Bonnie's car seat up onto the crook of her arm.

"Let's get you downstairs, and I'll make you a drink of something." Bubbles instructed, taking her hand and leading her down the stairs.

"Okay… I need to feed Blake." Blossom answered blearily. "I'm pretty sure that's what I was doing before… He must be starving - Blake, I'm so sorry baby." She cooed down at him apologetically. He'd quieted a little the moment his mother had held him, but he was still crying incessantly.

"That's fine. Bonnie needs feeding too - we can have a nursing session, and a chat." Bubbles told her, plonking her down on her sofa in the living room. "Oh, and sorry about the lock on your door…" She smiled sheepishly, before disappearing to get Blossom a sweet, sugary drink.

...

"So, I'm going to ask you again…" Bubbles said gently but firmly, as they both sat nursing in the living room. "How long has this been going on for?" Her voice was so full of authority, so much so that Blossom forgot it was Bubbles, her soft, serene sister that she was talking to.

"Well, since it happened I suppose." Blossom mumbled.

"How often?" Bubbles added.

Blossom swallowed, looking down at Blake and watching him nurse. "4 or 5 times a week, I guess..."

"Blossom! Why the hell have you hidden this?!" Bubbles barked.

"They aren't all as bad as that one was… That was a particularly bad episode. I normally know when it's coming and I can control it - ish. But sometimes they take me by surprise and it completely takes over. Like that one did." Blossom attempted to assure her.

"Does Brick know?" Bubbles queried, concern evident in her face.

"Ermm, on some level –" Blossom began but Bubbles cut in.

"Yes or no? Does he know?" Bubbles repeated.

"He knows I've had the odd one. But I guess he doesn't know that they're a frequent occurrence…" Blossom muttered quietly, and Bubbles sighed lightly.

"Blossom," Bubbles said, her voice gentler now. "Why have you been hiding this from us? You shouldn't be going through this alone. It's not fair on you, and it's not fair on Blake! He needs his Mommy to be happy. And we need and want you to be happy!"

"I know but - I just feel so - I don't know, ashamed. Ashamed that it's doing this to me, ashamed to be so weak." Blossom said, still not looking her in the eye.

"Ashamed?" Bubbles said, perplexed. "Weak?! You should not be ashamed of this Blossom - and there's no way you're weak at all!"

"I have finally started to get my life together, to do the things I've always wanted to do, or be. I'm back with Brick, we're living together - we're happy. I'm a mother, to a beautiful baby boy, with Brick. But then there's this great, big, soul sucking thing that is just always there - lingering, and now I'm a wreck! Again! And it's my fault! Because for some reason I can't seem to make myself just focus on the good things. The bad stuff keeps clawing its way back into my head. I've got so many good things to look toward, but I just can't seem to hide from this." Blossom said, feeling a weight lift off her chest as she spoke.

"It's okay. The first step is admitting you need help." Bubbles said softly, smiling a saddened smile. "I'm here now. We're all here, and we're going to help."

...

Brick nodded as he held the phone to his ear using his shoulder and his head to keep it there. "Yep. Yep, that sounds great." He muttered, not really paying much attention to the employee who was harping away down the other end of his phone. He was far too busy playing a zombie shoot-out game on his cell phone to properly take in the conversation. He didn't really care either - since Blake had been born he'd found work _so_ much more boring.

"Send the files up and I'll authorise it. Yes, no it's fine. Oh, are you shitting me?" He cried as he killed a good guy and lost a life. "No, I wasn't talking about that, it's – nothing, don't worry."

He nodded lazily and 'uh-huh-ed' and 'mm-hmm-ed' as they jabbered on, when suddenly the line went dead. He closed his game, sliding his cell phone into his pocket and looking at the receiver to his office phone in confusion.

He looked at the holder and noticed a hand pushing down the button to end the call.

The hand belonged to Bubbles, who was holding Blake in one arm and Bonnie in the other.

"Hey… What's going on, what are you doing here?" Brick asked, as Blake was shoved into his arms. He smiled down at his weeks old son, but then gave Bubbles a confused look. "Is everything okay?"

"No it's not." Bubbles answered, her voice stern. "Blossom is not okay. She needs our help."

"How'd you mean?" Brick asked as he looked back down at Blake.

"She's struggling with what happened Brick - she's struggling because she was raped."

Brick flinched as Bubbles spoke, and she noticed. "We have to talk about it Brick! We have to help her! She's not dealing with it in a healthy way, she's ashamed, and thinks she is weak for needing help, and it's tearing her apart! She's been having flashbacks and she needs us! She may not want to acknowledge it, you may not want to acknowledge it, but she'll never be able to move on from it if she doesn't, and she needs you, and _all_ of us there for her!" Bubbles berated.

It didn't suit her, this scolding tone, it was like being told off by a puppy.

"Where is she?" Brick answered flatly, after a few seconds of taking in what Bubbles had said.

"She's at home." Bubbles said turning to leave. She turned around sharply when Brick hadn't immediately followed her. "What are you waiting for? Come on!" She quipped.

"All right, all right!" He replied, jumping to his feet.

...

Blossom was sitting in her living room, staring listlessly at the TV screen, even though it was turned off. She noticed a layer of dust along the thin top of the screen. It needed dusting quite considerably.

She got to her feet and hovered into the kitchen, reaching into the cupboard under the sink and pulling out a duster and some polish. She began cleaning, catching her reflection in the TV screen as she did.

Her eyes had that red puffy look of someone who had been crying, and she looked tired and drained. What was this doing to her?

She put the duster down, switching the TV on - an attempt to distract herself a bit. There was a daytime chat show on. An assertive woman, the show's host, was scolding a man who sat in a chair. Blossom read the caption at the bottom of the screen: 'I'm not paying child maintenance, your child is not mine!'

Blossom's lips went into a thin line as she looked at the screen and tried to take interest in it. The man had brown hair, and familiar eyes. He smiled so cockily, seemed so above everyone else. Blossom felt the world close in around her as she watched, her breathing getting shallow.

It was Jeremy… It was _Jeremy._ She blinked as the camera showed the man once more and she swiftly realised it was not. It wasn't him. Of course it wasn't him. It was a guy who looked remotely like him… _God Blossom get a hold of yourself!_

She stood up, rapidly switching the TV off, and took deep, ragged breaths as she tried to collect herself. But then her stomach rolled and she could feel herself shaking. She knew she was going to be sick then. So she ran to the kitchen, and threw up violently into the sink.

The lock was now busted on the front door, it made a clunky noise as Brick, holding Blake, and Bubbles, holding Bonnie, entered the house.

"Blossom?" Brick called. They heard her retching in the kitchen. Brick turned and passed Blake into Bubbles' arms.

Brick was at Blossom's side in seconds, stroking her back. "Blossom why the hell didn't you tell me how you've been feeling? Why are you trying to do this on your own?"

Blossom spat into the sink, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand and then washing her hands, and running the tap a little. "I'm sorry. I know I should have said something. I just don't want to be weak anymore."

Brick held her closely. "You're not weak. Not at all. I'm here now. Bubbles is here - we're _all_ here okay? We are going to fix this the best that we can."

...

When the front door opened, Buttercup looked around quickly, her features anxious and wary. Butch had been longer than she'd anticipated and she had been starting to worry. She didn't even know if the cell number she had for him was even accurate anymore - she was beginning to berate herself for thinking it was a good idea letting the green ruff go and pick up her son.

Jay's face was pretty identical to hers, cautious and confused, as he stepped inside the house with Butch right behind him.

"Hey." She said, half smiling at her son. He returned the smile briefly, then sighed and frowned deeply at her. The small smile she'd attempted fell off the green puff's face too.

Butch spoke before Jay could. "Don't be hard on her, Jay. It's really my fault just as much as it is your Mom's..."

"What do you mean?" Buttercup asked, her brow furrowed.

"Butch is my Dad?!" Jay asked accusingly.

Buttercup's eyes nearly fell out of her head. She looked at Butch, her expression horrified. "You - you _told_ him?! What the _fuck_ Butch?!"

"No!" Butch yelped. "I didn't - I -" Jay interrupted him, which Butch was quite thankful for.

"I guessed!" Jay barked. "I heard what Dad – what _Mitch_ said, the other night before he left. I heard him say I wasn't his kid, and talking about some other dude - and then I guessed."

Buttercup stared at her son with wide, startled eyes. "Oh. Jay - oh man, Jay - baby I, I don't know what to say."

"Well, maybe sorry would be a start!" Jay said, folding his arms over his chest. "I can't believe this!" His bottom lip jutted out as he spoke, and he did his best to stop any tears from falling from his eyes. "All this time I thought Dad was my Dad and he _wasn't?!"_

"Jay, I am so sorry!" Buttercup cried, taking a step toward him but he took a step away from her so she stopped. The urge to console him was strong but she could see he didn't want that from her right now.

"Jay, dude, like I said - it's my fault too. I'm not expecting you to understand or comprehend this straight away, or at all, but don't take it out on your Mom." Butch said, and Jay glared at him too.

"How did this happen?!" He demanded to know. "I mean - how could this even happen?!"

Butch and Buttercup glanced at each other momentarily. Buttercup didn't say anything, she looked horrified and mortified, so Butch did.

"When we were younger, your mother and I dated. We were, umm, a bit chaotic. We broke up a lot, we argued a lot. And it went on like that for a few years. Your Da-" Butch stopped himself short. He'd always detested how even _he_ had referred to Mitch as Jay's Dad over the years, even though he knew it wasn't true. It had almost been indoctrinated in him over time. _"Mitch,_ he went to school with us too - and he also had a thing for your Mom. Mitch and your Mom started to date a little while after your Mom and I broke up for the last time. A couple of months into their relationship, they found out your Mom was expecting you. She was about half way through her pregnancy, so you had to be mine."

Jay listened to Butch speak with wide eyes, his bottom lip still stuck out, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. Buttercup was watching Jay, feeling like her heart had been ripped out and thrown at her.

"So, so what happened after that? You knew I was Butch's kid - why have _I_ never known?!" Jay questioned fiercely. "Why did I always think that Dad was my - that Mitch was my -"

"Because - because I was a total dickbag. I was young, and stupid and confused. Mitch had a job, money, the ability to put a roof over your head, and look after you better. And I - I didn't have the ability to do much of those things. He could offer both of you more than I could, at the time. So, your Mom and Mitch raised you together." Butch explained sadly, his voice sounding numb as he spoke. Jay had looked from Butch to his mother, his expression almost disgusted. "She was just trying to do what was best for you man. She was trying to protect you." Butch added.

"What do you mean _protect_ me?" Jay asked, confused. "Protect me from what?!"

Buttercup covered her face in her hands, groaning lightly. This was far too much for an 8 year old to understand.

"From a shitty life, with parents who fought all the time. We weren't on good terms, me and your Ma. Kid, you should be angry with _me._ I may be your father, but I've never been your Dad - Mitch was your Dad. But your Mom? She's always been your Mom." Butch said gloomily.

Jay was even more confused now. Buttercup was touched by Butch's words.

"You both knew Butch was my Dad?" Jay asked. "All of my life?"

They nodded weakly.

"But what, you didn't _want_ me?" Jay asked, turning to Butch now, his voice cracking as he asked.

Butch's eyes widened in horror. "No! Oh my god, no! It wasn't like that at all! I did want you - god I fucking wanted you, so much it hurt! But, but –" Butch hesitated, and Buttercup butted in.

"He wasn't allowed you. I stopped him being allowed to be involved with you." Buttercup mumbled, her voice wobbling. "And I was so wrong to do that."

Jay gave her an outraged look. "How could you take my Dad from me?! How could you just lie to me?! What is wrong with you Mom?!"

"I was just trying to protect you!" Buttercup defended weakly. "I just wanted to keep you safe and, and happy - it's all I've ever wanted! I didn't know what was best and I was also young, and confused and scared and I -"

"Protect me from what?! Protect me from my own Dad?! He's not exactly a monster!" Jay said, pointing to Butch. "This is why Dad has always been so weird about him isn't it! Why you used to tell me he wasn't really my uncle or a part of the family when I'd ask why he wasn't at a family thing, or why you got funny about me talking to him or playing with him. Dad - _Mitch_ would say he wasn't even family anyway, but he _is_ a part of the family! He's my freaking Dad!!"

Butch looked hurt, and Buttercup felt worse than she did before. "I know. You're right, I know." She mumbled.

"This is so, so _shit!"_ Jay yelled angrily. Neither Butch or Buttercup berated him; both completely agreed with him. "God Mom, you should be apologising to Butch as well as me - how could you not let him be around me when he's my actual Dad?! And you should be so pissed off with her!"

Buttercup didn't reply, but she looked guilty and suddenly couldn't meet Butch's eyes. Butch noticed. And as much as he hated her for the way she'd treated him over the course of his son's life, he couldn't _actually_ hate her - because he loved her. But also because deep down he did believe she wasn't solely to blame. Mitch had played a big part in it all too. He knew how indebted to him Buttercup had forever been made to feel, and he knew that had affected a lot of decisions she had made or gone along with.

"Jay you can't just be mad at her. Like I said, be mad at me too. I could have, _should_ have done more. I shouldn't have allowed things to go how they did. At the beginning I felt like Buttercup was right - I wasn't ready to be a Dad at 22. But, but who is ready for that at any age?! I would have stepped up. I _should_ have stepped up anyway. But I didn't step up, I rolled over." Butch said, sounding extremely frustrated with himself. "I could have done more. I could have fought for you. I should have been pounding down their door every day to see you. But I didn't. I felt helpless so I just accepted that I couldn't do anything."

He was extremely frustrated with himself. And he had been for years. Yes, Buttercup hadn't allowed him to be around Jay, she'd even gone as far as to allow people to assume Mitch was Jay's Dad, but Butch hadn't exactly put up a fight for his son, not really.

He'd let it happen, for once in his life he'd acted as if he was powerless, when he wasn't, he'd had the right to be a father to his son all along. He just hadn't.

Buttercup basically ignoring the fact he was their child's father hurt him so much, he didn't know what to do - so he cowed. And it had taken him 8 years to realise he shouldn't have done that.

"All these years I didn't think there was anything I could do to have you in my life - except steal the little moments at family get togethers. But I should have done more. I should have fought for you, every day. I should have refused to take no for an answer. You're my kid, and I shouldn't have let anything get in the way of that. But, I did. When your Mom and Mitch said no, I backed off. But I shouldn't have done that. Which is why you can't just pin this on your Mom. It's all of our faults." Butch said, looking at his son sadly.

Buttercup was staring at him too, inwardly cursing herself for all of this. Cursing herself for being so closed off - and so _deluded._ If she hadn't been so uncommunicative, if she'd just opened her eyes a lot sooner to how fucked up everything really was and not just continued on in her ignorant bubble, maybe her and Butch could have sorted things sooner. Maybe things wouldn't have been as screwed up as they currently were.

Maybe they could have worked things out as a couple and raised their child together. Or even if they hadn't have been able to fix their relationship - Butch could have seen his son and had a proper relationship with him; they could have co-parented, like most _normal_ people who had a child together but weren't in a relationship any longer did. But she took that away from him, she'd taken that away from them both. She'd also let Mitch implement a lot of it, when really, it had nothing to do with him.

Jay looked down at the ground, an angry but confused expression on his face. "I'm so angry! What the hell - this is so screwed up! You're such a liar!" His accusation was aimed at Buttercup, who was trying to keep it together, but finding it harder and harder the more she watched her young son try to process this. 

"Jay I'm -"

"Sorry, whatever - that's probably a lie as well! You said it was a character from a TV show!" Jay yelped, and both Butch and Buttercup flashed him confused looks.

"What?" She asked, as he stomped towards her. He grabbed her t shirt and pulled it up, revealing the tattoo that rested on her hip: 'Butch' punctuated with a small black love heart. 

"This! When I asked, you said it wasn't anything to do with him, it was a character from a TV show - another lie!" He barked, and Buttercup wilted.

"How the hell was I supposed to explain to you that we got drunk and got our names tattooed on each other when we were 20?!" Buttercup tried to defend just one of the poorer choices she'd made in her life during that time.

Butch looked like he was suppressing a smile at the memory. Jay turned and looked at Butch. "You have one too?"

He revealed an identical tattoo except with the word 'Buttercup' on his own hip. 

"God, you two are so stupid!" Jay sat down at the breakfast bar, shaking his head. "And you messed up _big_ time."

Buttercup and Butch looked to each other. He was right.

Buttercup slowly sat down too, lowering her head into her hands briefly. "I'm _so_ sorry." She said, and Butch had to do a double take, as there was small, shiny tears scurrying down her cheeks. "I'm so fucking sorry. I'm the fucking worst person, parent, mother ever."

Jay and Butch looked horrified; Jay had never seen his mother cry, and Butch only a handful of times.

"I'm so, so sorry. This is all my fault. I'm so fucking sorry." She mumbled again through her tears, and Butch stood there, cemented in place, knowing she really, truly meant it.

...

Feeling that the two needed some time on their own, Butch had decided to head home - but only after he was certain Jay was okay and had calmed down. He was hopeful he'd hear from Buttercup soon. She'd promised to call him.

Buttercup and her son had sat in their living room, cartoons playing on the TV. Both were sat in front of it, but neither were actually taking it in.

Awkward silences had passed, where both Buttercup and Jay had thought of things they should say or ask - or even accuse, but neither had actually verbalised anything.

Glancing at the time and noticing it was just gone 7pm, Buttercup got to her feet. "What do you want for dinner?" She asked him.

He shrugged. "Nothing."

"You've got to eat something. You can have anything. Anything you want. If we don't have it I'll go get it." She said, and he shrugged once more, flicking the channel over onto a different cartoon.

"Nothing. Butch bought me a burger earlier." He muttered.

"Oh." Buttercup said, trying to think of a way to keep the conversation up. It may not have been the richest of conversations, but they were talking nonetheless. "But that was hours ago. You sure you don't want anything else?"

He considered this, his eyes still glued to the TV. "Curly fries. A whole load of curly fries."

Buttercup half smiled. "Okay. I can do that. Will oven cooked ones do or do you want me to go down to the burger joint?"

"Oven will do." Jay answered, not wanting his Mom to go out, even just for food. Although he was mad at her, at the same time he didn't want her to go. Butch's words kept going around in his head when his anger at her increased: _'Your Mom's always been your Mom'._

"Okay." Buttercup said, going through to the kitchen and turning the oven on, thanking herself for buying a bag of frozen curly fries when she'd bought groceries last week - last week which felt like a million years ago now.

Jay got up, switching off the TV and following her. He supposed it was now or never to ask her some questions.

"So, all this time, Butch was actually my Dad, but I just thought he was my sort-of-uncle?" He asked.

Buttercup sighed as she poured a mountain of frozen curly fries onto a baking tray. "Yeah. Pretty much. Although, he never really was your uncle. Boomer and Brick are your uncles - even if Butch wasn't your Dad, cos they're with my sisters. But, it just seemed easier "

"Were you _ever_ going to tell me?" He asked, his voice soft.

She ran a hand through her thick black hair. "I don't know. Probably, yes, eventually. I don't know. I didn't think things would ever come to a head like they have, but I guess they were bound to one day. I thought you'd benefit more without him in your life. And, I don't want to pin stuff on him but, Mitch - he _really_ didn't think having Butch in your life was a good idea. A lot of it was his idea and I just felt like I owed him so much I couldn't say no." 

"But, but that's messed up." Jay muttered, and she nodded.

"It is. And I think I low key knew it was but, I kind of felt powerless to argue about it. I also didn't think Butch would care as much as he always did. Butch - we had a really turbulent relationship. We fought a lot. We split up a lot. I couldn't throw a baby into that mix. It wouldn't have been fair on you. I just wanted you to feel safe, and loved. I couldn't bear the thought of you having to deal with us being, well - _us._ I didn't know that you could be the one thing to straighten him out... When he did find out I was pregnant - he shit himself, just as I expected him to - because he could see I was too far gone for you to be Mitch's. And then I just didn't hear from him for ages. And you deserved _so_ much better than that. You still do. I wanted to give you everything. You were my baby boy and I wanted to give you the world and make sure you had a nice, warm, safe place to grow up. Like what I had. I didn't think that that would happen with Butch."

"So you just ignored him?" Jay reiterated, and Buttercup nodded.

"Basically, yeah. Mitch and I have known each other since we were 5. I think he'd always had a bit of a crush on me, and it only got more severe when we got older. Especially when Butch and I started dating. Mitch and Butch were best friends at school - we all were. But when Butch and I started dating, their friendship started to go bust, particularly when we argued and would break up. When Butch and I broke up for the last time, Mitch finally admitted his feelings. And I decided to try and move on. We started dating, and a couple of months in I found out I was pregnant with you - four months pregnant with you. I knew Butch was your Dad, everyone must have assumed it. But he was nowhere to be seen. And Mitch stayed. He never made out like it was a problem. We got a place together and you've grown up happy and cared for like I wanted you to."

Jay smiled at his mother momentarily, but then that same confused expression graced his features.

"Jay, I know I was wrong to keep your Dad from you. I know it wasn't right - and I'll _always_ be sorry for that. But it got to the point where I genuinely thought he didn't care. At the beginning of your life, I did not want him near you. He was never around. He left town while I was pregnant, and visited every now and then. He was gone for like a year, 18 months. None of us hardly ever heard from him." She began to explain, hating the confused pain evident in her sons deep green eyes.

"So, when I was a baby he like, never came to see me?" He questioned, and she shook her head.

"He visited, but not often. And he did come and meet you, when you were little. But, it was brief. In all honesty, I felt like he didn't deserve you." She could see him getting annoyed again so she continued to speak. "But then when he moved back to Townsville properly, he'd try. Not very hard but, in his own little ways he would try. Like he said earlier, he'd steal little moments with you. Try and be present in your life when he could. And Mitch, well he's always had the attitude of keeping you two apart for your own good but, I never restrained him. But, I'm not blaming him…" She stopped talking, feeling like she couldn't get what she was trying to say across without sounding like she was trying to pin everything on Butch, or Mitch.

"Do you love Dad? Mitch, I mean." Jay asked, his voice confused. "I heard him say to you that you never loved him, when you argued before he left."

Buttercup sighed deeply. "That isn't true. I did. I did have love for him. I _did_ love him. It's complicated. I think I just loved what he could offer you. I loved that he wanted to offer you, and me all these things and look after us. I didn't have to beg or plead. He was there for us."

"Because Butch didn't look after us, or want to, and wasn't there for us." Jay said, and her lips formed a thin line.

"I think if I'd have let him he'd have done what he could. But, he was young, and scared shitless..." Buttercup did her best to defend him but it was difficult.

"Mom, why have you been with Dad so long if you don't have love for him anymore? With Mitch, I mean." Jay asked, puzzled.

"I did love him. Once. But I guess with all this resting on our shoulders it's taken a toll on that. Sometimes, things don't last, and they just fizzle out. Honey, this is a lot to take in for someone your age." Buttercup said, feeling like she was beginning to cross a line with how much she was divulging to him. But at the same time she didn't want to lie to him anymore.

"It's not my fault I'm having to be involved in it all, is it?" He answered, narrowing his eyes in irritation.

Buttercup's face was etched with guilt. "No, you're right."

"Ma, do you love Butch?" Jay asked quietly.

Buttercup didn't know what to say. She contemplated it for a moment. It had always been there. But she'd pushed it aside. Convinced herself it wasn't meant to be. Just old feelings that wouldn't go away. And it was even harder for them to go away when she looked at her son every day and could see Butch staring right back at her through him; he looked a lot like him. 

There was something about him that she couldn't put her finger on. Something that made her feel… Whole. He understood her, he knew her.

Jay groaned loudly. "You do, don't you?"

Buttercup blinked, looking over at Jay who was leaning on the breakfast bar, his head down on the worktop.

"What? I didn't say anything! I mean - no!" Buttercup answered bluntly.

"You do." He muttered. "You'd have just said no straight away if you didn't."

"Jay stop it, I don't - I don't love him." She answered a little awkwardly. Talking relationships with her 8 year old son was just plain strange.

"You do. I'm 8, and I can see you do. Your face went all smushy and junk for a second - like it does when you've got a big steak in front of you for dinner." He mumbled.

Buttercup felt her cheeks redden a little. She straightened herself up, and fixed a flat frown onto her face as she approached the breakfast bar he was sitting at. "Well whatever - none of that matters anyway. What matters is _you,_ and that you're okay."

He shrugged, his face a little resigned. "I'm okay. Confused as hell but, I'm okay. It's a lot to deal with, and it's not going to sink into my head overnight either. But, I'm fine."

"I get that, it's _way_ too much for someone so little to have to even try to comprehend. And that's totally on me. Please just try to remember that all the crazy, and very _stupid_ things I have done in the course of your life were all because I fucking love you so much and I was just trying to do what I thought was best. I get that a lot of it wasn't what was best and was actually really shit but, I tried - I just love you so much and wanted you to be happy. And I hope you still can be happy." Buttercup told him, leaning on the bar he was sat at and being completely open with him.

Jay smiled at his mother. "I love you too. And I'm okay. Jeez Ma, cut me some slack, I'm tougher than you think."

She smiled warmly at him, and planted a kiss on his cheek, which he swiftly wiped off.


	22. Sister senses

_The world was on fire/No one could save me but you/Strange what desire will make foolish people do/I never dreamed that I'd love somebody like you/I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you_

...

Buttercup glared at her home phone as it rang for the third time in a row. She groaned inwardly. Why couldn't everyone just leave her alone?! She just didn't want to talk right now, to anyone.

Or at all, in fact. A few days had passed; things weren't exactly much better. But they weren't worse. The conversing with each other had improved, but Jay was a little up and down; she couldn't blame him for feeling angry. It was far too much to expect him to be able to even begin to understand - and she'd fucked up a _lot._

Mitch hadn't called, but then, she hadn't called him either. It had been over a week now since he had left. He could have at least let her know he was still alive. But she'd heard nothing.

The phone stopped ringing, and the answer machine message played aloud. It beeped, and Bubbles began burbling down the phone angrily, leaving her message: _"Buttercup! Why aren't you picking up your phone? I've been trying to call you, and call you, and call you – OH YEAH, AND CALL YOU! I was just trying to check you where, you know, ALIVE! How am I to know that if you don't pick up?! Need I remind you that you, Blossom and I are triplets! And as a triplet, we're SUPPOSED to have a connection. A deep and profound sisterly bond. Have your sister senses not been tingling?! Blossom is not okay; she really REALLY needs us right now. If you don't come over to my house this afternoon I will be forced to assume you are shunning your duties as a sister, a triplet AND a Powerpuff girl! BEEP."_

Buttercup rolled her eyes. God, she was dramatic. But then Blossom came into her mind, and what she'd been through and she felt a little guilty. It sounded as though she was needed. She could probably do with some unloading with her sisters herself too. They had to know sometime about Jay's real Dad, if they hadn't already figured it out themselves.

...

"Okay," Boomer said as he opened the door to Butch's apartment. "I'm here, and I got beer. And apparently, I rhyme. What's up, I had to get out of work early for this." He placed a 6 pack of beer on the coffee table and slumped on the sofa next to Butch.

Brick leant forward and grabbed a beer, cracking it open.

"Yeah, what gives?" Brick asked as he took a swig, throwing a can each to his brothers.

"Do we need an excuse to hang out nowadays? We're brothers, after all. Aren't we supposed to enjoy each other's company?" Butch questioned. "Can't even remember the last time we all hung out."

"Supposedly." Brick answered. "Seriously though, what's up? It's unlike you to call us over to hang unless you got an issue of some kind."

Boomer placed a hand on his green brother's leg. "Are you coming out of the closet?"

"No!" Butch yelled, shoving Boomer's hand off of his leg. "You dick. Can't we just fucking hang?"

"Yeah, but not when I'm supposed to be working! You said it was urgent!" Boomer cried.

"You're not in any kind of trouble are you? Cos seriously, right now I don't have the fucking time to get you out of any shit." Brick said sternly.

"Have you knocked someone up?" Boomer asked.

"Slept with someone's girlfriend?" Brick asked with narrowed eyes.

"Owe a dodgy drug dealer?" Boomer suggested until Butch snapped.

"For fuck's sake will you shut up?! No I'm not in any trouble, no, no one is currently impregnated, thanks - I'm not taking any drugs - and Brick, she wasn't your fucking girlfriend at the time, okay?!" He snarled at them both.

"Then what?!" Boomer asked, gesturing with his hands dramatically.

"It's just that I - well, something's sort of happened. And, theres something else I should really tell you both." He began, inhaling as he mulled over just how to word it all.

"Okay.. What? What happened?" Boomer pressed expectantly. The green ruff looked from his blonde brother to Brick - who was beginning to look irritated and impatient.

Butch exhaled raggedly. "I slept with Buttercup." He finally said, looking to them both with a mildly guilty looking expression.

There was a stunned silence.

"You - you did _what?!"_ Boomer barked, his cobalt eyes wide. "But, but what about Mitch? She's with Mitch! And has been for like, forever!"

Brick's shocked expression changed quickly into one of great disdain, his crimson eyes narrowing at his brother.

"Well err, I guess they've been having some difficulties for like, forever, and erm - we've been sorta - it just kind of happened." Butch said rather sheepishly.

"What the _fuck?!_ Does Mitch know?" Boomer said, and Butch nodded.

"Yeah, he does. He left - left the house anyway. And it's been like a week since it happened and he's not come back." Butch replied. "They've broken up, well, I think anyway."

"He left?! Like what, packed his shit up and walked out?" Boomer confirmed, and Butch nodded weakly. "Jesus Christ - is Buttercup okay? When did this happen?"

"Like I said, about a week ago. And she's okay, I guess..." Butch told Boomer, looking over at Brick, who was still giving his brother a nasty scowl. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"There is something _fundamentally_ wrong with you Butch." Brick answered, his voice a snarl. "You just can't fucking help yourself can you?!"

Butch pulled a confused expression at his brother. "What do you mean?!"

"You! You can't fucking help yourself! It's like if you see someone happy - you have to fuck it up! You have to ruin what other people have!" Brick yelled. "It's been years since you were with Buttercup - she moved on, and you had too. But you couldn't just let it be, could you? What about Jay, huh? Did you even _stop_ to think about how this would affect him?!"

Butch glared at him. "Brick, you _really_ don't know what the fuck you're talking about."

"Yes I do, Butch. You're just a fucking saboteur. You cannot _stand_ to see others happy. You just fucking have to meddle and fuck shit up all the time!" Brick retaliated. Boomer ran his hands through his blonde waves, sinking back into the sofa more, knowing his brothers were just getting started.

"And as per usual you think you know fucking everything - when you don't! You're trying to compare this to you and Blossom and what happened between me and her - but in case you forgot Brick, _you_ fucking cheated on Blossom. _I_ didn't break you and Blossom up, _you_ did." Butch accused. "You and Blossom were already broken up when we were together! This is not the same, so stop trying to make out like it is."

"You made it difficult for us to move forward - you added another complication we didn't need. And now that you can't screw things up anymore for Blossom and me, you're driving a wedge between Buttercup and Mitch instead. I fucking _knew_ you were up to something, I knew it months ago!" Brick said, getting to his feet.

"Brick, why don't you just give him a chance to explain -" Boomer said, but Brick cut him off.

"I don't need to hear his _excuses,_ and to be perfectly honest with you I'm sick to death of them. He's fucking full of them, and I'm done." Brick said, heading towards the door to his brothers apartment.

"You're so full of shit Brick. Acting like you smell of roses. Where are you fucking going?" Butch asked, also standing.

"The hell away from you." Brick spat, as he slammed his way out of the apartment.

Butch growled and pulled at his black hair in frustration, before sitting back down on the sofa beside Boomer, his head still in his hands.

Boomer watched him silently, feeling torn. Half of him completely agreed with Brick - Butch had a habit of wherever he went, chaos followed, he had done all his life. But half of him just felt pity towards his wayward brother. He did believe he didn't _mean_ to screw everything up all the time.

"Butch, what the fuck is going on?" Boomer asked him.

"It's not like that." Butch mumbled angrily, and Boomer asked him what he meant. "It's not like how Brick thinks it is. It's _so_ much more than that."

"What is it like then?" Boomer pressed. "Tell me what you mean man or I can't help at all."

Butch sighed. He may as well tell him. It might make him see some sort of reason. "Jay. He's my son."

Boomer blinked. "I'm sorry - _what?"_

"He's my kid. Buttercup was four months gone when she found out she was pregnant, remember? She was pregnant the last time we broke up, we just didn't know it at the time. When she did find out, she was with Mitch by then, and - well, she wasn't prepared to give me a chance. So she raised him with Mitch. But, he's mine." Butch explained glumly.

"Fuck…" Boomer muttered, looking at his brother in disbelief.

...

Bubbles pulled her front door open, smiling smugly as she looked at her sister who stood before her.

"Ahh, you came. Good." She said, lowering her eyelids. "You would have _really_ been in my bad books if you hadn't shown up."

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I'm here. Let me in." She said, pushing past her and into Bubbles' plush house.

Blossom was sitting on the sofa nursing a cup of tea. She looked pretty stressed out, but Buttercup brushed it off. She did have a newborn baby.

Speaking of which, Bonnie and Blake were both sitting in baby bouncers, looking around curiously.

Blossom looked up at Buttercup and smiled. "Hey stranger, you okay?"

"I'm fine." Buttercup said, shrugging. "You?"

"I'm fine." Blossom replied.

"Does 'I'm fine' actually mean: 'I'm not'?" Bubbles asked as she zipped back into the room with a cup of coffee for Buttercup. "And I'm talking to both of you."

Blossom smiled half-heartedly, Buttercup sighed heavily.

"She's right, you don't _look_ fine." Blossom said, concern in her voice as she looked at her raven haired sister.

"Well, neither do you." Buttercup responded, stopping Blossom short momentarily.

"Is everything okay?" She pressed, semi ignoring her comment. "I haven't heard from you in ages and you've not answered any calls or messages. It's like you've fallen off the planet the last week or so."

"Maybe I _wanted_ to fall off the planet." Buttercup muttered and Blossom furrowed her brow.

"How come?" Bubbles questioned.

"Me and Mitch, we've kind of broke up - at least, I'm gathering as much." Buttercup said, much too casually for Bubbles and Blossom to take her seriously.

"Oh right. Like a proper break up, or like he goes to his cousins house for the night and you're all loved up again by morning?" Bubbles asked, knowing this happened every now and then between her sister and her partner.

"Well, he's left - and he took all his stuff, and the car." Buttercup replied, looking at her pointedly. "And I haven't heard from him in over a week, so..."

"Oh." Bubbles answered. "That seems like a pretty proper break up."

"Uh huh." Buttercup quipped.

"Buttercup that's awful - what happened?" Bubbles asked, feeling bad for expecting her sister to be over exaggerating.

"What happened?" Blossom asked. "Are you okay? Is Jay okay?"

"Like I said, I'm fine. And, well," She hesitated. "Things haven't been okay between us for a long time. It was kinda inevitable. But far from mutual, I suppose."

"I had no idea..." Bubbles mumbled. "I mean, I know you guys argue but, you argue with _everyone."_

Buttercup flashed her sister an irritated look but didn't argue with her - she'd only be proving her point. "Well I didn't really tell anyone did I, so how were you to know? It's not all bad." She said, lifting her shoulders then dropping them. "I mean, I get the whole bed to myself. More space, all the covers, no one rubbing their dick up against me in the night."

"Eww, Mitch does that?" Bubbles squeaked.

"Boomer doesn't?" Buttercup asked, skeptical.

Bubbles thought about it for a moment. "I guess I've gotten so used to it I don't even acknowledge it anymore. Anyway, what happened? I mean, what made him just take off?"

"Yeah, seems a little brash, just up and leaving. I mean, what about Jay?" Blossom said, completely ignoring her sister's side conversation they'd had seconds ago.

"He err, he had his reasons. I don't blame him for walking away. It was pretty justified." Buttercup muttered awkwardly. "I deserved it."

"What could you have possibly done to make him do that?" Bubbles asked a little incredulously.

Buttercup sucked air in through her teeth, contemplating what she was about to tell them. She hoped they didn't think she was completely evil as she told them what she'd done. "I cheated on him. I slept with someone else."

Both her sisters' eyes bulged at this revelation.

"What?!" Bubbles shrieked. "You slept with someone else?! Who?!"

"Butch?" Blossom asked, noting her sister's brow furrowed at the question. She nodded slowly.

"Yeah… How did you - how did you know that?" Buttercup asked, her eyes on her redheaded sister.

Blossom sighed lightly and shrugged. "Just an educated guess."

Buttercup frowned, but swallowed back the mild irritation she felt. Now wasn't the time to try and take the moral high ground. She knew what she'd done was wrong.

"How did that even happen? You two _never_ talk anymore!" Bubbles asked, thoroughly confused.

"I don't really know… It just kind of happened. Which tends to often be the case when Butch is involved." She said looking at Blossom momentarily. Blossom frowned. "But it was just once. Not a valid excuse if one even exists, but I guess it feels like something, because it could have been twice, but I didn't let it be twice…" Buttercup said, trailing off, her mind on Butch's taught, muscular body. She shook her head a little, bringing herself back.

"God…" Bubbles said. "So what, you just went from ignoring each other to sleeping with each other?"

"No… He just started fucking hanging around me like a bad smell. And at first it just pissed me off, but... Well, I got used to him being around me again and kinda started to like it. Having Butch there somehow made me open my eyes to all the problems Mitch and I had that I've been pretending aren't there for years." Buttercup said with a sigh. "Honestly, me and him, it's all so fucked up. I'm so fucked up."

"I thought you and Mitch were good? You always seemed happy - and you can tell he's absolutely _crazy_ about you." Bubbles queried, and Buttercup shook her head with a scoff.

"He's not anymore. For a long time I thought we were good too but, it's just been pretend. Almost like an act. An act with just so many complex layers - it's just a _mess._ He left like a week ago now and I've not heard from him - neither has Jay. I haven't tried to contact him either - I mean I wouldn't know what to even say anyway. I just - it's fine, okay? I don't want to talk about it." Buttercup said, folding her arms across her chest. She felt she'd shared quite enough already thank you very much.

Blossom had been quiet on the subject, Buttercup noticed. She looked at her, and Blossom was looking at her right back.

"Buttercup… I don't know what to say. I hate to think of you 'pretending' to be happy in your relationship for so long. You should have talked to us sooner! And Mitch shouldn't have just walked away… I mean - you _obviously_ shouldn't have slept with someone else but - god I bet it stung Mitch all the more the fact it was Butch." Bubbles cringed, and Buttercup's lips formed a thin line as she nodded. "I don't get it!" The blue puff spluttered, looking to Blossom for back up. "I mean, what is it about Butch?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Buttercup asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Well, there's obviously _something_ about him, he managed to persuade both of you into his arms - and bed." Bubbles added.

Blossom sent a peeved look Bubbles' way too now. "I can see the attraction, he's a good looking guy and all, and a personal trainer, so he's like, super ripped - like the tank-iest of him and his brothers. And of course he's cute, he's related to my husband, but, I mean, wow!"

"Look, there's a history between me and Butch, all right?" Buttercup grumbled. "It's not like it's just sex for the sake of it. You know there were feelings between us for a long time. I mean, I had feelings for him just as long as Mitch and I have been together. If not longer."

"You've fallen for him." Blossom said, finally speaking on the subject.

"I have not." Buttercup retaliated, outraged.

"You _so_ have." Blossom replied smoothly.

"I so haven't! I have not fallen for him. I've just maybe, tripped. And lost my balance, that's all." Buttercup said, feeling her cheeks pink up just a little bit.

Blossom chuckled, and when Buttercup looked up she was smiling a knowing smile. "I just hope you know what you're doing."

"Oh of course I don't Blossom, when do I ever know what I'm doing?" Buttercup replied, and Bubbles giggled.

There was a small pause, all thinking quietly temporarily. "Hey, do you still have that tattoo?" Bubbles asked Buttercup, who looked at her blonde sister in annoyance.

"You know I do, of _course_ I do. Tattoos are permanent and I haven't had any removed have I? Why do you ask?" Buttercup bit back.

Bubbles giggled in reply. "I just wondered. Does Butch still have his?"

Buttercup folded her arms and looked away. "Yes he does."

Bubbles made an 'n'aww' noise and the green puff rolled her eyes.

"Anyway," Buttercup said, eager to change the subject. "You didn't ask me over to discuss my car crash of a life, did you? What's up?"

The atmosphere in the room went from lighthearted to heavy in a few seconds then, and Blossom visibly wilted as Bubbles threw a look of concern her way.

"Well," Bubbles said delicately. "Blossom's been struggling at the moment. She's having these awful flashbacks, from what happened in January."

"Oh." Buttercup said, looking over at Blossom, concern etched on her features.

"I think personally, that she needs to talk about it a little bit more. Never discussing it or how you feel is just going to make it worse. And so is pretending it didn't happen." Bubbles said.

Blossom sighed. "But I don't _want_ to talk about it."

"It might help though?" Bubbles said.

"You'll never know if you don't try." Buttercup spoke up. "I don't think you realize how brave you've been."

"Brave?" Blossom said, looking up at her green eyed sister with surprise.

"Yeah! I mean, you went through that fucking awful thing, which was bad enough - and then you found out you were pregnant, at the same time. Which I know myself can be a huge thing to process anyway, especially when it isn't planned. And even though you are finding it difficult - which anyone would - you came through the other side. You survived. You are surviving every day. You can't let him beat you." Buttercup told her.

Blossom didn't speak. She just turned her gaze to the ground with hollow eyes, slightly nodding her head.

"Blossom, why don't you talk about it? Talk about your flashbacks… Maybe we can figure out what the trigger is." Bubbles suggested.

"It seems like it can be anything that triggers it." Blossom said, tilting her head to the side. "Anything from a smell, or a sight, or a sound. Or sometimes it just pops into my head out of the blue - and nothing triggers me. And it just takes me straight there. Sometimes I can control it and fend it off - that's easier when I can't see it. Sometimes I can't always see it. Sometimes I only hear it. Or I only feel it. Feel him - on top of me, or a phantom hand brushing my hair back or just touching me or turning me. They usually start with his ceiling. His ceiling and his blue lamp shade - because that's what I could see during most of it - that's what I remember anyway. I can see him there and I can't stop it. I can't move. I feel like I'm moving but I'm not. It's like, torture. Trying to make your body listen to you and it won't."

She paused, glancing at the TV in Bubbles and Boomer's living room. "The other day it was someone who looked like him on TV. I mean, I can't even watch TV to get away from it! It's like he's everywhere. Sometimes it's just the odd thing, and I can see it coming, and I can push it away. But sometimes it just takes over. And I need to try and control it better so I don't end up becoming absent for however long during it."

"Why don't you try to push your focus onto something you _can_ control?" Bubbles said. "Like breathing. Just focus on breathing through it all - like when you're in labor. That helped me deal with the pain so much. Maybe it could help with this?"

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Blossom smiled weakly, exhaling. "I actually feel a little better just for talking about it, even though I really didn't want to."

"See, I told you! I should _so_ be a therapist." Bubbles smiled smugly.

"Only because you're fucking crazy yourself." Buttercup added, to which Bubbles elbowed her.

"I've decided I'm not going to go back to work." Bubbles said, slightly changing the subject.

"Why's that?" Blossom asked. "I thought you loved the dance company?"

"I did. But I love Bonnie more. And, I guess that place has suddenly lost its shine for me. He still works for them." Blossom frowned, knowing who she meant when she said he - Jeremy. "Not in Townsville, he's moved out of town. But, he still works for the same production company wherever it is he's gone to. Grace wouldn't say what town he's living in now - I think she knew but she didn't say. I just refuse to work anywhere that is associated with him." Bubbles growled the last word.

"Bubbles, don't let what happened to me affect your work." Blossom mumbled, but the blonde shook her head.

"No, really, I don't _want_ to go back. I really don't. I loved my job but, I feel like that chapter has closed for now. Boomer makes enough for us to live on at the restaurant. We'll be fine. I'm a Mommy now." She said, smiling over at Bonnie, who'd dozed off in her bouncer. "I have bigger fish to fry."

"I have no idea what we're going to do." Blossom said, looking over at Blake, who was watching Bonnie sleep suspiciously. "I still have thousands of dollars worth of debt from med school to pay. So not going back to work isn't really an option for me."

"Yes, but you also have stinking-rich-Brick for a boyfriend." Buttercup interjected. "Can't he just sort out your med school bills?"

"They're _my_ bills. It wouldn't feel right to ask Brick to pay for them. I'm sure we'll sort something out." Blossom pondered. "I like being at the hospital anyway. It's the only place I feel in control. I know what I'm doing when I'm there. And usually my mind is too preoccupied to wander to things I don't want it to."

The front door burst open then, and Brick came through, looking extremely irate.

"Brick, hi." Bubbles said, standing. "What are you –"

"Is Buttercup here?" He demanded.

"Erm, yes, why?" Bubbles squeaked confusedly, looking at her brunette sister, then back to Brick.

"Brick! Don't be so rude! You can't just storm into Bubbles' home –" Blossom began reprimanding him but he interrupted again.

"I need to speak to Buttercup." He insisted.

"Why?" Blossom asked, but Buttercup stood and hovered toward him.

"It's fine - what's up with you?" She asked. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into Bubbles and Boomer's kitchen.

Blossom and Bubbles looked to each other with confusion, then sat and zoned their super hearing kitchen-wards.

"What the fuck Buttercup?! I _told_ you not to let him screw you up!" Brick cried.

Buttercup gave him a skeptical look. "Are you on crack?"

"Butch." Brick retaliated, ignoring her comment. "I warned you! You of all people should know what he does! You know what he's like!"

The penny dropped and Buttercup scowled at him. Clearly he'd seen Butch today. "Brick you don't know what you're talking about! And it's none of your business!"

"I _do_ know what I'm talking about Buttercup. I know what it's like to be in your position, I've _been_ in your position! I've been the cheater, I fucked things up because of one stupid mistake and if you keep letting him in you'll do the same!" Brick barked. "In fact, you already have!"

"Look, Mitch and I - it's different to you and Blossom. It's totally different. We won't be able to fix things, they've been broken for a long time. It's not the same, it's different!" Buttercup realised she sounded just like Butch and his attempts to justify their actions immediately after they slept together.

"Oh really? And why's that?" Brick asked skeptically. "What makes it so different?! You've been together like over 8 years - I fucked up 10 years with Blossom. You cheated on Mitch with Butch, _I_ cheated on Blossom with Carla - it's seeming pretty similar so far!"

Buttercup was losing her patience and quickly. Brick didn't know what he was talking about, and just like her sister he always thought he knew better, but he didn't. She couldn't hold it in any longer. "Butch is Jay's father!" She exploded.

Brick stopped in his tracks, shocked. "What?!" he cried.

"Jay is Butch's son! Butch is Jay's Dad! And Mitch knows, he's _always_ known - so has Butch. And that is _why_ we can't patch it up. Because, because things have been fucked up for a _long_ time now - and it's about time things changed. And to be honest, I'm not sure I'd even want to fix things with Mitch now anyway. Look, my main priority is to make sure Jay isn't screwed up beyond repair by it all." Buttercup said, her voice not as angered now she'd let it out. It had felt a lot better than she'd thought it would.

Buttercup enjoyed seeing Brick open mouthed, with nothing more to say. She turned to see Bubbles and Blossom at the door, looking indifferent.

"Well?" Buttercup asked, awaiting the fall out after a long pause. "Haven't you got anything to say?!"

Bubbles answered her casually. "No." Blossom looked just as unperturbed.

Buttercup blinked, her mouth opening slightly. "What?!"

"We've pretty much known since he was born." Blossom said, shrugging. "Well actually, we've known since you told us his due date."

Both Brick and Buttercup shrieked at the same time now. _"What?!"_

"And you never thought to mention this to me?!" Brick cried.

"Why have you never mentioned this to _me?!"_ Buttercup cried vehemently.

"You never shared so we thought you obviously didn't want to talk about it." Bubbles said, shrugging herself now.

"Yeah, we weren't going to pressure you into telling us something you _clearly_ didn't want to. You and Mitch seemed fine, up until now anyway, so we figured it wasn't affecting you much… As unfair on Butch and Jay as it was, it wasn't our business." Blossom added.

Buttercup's left eye twitched. "But, but, how did you know?!" Buttercup exclaimed.

"Come on Buttercup, give us _some_ credit. You were like half way through your pregnancy when you found out - and you'd only been with Mitch properly for a couple of months. It didn't take a genius - or a doctor - to do the math." Blossom said.

"Plus, we used our sister senses! Remember - it's a triplet thing!" Bubbles cried.

"But, but _I'm_ a triplet and I had no idea!" Brick exclaimed.

"Yes, but you are a man, and therefore stupid." Bubbles replied with a smile.

...

Brick exhaled with relief as Blake continued to sleep. He had just transferred him from his arms to his bassinet without waking him - an amazing feat.

He quietly stripped down to his boxers, throwing a pair of lounge pants on and going to find Blossom.

She was in the bathroom, combing through her mane of red hair before throwing it up into a bun for bed.

Brick grabbed his toothbrush and squeezed on some toothpaste, sitting on the toilet lid and brushing his teeth.

"I still can't believe it about Jay." Brick said, his voice muffled as he brushed his teeth. "I mean, all this time he's been my nephew, like properly my flesh and blood, and I've barely paid him any notice."

"Don't worry." Blossom said. "He's kind of been your nephew all along anyway, well, as long as we were together anyway. You've been there."

"Not enough though, I mean he's 8 years old and I barely know the kid." Brick muttered.

"Well, you'll just have to make it up to him from here on out. Just like Butch and Buttercup are going to have to do." Blossom said, glancing at her reflection worriedly, wondering how confused her nephew must be feeling.

"Yeah. Jesus christ have they got a lot to sort out." Brick said, spitting into the sink and washing his mouth out. "And I probably owe him an apology. Not sure if he'll get one though." He grunted and Blossom rolled her eyes. "It kinda makes sense though. Butch has always made the effort see him if he got the chance to. He's always been keen to attend his birthdays or any family events - I always wondered why. Just assumed it was to cause trouble."

"Yeah, I always noticed that too. I should have clocked on sooner that he knew, really. Don't let it play on your mind." Blossom said, holding his face and stroking his stubbly chin. "You're his uncle, not his Dad. Butch is the one who has the most to make up. And Buttercup."

Brick nodded his agreement, placing his hands on Blossom's hips, caressing her skin. "How are you feeling anyway, any more human yet?"

Blossom shrugged. "A little sore still, but it has only been 3 weeks. I'll be there soon. Don't worry." She smiled, lowering her lashes as Brick gripped her hips and then released.

"I can wait." He grinned seductively.

"Good." She replied, padding out of the room. "Hey, could you run downstairs and grab me my nipple cream? I think I left it in the kitchen." She said, grinning innocently as she disappeared into their bedroom to check on Blake and get into bed.

Brick rolled his eyes. "What a romance killer." He muttered, zipping down the stairs.

"Hey, I can't help it if your son's got a healthy appetite for milk!" He heard her reply from upstairs.

Brick smirked as he turned the kitchen light on, rummaging around on the table for her cream. He found it on top of the pile of mail. He turned to take it to Blossom, when a letter caught his eye.

He did a double take, picking it up. It was addressed to Blossom. That wasn't what caught his attention though; it was the police department's emblem on the top corner that made him curious.

He stopped himself from opening it there and then, and decided to take it upstairs with him.

Blossom was sitting in bed by then, waiting for him. Blake lay sleeping in his bassinet by the foot of the bed.

"Pass it over." Blossom cried as he tossed it to her. "Lord knows my nipples need it."

She caught it and began to apply it, when Brick cleared his throat as he kicked his trousers off and slid into bed next to her.

"So, what's this?" He asked, waving the letter around.

Blossom sighed when she saw what it was, placing the cream down. "I don't know. I haven't opened it. I couldn't open it."

"Do you want me to?" He offered.

She shrugged half-heartedly. "If you like."

Brick tore the envelope open as quietly as he could. He fell silent as he read it in his head.

"What does it say?" Blossom asked nervously after a few seconds.

"It says there isn't sufficient evidence to proceed with the case, with or without you involved. Although you presented the typical attributes of someone who had been drugged with Rohypnol or GHB, they only found a trace in your system, and they couldn't find DNA of his on you, because of his - his use of protection." Brick had to pause, anger bubbling up like an over boiled pot. He exhaled, continuing. "Even though you came straight in, they think it's down to the Chemical X in your system. It probably burned the drug away quicker than it would in a normal human. They aren't searching for him anymore."

"So basically he's off the hook." Blossom said. Half of her was devastated. Even though she'd stated she didn't want to be involved in it, she did kind of hope he'd end up in prison or something, as naive as that sounded.

"Of course he isn't. The cops may have given up, but he's _not_ off the hook. If he ever comes anywhere near you again, I'll do worse to him than any police officer, judge or prison could do." Brick promised, folding the letter up and placing it on the bedside table.

Blossom smiled appreciatively, but then she frowned again. "That's not the only thing though, is it? I mean, he can most definitely do it again now if he wants to, can't he?"

Brick scooted over in bed, placing an arm round Blossom and holding her tightly. "I'm afraid it's out of your hands now Bloss. Anyway, you just need to focus on you for once."

She nodded gently, sighing. "I just feel like it's controlling me."

Brick squeezed her again. "It's not controlling you. _You_ control you."

"I feel like I have no control. I feel like I lost it. The most in control I've felt since was when I was working at Mandeville General, and then when I helped deliver Bonnie. Apart from that, I dunno, I don't feel like I'm in charge of me anymore. These flashbacks, these feelings, it's like they're in charge." She murmured.

"No, you are. Come on Blossom, you've _always_ been in charge - of everyone." Brick said, lowering his lashes at her. "Maybe you just need to do something that makes you feel that way, like when you were working at the hospital, and helped deliver Bonnie. Find something that gives you the power back."

Blossom nodded vaguely, thinking. Then she suddenly jumped out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Brick asked, jumping up and following her. She'd zoomed down to the kitchen, and was fumbling in one of the drawers.

Brick watched her return from the kitchen holding a pair of scissors, she stopped in front of the large mirror in their hallway.

"Blossom what are you -?!" Brick asked, but stopped, as it soon became apparent what she was doing. She'd pulled her long red hair out of it's bun, and in one swift motion chopped it just along her neck.

Brick's mouth fell open, as her gorgeous, silky mane fell to the floor in big handfuls.

Once she felt it was level, Blossom sighed happily, looking at her reflection. "That, I could control."

"I can't believe you just did that." Brick said flatly. "Now my hair's longer than yours?!"

"I know, how weird is that?! But I controlled that. And it felt good." She said, smiling as she looked at him.

Brick was still looking down at all her hair on the floor mournfully. "I, I can't believe you just did that." He mumbled again.

Blossom ran her fingers through it, being surprised when the length stopped. "It'll grow. You were right, I feel _so_ much better after doing that."

Brick smiled weakly. She didn't look right with short hair, it didn't look bad, it just didn't look right. With those soft pink eyes, and glorious, radiant figure, Blossom could pull anything off - it would just take some getting used to.

"Come on," Blossom said, linking her fingers through his and turning towards the stairs, leaving the tendrils of hair on the floor. "Let's go back to bed."


	23. I promise I will catch you

_No I don't wanna fall in love/This love is only gonna break your heart/No I don't wanna fall in love/This love is only gonna break your heart/With you/With you/Nobody loves no one_

...

Boomer put his phone down on the bedside table, surprise still etched on his face as he turned to his wife, who was sitting next to him in bed holding their sleeping daughter in her arms.

"What are you smiling about?" She asked him, her eyes automatically finding Bonnie once more as she slowly rocked her.

"Brick - he just texted me. He just wanted to let us know Blossom is feeling a lot better." Boomer said, still looking taken aback.

"Oh, good. That was nice of him. I know things won't improve overnight… But it's a start I guess. Hopefully she'll be a little bit more open with us all when she needs to be." Bubbles looked up at him then, and frowned. "What's wrong?" She asked, confused by Boomer's baffled expression.

"He said - he wanted me to tell you she cut her hair. She cut her hair _short."_ Boomer muttered.

Bubbles eyes widened with shock.

"She WHAT?!" She hissed, careful not to wake Bonnie in her arms. "She what?! Cut - her - _hair?!_ Oh my _god!"_

"Shh! You'll wake Bonnie - but I know right… I wonder what she looks like… Apparently it's shorter than Buttercup's is at the moment. I mean, I know it's only hair, and normally I wouldn't give a crap about this sort of gossipy stuff, but oh my _god!_ Blossom's hair is like, her _thing!"_

Bubbles stifled a laugh then, but it didn't last long. "Why did she do it? That sort of thing can be like a cry for help, can't it?"

"Brick said something about control. Apparently she's thrilled about it." Boomer shrugged.

Bubbles nodded, smiling. "Oh good. Wow. Short haired Blossom. I look forward to seeing that."

"Me too. Anyway, you better lay that little one down, and I better get off to work." Boomer said with a light sigh, looking at their baby with love in his eyes.

Bubbles turned toward the bassinet, and gently laid Bonnie down in it. She sighed softly as she watched her sleeping peacefully.

Delicately, the blue puff stroked her soft, golden hair. She was honestly the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Not realizing Boomer was still there, she jumped slightly at the feel of his touch on her hip.

"Sometimes I can't believe we made her. She's so tiny and perfect and cute." Boomer mumbled, a bashful look on his face.

"I know what you mean. But we _did_ make her - and boy did we do _good."_ Bubbles approved.

"We really did." Boomer said, putting his arms around his wife's shoulders. "You know what. I want more of these."

Bubbles turned to look at him. "Yeah?" She asked, a twinkle in her eye.

"Yeah. How'd you feel about a whole army?" He grinned.

Bubbles giggled quietly. "Sounds like a plan."

"How about now?" Boomer asked, gently pulling her closer to him.

Bubbles blinked and laughed at him. "Honey, I gave birth 2 weeks ago!"

"Oh yeah." Boomer muttered. "Okay - well, soon?"

"Soon." Bubbles said after chuckling to herself. "Anyway, aren't you supposed to be getting ready for work?"

Boomer sighed dramatically. "I suppose so." He tore himself away and disappeared into their en suite bathroom to start getting ready.

Bubbles had grabbed her cell phone up, and began tapping away at it quickly.

Hearing her furious typing, Boomer poked his head out of the bathroom to see what she was doing. "What are you doing?" He questioned, his toothbrush hanging out of his mouth.

"Texting Buttercup about Blossom's hair, she won't _believe_ it!" She gushed.

...

Buttercup sat staring out of the café window, her head balanced in her hand, as she waited for Mitch to arrive.

She'd decided to meet somewhere public, in the hopes that it'd mean they didn't have a massive screaming match. She'd called him in the end, deciding to be the bigger person.

It had been a few days over a week and neither her nor Jay had heard from him. Eventually, something - or someone had to give - so she'd called him. Surprisingly enough, he'd picked up the phone. He must have been waiting for her to make the first move.

And now she sat waiting for him to meet her at a café downtown, hoping that they could talk things out, and she could walk out of their feeling a little bit lighter. And also a little less like such an asshole but, she feared that may be a bit hopeful.

Any hopes of the aforementioned light feeling sank in Buttercup's stomach as she spotted him walking into the café. He ordered himself a cup of coffee, and eventually joined her at the table she was waiting at; his chair scuffing loudly across the floor as he did so.

He looked tired and moody, she noticed, and like he really did _not_ want to be there. Buttercup couldn't help but match the sour expression on his face with her own as she looked at him. It was weird how quickly it had all fallen apart. "Hey." She muttered.

"Hey." He replied, folding his arms across his chest in an impatient manner. "I'm here. So, now what?"

"What do you mean, now what? We have a lot to talk about, don't we?" Buttercup asked, her eyes flashing angrily at his manner. She knew she'd done wrong by him, but he'd agreed to meet with her on the phone. Now he'd turned up with a shitty attitude and it made the whole thing seem pointless. Half of her just wanted to walk out of the cafe - what was the point in trying?

He sighed heavily, slumping a little, an ounce of his cockiness disappearing. "Yeah, we do. Sorry." He mumbled.

"Sorry? _You're_ saying sorry to _me?"_ Buttercup asked, sipping her coffee as a waitress placed Mitch's down in front of him. She couldn't help but notice him watching her walk away, something she would have berated him for just over a week ago. But now, all she did was roll her eyes.

"Sorry for coming in here all pissy. I thought being a dick about this would make it easier for me." He explained.

Buttercup looked at him searchingly. "Well, has it?"

"Not really, I gotta admit." He muttered.

"Well why don't you quit that one while you're ahead and we can both attempt to sort stuff out like adults?" Buttercup suggested, to which Mitch nodded lazily. So Buttercup proceeded. "I guess we need to sort out what's happening with the house. I mean, the mortgage is in both our names so –"

"So switch it." Mitch interrupted.

"Huh?" Buttercup asked, surprised.

"So switch it. Transfer it to just you. Contact the lender and get the ball rolling - I won't protest any of it. I'm not living there anymore and I won't be paying for it anymore either so, it makes sense to just remove me from it. Do whatever you gotta do to make it happen, I'll cooperate." Mitch replied, and Buttercup blinked at him.

"But, Mitch, are you sure?! I mean, think of all the payments, all the money you'd have wasted –" Buttercup spluttered. "I was thinking you'd want us to move out… I mean come on, thats _your_ house. I bring in so much less income than you do. Or, did..."

"It wasn't exactly wasted money was it... I lived there when I was paying for it. Think of it as rent. Anyway, I don't care. I don't want it, I don't want to live there without you." He paused, and she felt a stab of sadness hit her at his words. "I don't need a house that big, and I couldn't just kick Jay out of it. He's lived there basically all his life. So, you two just stay there." Mitch shrugged, not looking her in the eye as he spoke. 

Buttercup was shocked. She was fully expecting to be moving soon - she'd even started looking at places she could rent, or considered moving in with the Professor until she found somewhere and got her finances in check.

She'd been thinking things through in her head, how she'd have to get a full time job, and move - probably to an apartment as she probably couldn't afford a house on her own. She'd still have to get a full time job but she wouldn't have to move. "Wow.. Thanks, I mean - I figured you'd enjoy turfing me out. That's a really un-shitty thing to do."

He shrugged again. "I'm not gunna turf you out. Cos I'm a pretty un-shitty guy."

Buttercup nodded her lips forming a thin line momentarily. "I know."

"I've moved in with my cousin Chase. He lives in an apartment downtown, not far from Blossom's old place, actually." Mitch said, changing the subject slightly. "So, there's no need for me to have anything to do with the house. Think of it as Jay's house."

"You could have told me where you've been - or just that you were safe." Buttercup said, her brow furrowed.

"What, were you worried?" He asked moodily and she sighed.

"Well, yeah. Of course I was. It wouldn't have hurt to just call and let me know you were at least alive. Jay's been asking where you were too." Buttercup said, not wanting to touch upon how she had been worried about him too much.

"Where is Jay now?" Mitch asked curiously.

"It's Wednesday afternoon, he's at school." Buttercup answered.

"Oh yeah. I thought he might be with _him."_ Mitch answered, his tone turning sour.

Buttercup glared at him. "So Butch is _him_ now? We can't say his name?"

"Looks like it doesn't it? So does Jay know yet?" Mitch questioned, the beginnings of a sneer gracing his features.

"Yes." Buttercup answered shortly. "And if that pisses you off and you want to find blame somewhere, you play a part in it. He overheard _you_ saying he wasn't your kid or your problem when we are arguing, then guessed the rest."

Mitch frowned briefly, then his brow creased in annoyance. "Well, it's about time. He deserved to know. He's looking more and more like that asshole with every day that passed."

Buttercup glared at him again, and Mitch put his hands out in front of him. "I didn't say if that was an insult or a compliment!"

"Well, what was it?" Buttercup said in a threatening manner.

"Depends what way you're looking at it." Mitch said, sipping his coffee quickly so he couldn't see her reaction. She only sighed heavily, shaking her head at him.

"We've not come to talk about Butch have we? We need to make some kind of arrangement with Jay." She paused. "Even though Butch _is_ his father, you were a Dad to him for 8 years."

"Yeah," Mitch sighed. "Well, maybe I could speak to Chase, see if he's okay with him visiting at his place - maybe staying over on some weekends or something? If you're okay with that, that is." He added hastily.

Buttercup widened her eyes a little, she didn't think Mitch was going to be quite as cooperative as he had been. She knew she probably wouldn't if the shoe had somehow been on the other foot. "Okay, that sounds doable, if I can meet your cousin again and see his place first and stuff..."

"Yeah, of course." Mitch agreed.

There was another pause.

"You're with him now then?" Mitch asked, struggling to conceal the tortured look in his eyes.

Buttercup blinked, but shook her head. "We're not together, no. I don't know _what_ we are. But we're not _with_ each other, no."

"He's gunna move in though? I mean, I'm guessing..." Mitch asked, antagonised by the thought of his former best friend living with his former partner and child, the three of them a happy little family. Everything he'd wanted but never quite grasped properly.

"No." Buttercup answered quickly. "No, that wouldn't be the best idea. And I don't want that. We all need some time to adapt to all this. Jay especially. And he's top priority. He's not happy with me. He's better than he was, but it's hard for him to understand, and he skips any upset and just goes straight to anger."

"Just like his parents." Mitch muttered.

Buttercup narrowed her eyes at him and opened her mouth to snap at him, but stopped herself, she'd only be proving him right. Instead, she ignored him. Blossom would have been quite proud of that control of her temper she just demonstrated. "Like I said, Jay comes first. He always has done, that's what got me into this mess in the first place."

"I know that," Mitch said seriously. "I know he's your top priority. I guess it's a compliment to my character really, all this."

"How do you mean?" She asked in confusion.

"Well, you chose me to raise your child with you, over his own father." Mitch couldn't help but look a little smug about it.

Buttercup shrugged now. "I guess it is. I did make that choice - I was wrong to, but not because of who you are as a person. You're a good person, and you were a great Dad to Jay. But, Butch is a good person too, deep down. And that's why I was wrong to choose you over him to raise his son. He'd have done all he could for Jay if I'd have let him. But I didn't let him. And I was wrong. And I don't know if he'll _ever_ forgive me for that. I don't know if _I'll_ ever forgive myself… But look, I wanted to tell you I'm sorry. I shouldn't have slept with Butch while we were together. That was totally unplanned and, and totally wrong - it just shouldn't have happened. I'm sorry I did that to you. I never intended to hurt you."

Mitch cocked his head to the side. "Yeah, it _did_ fucking hurt. But, it's okay." She pulled an incredulous face at him - how on earth was it just 'okay'?! "I kind of knew it would happen someday - which speaks volumes doesn't it? How normal is a relationship where I knew there was always a risk of you being sucked back into him? Not fucking normal at all. And to be honest I'm pissed off at myself for staying with you so long when I knew something along these lines would happen inevitably. All the failed proposals should have been an eye opener too."

She frowned deeply, and he was bemused by the fact she didn't vehemently deny his claims. Because she knew he was right. But then she shook her head.

"I was with you just shy of 9 years, Mitch. And there were never any 'almosts'. Not from when we properly started dating. You can't act like you were constantly having to make sure I wasn't with him." She said, her lips a thin line.

"No, but you went back to him so often before we became an item - and then before you found out you were pregnant - it's always been a huge fear of mine. That's why I didn't like him near you. To be honest with you initially I predicted things would be over the moment Jay was born. I remember when I first held him - he was just mini Butch. I tried to prepare myself for that when you were pregnant but it still got me. Stupid really - I mean, he obviously wasn't mine. You went from not being pregnant to having a sizeable bump, it was obvious it wasn't me that put him in there. And the only other guy you'd been with was Butch. I knew we wouldn't last because of that. I knew it'd come crashing down someday. And yeah, you were faithful and with me for coming on 9 years but, you've _always_ still had feelings for Butch." Mitch said, and she opened her mouth to protest but he put his hand up to stop her. "Wanna know what confirmed that for me recently?"

"What?" Buttercup mumbled.

"When you went bat shit crazy at Thanksgiving last year when Butch said he'd been sleeping with your sister. If you didn't care, it wouldn't have bothered you, but it did. I've always pondered, always brushed it aside - little looks between you, little moments. But you confirmed it that day. It's okay though. I mean, you guys were practically made for each other… He's just more of an ass then you are." Mitch said dismissively.

Buttercup smirked slightly, then frowned, really looking at Mitch now. It was strange to think she was used to looking at him everyday, and now she just wouldn't. Even stranger was that she wasn't too fazed about it either. She _was_ bothered by the notion, but ultimately she knew it was the right decision for them both. Maybe the several days she'd spent without him, mourning their relationship had been enough.

"Don't sweat it, okay. You know me, I'll be okay." He said, knowing the look in her eyes, knowing she was on the brink of getting upset.

"I'm so sorry, Mitch. I really, _really_ am." Buttercup mumbled. "Even though I know it's the right thing for both of us, I kind of feel like we're breaking up all over again and it's fucking horrible. Like, I've not seen you in ages and it's been so weird, and I know I'm not going to see you in awhile again and it's just weird cos I'm used to seeing you every day."

"I know, me too. It's horrible, and weird and just... Heartbreaking. It's okay. Seriously. It just - it wasn't meant to be. We tried. I was so desperate for you to love me like I loved you that I convinced myself that our situation was okay, when we both knew it wasn't. It just, it wasn't meant to be." Mitch mumbled, trying to keep his expression as positive looking as he could no matter how he was feeling inside. Regardless of how he was feeling, he was kind of smiling. "I'm okay, all right? And so are you."

She nodded, forcing a small smile onto her face too. Noticing the time on the clock on the wall, Buttercup rose from her seat. "I umm, I better go. Jay gets out soon, and I've got a couple of things I've gotta get done before I go pick him up. Thank you - thank you for meeting with me." She said awkwardly.

Mitch rose from his seat too to say goodbye. "It's okay. I'll call you soon to arrange Jay visiting, yeah?"

"Yeah, yeah okay. And anything with the house I'll just forward your details to them to sort it all out if I need to?" She questioned and he nodded.

"Yep, that's fine. Do what you need to do." He agreed. 

They looked at each other for what felt like the first time. Buttercup made Mitch freeze as she leant forward and gave him a friendly, albeit fumbled hug. "See you around." She mumbled into his coat.

He sighed as she pulled forward slightly to look at him. He softly stroked her hair, and placed his lips on hers for just a second. "See you around." He replied, before pulling his hand away, and watching her walk out of the café without looking back.

...

Brick didn't go into work that morning. He'd decided the company would survive without him for a day; after all, he could play Zombie Shootout 6 on his cell phone at home with Blossom and Blake anyway.

He was sitting in the living room with Blake snoozing in his arms. Blossom was perched on the armchair nearby, a thick medical book in her arms. She wanted to remain up to date while on her maternity leave. Typical Blossom.

Brick was still deciding if he liked her new look. It was a very dramatic change for her. In fact, he'd never ever known her to have short hair, and he'd known her all his life. Blossom had only known herself to have short hair once, when her sister's had butchered her hair as a child, but Brick (thankfully) hadn't been around to see that; it was before his recreation. Blossom had reassured him her hair didn't take very long to grow again anyway.

She seemed to like it. Brick didn't know if it was that she liked the way it looked, or the way it made her feel. He'd seen a little bit of the woman he'd fallen in love with return to him the evening previous as soon as she'd snapped the scissors shut around her thick, lustrous locks.

Being typical Blossom, said locks were sat in a clear bag on the counter in the hallway, waiting to be sent off to a cancer charity, to be woven into a wig. Typical Blossom.

He watched her absentmindedly pull a hand slowly through her hair, floating momentarily through nothingness, her hair not being as long as she was used to it. Brick chuckled softly and she looked round.

"What?" She asked, a smile on her face as she carefully clicked her book shut.

"Nothing. Just you." He smirked back.

"What about me?" She asked, placing the book down and appearing at his side.

"You're cute, that's what." He pecked her on the cheek, and she snuggled into the crook of his neck.

"Have you decided whether you like it or not then?" She asked.

Brick sighed lightheartedly. "It's nice."

Blossom scoffed a little. "Oh, only nice? Thank you."

"It's very... Edgy." He said, his voice a low and husky drawl all of a sudden.

Blossom giggled lightly. "Well, I'll take that tone as you like it in some manner at least."

"Mmm hmm." Brick replied, planting a kiss on the top of her head. There was a silence as Brick rested his head on hers, and Blossom looked down at Blake, watching him sleep in his father's arms.

"We will get through this you know." Brick muttered into her hair.

Blossom's contented expression faltered a little as she realised what Brick was referring to. Of course she knew, how could she forget? "I know." She murmured back. "I feel a bit better knowing I can talk to you all now. I don't feel like it's going to swallow me whole quite so much now I have my own personal support group behind me." She smirked.

"Good. You have to talk to me. I know I'm not great with sharing and I can come across as a little unapproachable or whatever, but I've always got ears for you. Okay?" He told her, and she nodded.

"Okay." She smiled.

Blake stirred slightly, and both Blossom and Brick held their breath. He fluttered his big red eyes open, looked up at his mother and father, then closed his eyes again, going back to sleep.

Blossom and Brick exhaled as he slept on peacefully. "I love this."

Brick looked down to Blossom, who had just peeked up at him.

"Me, you, Blake. Family. _Finally."_ She sighed blissfully.

"Yeah," Brick agreed. "It is pretty sweet."

"I want more." Blossom murmured, a cheeky glint in her eye.

"Yeah?" Brick grinned, leaning closer to her face. "I can arrange that." He said, planting a kiss on her lips, being sure to bite her bottom one ever so slightly.

"Brick!" She giggled. "Careful of Blake, you'll wake him! Plus, I'm still recovering. It won't be much longer now though." She added, fluttering her lashes.

"Oh good. You wait till I get ahold of you." He whispered, and Blossom felt goosebumps cover her body. Funny how he could still do that to her.

She nuzzled into him. "I will just have to wait, won't I?"

"Yeah, it's all right though, we've got the rest of our lives." He said, squeezing her into him tightly.

...

Buttercup pulled her jacket round her tighter as she waited at Butch's door, hoping he was in. A few moments passed and he hadn't opened up, so she knocked again, louder this time, leaning against the door lightly. Maybe he was at work. She had no idea about his work schedule at all.

She heard him murmuring that he was coming from inside, so she stood upright, clutching the papers she was holding to her front. Her stomach was doing somersaults, and she didn't know why. Well, she _did_ know why, she _was_ nervous, but she didn't understand why she was nervous.

Was it because this was finally it? Her and Mitch were no more, she could be with Butch if she wanted to be? The thought kind of scared her.

Considering their past, this could all go _horribly_ wrong. A part of her wanted to turn and run, a part of her thought she was potentially making a big mistake here. But it had already been done, and she'd spent far too many years denying her feelings - denying _everything._

He answered the door then and the butterflies in her tummy did synchronised whirls.

"Oh, hey." He said, his face lighting up. "I wasn't umm - didn't expect to see you there." He froze solid for a moment before realising he should let her in, so he stepped aside and indicated for her to walk through the door. 

"Yeah, I err - I thought I'd stop by. I've got some stuff I need to talk to you about. And I just met up with Mitch." Buttercup said, standing by his couch and trying to decide if she should sit or stand.

Butch closed the door behind him, and his face fell a little. She'd seen Mitch. Did this mean bad news was going to follow? She seemed nervous. Why did she seem so nervous? Was she coming to tell him they were back together or something? Butch swallowed hard. Should he have seen this coming?

He hadn't a clue where they stood now, and a part of him didn't want to know. A part of him wanted to turn and run before he got in too deep, scared he was potentially making a big mistake here. But it had already been done, and he'd spent far too many years denying his feelings.

If she wasn't back with Mitch, and she did want to be with him - could he be what she needed him to be? Was he even capable?

He cleared his throat, and nodded slowly. "Oh right. So how did that go?"

Buttercup had decided to stand; Butch stood too. She clutched the papers in her arms closer to her chest. "Surprisingly well, actually."

Butch frowned. Well in what way? Well as in they'd patched things up? Was she here to let him down gently? Or well as in he was cool with everything? "How so?"

"He's okay. He's really, _really_ okay. With everything. I mean he got a little pissy but, a lot less pissy than I anticipated - or then was deserved." She replied, a guilty expression flitting across her face.

Butch's emerald eyes popped open a little wider.

Buttercup continued. "He said Jay and I could stay in the house. I was figuring we'd have to move out as soon as possible. I even considered asking the Professor if we could move in with him while I found somewhere, but - he's told me to remove him from the mortgage agreement. Jay will like not having to move. He looked like he was about to damn near strangle me when I mentioned finding a smaller place."

"Really? That's great, really great." Butch said, trying to stop the smile that was fighting to find its place on his face, just in case Buttercup's nerves still stemmed from bearing bad news. He was relieved that it didn't appear that she was reuniting with Mitch. That didn't automatically mean she wanted to be with him though. 

"Yeah. Really decent of him, considering. I'm gunna have to get a full time job, and hope I can make the payments on my own. I reckon I could see if they can pull some strings down at the gym I teach at." Buttercup said, staring at Butch's chest and avoiding his face. She knew if she looked at him she would smile, and being all happy felt pretty unfair and unjust on Mitch right now. She was also just generally a little wary. This was all out of the ordinary and she was feeling a bit apprehensive.

"Actually, there's a job going at my gym, at the one I work at." Butch said, making Buttercup look up at him now. "One of the guys just left like a week ago."

"As a personal trainer?" Buttercup reiterated.

"Yeah. Hey, I might be able to pull some strings and make sure you got the job, if you wanted it." Butch said, folding his arms across his chest and smirking at her finally.

"How?" Buttercup asked, narrowing her eyes at him and trying not to smile.

"I'm the one hiring." Butch grinned. Buttercup widened her eyes slightly.

"Really? _You?"_

"Yes me, god, don't sound so surprised! I've worked there for like 4 years, they kind of trust me by now." Butch said, shaking his head indignantly. "I'm a fucking floor manager there, as well as my PT-ing."

"Oh right, wow. God, 4 years. I guess there's a lot of stuff to catch up on huh?" Buttercup said, looking up at him. Neither her nor her sisters had been very blessed in the height department; they were the same height, at about 5 foot 2 inches each. The boys however, were all over 6 feet tall. Mitch had only been 3 or 4 inches taller than her though, it seemed suddenly odd how much taller Butch was.

"I guess we do. So yeah, just as long as you nail the interview you got the full time job side of things sorted." He grinned. Buttercup shoved him lightly.

"Nail the interview!" She scoffed. "You'd seriously put me through an interview?"

"Nail the interview, nail the _interviewer,_ it's your choice really." He joked, and she couldn't help but chuckle. "Nah, I doubt you'd even need to interview. As soon as I mention to my boss that a Powerpuff girl is applying I'm sure they'll wanna snatch you up."

"Possibly. I guess it can help having a bit of celebrity about you." She replied with a sigh. "Not sure how I'd feel about having _you_ as my boss." She added and he grinned.

"I'm definitely sure how I'd feel about being able to boss you around." He joked and she rolled her eyes. "And you're right about the hint of celebrity - even if it's for all the wrong reasons." Butch murmured, folding his arms across his chest. There was a small pause, and Buttercup looked up at him, noticing he smiled suddenly. "Remember when we had that huge fight in Caspers at the mall? That was a front pager wasn't it?"

The edges of Buttercup's mouth curved into a smile at the memory. "I think you're right, yeah. Probably because of the huge fucking hole in the store window."

"Caused by one of the town's beloved protectors, I will add." Butch replied, to which Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"Well you must have pissed me off. If you hadn't have ducked the chair would have hit you, not the window, so it's pretty much your fault. Anyway, I'm hardly a protector these days. Most of the old villains are past it, Mojo and Him haven't even been sighted for years. And any newbies are so tame the cops can handle them, especially with the lazer gun weaponry the Professor has equipped them with now. We've not been called in for a long time. Our biggest problems were you and your brothers, and we even managed to straightened you three out. Me and my sisters are just an obsession to most people. This town will always love and obsess over us until we're dead and in the ground." Buttercup thought aloud.

"Nicely put." Butch said, smirking lightly.

"Well, it's true. The only ones who have managed to avoid the spotlight so much is Bubbles and Boomer. The biggest and 'juiciest' things that have happened to them according to the tabloids was when they first got together, when they got married and when they had Bonnie. Apart from that it's all trivial irrelevant shit like 'Bubbles Jojo spotted exiting toilet at Taco Tony's, I wonder if she sat or hovered.' It's ridiculous." Buttercup exaggerated as Butch laughed at her.

"That's the price you pay for being a celebrity, everyone wants to know how you sit on the toilet." Butch sniggered.

"It's true. Remember when Brick and Blossom broke up? The papers went _crazy."_ Buttercup commented.

"Yeah, they were pretty bad. We didn't get too much of that - they probably got bored of keeping up. The media probably loved their break up so much because Brick cheated on her. Any excuse to label me and my brothers as scum and they eat it up like fucking cookies. You wait, when word gets out about Jay, it'll be just the same with us." Butch determined. Buttercup sighed heavily. "I can just see the 'Deadbeat Dad' headlines now." 

She frowned, hoping no one went with that, she could see even though Butch was trying to be funny he looked tormented by the idea. "I know. Just got to ignore it. You should have seen them when Jay was born, following me around like fucking flies with cameras to try and get the first newborn snap." Buttercup grumbled.

"Yeah, I heard." Butch muttered, a little sore about the fact that he wasn't there banging pap heads together. He could have guaranteed the problem would have disappeared 10 times quicker than it probably did without him there.

There was a little pause, in which Buttercup felt guilty for bringing that up. So she decided to steer the conversation onto what she actually came over to discuss.

"So umm, I went down to Townsville Public Health Department today." She said, watching his brow crinkle in confusion. "I got some advice, and picked up this form."

She passed him one of the pieces of paper she'd been holding and he looked down at it, still puzzled.

"What is it?" He asked, his eyes scanning the form rapidly.

"It's an Acknowledgement of Paternity form. If you fill it in, and I hand it in along with Jay's original birth certificate, they can add you onto his birth certificate as his father." Buttercup explained. "If you want that, of course…"

He looked up at her with wide eyes. "Of course I fucking want that. I can't - I can't believe it. You wanna put me on his birth certificate?"

"Well you _are_ his Dad." She replied and he smiled momentarily, then looked back down at the forms.

"They also do a paternity service, if you wanted like _concrete_ evidence before putting yourself on there that you know - if you wanted to do that I'd be okay with that." She was awkward as she spoke and Butch cranked a brow at her.

"You're asking me if I wanna do a paternity test to prove he's mine first?" He questioned and she shrugged. Butch shook his head. "Buttercup I don't need a fucking paternity test, I _know_ he's mine. And so do you."

"I know." She replied quietly. 

"So what - Mitch is okay with being taken off of it?" Butch asked and she screwed her face up in confusion.

"Mitch was never on it." Buttercup said, and Butch looked even more shocked now.

"He wasn't?!" He exclaimed.

"Of course he wasn't! Butch, that would have been _illegal!_ I knew Mitch wasn't his father, and so did he. Why would I put him on his birth certificate, when I'd know it was a lie? There has never been anyone listed as his father, look." She handed him Jay's birth certificate, and Butch looked it over, his eyes lingering on the blank FATHER section. He half felt sad at the sight, it looked so empty. But he was glad Mitch's name wasn't staring back at him.

"Oh right. I didn't realise. I just assumed Mitch was on it instead of me..." Butch mumbled, handing her the birth certificate back and looking over the Acknowledgement of Paternity form once more.

"No Butch. I know I was a heartless troll to you, but I wouldn't have done that… Like I said, for one it's illegal. And secondly it would have just been _wrong._ I left it blank because I would have needed you at the appointment to put you on their right at the start. The only way you can have the father on from birth without his attendance is if you're married. Without that you have to be there to declare you're the baby's father. And I had no idea where you were. So I went alone and got him registered." Buttercup said, a somber tone to her voice. Butch had looked up at her, noting more guilt in her eyes. "But if it's any consolation I did _try_ to get ahold of you to see if you wanted to be on the birth certificate. But, Mitch kind of got in the way..."

Butch looked irritated suddenly. "What do you mean he got in the way?"

"He heard me asking your brothers for your new number. Boomer gave me it. He asked why I wanted it, I said I wanted to know if you were coming to register his birth with me because, you know, you _were_ his Dad, and he said I was making a huge mistake by giving you the opportunity to be on there. He said if I let you go on there I was giving you the chance to try and take Jay away from me. Which now I know is _so_ ridiculous -"

"So what he didn't want me on there cos he thought I'd then just take Jay from you? When all along Jay was actually taken from _me?"_ Butch clarified, and she nodded weakly.

"Basically, yeah. I knew it wasn't right. I argued with him over it but, in the end he convinced me it was stupid to give you even that chance and -" Butch looked absolutely devastated as she spoke and it broke her heart all over again. "Butch I know it was shitty - I was just so sad all the time after I had Jay. I had postnatal depression really bad - like to the point I wanted to kill myself it all felt that bad - I could barely function and he caught me trying to contact you and fucking lost it so I just let it go." 

He looked surprised by her admission, but didn't speak, not knowing what to say. The thought of her going through all that with him nowhere to be seen suddenly made him feel like he deserved what he'd got.

"But I shouldn't have let it go. I should have told him that you were his Dad and you deserved to be on his birth certificate, regardless of the ramifications of that. But I didn't. I just caved, and went on my own and registered him with no Dad." She murmured sadly. "Not to try and defend our actions but I imagine Mitch was just scared me talking to you, meeting with you, he was probably terrified it would spell out the end of his and my relationship, that was likely his main motive for talking me out of it. Still shitty either way but... Butch, I'm so sorry."

He was staring at her with wide, sad emerald eyes. "You wanted to kill yourself?"

She swallowed at his words. "I know it sounds bad, I'd just brought this fucking amazing little guy into the world. I should have been on cloud nine. And sometimes I was. But most of the time I just felt so hopelessly unhappy. Everything was so messed up. Mitch was trying to keep everything together, including me. But I just felt like the most evil, ugliest person alive. I felt like I just kept getting everything wrong. And I missed you _so_ much. Every time I looked down at Jay I just saw you and it made me _ache."_

He had to swallow hard himself before he was able to speak. "I didn't know that." 

She shrugged. "I never told you. I never fucking told you a lot of things." 

"We were both guilty of that." He admitted, and she pursed her lips together as she looked at him. "I don't know what I would have done had you have called me and asked me to come and register his birth with you back then. I'd like to say I'd have made a beeline for Townsville, signed all the paperwork and demanded to be in his life, but I don't know. There's a high chance I'd have bailed on going, if I'm being completely honest. But, I should have done more. I never looked into shit, did I? If I did, maybe I could have seen him more, maybe I could have been in his life more. So, it's probably a good thing you did it this way." Butch mumbled, guilt in his voice now.

"No, we shouldn't have done it this way. If you wanted to be in his life you should have been on his birth certificate. I should have given you that chance, and you should have demanded it. But, neither of us battled for it." Buttercup said listlessly, and he sighed and agreed with her.

"This is why I wanted to talk to you about it before we fill in all the forms. Putting the past aside for a moment, you being on the birth certificate even now, it changes things." She said, and he looked a bit confused.

"How do you mean?"

"Well as it stands right now, you _not_ being on his birth certificate means you have no legal rights as his father. You have zero parental or financial responsibilities - no responsibility to him whatsoever. But if we fill in these forms, and they put you on there, he's your responsibility just as much as he is mine." She told him, and he swallowed once again. "So, only sign those forms if you're in this for the long haul. And I don't mean _me,_ I mean _him."_ Buttercup said, and he stared at her nodding.

"I am in this for the long haul. Definitely." He turned, looking around rapidly for a pen. "I can fill it in now, and, and get it back down there."

She found herself smiling as he scrambled around looking for a pen. Pulling one out of her purse, she approached him and put it in his hand. "You don't have to do it now. Just, fill it in and give it to me and I'll take it down there."

He nodded, holding the pen gratefully. "Right, okay."

Regardless of her words, he grabbed a couple of magazines off his coffee table and sat down on his couch, using them to lean on and started filling out the form.

Buttercup watched him for a couple of seconds before deciding to sit down beside him instead of continuing to linger in his living area.

"Umm, I'm going to sort stuff with Mitch so he can still see Jay. Like, every other weekend, or something. Some kind of arrangement like that. I know he's not his Dad, but I can't expect him to just cut ties. In fact, I think I'd be _more_ pissed off if that was what Mitch wanted to do. It's hard enough explaining all this to him, but trying to explain to him that Mitch doesn't want to see him anymore would have been much harder." Buttercup said, and Butch looked around at her and nodded.

"Yeah, okay. Well, whatever you think is best for the kid." Butch agreed, not wanting to suddenly get high and mighty about what Jay did and didn't do. If she felt that was best he agreed. 

"Not _the_ kid, _our_ kid." Buttercup berated. Butch couldn't help but smile. _Our kid._

"I know, right - sorry." He replied.

There was another pause, and Butch completed the form, handing it over to her. "Thanks." She said, putting it down on the coffee table on top of Jay's birth certificate. "I'll take that back down to Public Health."

"Yeah okay. Thanks." He said, his forest green eyes meeting her jade ones.

"Don't sweat it." She replied, his grateful expression warming her heart a little.

Another silence ensued.

Buttercup sighed, slowly letting her head fall against the back of Butch's couch.

He glanced at her, and tried to think of something to say. He felt like stuff he'd wanted for so long was happening - or was it? He didn't know - he was a bit overwhelmed.

Both were trying to think of some way to wangle the conversation onto the subject of their relationship, and what it exactly was, or could, or would be. A few more moments passed, and they both sighed raggedly at the same time, then Butch looked down at Buttercup. Buttercup looked up at Butch. They chuckled.

"This is like two commitaphobe's trying to be brave enough to commit." Buttercup commented. "We're 30 years old in a few months and we still can't even just open our mouths and talk!"

"Please, you're not a commitaphobe." Butch said, slinging his arm round her shoulder and pulling her closer to him. She let him, which made Butch all the more glad he'd been bold enough to do it in the first place.

"How so?" She questioned. "Mitch wanted to get married and have more kids, but did either of those things happen? No, they did not."

"You were with Mitch for what, almost 9 years? That my friend is not the work of a commitaphobe. Our commitment history as a couple – what, 2 years straight together with no break ups? Yeah, that's pretty commitaphobe-y, but yours alone - nah, you're no commitaphobe. Me? Those two years with you straight is the longest I've ever managed. How pathetic is that?" Butch explained.

"Not missing out your 1 year stint with Blossom of course." Buttercup said, looking at the switched off TV ahead of her.

Butch looked down at the top of her head. "We weren't dating. It doesn't - she wasn't my girlfriend."

"No, you were just having sex. With her, only. Like what couples do." She answered sarcastically, not being able to let the venom escape her voice.

"Are you pissed about that?" Butch asked, a curious yet teasing tone to his voice.

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "No."

The green ruff scoffed. "Stop fucking lying."

"I'm not lying." She said, folding her arms across her chest. "Okay, fine. I didn't like it. I _don't_ like it. At all. But I had no say in it did I? You could _do_ whatever you wanted, no pun intended. I just find it weird you chose my sister as a conquest. Out of _everyone_ you could have chosen, it had to be her."

"It wasn't like that, it wasn't like one day I just woke up and decided to go after Blossom for a while. It just, kind of happened. It wasn't planned. And trust me - we _weren't_ dating. It was _not_ dating. I saw other people, and so did she. It was pretty much a booty call." Butch tried to assure her.

"And what about your little performance at Thanksgiving dinner last year? Announcing it to everyone, _Jay_ included. That was so inappropriate!" Buttercup said, feeling like the cat was out of the bag so she may as well say all the things that had been bugging her.

"Okay, _I'll_ admit I wasn't exactly thinking when I did that. But, I just wanted to get back at –" Butch began explaining but Buttercup interrupted him.

"You wanted to get back at Blossom? What, because she broke it off with you? Because she slept with Brick? Almost like she cheated on you with Brick? If it didn't bother you that much you wouldn't have hurt her like you did." Buttercup reasoned bitterly, grateful to have got this off her chest. It had been on her mind for almost a year now.

"Buttercup will you shut the fuck up for a moment so I can speak?" Butch asked conversationally. Buttercup huffed in reply. "Thank you. I wasn't trying to get back at Blossom, I was trying to get back at _Brick._ It was Brick I was trying to hurt. He was such a fucking ass to Blossom and she was still _so_ into him. It pissed me off that he could do everything wrong, and still get Blossom back - when I didn't do half as wrong as he did, and I knew there was no way I'd get you back. It just didn't seem fair to me. When I'd sit with Blossom, and she'd be upset, and hurting because of my tool of a brother, and I'd see just how much she _still_ loved him - even though she literally caught him with his penis up another woman - then I'd be out with your family, and see you, and Mitch and _my_ kid, all happy and together and a family, and see just how much you didn't _like_ me, let alone love me, it just made me so angry. I knew Brick and Blossom would end up back together somewhere along the road, it was so fucking obvious. They both pined for each other still after 4 years, and then he knocked her up and that kind of sealed the deal. I just thought it was unfair and, you know - the stupid, anger steered way my brain works told me to hurt Brick. I obviously didn't realise that in the process of that it might hurt you. I honestly thought you never ever considered me, let alone thought about me. It seemed like you'd convinced yourself Mitch was Jay's Dad and I was your asshole ex you had to encounter every now and then. Just one big mistake in your life you had to deal with at family gatherings. And then you led me away at Brick's place and spoke to me again and I thought, it's now or never. I told Brick to stop moping about and grab what he wanted with both hands. So I decided to do the same after like 9 years."

Buttercup was surprised by how much sense all that made, in a really screwed up Butch kind of way, and when she looked around at him he huffed lightly. "Dammit woman, how do you bring this pathetic side out of me every now and then?"

Buttercup laughed, leaning back against him. "I guess I'm just magic." She shrugged.

"You got that right." He said, kissing the top of her head.

"Of course I have thought about you. Like I said, I look at Jay - and there's you. Every day for 8 years, little you wandering about my house." He smirked at her. "I fucking mourned our relationship for _years._ And Mitch, fucking _Mitch_ would beg me to move on. How fucked up is that? Like, why did he stick around? And why did I?" She asked and Butch shrugged. "Of course I have wondered what could have been if I'd have handled things differently. Better, even. Or if you hadn't just rolled over and let me be completely unreasonable about your own son. But, well, I didn't, did I? And I guess I preferred to just float along with it then bite the bullet and find out. I am really glad I did bite the bullet though. I should have done it years ago." She murmured.

"Too right. I wouldn't have slept with Blossom if you had, so I suppose you only have yourself to blame." Butch said casually.

Buttercup turned and thumped him on the upper arm. "Don't play that card. Can't we put this down to both of us just being dumb fucks?"

"Yeah, I guess so, if it'll make you feel better." Butch laughed.

She laughed too, and shoved him lightly. He only pulled her closer, and she sighed happily against him.

"Is Jay okay?" Butch asked, and she frowned, but nodded.

"He's okay. He's tough as fuck, that kid. Confused as fuck too but, he's okay. Muddling through." She replied, and he nodded, thinking of his son and wishing things had been simpler from the beginning.

"So, what happens now?" Butch questioned, his stomach knotting as he awaited her response.

"What do you mean?" The green puff asked a little nervously.

"You and me." Butch made himself just ask because he needed to know what happened next.

Buttercup inhaled slowly, before turning to look at him. "I don't know. I'm having a bit of a 'head vs heart' battle right now about it all."

Mild panic and disappointment flooded Butch's features. "What does that mean?"

"It means that my head says I should get the hell out of dodge. Because I've been here with you before - well, sort of. And it's _always_ ended in heart break. And things are different now. Cos if you get cold feet and decide you can't do this anymore, it isn't just me you're leaving now. It’s different now. We have a son. And if we're together, and you get scared, or decide you don't deserve to be loved or whatever goes through your head when you bail, and you choose to leave me you're leaving him too. Our whole on and off, hot and cold thing, it isn't going to work where Jay is concerned. It's just going to fuck him up. And lord knows I've done a pretty good job of that alone what with everything else that's already happened." Buttercup said, and Butch looked a little offended.

"You think after pining for him, _and you_ for like 9 years I'm just gunna up and leave?" The green ruff questioned and her face changed to one of apprehension.

"I don't _think_ you will Butch, I'm _scared_ you will. Because I've been through it many times before in the past. Being with you was like standing on the edge of a cliff, closing my eyes and counting to three before jumping - taking the plunge with you and jumping, and being with you and loving you - and expecting to land in water and be I dunno, be supported, but then you'd be gone, and instead I'm landing on concrete with a bang. But then you'd be there again, pumping air into my lungs, ready for me to jump once again, hoping to land in the water but instead landing on concrete once again." 

He looked pained by her words, and the fear evident in her eyes. "I’ll catch you this time. The water is clear - you won't land on concrete, I'll catch you." 

"That's the thing - I _want_ you to catch me Butch. I just don't know how good your aim is." She muttered sadly.

"My aim is _on point. _Jump out of this building right now, I _promise_ I will catch you." Butch told her, his tone almost daring.__

__She couldn't help but chuckle at him. "I'm not jumping out of a building Butch, it's a metaphor!"_ _

__"Buttercup, I will _always_ catch you. I fucking love you. I've lived without you, _and_ Jay for so long. I can't do it any longer. I'm going to catch you and I'm not going to ever fucking let you go." He told her, his voice deadly serious as he gripped ahold of her hand._ _

__After looking at him for a second, she held it back and squeezed it tightly. "You promise?"_ _

__"I promise." He told her. And she believed him. Whether she was jumping into concrete again right now, she didn't know. But she was prepared to jump once again, she knew that much._ _

__"Butch - I love you too." She said, watching his eyes light up and a smile hit his face as she did. "But if I do end up face planting concrete it's highly likely I'm going to have to kill you this time."_ _

__He laughed, before placing his forehead against hers and kissing her._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos & comments - means a lot! This is the final chapter, keep an eye out for the sequel 'Break The Cycle' coming really soon!


End file.
